


IN VINO VERITAS

by Livia_drusilla



Series: IN VINO VERITAS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 105,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius llega a Nueva York, junto a su novio, para hacer ambos una especialización en medicina. Deja atrás a una familia que, a excepción de su padre, no se siente demasiado feliz con sus elecciones. Poco tiempo después, descubrirán un bar de vinos en Manhattan, In Vino Veritas, del que pronto se harán clientes habituales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.
> 
>  **Nota:** In Vino Veritas existía en realidad. Estaba en el 1202 de Saint Nicholas Ave New York, NY 10032. Pero creo que hace unos pocos años lo cerraron.

        Nueva York. Casi no podía creer que por fin estaban allí. ¡Por fin! Dejar Inglaterra había sido una verdadera liberación. Se había marchado contra la voluntad de prácticamente toda su familia. Sólo había contado con el abierto beneplácito de su padre. Y era consciente de que era gracias a él que ahora caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto Kennedy, empujando un carrito lleno de maletas y bolsas. Mucho más cargado que el del joven que empujaba el suyo, a su lado.

        Su compañero había conseguido una beca en el Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons para realizar su especialización en cirugía cardio-torácica. Él simplemente había pagado una matrícula, que no estaba al alcance de cualquiera, para especializarse en medicina genómica. Para ser sinceros, era su padre quien se había hecho cargo de ella, así como del alquiler del apartamento donde iban a vivir. Scorpius y su compañero iban a hacer sus prácticas en el New York-Presbyterian Hospital, uno de los centros universitarios más completos del mundo. Su carrera era otra de las decisiones que la mayoría de la familia de Scorpius, especialmente su abuelo, no había entendido nunca. Ya había sido difícil que aceptara que no iba a dedicarse a los negocios de la familia. Pero anunciar que pensaba cursar una carrera muggle, en una universidad muggle, había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso de la paciencia de Lucius Malfoy. Paciencia que ya andaba algo rebasada desde que su nieto se había declarado abierta y descaradamente _muerde almohadas_. Definición textual del comprensivo abuelo. Que después empezara a salir con Mike Davenport un _sangre sucia_ que había conocido en su primer año en Cambridge, sólo había empeorado las cosas. Scorpius estaba seguro de que de la salud de su padre se había ido por el caño por culpa de todas aquellas discusiones que había mantenido con su abuelo desde que él se había graduado en Hogwarts.

        Después de hacer una cola de casi veinte minutos pudieron tomar el taxi que les llevaría a su nuevo hogar. El apartamento que el padre de Scorpius había alquilado para ellos estaba en Haven Avenue esquina con 176th Street, en el Washington Heights. El hospital quedaba relativamente cerca, teniendo en cuenta que las distancias eran mucho más amplias de lo que podían parecer a simple vista sobre un mapa. Pero según éste, tenían una boca de metro al doblar la esquina de su calle, que les dejaría prácticamente a las puertas del Columbia University College.

        El apartamento era bastante más grande de lo que dos personas necesitaban. Tenía cuatro habitaciones, una de ellas con una cama tamaño _King_ , que hizo sonreír a Scorpius y a Mike con bastante poca inocencia, y dos baños. La cocina era larga y estrecha, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intención de pasar demasiado tiempo allí. Sin embargo, el salón-comedor era muy amplio y luminoso. El apartamento contaba con conexión a internet, televisión, estéreo, cable e incluso un lavadero con secadora. Que probablemente tampoco utilizarían.

        Después de abrir maletas y dejar todos sus enseres colocados, decidieron por unanimidad que lo primero que tenían que probar era la cama.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

        Los dos primeros meses fueron una simple locura. Las clases, las prácticas, nuevos amigos, profesores muy exigentes y acostumbrarse a aquella asquerosa comida rápida americana que daban en la cafetería, que ya había provocado en el cuerpo de Scorpius algún que otro pequeño desarreglo. El pulcro salón del apartamento ahora estaba lleno de libros y cuadernos que invadían cada superficie disponible, por pequeña que fuera. Los dos portátiles ocupaban permanentemente la mesa sobre la que se suponía tenían que comer, rodeados de cajas vacías de pizza o comida china, latas de refrescos, la mayoría de alto contenido en cafeína, y también de tazas de té vacías con la correspondiente bolsita espachurrada al fondo de la misma. Hasta la cama tamaño _King_ había sido relegada la mayor parte de los días a cumplir su principal función: la de que sus ocupantes durmieran para recibir el necesario descanso.

        Encontraron In Vino Veritas un viernes por la noche, seis semanas después de haber llegado a Nueva York. Estaba en St. Nicholas Ave. y _sólo_ tenían que atravesar Washington Ave., Brodway y Wadsworth Ave. para llegar hasta allí. Era un pintoresco y acogedor bar de vinos, con una atmósfera muy amigable. Pronto se convirtieron en habituales. El local era muy pequeño, así que tenían que llegar temprano si querían una mesa. Especialmente los viernes por la noche, cuando a veces se podía disfrutar de música en vivo. El servicio era excelente, atento y muy pendiente, pero sin atosigar nunca al cliente. La carta tenía una selección de vinos sorprendente, según pudo apreciar Scorpius, quien había heredado el gusto por el vino de su padre y, como él, era un verdadero entendido. La comida también era deliciosa, con un toque europeo que tanto a Scorpius como a Mike les encantaba. Aperitivos fríos, bruschettas, ensaladas, paninis o tartines, la mayoría con nombres italianos. Además, sus precios eran mucho más razonables de lo que hubiera cabido esperar, especialmente por la calidad de los vinos. In Vino Veritas se convirtió en un pequeño oasis para Scorpius y Mike, donde relajarse del frenético ritmo que los americanos parecían disfrutar en  imprimir en cada aspecto de su vida.

        Hicieron amistad con uno de los camareros, Tony, que como la mayoría de los que trabajaban en el bar era de ascendencia italiana. Por él supieron que el primer dueño del local, el que lo había abierto, también era italiano. Se llamaba Lorenzo Bossana, aunque todos le conocían como Laurie. Había fallecido hacía tres  años por culpa de un cáncer fulminante que había consumido su vida en pocos meses. Tony les explicó que Laurie era una persona muy querida y que perderle había sido un duro golpe para todos. Especialmente para el hombre que había compartido su vida durante los últimos veinte años. El hombre que ahora era el único propietario de In Vino Veritas.

        —Por cierto, Jimmy es inglés, como vosotros —les dijo Tony con un guiño, una noche de viernes.

        —¿De qué parte de Inglaterra? —preguntó Mike con curiosidad.

        Tony se encogió de hombros.

        —Ni idea. Lleva un montón de años aquí.

        —Podríamos saludarle y se lo preguntamos —se animó Scorpius, mirando a su alrededor—. Será agradable charlar con alguien que cuando habla no parezca que tiene la boca llena de goma de mascar.

        Tony se rió con ganas. Aquellos dos ingleses, especialmente el rubio, eran tan… ingleses. Pero le caían bien. El tal Scorpius tenía toda la pinta de ser un niño bien, acostumbrado a la buena vida. Era alto y delgado. Espigado. Siempre vestía impecablemente, aunque fueran unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta. O no tan simple, porque Tony pudo reconocer en su indumentaria marcas como Ralph Lauren o Tommy Hilfiger. Sus maneras eran las de alguien que había sido exquisitamente educado. Era muy rubio, de esa forma que hasta las pestañas parecen transparentes. Llevaba el pelo corto y perfectamente cortado, tan bien peinado y cuidado, que siempre daba la sensación de que acababa de salir del barbero. Su tez era muy blanca, del tipo que seguramente tenía que tomar precauciones si se exponía demasiado al sol. Sus irises eran de un celeste intenso, tan claros que parecía imposible que una tonalidad como aquella existiera en unos ojos. Sin embargo, no eran fríos. Tenían un _no sé qué_ que los hacía especialmente cálidos. Tony pensaba que era su forma de mirar. Porque Scorpius tenía una mirada sonriente que hacía que el conjunto de sus facciones, de trazos más bien duros, relajara esos rasgos a una expresión mucho más suave. Todas las camareras andaban loquitas por él. A pesar de que a esas alturas ya todos sabían que ese rubio sólo tenía ojos para el joven que siempre le acompañaba.

        Mike parecía ser todo lo contrario a Scorpius. Era tan alto como él, pero más fornido, de espalda más ancha y no tan grácil como el rubio. Su forma de moverse era siempre un poco más brusca. Tony, como buen heterosexual, la había clasificado como más masculina, aunque Scorpius en modo alguno era amanerado o delataba en su comportamiento o gestos cuáles eran sus preferencias. El pelo de Mike tenía un fascinante tono cobrizo. Lo llevaba un poco largo, de forma que su natural ondulación enmarcaba agradablemente su rostro. Sus ojos eran castaños y tenían un brillo inteligente que los hacía especialmente ávidos a todo lo que le rodeaba. Tal vez la armonía de sus facciones no fuera tan perfecta como las del rubio, pero su rostro era amable, a decir de las camareras, cariñoso. Rasgos que se basaban principalmente en su sonrisa, abierta y siempre dispuesta en sus labios. Tony tenía la impresión de que no procedía del mismo extracto social que su compañero. Vestía como cualquier joven de su edad, aunque las marcas eran poco habituales en su vestuario. Y sus maneras, educadas y correctas, adolecían tal vez del innato _savoir faire_ de Scorpius.

        —Jimmy apenas viene por el local —explicó Tony—. Especialmente desde que murió Laurie. Incluso temimos que quisiera venderlo o cerrarlo —Tony sonrió ampliamente—. Pero no lo hizo.

        —Un buen tipo —dijo Mike. 

        Tony asintió.

        —Se deja caer por aquí algunos viernes, especialmente si hay actuación —el italiano volvió a mostrar sus perfectos dientes blancos contrastando con su bronceado rostro—. Os avisaré cuando esté por aquí, ¿vale?

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

        Scorpius había recibido carta de su madre aquella semana. Le reprochaba que no escribiera más a menudo y le pedía encarecidamente que regresara a casa a pasar las fiestas navideñas. Estaban a principios de noviembre y el joven imaginó que su madre le hacía saber con tiempo lo que se esperaba de él para que no encontrara excusas de última hora. Bien, pues le quedaba algo más de un mes para buscarse un buen pretexto.

        Mike no iba a volver a Inglaterra en Navidad. Para él no era tan fácil gastarse el dinero en el importe de unos  billetes transatlánticos. Sus padres eran médicos. Su madre trabajaba en el área de pediatría del Royal Free Hospital de Londres. Y su padre tenía una pequeña consulta en Kilburn, de donde era natal. Sus ingresos alcanzaron a duras penas para que su hijo estudiara en Cambridge. Más teniendo en cuenta que tenían dos hijos más. El Columbia University College de Nueva York quedaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Pero medimagia y acabar en San Mungo nunca había sido una opción para Mike. Ser mago era un hecho anecdótico para él. Como a cualquier otro mago británico, la carta de Hogwarts le había llegado poco antes de cumplir los once años. Había sido seleccionado para Ravenclaw y durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en la escuela de magia y hechicería, sólo había coincidido en alguna asignatura con Slytherin los dos primeros cursos. Así que él y Scorpius se habían ignorado mutuamente durante siete años. Mike era un joven inteligente y esforzado. Había tenido que estudiar como un descosido para ganarse la beca _Albus Dumbledore_ que le habían permitido ingresar en la universidad inglesa, que más tarde le había abierto las puertas de la neoyorquina con otra beca. Pero, aparte de vivir en un apartamento del que no le habían permitido compartir el alquiler —que de todas formas tampoco habría podido sufragar— subsistía con la asignación de la beca correspondiente a manutención y del dinero que sus padres podían enviarle cada mes. Mike amaba a Scorpius con toda su alma. Pero no quería oír una palabra sobre su dinero.

        Y si Mike no iba a regresar a casa en Navidad, Scorpius no tenía la menor intención de dejarle solo.

        —No tienes que quedarte Scorp, lo sabes.

        —Te dije que este tema ya estaba zanjado.

        —Por tu padre al menos —insistió Mike.

        Scorpius apretó la mandíbula y le dirigió una mirada helada a su novio. Una que se le daba muy bien, y que hacía que sus ojos azules perdieran su habitual calidez. Mike siempre sabía exactamente dónde darle. Porque Scorpius adoraba a su padre.

        —¿Qué va a ser esta noche?

        Scorpius levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa italiana de Tony. Mike respondió rápidamente, a la espera de que amainara la tormenta que se le podía venir encima.

        —Piatto Di Formaggi para compartir, un Pollo Veritas Panino para Scorp —Mike levanto la vista de la carta para asegurarse de que lo que acababa de pedir era lo que realmente su novio quería. Éste hizo un leve asentimiento—, y una Eggplant Tartine para mí.

        —¿Vino?

        Tony dirigió la pregunta directamente a Scorpius.

        —Un Valpolicello estará bien.

        —Perfecto, quince minutos, ¿vale? —había dado dos pasos cuando el italiano se volvió hacia ellos, como si hubiera olvidado algo—. Por cierto, Jimmy está hoy aquí. Le diré que os gustaría saludarlo.

        Esa noche tocaba un grupo de jazz bastante bueno. La música sirvió de distracción para que ninguno de los dos jóvenes volviera sobre el asunto de dónde pasar las navidades. Scorpius estaba muy callado y Mike empezaba a arrepentirse de haber insistido en que su novio volviera a casa. Siempre le había costado entender la relación que Scorpius tenía con su familia. Porque los Malfoy, al contrario que los Davenport, eran una familia complicada. Demasiado complicada a veces.

        —Creo que por fin vamos a conocer al dueño —dijo Mike, dejando su copa de vino en la mesa, contento de encontrar un  entretenimiento que pudiera disipar la tensión entre ellos.

        Scorpius volvió el rostro para observar al hombre con el que Tony estaba hablando y que en aquel preciso momento miraba hacia ellos. Durante unos interminables instantes su mirada estuvo fija en la mesa que él y Mike ocupaban, contemplándolos con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Scorpius casi estaba por asegurar que sobresaltada. Cuando Tony regresó a su trabajo, pareció como si el dueño de In Vino Veritas tuviera que considerar seriamente si acercarse o no. Finalmente lo hizo, caminando con decisión hacia ellos.

        —Buenas noches —saludó—. Soy Jimmy. Tony me ha dicho que sois ingleses…

        Ambos se levantaron y estrecharon alternativamente la mano que el hombre les ofrecía.

        —Encantado de conocerte, soy Mike Davenport.

        —Scorpius Malfoy. Pero prefiero que me llames Scorp. Ya he soportado suficientes bromas desde que he llegado aquí.

        Jimmy sonrió, a pesar del tono un poco defensivo que el joven había empleado en la última frase.

        —Hay que reconocer que tienes un nombre un tanto insólito, Scorp.

        —No obstante, no parecía tan extrañado como la mayoría de la gente la primera vez que oían ese nombre, ni dispuesto a  hacer el chiste fácil sobre la picadura del escorpión.

        —Cosas de familia —Scorpius se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te sientas con nosotros?

        El dueño le hizo una seña a Tony y después señaló la botella de vino casi vacía sobre la mesa, tras lo cual se sentó en una de las dos sillas vacías. Mientras Mike bromeaba sobre las experiencias de dos ingleses en Nueva York, Scorpius se dedicó a observarle. Jimmy era un hombre bastante atractivo. Debía andar por los cuarenta y cinco largos. Vestía de manera informal, aunque reconoció en su ropa la misma pijería que en la suya. Su pelo era muy negro y por la forma en la que sus mechones se dispersaban en todas direcciones, hacía pensar que era un poco difícil de domar. Sin embargo, le daban un aire desenfadado que desmentía su edad, a no ser que, como ahora Scorpius, se estuviera tan cerca de él como para ver las pequeñas marcas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos. Que eran de un verde que Scorpius no recordaba haber visto nunca. No obstante, eran unos ojos tristes, que no sonreían cuando lo hacía su boca. A pesar de que  era una sonrisa cálida. La de una persona en la que confiarías aún sin conocerla. Scorpius pensó que tal vez era porque ahora estaba solo. Toni llegó entonces con la botella de Valpolicello y la dejó sobre la mesa junto a una nueva copa. Procedió a abrir el vino y sirvió a los tres.

        —Así que estudiáis medicina en Columbia.

        —Especialización —remarcó Scorpius, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación—. Médicos, de hecho, ya somos. Pero creo que todavía no inspiramos la suficiente confianza —sonrió con ironía.

        Mike, que con la segunda botella empezaba a sentirse un poco achispado, dejó escapar una risita floja.

        —¿Qué edad tenéis?

        —Veinticuatro —respondió Scorpius, mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia a Mike.

        —Veintiticuatro… —murmuró Jimmy para sí, con un tono levemente nostálgico.

        —¿Hace mucho que vives aquí? —preguntó el joven rubio— Porque supongo que debe haber algún bendito momento en el que acabes acostumbrándote a las malditas hamburguesas y al maldito ketchup con el que se empeñan en rociar cualquier cosa que te lleves a la boca.

        Jimmy dejó escapar una carcajada.

        —Acabas acostumbrándote, créeme.

        —Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —insistió.

        Jimmy pareció considerar por unos momentos su respuesta.

       —Era más joven que vosotros cuando llegué —confesó—. Así que unos cuantos años.

       —Joder, eso son muchas hamburguesas —sentenció Mike, mientras rellenaba su copa.

       Scorpius frunció el ceño. Tenían planes para estudiar todo el fin de semana porque se acercaban los exámenes. Mike no soportaba demasiado bien la bebida, así que la resaca no sería una buena compañera con la que levantarse al día siguiente.

      —¿Y no has vuelto? —Jimmy negó con la cabeza— ¿Nunca?

      El hombre vació su copa de un solo trago.

      —Nunca —se levantó—. Ha sido una charla muy agradable, pero tengo cosas que atender. Espero volver a veros pronto.

      Ambos jóvenes agradecieron la invitación y se despidieron del dueño con la impresión de que la conversación había acabado de una forma un tanto brusca.

      —Creo que voy a ponerme celoso —masculló Mike cuando Jimmy se hubo marchado—. No me gusta la forma en que te ha estado mirando.

      —Has bebido más de lo que acostumbras —fue la respuesta de Scorpius.

      —¡Y una mierda! Sé perfectamente cuando alguien se está comiendo a mi novio con los ojos.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Volvieron en un par de ocasiones más a In Vino Veritas, pero no coincidieron con el dueño. Scorpius tenía una sensación extraña desde que habían hablado con él. Pero se guardó bien de decírselo a Mike, quien estaba convencido de que Jimmy iba a tirarle los trastos a Scorpius la próxima vez que se vieran. Al contrario que su celoso novio, Scorpius tenía la impresión de que Jimmy se había acercado a ellos más por compromiso que por verdaderas ganas de compartir un rato de charla con dos compatriotas. No había preguntado nada sobre Inglaterra, como si no le interesara cómo iban las cosas por allí después de tanto tiempo fuera de su país. Y sí, le había mirado de una forma que jamás confesaría que le había puesto un poco nervioso. Scorpius ya estaba acostumbrado a que, como decía Mike, se lo comieran con los ojos. Era un tío atractivo y lo sabía. Y podía reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien le estaba devorando. Pero esa no había sido el tipo de mirada con la que Jimmy le había estado observado. Estaba seguro.

A principios de diciembre estaban completamente concentrados en sus exámenes y tanto Scorpius como Mike sobrevivían a base de cafés y coca-colas. Aunque por la universidad circulaban otro tipo de sustancias de las que ambos preferían mantenerse alejados. Sus asignaturas y horarios de clase eran distintos, así que muchas veces ni siquiera coincidían en la cafetería para tomar un bocado. Después de un examen sobre endocrinología y metabolismo, que había durado toda la mañana y le había dejado exhausto, Scorpius decidió que no se merecía la bazofia de la cafetería. Así que hizo el esfuerzo de tomar el metro para dirigirse al bar de vinos. ¡Merlín! Si su abuelo le viera metido en un atiborrado vagón, respirando el mismo aire que tanto muggle junto, le daría un ataque.

Nunca habían ido a comer al bar a esa hora del día, así que Scorpius no previó pudiera estar lleno. Tampoco pensó que el dueño pudiera estar allí.

—Jimmy dice que puedes comer con él, si quieres —le dijo Tony cuando, malhumorado, ya estaba a punto de irse.

Scorpius miró hacia el fondo del local, donde el camarero señalaba. Jimmy estaba sentado a una mesa, algo apartada del resto, con una botella de vino y rodeado de un montón de papeles.

—Muy amable de su parte —aceptó.

—Ya te digo. Nunca le he visto comer con un cliente —y le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius de forma maliciosa.

El joven siguió al camarero hasta la mesa, preguntándose por un momento si se habría equivocado en su juicio. Cuando llegó, Jimmy se levantó educadamente y le saludó con un apretón de manos. Se sentaron y el dueño apartó algunos de los papeles que tenía desperdigados por toda la mesa, para dejar espacio para el nuevo comensal, mientras Tony tomaba nota de lo que deseaba comer Scorpius.

—Odio el papeleo —masculló Jimmy. Después le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Scorpius—. Laurie solía ocuparse de esto.

El joven sonrió, secretamente un poco incómodo.

—¿Chianti o prefieres algún otro? —preguntó Jimmy, señalando la botella de vino.

—No, está bien. ¿Es un Merlot? —Scorpius examinó la etiqueta con interés, contento de haber encontrado un tema de conversación que dominaba.

Jimmy asintió.

—Éste es bastante afrutado —dijo— ¿Entiendes de vinos?

—Mi padre es un verdadero experto —explicó el joven—. Supongo que he heredado su pasión.

El hombre frente a él sonrió.

—A mi me costó años llegar a diferenciarlos —admitió—. Me bastaba con saber si me gustaban o no. Creo que Laurie a veces sentía verdaderas ganas de estrangularme por ello —Jimmy volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un poco de tristeza—. Era mi compañero.

—Lo sé, Tony nos contó.

Jimmy meneó la cabeza con resignación.

—Es un buen tipo, pero un poco bocazas a veces —dijo—. De todas formas, no sé qué haría sin él ahora.

Scorpius le miró detenidamente antes de considerar decir:

—No es el sueño de tu vida, ¿verdad? —señaló con las manos a su alrededor— Esto…

Jimmy no respondió, se limitó a inclinar un poco la cabeza, como si esperara que Scorpius sacara sus propias conclusiones. El joven se preguntó a qué se habría dedicado Jimmy durante todos aquellos años cuando, evidentemente, había sido el italiano quien se había encargado de llevar el bar. Seguramente se habría atrevido a preguntárselo si la llegada de Tony con la bruschetta que había pedido no hubiera desvanecido la oportunidad.

—Estarás deseando volver a casa por Navidad —dijo Jimmy, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—No este año —aclaró—. Me quedo con Mike.

Y tampoco le apeteció darle al hombre más explicaciones. Sin embargo, añadió:

—Aunque lo siento por papá.

—¿Tienes una buena relación con tu padre? —preguntó Jimmy, llenando su copa de vino.

—Sí —Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño—. Mi padre es único, ¿sabes? No estaría aquí si no fuera por él.

—Seguramente, te echará de menos.

Scorpius asintió.

—Sí. Pero al contrario que el resto de mi familia, él siempre ha comprendido lo que necesito.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que Scorpius sintió de nuevo aquella mirada extraña sobre él. Era como si Jimmy tratara con todas sus fuerzas de ver más allá de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dejarle saber.

—¿Tú te llevas bien con tus padres? —preguntó Scorpius, tratando de desviar su atención, aunque se sintió un poco ridículo haciendo aquella pregunta a un hombre de la edad de Jimmy.

—No los conocí —la respuesta fue un poco cortante, aunque después su voz se suavizó un poco, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su brusquedad—. Pero no, no me llevé muy bien con los familiares con los que me tocó vivir.

—Vaya, lo siento.

Jimmy hizo un gesto con la mano, como si aquello fuera algo en lo que no mereciera perder su tiempo.

—No te preocupes, ya está olvidado.

Sin embargo, un casi imperceptible resentimiento en su voz, hizo que Scorpius tuviera la sensación de que no había sido así. En ese momento una camarera se acercó a la mesa con un papel en la mano. Le sonrió a Scorpius con todas sus ganas.

—¿Es esta la factura que estabas buscando? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos del joven rubio.

El dueño la cogió y después, rescatando unas gafas que habían permanecido sepultadas debajo de unas hojas, se las puso para examinar el papel que la chica le había dado. Eran muy discretas, con una montura color bronce muy fina.

—Sí, creo que sí. Gracias Susan.

Después alzó la mirada hacia Scorpius, que en ese momento le contemplaba como si acabara de tener una revelación. Jimmy sonrió.

—Operaron mi miopía hace unos años. Pero la edad no perdona y la letra pequeña se me resiste si no las tengo a mano.

Scorpius también sonrió, ya pasado el visionario e imposible momento.

—Sí, mi padre tiene el mismo problema. Aunque él finge que no las necesita y preferiría morir a que alguien le viera utilizándolas.

Jimmy dejó escapar una espontánea carcajada.

—¿De veras? Puedo imaginarlo.

—¿Puedes?

El repentino tono inquisitivo de Scorpius pareció sorprender a Jimmy en un principio, pero después fue como si le hubieran atrapado haciendo algo que no debía. Se repuso rápidamente  y dijo:

—Hay hombres muy coquetos.

Scorpius no pudo contradecirle. Él mismo era uno de ellos.

—¿De qué parte de Inglaterra eres? —preguntó el joven, dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Surrey —respondió Jimmy tras considerarlo unos momentos.

—Eso está cerca de Londres, ¿no?

—Sí, bastante cerca.

—Yo nací en Wiltshire —explicó Scorpius— Pero a partir de los once sólo pasaba allí los veranos. Mis padres me enviaron a un internado.

—Y a quién no —ironizó Jimmy, ya que era una costumbre inglesa bastante generalizada.

—¿A qué internado fuiste tú? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Al San Brutus.

El joven frunció el ceño, un poco desconcertado.

—No me suena —dijo finalmente.

—De hecho —aclaró Jimmy—, no es una institución muy popular.

—Ya… El mío estaba en Escocia. Mi familia ha ido allí por generaciones.

Jimmy asintió, como si supiera perfectamente a lo que Scorpius se refería. El joven le observó unos instantes, mientras el dueño del bar rellenaba las copas de ambos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo de pronto.

—Hazla —aunque el tono insinuaba que Jimmy no se comprometía a responderla.

—¿Por qué dejaste Inglaterra?

Scorpius tuvo la impresión de que la pregunta no le había sorprendido. Pero parecía que iba a tomarse su tiempo para responderla. Jimmy bebió varios sorbos y paladeó el vino casi con reverencia, lentamente, con la mirada puesta en alguna parte a espaldas de Scorpius.

—Necesitaba alejarme de allí, para romper con algunas cosas de mi pasado. No deseaba la vida que me esperaba de haberme quedado.

Scorpius asintió en silencio, preguntándose qué clase de pasado podía hacer huir a alguien tan joven, cuando todavía no ha tenido prácticamente tiempo de crearse uno.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         Por tercera vez en menos de un minuto Mike resopló.

         —¿Por qué no puede ser posible? —insistió Scorpius.

         —A ver, déjame pensar… ¡ah sí! ¿Porqué está muerto?

         Scorpius entrecerró un poco los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta.

         —¿Por qué eres tan negativo? —preguntó.

         Estaban en su habitación, sobre la gran cama. Mike estaba acostado de espaldas y Scorpius, sentado sobre sus caderas, sólo se había desviado del tema mientras hacían el amor, para a continuación seguir hablando de su nueva obsesión.

         —Fue como una revelación, Mike, justo cuando se puso las gafas. Entonces supe a quien me había estado recordando desde el momento en que lo conocimos.

         —Siempre he oído que todos tenemos un gemelo en alguna parte —dijo Mike con cansancio. Al contrario que su novio, él había tenido exámenes también por la tarde. Y no le había gustado nada que Scorpius hubiera ido a comer a In Vino Veritas sin él.

         —Si lo piensas, tendría su edad, más o menos. Y no me digas que físicamente no es como podría ser él ahora.

         Mike dejó escapar un nuevo resoplido.

         —Scorp, ¿te pone ese tipo? Porque si es así, ¡sólo dímelo! Miraré hacia otro lado mientras te lo tiras —sonrió con maldad—. Y después lo castraré.

         —Adoro cuando te pones celoso —ronroneó el rubio, inclinándose hacia delante para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de Mike.

         Después se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de su novio. Ya no sonreía. Con la mirada fija en el techo, confesó:

         —Era mi padre quien estaba enamorado de él.

         Durante unos segundos, Mike no reaccionó. Después se incorporó de golpe y se sentó.

         —Pero si alguna vez se lo dices a alguien, te mataré.

         Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

         —Yo también te quiero, Scorp.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Mike le había conocido a Scorpius muchas obsesiones. Pero ninguna tan descabellada como aquella.

         —Scorpius, Harry Potter está muerto. Desde hace treinta años, ni más ni menos.

         —Por su bien, espero que sí lo esté. Porque si ha estado engañando a mi padre durante todos este tiempo, te juro que deseará estarlo.

         El joven rubio le dirigió una mirada reconcentrada al hombre que en ese momento hablaba con el cantante del grupo que actuaba aquella noche.

         —Sólo porque este tipo tenga un aire a él, UN AIRE, Scorp, no tienes que imaginarte una conspiración.

         Aquella tarde, Scorpius le había arrastrado a uno de los siete callejones mágicos que había en Nueva York y había estado buscando en cada librería que encontraron a su paso algún libro que hiciera referencia al héroe del mundo mágico inglés. Cualquiera le valía, sólo necesitaba una fotografía. Finalmente la encontró en un grueso volumen de historia de la magia europea. Scorpius lo había comprado, y no era precisamente barato, para arrancar cuidadosamente la página donde aparecía Potter y después tirar el libro en la primera papelera que encontró. Cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas, a Mike le daban ganas de golpearlo hasta hacerle entender el valor del dinero. Cosa difícil para alguien a quien jamás le había faltado. La foto no era muy buena y además, en ella Potter se veía muy joven. La habían sacado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se había celebrado en Hogwarts en el curso 94-95. Entonces Potter debía tener unos catorce años. Había muerto poco antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Ni aunque hubieran conseguido una foto de él a esa edad, Mike habría sido capaz de encontrarle un verdadero parecido con el dueño de In Vino Veritas. Claro que Scorpius siempre le decía lo penoso que era como fisonomista.

         —Además, Jimmy no tiene pinta de mago.

         Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisita sarcática.

         —¿La tienes tú?

         Mike hizo una mueca y golpeó rítmicamente con las palmas de las manos la superficie de la mesa, siguiendo la música que acababa de empezar a sonar. Observó como Scorpius sacaba la hoja que había arrancado del libro, cuidadosamente doblada, de su cartera. La desdobló y repasó rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

         —Harry Potter nació en el Valle de Godric. Pero a la muerte de sus padres, vivió con sus tíos en Little Whinging, _Surrey_ —recalcó— al suroeste de Londres. ¡Surrey! —repitió.

         Mike negó pacientemente con la cabeza.

         —¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que puede haber nacido o vivido allí, Scorp? Aparte de Harry Potter, por supuesto.

         Scorpius no se dio por vencido.

         —Todo el mundo sabe que Potter llevaba gafas porque era miope —le recordó a su novio.

         —Ya, y también era el único miope de toda Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

         —Pero dijo que había dejado el país porque quería romper con su pasado. —insistió Scorpius— ¿Cuánto pasado puede tener alguien a los dieciocho años? A no ser que haya vivido cosas desagradables y traumáticas…

         —No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de tener unos padres ricos y protectores, Scorp. O simplemente de tenerlos —dijo Mike, antes de que Scorpius le recordara que Jimmy también era huérfano.

         —Será que tienes queja de los tuyos —gruñó Scorpius, un poco picado.

         —Absolutamente ninguna —aseguró Mike, dispuesto a cortar la discusión en aquel mismo momento, maldiciendo el día que habían conocido al dueño del bar.

         Durante unos breves segundos, Mike tuvo la esperanza de que su novio hubiera acabado con toda aquella sarta de insensateces que le ofuscaban desde que había descubierto que Jimmy necesitaba gafas. ¿Cuántas personas a su edad no las llevaban, aunque sólo fuera para leer? La ilusión le duró poco.

         —¿Crees que llevará su varita encima? —preguntó Scorpius, siguiendo con la mirada a Jimmy, que ahora hablaba con Tony— ¿Crees que si pronuncio un _Accio_ , saldrá volando desde donde la lleve escondida? Podría intentarlo.

         Mike puso su mano sobre la de su novio antes de que éste pudiera retirarla para buscar su propia varita.

         —Seguramente la única varita que ese hombre tiene es la que le cuelga entre las piernas —dijo entre dientes— ¿Puedes ser razonable, hombre? Disfrutemos de estas dos semanas que tenemos por delante, ¡por el amor de Dios!

         Scorpius desistió en su intento. Mike estaba enfadado. Verdaderamente.

         —Utiliza tu sentido común —continuó Mike en tono enojado—. ¿Por qué tendría que haber fingido su muerte cuando por fin se libraba de ese maldito engendro? Dime, ¿por qué? Cuando podía vivir tranquilo y tirarse a todos los tíos buenos del universo mágico? —Mike agitó las manos en un claro gesto de exasperación— ¡O a tu padre! —la mirada de Scorpius le apresuró a hacer una pequeña aclaración— Que conste que tu padre vale como el universo mágico entero…

         Scorpius apartó la mirada y no contestó.

         —Además, ¿era necesario que se fuera tan lejos? Sólo tenía que marcharse a cualquier ciudad de Gran Bretaña lo suficientemente grande y camuflarse entre muggles. Podía vivir una vida tan tranquila y anónima como la que podría vivir aquí, ¿no crees? ¿Scorp?

         Ante el prolongado silencio de su novio, Mike dejó escapar una imprecación.

         —¡Sólo porque alguien se ponga unas gafas no tiene que ser necesariamente Harry Potter!

         Scorpius miró su plato, donde el panini todavía estaba entero, sin haber recibido un solo bocado. Sin embargo, se sirvió otra copa de vino. Dio un pequeño sorbo y dejó la copa en su mano, jugueteando con el dedo en el borde.

         —Hace tres años, cuando mi padre sufrió el infarto, seguramente pensó que no iba a conseguir salir de esa. Así que me pidió un favor. Me rogó que fuera a su despacho y buscara una cosa en su secreter. En un compartimento especial donde guardaba algunas cosas muy personales que ni siquiera mi madre conocía. Pero había una especialmente que, si llegaba a pasar lo peor, no quería que después nadie encontrara.

         Scorpius dio otro sorbo a su vino antes de seguir hablando.

         —Era una carta. Me pidió que la destruyera. Incluso si finalmente llegaba a recuperarse porque dijo que, de todas formas, no tenía mucho sentido seguir guardándola. Iba dirigida a Harry Potter.

         Mike miró con un poco de preocupación a su novio, por el tono demasiado serio que estaba tomando la conversación.

         —No lo hice. Destruirla —aclaró—. Gracias a Merlín papá se recuperó, pero yo seguía con la carta en mi bolsillo. No me preguntes el motivo, porque no creo que pudiera explicártelo. No sé realmente por qué no la hice desaparecer tal como él me había pedido. Supongo que estaba intrigado. Muy intrigado. Quería saber qué podía tener que decirle mi padre a Harry Potter, cuando nunca habían sido amigos. Tenía que ser algo importante. Y al mismo tiempo secreto, ya que mi padre no quería que esa carta fuera encontrada.

         Mike suspiró profundamente y miró a su novio esperando equivocarse.

         —Dime que no la leíste…

         Scorpius le devolvió una mirada lo suficientemente avergonzada como para que Mike comprendiera que sí, lo había hecho.

         —¡Scorpius, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó— ¿Cómo pudiste?

         —No me siento orgulloso, ¿vale? —se defendió él— Pero gracias a esa carta, he tomado decisiones y valorado cosas de mi vida que tal vez de otra forma hubieran sido arrastradas y desechadas por la filosofía “sangre pura” de mi familia.

         Mike tuvo la firme impresión de que él estaba incluido entre esas “cosas”.

         —Potter murió antes de que mi padre pudiera enviarle esa carta y nunca llegó a saber lo que le decía en ella.

         —¿Era importante? —preguntó Mike, empleando el tono más suave con el que había hablado en toda la noche.

         Scorpius suspiró.

         —Si ese hombre es Harry Potter —señaló con la cabeza hacia donde Jimmy se encontraba—, probablemente nunca se hubiera ido.

         Ambos guardaron un silencio lleno de dudas y cavilaciones. Mike tenía la impresión de que Scorpius por fin había sacado fuera algo que le había estado carcomiendo desde que había leído la carta de su padre. Y conociendo el amor que le profesaba, Mike podía entender ahora el motivo de su obsesión. Una obsesión que había arrastrado, tal vez inconscientemente, durante los últimos tres años.

         —Supongo que preguntarle directamente no es una opción —dijo al cabo de un rato,  mirando fijamente su copa de vino.

         No esperaba respuesta por parte de Scorpius y no la tuvo. Éste seguía observando a Jimmy, que esa noche todavía no se había acercado a su mesa, con una expresión que ya no era acusadora, si no que más bien rayaba en la tristeza. 

         —In vino veritas —sonrió de pronto Mike, como si acabara de descifrar uno de los misterios del universo.

         Scorpius le miró desconcertado.

         —¿Perdón?

         —In vino veritas —repitió, su sonrisa todavía más ancha—. En el vino está la verdad.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         La botella de Nyetimber Première Cuvée Blanc de Blancs estaba sobre la mesa, a una temperatura ideal de 6º. Era uno vino espumoso inglés, procedente de Sussex. A Scorpius le había costado Merlín y ayuda encontrarlo. Los vinos ingleses no eran especialmente reconocidos. No cuando existían los italianos, franceses y españoles. Ese Nyetimber era el mejor, a cierta distancia de lo que se consideraba el champagne inglés. El Chardonnay Cuvée era relativamente raro y aunque el envejecimiento era como el del Cuvée Classic, su estilo difería. Tenía un énfasis de elegancia, un rico sabor a frutas mantecosas entrelazado con maestría con una fina mineralidad, y una extensa y satisfactoria textura, digna de ser comparada con algunos de los mejores Blanc de Blancs del champagne original. Esperaban que Jimmy quedara impresionado, porque iban a brindárselo como regalo de Navidad.

         In Vino Veritas ofrecía un menú ligeramente especial esa noche. No difería demasiado de lo que habitualmente se podía comer allí, pero en cuanto a postres, habían añadido a la carta el Panettone italiano y Pudín de Navidad inglés. Tony había aceptado reservarles una mesa, _sólo porque me caéis bien_ , les había dicho, _pero ni se os ocurra decírselo a nadie_. El bar no reservaba mesas.

         Sabían que esa noche contarían con la presencia de Jimmy, porque se habían preocupado de asegurarse de ello. Tony les había dicho que, siguiendo la costumbre de Laurie, Jimmy entregaba a cada empleado un sobre de dinero extra como regalo de Navidad. Además, cerraban más temprano de lo habitual para que pudieran pasar el resto de la noche con sus familias. Eso les preocupó un poco. Tal vez les costaría más de lo habitual lograr que Jimmy se sentara a su mesa. Pero contaban con que quisiera abrir la botella de Nyetimber y brindar con ellos. Aunque ambos conocían el riesgo que corrían con ello.

         El dueño de In Vino Veritas apareció sobres las nueve y cuarto, cuando Scorpius y Mike ya estaban desesperando. El bar cerraba a las diez. Parecía tener mucha prisa por la forma en que, discretamente, iba entregando un sobre a cada empleado cuando se acercaba. Como si quisiera acabar cuanto antes y marcharse.  Ni siquiera les había saludado al entrar. Eran poco más de las nueve y media cuando por fin se acercó para desearles feliz Navidad. Mike y Scorpius habían compartido una voluminosa ración de panettone y ahora compartían un pudin. Scorpius no había parado de gruñir, bastante molesto, que aquella manera de hacer tiempo iba a acabar con su línea.

         Jimmy pareció sorprendido cuando le dieron la botella de vino. Pero comprendió que esperaban que se sentara unos minutos con ellos. A pesar de que no fue demasiado hábil en ocultar su contrariedad, él mismo fue a por las copas y las llevó a la mesa, descorchó la botella y les sirvió.

         —¡Feliz Navidad! —brindó.

         Los tres alzaron su copa y el cristal entrechocó con un agradable sonido. Para complacencia de los dos jóvenes, Jimmy prácticamente vació la suya. Ellos procuraron ser un poco más moderados. Aunque, probablemente, les iba a servir de poco.

         —Hummm… echo de menos el pudin de mi madre —dijo Mike, el primero en hablar, revolviendo el resto de su pudin con la cuchara—. No te ofendas, pero éste es una verdadera porquería.

         Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

         —Lo siento, pastelería industrial —se disculpó. Después añadió, examinando detenidamente la etiqueta de la botella que le habían regalado—. Tal vez debería añadir algún vino inglés a la carta…

         —Lo que deberías hacer es volver a Inglaterra —dijo Scorpius.

         —No puedo —Jimmy parpadeó un poco sorprendido. Sin duda, aquello no era lo que hubiera querido decir.

         —¿Por qué? —preguntó Scorpius, fingiendo tomar un nuevo sorbo de su copa.

         Jimmy frunció el ceño, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Después se hizo evidente que estaba buscando una respuesta que no le comprometiera. Por primera vez, Mike pensó que su novio podía tener algo de razón.

         —Porque nadie me espera —dijo finalmente.

         Y era verdad, pensó Scorpius. Nadie espera que un muerto regrese. A no ser que sea como Inferi. Él y Mike se miraron rápidamente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Jimmy. Probablemente, si iban bien encaminados, el dueño de In Vino Veritas, ya habría llegado a una conclusión sobre algo que no había previsto. Y por la forma en que a continuación dejó la copa bruscamente en la mesa y se levantó, así había sido.

         —Disculpadme —dijo con las mandíbulas demasiado apretadas—, tengo algunas cosas que hacer todavía.

         Scorpius se levantó casi al mismo tiempo y le tomó del brazo.

         —Por favor… —rogó.

         Los ojos verdes de Jimmy eran una verdadera tormenta de emociones cuando se encontraron con los suyos.

         —Por favor —repitió Scorpius suavemente.

         Jimmy suspiró pesadamente y finalmente se sentó. Scorpius lo hizo después de él.

         Los tres guardaron un silencio incómodo. Jimmy no miró a ninguno de los dos, concentrado en la traidora copa de vino frente a él. Su rostro era la viva imagen del tormento. Scorpius tenía un apretado nudo en el estómago y Mike se preguntaba ahora qué derecho tenían realmente a deshacer la vida de ese hombre. Finalmente, Scorpius decidió poner fin al devastador silencio.

         —Nosotros también hemos bebido, puedes preguntar lo que quieras —ofreció.

         Jimmy no habló enseguida. Sólo miró a los dos jóvenes acusadoramente. Herido.

         —¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente.

         —Porque necesito saber si eres Harry Potter.

         Los ojos de Jimmy oscurecieron a un verde casi negro. Sus manos se crisparon nerviosas sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Scorpius no había sido una pregunta directa a la que no le quedara más remedio que responder. Se permitió ahondar en la necesidad del joven con otra pregunta.

         —¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

         La respuesta de Scorpius no se hizo esperar, clara y rápida.

         —Porque tengo una carta para él.

         A pesar de su tensa expresión, una fugaz sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Jimmy. Scorpius buscó en el bolsillo interior de su americana y extrajo un sobre que depositó sobre la mesa.

         —Pero sólo puedo dártela si eres él —advirtió.

         Con la mirada fija en ese sobre, en cuyo anverso se podía leer perfectamente _A la atención de Harry Potter_ , a Jimmy por un momento le faltó el aire.

         —Hazme la pregunta —dijo con voz ronca.

         Durante unos segundos pareció que a Scorpius se le iba la determinación por el caño. Mike estaba tan nervioso, que le propinó a su novio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Después de aguantar durante semanas sus desvaríos, no iba a dejar que se rajara en el último momento. Scorpius le frunció el ceño, retirando la pierna de un salto. Después volvió el rostro hacia Jimmy y preguntó:

         —¿Eres Harry Potter?

         Con la mirada todavía puesta en el sobre que Scorpius tenía junto a su plato, Jimmy respondió:

         —No.


	2. Chapter 2

         Hubiera deseado una cena familiar. Silenciosa, como solían ser todas las cenas en la mansión Malfoy desde que Scorpius no estaba. Y a pesar de que Draco echaba de menos a su hijo, prefería ese silencio a las hirientes batallas dialécticas en las que solía acabar con su padre. Consideraba una bendición que ahora Lucius le hubiera retirado la palabra. Pero, como ante todo los Malfoy guardaban las apariencias, procuró permanecer toda la noche lo más lejos posible de su padre, de modo que no se vieran obligados a intercambiar siquiera dos vocablos por culpa de alguno de sus invitados.

         El comedor reservado para los grandes banquetes refulgía en todo su esplendor una Nochebuena más. Astoria estaba especialmente hermosa esa noche. Había cuidado cada detalle de su atuendo, desde el vaporoso vestido, pasando por el peinado, hasta las joyas que llevaba. Las que Draco le había regalado esa misma tarde para que pudiera lucirlas durante la cena. Era muy duro estar siempre a la sombra de Narcisa Malfoy, la verdadera anfitriona por mucho que ésta fingiera declinar el honor en su nuera. La realidad era que hasta el último de los elfos sabía quien era el ama a quien se debía obedecer primero. Quien tenía la última palabra en el día a día de la mansión. Draco sabía cuán mortificaba se sentía Astoria a veces. Y se preguntaba si no tendría que haber seguido su primer instinto e instalarse en la mansión de Londres cuando contrajeron matrimonio. Solos. Entonces su esposa habría sido la única dueña de su casa y él se habría evitado muchos disgustos con su padre. No obstante, siguió la tradición familiar; era lo más fácil, lo que se esperaba de él. Una equivocación más para añadir a su colección de errores.

         Medio camuflado entre los regios cortinajes de los ventanales que nacían en pulido suelo de mármol y llegaban prácticamente hasta el techo, Draco tomó un nuevo sorbo de su segunda copa de brandy. Se suponía que no debía abusar del alcohol. Y no tenía ganas de discutir con su esposa o con su madre. Pero ambas, como el resto de sus invitados, estaban absortas escuchando a la cantante que habían contratado para amenizar la velada después de la cena.

         —Si me das un sorbo de eso, no te delataré.

         Draco sonrió levemente antes de volverse hacia su cuñada.

         —No creo que a Adrian le haga mucha gracia que bebas, Daphne.

         —No creo que a Astoria le haga tampoco mucha que tú vayas por la segunda, Draco —dijo ella, señalando la copa.

         Draco alzó una ceja.

         —Ya sabes, los alcohólicos nos fijamos en estas cosas —sonrió melosamente su cuñada.

         Finalmente, Draco se encogió de hombros y tendió la copa a la mano ansiosa que la esperaba.

         —¿Vas a tirar por la borda tres meses de desintoxicación? —ironizó sin ganas—. A tu marido no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

         —La misma que me hace él a mí —gruñó Daphne, lamiendo despacio sus labios, arrastrando hasta la última gota de brandy.

         Draco la observó, pero no dijo nada. Ella cerró durante unos momentos los ojos paladeando extasiada el sabor que tenía en la boca. Después le devolvió la copa a Draco, sin muchas ganas.

         —Anda, lánzame un hechizo para el mal aliento —pidió—. No tengo ganas de bronca esta noche.

         —¿Y tu varita? —preguntó Draco mientras sacaba discretamente la suya.

         Daphne suspiró con resignación.

         —No me la devolverán hasta que no haya ido por lo menos a diez reuniones de _esas_ , y demuestre que realmente estoy arrepentida y curada.

         Un fuerte sabor a menta y clorofila invadió el paladar de Daphne y ésta fruncio el ceño con desagrado.

         —¡Qué asco, por Merlín!

         Draco esta vez se soltó una pequeña carcajada, que quedó rápidamente ahogada por los aplausos que irrumpieron en la gran sala en ese momento.

         —Creo que va a empezar el baile —dijo—. Deberías buscar a Adrian y sacarlo a bailar. Que no te vea cerca de nada más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla.

         Ella sonrió. Y en su rostro Draco pudo ver todavía parte de la belleza que el alcohol había marchitado. Daphne había sido una mujer muy hermosa. Incluso más que su hermana.

         —Seguiré tu consejo porque eres un buen cuñado —aceptó la bruja.

         Draco tomó su mano y la besó cariñosamente.

         —Cuídate, Daphne —rogó—. Aunque sólo sea por tus hijos.     

         —Aplícate el cuento, cariño —respondió ella suavemente—. A veces echo de menos al Draco que conocí en Hogwarts, ¿sabes?

         Ella mantuvo su mano en la de Draco cuanto éste hizo ademán de soltarla.

         —Me gustaría que el sarcasmo y la ironía que te gastas a veces no fueran tan amargos —él abrió la boca, dispuesto a rebatir sus palabras, pero Daphne no le dejó—. Sabes que tengo razón, Draco. No sé qué te ha pasado.

         Draco guardó silencio mientras su mirada se oscurecía durante unos segundos. Daphne dejó que su mano se deslizara de la de su cuñado, conocedora de que no iba a arrancarle más que mudez. Dirigiéndole una última sonrisa, cómplice de sus respectivos demonios, alisó su vestido y se fue en busca de su marido. Después de todo, ella ya tenía más que suficiente con los suyos.

         Draco se volvió hacia el ventanal y contempló el manto de nieve que se extendía sobre el inmenso jardín. Había dejado de nevar a media tarde. No pudo evitar pensar que así era como él se sentía. Nevado. Intentó tomar un nuevo trago de brandy para descubrir que Daphne había hecho estragos en su copa. Refunfuñó una imprecación antes de volverse hacía el comedor y decidir si tenía ganas de atravesarlo para llegar hasta la mesa donde un par de elfos servían las bebidas. No, no las tenía. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el ventanal y contempló su imagen reflejada en el cristal, salpicada por las decenas de destellos que despedían las lámparas de cristal que colgaban del techo. Las Navidades habían sido alegres a partir del momento en que habían tenido a Scorpius con ellos. Su hijo había devuelto la vida a la ancestral mansión. Y le había dado unos cuantos años de olvido. Scorpius lo era todo para él. Todo. No había nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer para que fuera feliz. Incluso mandarle a Nueva York, alejándole dolorosamente de su lado, pero dándole la oportunidad de vivir lo que él no había podido.

         En ese instante odiaba a Daphne por haber pronunciado la palabra _Hogwarts_. Porque hacía mucho que la mantenía alejada de su mente debido  a la imparable sucesión de recuerdos que solía desencadenar en él. Durante los siete años que Scorpius había estudiado en el internado mágico, Draco había tenido que lidiar con sus fantasmas. Con muchas evocaciones felices que al final siempre se veían superadas por las más dolorosos. Por la pérdida. No la del mundo mágico, la de sus amigos, la de toda la gente que había querido a la persona que él echaba de menos, sino la suya. La de Draco Malfoy. Su propio vacío, su propia carencia, su propia desgracia. Tal vez su corazón ya había empezado a resquebrajarse entonces, lenta e imperceptiblemente, antes de intentar romperse tres años atrás. Draco a veces deseaba que el maldito elfo no le hubiera encontrado en el suelo de su estudio, alertando al resto de la familia. Porque, que su corazón se rompiera al fin, era el concluyente lógico e inevitable a tantos años de silenciosa fragmentación. Sin embargo, un deseo mucho más fuerte le obligó a no dejar solo a Scorpius a merced de los desvaríos sangre pura de Lucius. Porque él era la única barrera capaz de contener a su padre. Y seguiría haciéndolo mientras su corazón aguantara.

         —Draco, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

         La celeste mirada de Astoria desaprobó con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño la copa en la mano de su esposo.

         —Blaise lleva rato buscándote. Y tu madre —Astoria tomó la mano de Draco para llevarle con ella de vuelta al centro del bullicioso comedor—. Tienes la mano fría —notó preocupada—. ¿Te sientes bien?

         Draco asintió rápidamente, antes de que empezara con la retahíla de recomendaciones que tanto le molestaban. Besó a su esposa en la frente y le ofreció el brazo. Juntos volvieron con sus invitados.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         Al día siguiente de Navidad, Draco había tenido un difícil Consejo de Administración. Difícil porque su padre había asistido también. Lucius se había retirado, pero todavía formaba parte del Consejo. Y le gustaba incordiar. ¡Merlín bendito, cómo le gustaba! Draco se había acostado temprano, apenas sin cenar para disgusto de Astoria y de su madre. Pero tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, así que había despertado en el momento en que su esposa se había deslizado en el lecho, un par de horas después de que lo hiciera él. Había vuelto a dormirse, casi inmediatamente, al calor del cuerpo al que los años le habían acostumbrado. Unas horas después, un leve pero persistente zumbido volvió a despertarle. Le costó unos momentos de desorientación darse cuenta de que no era el despertador, sino el móvil que siempre dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche. A pesar de ser un invento muggle, ahora también los vendían en el Callejón Diagon, convenientemente tratados para que la magia no los afectara. Astoria seguía dormida, así que Draco buscó a tientas sus gafas para poder identificar el número que estaba llamando a tan intempestiva hora. Cuando logró visualizarlo el corazón le dio un vuelco.

         —¡Scorpius! —respondió con preocupación.

         — _Hola papá_ —la voz del joven sonaba un poco nerviosa, lo que no hizo más que aumentar la inquietud de Draco—. _Ya sé que no son horas, lo siento._

         De fondo, Draco podía oír la voz de Mike, recriminándole a su hijo su inoportunidad.

         —¿Qué pasa Scorpius? ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Draco, empezando a sentirse ansioso.

         — _No papá, nada de problemas. Te echo de menos._

         Draco se quedó durante unos momentos sin saber qué decir.

         —Yo también, hijo. Pero aquí son las cinco de la mañana…

         Además, habían hablado el día de Navidad, apenas el día anterior.

         — _He pensado…_ —Scorpius dudaba y Draco sabía que aquella no era una buena señal— _…he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría venir aquí unos días._

         —¿A Nueva York? —Draco acabó de incorporarse y se sentó en la cama— ¡Scorpius dime ahora mismo qué está pasando!

         — _Nada, papá, te lo juro. Créeme, por favor. Sólo tengo muchas ganas de verte._

         —Scorpius —la voz de Draco se endureció un poco, ligeramente amenazadora a pesar de estar prácticamente susurrando—, quiero saber ahora mismo el lío en que estés metido.

         _—¡Papá! ¿Cuándo me he metido yo en un lío?_

         _—¿Respondo yo, señor Malfoy?_ —se oyó la voz de Mike de fondo.

         —Scorpius… —gruñó Draco.

         Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea.

         — _Está bien_ —concedió el joven—, _necesito que vengas pero no puedo decirte por qué. Te lo explicaré todo cuando estés aquí._

         Draco se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas, tratando de discernir si todavía estaba durmiendo y se trataba sólo de un ridículo sueño o si realmente estaba hablando con su hijo a las cinco de la mañana, quien le pedía que viajara a Nueva York sin querer darle más explicaciones.

— _Señor Malfoy, soy Mike_ —la voz del novio de su hijo tenía un tono tranquilizador—. _Le aseguro que no estamos metidos en ningún lío, ni ha pasado nada malo. Le doy mi palabra_ —y Draco estuvo tentado a creerle—. _Pero nos gustaría que viniera en cuanto pueda, señor. Tenemos una pequeña sorpresa que, si le adelantamos por teléfono, dejaría de serlo. Además, probablemente no nos creería._

         — _¿Papá?_ —era de nuevo la voz de Scorpius— _¿Papá, sigues ahí?_

         —Sigo aquí —respondió Draco. Tras un breve silencio, continuó—. Supongo que si insistís tanto, tendré que ir —Scorpius notó que el tono de su padre había cambiado. Ahora sonaba completamente confuso y desconcertado—. Pero comprende que tengo asuntos que arreglar antes de irme. Y también tengo que pensar qué decirle a tu madre.

         — _Claro, papá. Tómate tu tiempo._

         —Os llamaré cuando tenga los billetes.

         — _De acuerdo. Dále un beso a mamá de mi parte._

         — _Se lo daré._

         — _Adiós papá._

         —Adios Scorp.

         Draco ya no pudo volver a dormirse.

          

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         El 28 de diciembre el tráfico de personas, maletas y aviones en el aeropuerto Kennedy de Nueva York era una verdadera locura. Draco Malfoy  atravesó las puertas automáticas con la misma mirada de preocupación que había atravesado las de Heathrow en Londres. A pesar de todas sus buenas palabras, la llamada de Scorpius le había dejado intranquilo además de intrigado. Que no le hubiera querido dar ningún detalle por teléfono resultaba demasiado sospechoso para él. Draco era uno de esos hombres para los que dos más dos siempre serán cuatro, sin creatividades ni fantasías. _Papá coge el primer vuelo y ven a Nueva York_ —y papá se encontraba a 5.579 km. de distancia— no podía significar más que problemas.

         Localizó a Scorpius y a Mike entre el gentío que esperaba detrás de la baranda que separaba al público de la puerta de llegadas internacionales, haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos para llamar su atención. En cuanto dejó la zona de salida de pasajeros, Scorpius  se precipitó sobre él, asfixiándole en un gran abrazo. Y la preocupación de Draco aumentó un poquito más. Mike, mucho más moderado, le dio cortésmente la mano.

         —¿Qué sucede, Scorpius? —preguntó en cuanto pudo volver a respirar— ¿Vas a decirme ahora la verdad? He dejado a tu madre muy preocupada —sin mencionar la lista de recriminaciones que había tenido que escuchar de Lucius.

         Scorpius esbozó una gran sonrisa.

         —No, papá, te aseguro que no tenemos ningún problema.

         —No, señor Malfoy, no se preocupe. Todo está bien —aseguró Mike.

         Draco los miró a ambos con una expresión mal resignada en el rostro. Con una actitud excesivamente alegre, los dos jóvenes se hicieron cargo de su equipaje y le condujeron a la salida del aeropuerto, donde el mismo taxi que les había traído, les estaba esperando.

         —¿Voy a tener que emplear Legeremancia para enterarme de qué va todo esto? —amenazó Draco una vez en el coche—. Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, Scorp.

         Sin decaer un ápice en su sonrisa, Scorpius pasó un brazo por los hombros de su padre.

         —Lo importante es que estés tranquilo y relajado —dijo.

         Draco alzó una ceja y le dirigió a su hijo una mirada irónica.

         —Me llamas a las cinco de la mañana, dicho sea de paso, dándome un susto de muerte, para decirme que coja el primer vuelo a Nueva York, porque tienes que decirme algo muy importante, que no puedes adelantarme por teléfono —Draco suispiró —.  He dejado a tu madre histérica en casa y a tu abuelo subiéndose por las paredes. Me paso 7 horas y 45 minutos en un avión lleno de muggles, soportando estúpidas películas, y una repugnante comida, muerto de preocupación porque no sé a qué voy a enfrentarme cuando aterrice en Nueva York. ¿Y tú tienes la desfachatez de decirme que esté tranquilo y relajado?

         Scorpius miró a su padre sin saber qué decir.

         —Sí, bien… —murmuró.

         Y, de pronto, Scorpius se encontró sin saber cómo decírselo. Después de horas y  horas buscando las palabras adecuadas, de ensayar un discurso que ahora se daba cobardemente a la fuga, dejándole mudo.

         —La verdad es que, por pura casualidad, hemos encontrado a alguien que se creía había muerto hace años —intervino Mike, apartando las sutilezas a un lado. Scorpius le envió una mirada asesina—. Por lo visto, las circunstancias le obligaron a desaparecer después de la guerra y a empezar una nueva vida lejos de Inglaterra.

         Draco miró a Mike con tal desconcierto que cualquiera hubiera pensado que no sabía dónde se encontraba. Una furiosa ráfaga de especulaciones cruzaron su mente en apenas unos segundos. Su respiración se aceleró un poco, aunque pudo mantenerla bajo control para que ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo notara.

         —¿Quién? —preguntó al fin con voz constreñida.

         Esta vez Scorpius tomó la palabra. Quería ser él quien le diera la noticia a su padre.

         —Tu padrino, Severus Snape —dijo calmadamente—. Comprenderás que si te lo cuento por teléfono, hubieras pensado que me estaba metiendo algo muggle directo a la vena…

         Los ojos de Draco se clavaron intensamente en los de su hijo. Durante unos instantes a Scorpius le pareció ver en los de su padre un fugaz destello de decepción. Aunque no hubiera podido asegurarlo, porque su progenitor era un experto conteniendo emociones. Cualidad que no le había hecho ningún bien a su corazón.

         —No puedo creerlo… —musitó al fin Draco, tras dejar que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su hijo se deslizaran lentamente en su cerebro y por fin se hicieran eco en él.

         —No te enfades con Severus, ¿vale? —pidió Scorpius suavemente—. Sólo hizo lo que creyó más conveniente en ese momento. Seguramente la única salida que tenía.

         Draco no era consciente de que se había quedado lívido. Scorpius observó atentamente a su padre, esperando que hubiera guardado la poción en su equipaje de mano.

         —¿Estás bien, papá? —preguntó con preocupación.

         Cuando Draco apretó la mano de su hijo, temblaba  un poco.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         Mientras paseaba impaciente por el amplio salón-comedor del apartamento de Mike y Scorpius, Severus no cejaba en recordarse que él era un hombre que siempre había sabido mantener emociones y sentimientos a raya. Habilidad que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, ahora era un puro manojo de nervios. No haber podido despedirse de Draco en su momento, había sido la única cosa que había lamentado con todo su corazón. Por suerte o por desgracia, los hechos acaecidos en Gran Bretaña habían hecho eco en el mundo mágico internacional. Nadie podía estar seguro de que, si Voldemort lograba hacerse con el triunfo en ese territorio, sus ambiciones no le llevaran después más allá de sus fronteras. Discretamente, Severus había logrado hacerse con varias de las publicaciones mágicas que se editaban en Nueva York. Gracias a ellas había podido seguir los acontecimientos que la posguerra había traído al mundo mágico inglés. Confirmó que se le daba por muerto, y pudo tranquilizarse con respecto a la posibilidad de aparecer en la lista de los más buscados por los aurores. También había podido seguir la evolución y resultado de los juicios sumarísimos que el Wizengamot inglés llevó a cabo contra todo mortífago capturado o contra todo sospechoso de haber apoyado la causa del desaparecido Mago Tenebroso. Se alegró de la habilidad de Lucius para eludir una vez más cualquier acusación que le vinculara con su ex Señor; especialmente porque Draco ni siquiera había sido mencionado, lo que sólo podía significar que su ahijado no se había visto involucrado en las actividades de su padre. Severus, hombre de escasa fe en la existencia de un ser divino y supremo, se lo agradeció profundamente a cualquier deidad que pudo recordar de cuantas había oído hablar a lo largo de su vida.

         No habría podido poner en palabras lo que había sentido al ver a Scorpius por primera vez. El mismo pelo platinado de su padre, aunque sus ojos azules no hacían mucha diferencia de los grises de Draco. Había heredado los rasgos afilados de los Malfoy, no obstante suavizados por los que seguramente eran aportación de su madre, la pequeña de los Greengrass, según había podido saber por el propio Scorpius después. Ver a su hijo era ver cómo había sido seguramente Draco a su misma edad, ya que Severus tenía el recuerdo de su ahijado a sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años. Y ahora era un hombre de cuarenta y ocho, casado, padre, que manejaba hábilmente el renacido imperio financiero de la familia Malfoy. Pero saber del delicado estado de salud por el que había pasado su ahijado, le había llenado de angustia.

          Cuando oyó la puerta de entrada, a pesar de sus 67 años, Severus dio un brinco del sofá en el que acababa de sentarse, que hubiera hecho palidecer a un jovencito. Si había sido un verdadero sobresalto ver a Scorpius la primera vez, ver a Draco después de treinta años casi consiguió que los ojos del ex profesor se llenaran de lágrimas. No hubiera encontrado su voz, aunque la hubiera buscado. Así que se limitó a abrir los brazos y a esperar a que Draco acudiera a ellos como tantas veces en el pasado. Le observó avanzar hacia él con paso vacilante, como si se dirigiera hacia una aparición. Severus acabó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos con dos zancadas rápidas —a la mierda con todo estoicismo y auto control— y le encerró en un abrazo casi doloroso. Al primer temblor en el cuerpo de su ahijado, Severus hizo un gesto brusco con la mano a los dos jóvenes, que se habían quedado quietos junto a la puerta, para que les dejaran solos. Ambos obedecieron al instante, desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina.

         El silencio fue tan largo como el abrazo que ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de terminar.

         —Draco… —musitó Severus, cuando le pareció que su ahijado se estaba calmando.

         —¡Callate! —gruñó Draco con voz ahogada—. Te juro que todavía tengo ganas de golpearte.

         Severus sonrió. Ese era su chico. Draco aspiró profundamente y se separó por fin de él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

         —No sé si voy a poder perdonarte —dijo, aunque no había ningún convencimiento en sus palabras y sí mucha emoción— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no iba a comprenderlo?

         Severus le tomó suavemente del brazo y se dirigieron ambos al sofá.

         —No podía arriesgarme, Draco —se defendió el ex profesor de pociones—. Sabía que cuando todo terminara, probablemente te interrogarían por culpa de la relación de tu padre con el Señor Oscuro. Los aurores podían leer tu mente u obligarte a tomar veritaserum… ¿No fue así? —Draco asintió pesadamente— ¿Fueron muy duros? —preguntó después con cierta reserva.

         —Prefiero no pensar en ello —se negó a responder Draco.

         —Pero saliste con bien —afirmó Severus gentilmente.

         —Mejor de lo que esperaba —reconoció su ahijado—. Logré quedarme en Hogwarts y mantenerme apartado de las actividades de mi padre —pareció a punto de decir algo más y dudar si hacerlo—. Aunque supongo que ya sabes que él finalmente traicionó al Señor Oscuro… —habló finalmente.

         Severus afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Alzó una mano y la apoyó en el hombro de Draco, zarandeándolo amistosamente

         —Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —le dijo.

         Draco afirmó pesadamente con la cabeza.

         —Ahora podrías volver —dijo después, con una repentina alegría que alcanzó cada uno de sus afilados rasgos—. Nadie te busca. Ni siquiera creo que se acuerden de ti.

         —Probablemente no —Severus dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Pero ahora tengo una vida aquí. Una que me gusta. Y… no estoy solo, Draco.

         —Oh… —Draco sonrió, a pesar de la sorpresea inicial. Nunca había imaginado a su padrino con nadie—. Pues me alegro. Me alegro mucho de que tengas a alguien, de verdad.

         Severus también sonrió y, durante unos segundos, su rostro se iluminó de forma inusual. De una manera que Draco no recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

         —Se llama Eileen y es profesora de matemáticas. Trabaja en el mismo instituto que yo.

         —Muggle, supongo… —asumió Draco.

         —Supones bien —asintió Severus—. Los primeros años no tuve ningún contacto con el mundo mágico americano, por pura precaución. Aunque al principio intentaba conseguir algún que otro periódico mágico para saber cómo iban las cosas por Inglaterra. Dejé de hacerlo cuando me convencí de que tu nombre no aparecía en ningún juicio y de que probablemente estarías bien —Draco le sonrió, agradecido por su preocupación—. Después, ya no tuvo mucho sentido porque, por increible que te parezca, me sentía a gusto con mi nueva vida muggle.  Aunque Eileen sabe que soy mago.

         Esta vez Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos que tenía de su padrino eran  los de un hombre vestido con pantalones negros y largas túnicas del mismo color. Severus ahora llevaba unos pantalones azules con un jersey gris perla bajo el que asomaba el cuello de una camisa blanca. Aunque su pelo, ya canoso, estaba recogido en  una pequeña coleta, lo que significaba que no había renunciado a llevar el pelo por encima de sus hombros.

         —¿Tenéis hijos? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

         —No, a la edad que nos conocimos, eran una opción demasiado arriesgada —respondió Severus tras un ligero titubeo—. Aunque reconozco que me hubiera gustado.

         A pesar de la sorpresa por tal afirmación, Draco no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que la tal Eileen había hecho milagros con su padrino.

         —Pues no sabes lo afortunado que has sido —bromeó, mirando a su propio hijo que en ese momento llegaba con una bandeja con el té. Té de verdad, nada de bolsitas para su padre—. Así nadie te ha sacado canas verdes.

         —Me ofendes, papá —se quejó Scorpius, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

         Severus sonrió, e hizo un ligero asentimiento a los dos jóvenes que se sentaron frente a ellos, tras haber recibido el pertinente permiso para ello.

         —¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Lucius? —preguntó Severus, con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Scorpius y Mike.

         Dracó torció una mueca y negó pesarosamente.

         —Puedes imaginártelo —se encogió de hombros—. Por supuesto, toda la culpa es mía.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Fueron tres días maravillosos que terminaron demasiado pronto. Pero Draco había prometido a Astoria que si todo iba bien, estaría de regreso para el día de Año Nuevo. Y nada podía haber ido mejor. Volvía a casa tranquilo, porque  Scorpius, y también Mike, estaban bien. Y más que feliz por haber reencontrado a su padrino. Aunque esto último no podría mencionárselo a nadie. Pero ahora podrían escribirse y saber el uno del otro. Incluso volver a visitarle más adelante, ya que Severus no quería volver a Inglaterra. A pesar de todo, Draco estaba de acuerdo en que su padrino no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo y que, por muy improbable que pareciera, alguien pudiera reconocerle.

         Durante su breve estancia se había alojado en el apartamento de su hijo,  disfrutando de su compañía después de tanto tiempo. También había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la esposa de Severus durante una cena a la que había sido invitado en su casa, y tuvo que reconocer que era una mujer encantadora. Y buena cocinera. Eileen no era excesivamente hermosa, pero su sonrisa era cálida y tenía un aire reposado que invitaba a sentirse cómodo en su presencia. Draco comprendía claramente lo que Severus había visto en ella. Era culta e inteligente. Tenía una conversación amena y versátil. Y después de ver su hogar, dedujo que era tan amante del orden como su padrino.

         Scorpius y Mike le habían paseado por los lugares más interesantes de Nueva York. También le habían llevado a visitar el New York-Presbyterian Hospital, donde empezarían sus prácticas a partir del 2 de enero y le dieron una vuelta por la universidad, aunque las aulas estaban cerradas debido a las vacaciones navideñas. Draco, orgulloso y feliz, grabó todos los detalles en su memoria para poder describírselos después a Astoria. Mike  hizo un montón de fotografía con su cámara muggle. Draco tenía todavía confianza en que, con el tiempo, Astoria acabara aceptando a Mike en la vida de su hijo. Porque el joven no era un capricho más de Scorpius. Ni un experimento. Ni una especie de locura transitoria, como lo había llamado Lucius al principio, sin perder todavía la esperanza de que su nieto se recondujera por sí solo. Scorpius y Mike llevaban cinco años juntos. Y siempre se habían visto tan bien como pareja, compenetrados de una forma tan poco usual, que Draco casi se alegró de comprobar que también eran capaces de discutir, como cualquier pareja normal. Había sido la noche anterior a su regreso a Londres. Habían pasado todo el día fuera y habían vuelto a última hora de la tarde al apartamento para tomar una reconfortante ducha y vestirse adecuadamente para salir a cenar. La puerta de la habitación que compartían Scorpius y Mike estaba entre abierta y sus voces, claramente alteradas, llegaban perfectamente al salón-comedor, donde Draco ya estaba esperándoles.

         —No, de ninguna manera vamos a ir a cenar al bar—era la voz de Mike, firme y enojada—. ¡No me has hecho vestir así para nada! —la última frase sonó entre acusadora y sarcástica— Además, Severus dijo que debíamos esperar y esperaremos.

         —¿Y cuánto maldito tiempo necesita? —la de Scorpius estaba cargada de contrariedad— ¿Y qué pasa si nunca se decide?

         —Pues entonces tendrás que aceptarlo, Scorp.

         —No, no lo haré.

         El tono fue bastante parecido al que Draco recordaba de las infantiles rabietas de su hijo. Y, como él, Mike parecía poco dispuesto a dejarle salirse con la suya.

         —Lo harás —afirmó categóricamente el otro joven—, porque no tenemos ningún derecho a intervenir más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho.

         Las voces se acallaron y Draco esperó fervientemente a que uno de los dos volviera a hablar, para poder comprender de qué iba una discusión que había despertado vívamente su curiosidad.

         —¿Scorp? —la voz de Mike de nuevo, como si esperara una respuesta.

         Respuesta que no llegó, porque entonces se abrió completamente la puerta de la habitación y Scorpius, vestido como un modelo de pasarela, la atravesó con expresión disgustada. Hasta que vio a su padre y la sustituyó por una gran y luminosa sonrisa.

         —¿Listo, papá? Voy a llevarte al  mejor restaurante de Nueva York —dijo alegremente— Alain Ducasse, el más caro de la ciudad, así que espero que tengas tu tarjeta de crédito a mano…

         El elegante traje de Mike confirmaba que seguramente así debía ser.

         —¿Me invitas, pero pago yo?—preguntó Draco con ironía—. ¡Qué conveniente!

         —Exquisita cocina francesa, papá —aseguró Scorpius en tono meloso—. Completamente fuera del alcance de unos pobres estudiantes como nosotros…

         Mike puso cara de resignación y se encogió de hombros.

         —Yo hago lo que puedo con él, se lo aseguro…

         Scorpius frunció el ceño en dirección a su novio, mostrando durante unos segundos una estela de su anterior disgusto.

         —Quería llevar a este _troglodita_ a cenar allí para fin de año —es decir, al día siguiente— pero estaba todo reservado. Tuve suerte de encontrar mesa para hoy —y de pronto pareció excesivamente impaciente— ¿Nos vamos o esperamos a perder la reserva?

         Draco no hizo mención alguna a la discusión entre los dos jóvenes. Habría sido un poco bochornoso reconocer que había estado escuchando una conversación completamente privada entre ellos Y ninguno de los dos parecía tener la menor intención de hacer alusión a ella en su presencia. Así que Draco tuvo que contener su curiosidad sobre la mención de que Severus les había dicho que tenían que esperar. ¿Esperar a qué?, se preguntó. Sin embargo, una vez pisaron la fría calle, junto con el buen humor que definitivamente impregnó el ánimo de los dos jóvenes, se alejó todo pensamiento de Draco sobre las palabras que había escuchado. Disfrutó mucho de la cena, a pesar de pagar una cantidad astronómica por ella. Y sobre todo, de haber podido compartirla con su hijo.

         Cuando a la mañana siguiente tomó el avión que le llevaría de nuevo a Londres, tal vez demasiado embriagado por las felices  noticias que, contra todo pronóstico, había recibido, sólo recordaba la ilusión de haber reencontrado a su padrino y de tres inolvidables días junto a Scorpius y su novio.


	3. Chapter 3

         —¡Hola señor Norton! —saludó Tony alegremente— Mucho tiempo sin verle por aquí.

         Severus devolvió el saludo al camarero con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde el dueño del bar estaba sentado. Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana y todavía no habían abierto al público. El mago se sentó frente al hombre que fingió estar mucho más interesado en sus papeles que en la evidente presencia de su amigo. Severus esperó resignadamente a que se dignara a levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Y cuando lo hizo sólo dijo:

         —No.

         Severus alzó una ceja con ironía.

         —¿No? Todavía no he dicho nada.

         —Pero sé lo que vas a decir. Y la respuesta sigue siendo no.

         —Y yo sigo pensando que deberías hacerlo.

         Esta vez el hombre alzó una mirada furiosa hacia Severus.

         —¡Después de lo que han hecho! —se encrespó— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegas a ir tú en mi lugar esa noche?

         Severus dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro. No era que no le comprendiera. Navidad, la ausencia de Laurie, la continua presencia de Scorpius abriendo una vieja herida que, por mucho que lo negara, jamás había logrado sanar del todo. Severus se había dejado convencer para tomar una dosis de poción multijugos. Aunque, seguramente, la culpa era sólo suya por seguir jugando a las pociones en sus ratos libres y, además, vanagloriarse de ello.

         —Harry… —murmuró bajando la voz.

         —¡No, maldita sea, no! ¿Sabes lo que es para mí ver a su hijo aquí, viernes sí y viernes también, y tener que morderme la lengua para no preguntarle por su padre? Creí que podría con ello Severus, pero no puedo —casi gimió—. Su presencia no hace más que remover recuerdos demasiado dolorosos. Recuerdos que había logrado enterrar durante muchos años. 

         —No es cierto —le contradijo Severus—. Ni siquiera Laurie te hizo olvidar a Draco.

         —No metas a Laurie en esto —advirtió Harry ásperamente, apuntándole con el lápiz que tenía en la mano—. Sabes que le amé con todo mi corazón.

         —Sé que le amaste mucho, Harry. Pero mentirías si dijeras que no hubo siempre un rinconcito reservado para Draco.

         —Tú lo has dicho. Hubo. Cuando era un adolescente crédulo y sentimental.

         Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó caer sobre la mesa. Restregó sus ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera borrar imágenes que le hacían demasiado daño.

         —Escucha, Harry. Estoy de acuerdo en que a Draco le pudo el miedo, que se vio incapaz de sobrellevar la situación. Pero también debes comprender la magnitud de todo a lo que se enfrentaba.

         Harry dejó escapar una risa amarga.

         —Sí, gran excusa —masculló después—. Más teniendo en cuenta a lo que me enfrentaba yo.

         —Tú eras mucho más fuerte —rebatió Severus—. Siempre lo has sido.

         Harry se puso de nuevo las gafas y tomó unas de las ofertas de proveedores que tenía sobre la mesa y empezó a examinarla con desmedido interés. Severus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó. Harry jamás había podido ganarle en ese juego.

         —No vas a irte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato, sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que no leía.

         —No.

         Harry finalmente alzó la mirada y la enfrentó a la de Severus con resignación.

         —Sé que no pudiste evadir las siguientes preguntas por culpa del veritaserum. No te culpo —reconoció con cansancio. A pesar de todo, sus siguientes palabras fueron exigentes—. Pero si no les aplicas tú un _Obliviate_ , lo haré yo la próxima vez que vengan.

         Severus miró fijamente al hombre frente a él durante un buen rato, como si estuviera considerando seriamente la posibilidad de mandarle una maldición. Después rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, que no se había quitado, y sacó un sobre que dejó debajo de las narices de Harry.

         —¿Vas a leerla ahora? —gruñó.

         Harry miró el sobre con la misma aprensión que lo había hecho la primera vez que Severus lo había puesto ante sus ojos, el día de Navidad, cuando había ido a comer a su casa como cada año.

         —¡Que más da lo que escribiera Draco hace treinta años! —explotó—  ¡Nada puede cambiar el pasado, Severus! —apretó con tanta fuerza el lápiz que seguía en su mano, que lo partió en dos.

         Severus guardó silencio.

         —Está casado y tiene un hijo. No tengo en mis manos ninguna prueba que me haga dudar de que no pueda ser feliz. Ha hecho su vida y yo la mía. ¿Por qué crees que podría interesarle desenterrar un amor de adolescencia que no significó más de lo que suelen significar este tipo de relaciones a esa edad?

         Severus siguió mirándole sin abrir la boca. Si alguien, contra todo pronóstico, había acabado conociendo a fondo a Harry Potter, era él.

         Al principio, no le había hecho ninguna gracia que el héroe fuera a convertirse en su compañero de viaje. Y había respirado alivio durante la época en que Harry pareció dispuesto a quedarse en Inglaterra. Después, no le quedó más remedio que resignarse. Comenzar de nuevo en un país que le era desconocido no había sido tan duro como Severus esperaba. Porque su vida nunca había sido fácil. Aparte de su ahijado, tampoco dejaba a nadie a quien pudiera echar de menos. Para Severus desaparecer había sido más una liberación que una circunstancia a la que no había tenido más remedio que adaptarse.  Pero arrastrar con él a un todavía adolescente cuyo ánimo se acercaba más al del muerto que había fingido ser al del vivo que era, sí lo había sido. Había perdido la cuenta de la de veces que Harry había acabado con su paciencia. Lo que en realidad no era ninguna novedad. Pero ya no estaban en Hogwarts y, gracias a Merlín, tampoco era su alumno. No habría tenido por qué seguir aguantándole. Sabía que Harry había transferido toda la fortuna que había heredado de sus padres a un banco muggle —qué se jodiera el Ministerio—, al igual que había hecho él con sus ahorros. No le necesitaba para mantenerse. Podía haberse buscado su propio apartamento y desaparecer de su vida. Después de todo, a lo más que habían llegado era a soportarse, y sólo gracias a Dumbledore. Pero Harry se había pegado a Severus como una lapa y ni siquiera las más ácidas palabras de su ex profesor habían impedido que se convirtiera en su sombra.

         Habían acabado acostumbrándose el uno al otro. Vivían juntos y los muggles les habían tomado por padre e hijo casi desde el principio. A Severus le había repateado la idea hasta dolerle el hígado. Pero pronto se había dado cuenta que era mucho más fácil para él que así fuera, ya que de otro modo, un hombre maduro viviendo con un joven que aparentaba menos edad de la que en realidad tenía, probablemente habría acabado levantado incómodas sospechas y llamando la atención sobre ellos. Así que Harry había cambiando el apellido que había elegido para su nueva documentación por el de Norton, el que había elegido Severus. De esta forma se habían convertido en Robert y Jimmy Norton. Padre e hijo. Considerándolo de esta forma, no habría sido del todo sincero con Draco cuando le había dicho que no tenía hijos.

         Y como el roce hace el cariño, el paso de los meses había ido limando asperezas entre ellos. Y el taciturno comportamiento de Harry había tenido finalmente una explicación. Una sorprendente e inesperada. No obstante, cosas inesperadas y sorprendentes no eran algo que a esas alturas de su vida pudieran alterar a Severus. Y Harry estaba tan destrozado que había sido un alivio para él poder darse el gusto de llorar por Draco hasta hartarse, sin necesidad de esconderse en su habitación.

         Severus había pasado un par de años preparándose para poder ejercer como profesor. Finalmente, había encontrado trabajo en un instituto de enseñanza media, como profesor de Física y Química. En los siguientes cinco años había cambiado dos veces de instituto, hasta aterrizar en el que había conocido a Eileen y en el que actualmente todavía trabajaba. Harry no había querido seguir estudiando, a pesar de la insistencia de Severus. Este punto les había llevado a muchas discusiones, momentos en los que Severus había pensado que sus peleas debían parecerse bastante a las que podrían haber mantenido unos verdaderos padre e hijo. No había podido convencerle. Su díscola “descendencia” había optado por ponerse a trabajar. Porque lo que Severus le había advertido que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle bajo ninguna circunstancia, por poca o ninguna necesidad que tuviera, era a vivir contemplándose el ombligo.

         Harry había tenido un montón de variopintos empleos. Había trabajado en un McDonald, en un Starbucks Coffee, como reponedor en Sears y más tarde en la sección de deportes en otros grandes almacenes de la misma cadena. Después, cuando se había sacado el carné de conducir, se había dedicado con gran entusiasmo a conducir un taxi por toda la ciudad. Empleo que mantenía el alma de Severus en vilo, a pesar de que sabía que Harry siempre llevar su varita consigo,  debido a la gran cantidad de atracos y muertes violentas que sufrían los taxistas en una ciudad con los niveles de delincuencia que tenía Nueva York. Tras otro montón de discusiones, había logrado convencerle que dejara el taxi y buscara algo más seguro. No obstante, el siguiente empleo que el joven había conseguido no había sido ni mucho menos del agrado de Severus.

         Harry había empezado a trabajar de camarero tras la barra de un club que le había abierto los ojos sobre las amplias posibilidades de un hombre gay en Nueva York. Severus no quería ni pensar en lo que el puñetero de su hijo —sí, su hijo—  habría llegado a aprender en ese antro. Unos meses después, había aparecido por ese club un atractivo italiano, alguien por el que Harry, por primera vez seis años después de haber llegado a Nueva York, mostraba un verdadero interés. Por aquel entonces Laurie tenía treinta y seis años y Harry veinticuatro. Y a Severus el italiano le había parecido demasiado mayor para un chico de su edad,  y temido que le dejara en cuanto se cansara de él. Sin embargo, Laurie también se había quedado completamente atrapado por Harry. Y en cuanto el italiano le saco del club para llevárselo a trabajar con él, a Severus empezó a caerle realmente bien. Laurie tenía un bar, In Vino Veritas, que había abierto hacía un par de años, y le iba fantásticamente. Un negocio decente, que cerraba a una hora decente. Pero lo más importante fue que junto a Laurie, Harry encontró la estabilidad emocional que necesitaba. Y por fin pareció relegar a Draco al lugar que en realidad le correspondía. El pasado. Uno que no volvería. O al menos eso había pensado Severus durante los últimos treinta años.

         La repentina enfermedad de Laurie y su posterior fallecimiento habían desestabilizado por completo a Harry. Entre Eileen y Severus le habían convencido de que no debía ni vender ni cerrar In Vino Veritas. Que el bar había sido la vida de Laurie y que seguramente no le gustaría que se deshiciera de él. Que debía seguir al frente del negocio, cuidando de la gente que trabajaba, ahora sólo para él, como habían hecho siempre con su compañero. En realidad, lo único que pretendían era que Harry tuviera algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo y no se dejara vencer por la natural tristeza que le embargaba en ese momento.

         Severus siguió observando la frenética actividad de Harry, moviendo papeles sin ningún sentido, comprendiéndole, a pesar de no estar dispuesto a dejarle salirse con la suya. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces la vida ponía en el camino de alguien la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su pasado?

         —¡Joder, di alguna maldita cosa! —estalló por fin Harry.

         Como si ya hubiera conseguido lo que pretendía, Severus pidió calmadamente:

         —Sólo léela.

         Dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa y abandonó In Vino Veritas, dejando que su dueño escampara el solito su tormenta.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Harry se había quedado en el bar hasta la hora de cierre del local, a las doce y media de la noche. La carta le había quemado en el bolsillo durante todo el día. Y si no se había marchado antes a casa, era porque sabía que en cuanto se encontrara solo acabaría leyéndola. Y no quería hacerlo. Porque ignorarla, era seguir ignorando lo que Draco hubiera escrito. Arrepentimiento, disculpas, o incluso más razones que justificaran la decisión que había tomado. Lo que fuera llegaba demasiado tarde y Harry necesitaba a toda costa seguir recordando a Draco como el cabrón egoísta que le había dejado. Necesitaba seguir creyendo que no se había marchado, cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, porque una estúpida lechuza no había llegado a tiempo.

         Dejó la carta encima de la mesa del comedor y fue a la cocina a por un vaso y hielo. Después cogió la botella de Glenfiddich del mueble bary se sirvió una generosa cantidad. Una de las tantas cosas que Laurie le había enseñado era a educar su paladar. Y seguramente en ese momento le diría que era un crimen haber puesto tantos cubitos de hielo en el vaso, para un escocés de cuarenta años. Pero Harry no tenía intención de emborracharse demasiado rápido. No, al menos, sin antes leer la carta y justificarse con un buen motivo. Porque iba a ser una borrachera muy cara, carísima. Una borrachera de 2.500 dólares que alguien tan elitista como Draco, sin lugar a dudas, habría apreciado.

         Tomó el primer sorbo antes de sacar el pergamino del sobre y reconocer la estilizada y pulcra letra de Draco, con aquella ligera inclinación hacia la derecha que a Harry le había parecido siempre tan sofisticada. La misiva tenía fecha del dos de mayo, el mismo día en que los acontecimientos se habían precipitado irremisiblemente, llevándole al inevitable enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Había vencido, pero a ojos del mundo mágico, él también estaba muerto al despuntar el alba. Nunca habría podido recibir esa carta. Harry necesitó de otro largo trago para darse ánimos antes de empezar a leer su contenido.

         El encabezamiento era simple. Ni querido, ni amado, ni siquiera estimado. Sólo su nombre y los consabidos dos puntos. Tuvo que recordarse que Draco nunca había sido demasiado dado a las manifestaciones de afecto.

 

         _Harry:_

_No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que  nos vimos la última vez. Sé lo que te dije y cómo te lo dije. Sé que fui un imbécil y que probablemente sientas ganas de quemar esta carta sin leer una palabra más. No lo hagas, por favor. Esto resulta muy difícil para mí._

_He intentado de todas las formas posibles convencerme de que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. De que no eras tan importante como me había empeñado en creer, y que no tenías derecho a volver mi vida del revés reclamando una lealtad que no podía darte. Pero es inútil, ¿sabes? Te amo. Más allá de toda razón. También sé que no te lo he dicho nunca, cuando tú me lo has recitado un montón de veces, sólo porque eres un Gryffindor romántico y bobalicón, reconócelo. He descubierto que es mucho más fácil escribirlo que decirlo en voz alta. Pero si me das otra oportunidad, tal vez puedas oírlo la próxima vez que nos veamos._

_Desconozco en qué momento estallará todo esto, pero ambos sabemos que será pronto. Y ahora sé donde quiero estar cuando suceda. A tu lado. No de parte del Ministerio, ni de la maldita Orden del Fénix, o de Dumbledore. Contigo. He encontrado el valor que necesitaba sólo de pensar que jamás vuelvas a estar entre mis brazos; que no pueda besarte otra vez; que no volvamos a hacer el amor nunca más. He descubierto también que esa perspectiva es más atroz que la de tener que enfrentarme a mi padre; la de que pueda repudiarme y dejarme en la calle con lo puesto. O encontrar un destino mucho peor. Porque nada puede ser peor que no tenerte._

_Si estas dispuesto a perdonarme, te estaré esperando donde siempre mañana a las 11 p.m._

_Draco_

        

         Tal como Harry había previsto, aquella fue la borrachera más cara de su vida. Y no sólo por el elevado precio de la botella.

         Despertó al día siguiente, a media tarde, tirado en el sofá, con los ojos legañosos y el sabor de algo muy desagradable pudriéndose en su boca. Nunca una cogorza había tenido un despertar tan nítido y doloroso. Se incorporó con cuidado, hasta lograr sentarse. El vaso estaba tirado en el suelo y una mancha oscura decoraba la alfombra, justo donde su contenido se había derramado. Seguramente había resbalado de su mano cuando el alcohol por fin le había vencido y acallado el desconsuelo. Lo segundo que descubrió fue que no había vaciado una sola botella, sino casi dos. De la segunda todavía quedaba poco menos de la mitad. Con razón no lograba ponerse en pie.

         Tras varios frustrados intentos, consiguió mantenerse lo suficientemente derecho como para atreverse a caminar y lograr llegar, a pesar de los tambaleos, hasta la ducha. Su propio olor le daba náuseas. Se desnudó como pudo y no esperó a que el agua saliera caliente. Gritó con toda su alma cuando sintió el chorro helado golpeándole la piel. Y siguió gritando. Sin poder parar, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Porque ahora no había borrachera que le protegiera. Gritó hasta que se desgarró la garganta y lo único que logró fue un sonido ronco que ya no le ayudaba a sacar la rabia. Entonces convirtió la ronquera en sollozos, desesperados, delirantes, rompiendo la tensión que había mantenido su cuerpo erguido y derrumbándole sobre sus rodillas con un golpe seco, que seguramente sufriría mucho más después. El agua se llevaba sus lágrimas, pero Harry no lograba que se llevara el dolor. Quería que se lo arrancara, que lo barriera, al menos que lo helara como había helado la piel que había dejado de sentir. Porque ya no podía gritar más. No le quedaba voz. Ni fuerza.

        

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Scorpius no había podido volver a In Vino Veritas con la frecuencia que hubiera deseado. Ahora, además de clases, tenía prácticas en el hospital. Y guardias. A horas intempestivas que seguramente no tenían otro fin que mortificar a los internos. Y los pocos viernes que habían podido ir al bar no habían encontrado a Jimmy. O mejor dicho, a Harry. Tony les había dicho que desde principios de año apenas aparecía por el local. Mike no paraba de repetirle que se estaba obcecando. Que si Severus, quien se suponía que le conocía mucho mejor que nadie, decía que Harry iba a necesitar tiempo, tenían que dárselo. Para la próxima vez que su padre viniera a visitarles, lo cual no sería pronto, seguramente ya le habrían convencido. Y si lo lograban antes, estaba dispuesto a dejarle llamar otra vez a una hora intempestiva, y darle otro sobresalto al pobre Sr. Malfoy, para que viniera corriendo a encontrarse con un nuevo resucitado. Y Mike se callaba prudentemente que esperaba que no tuvieran que resucitar el corazón del padre de su novio después del impacto. Scorpius sabía que Mike bromeaba sólo para calmarle. Pero él sentía ganas de golpearle y mandarle a alguna de las tres habitaciones restantes del apartamento hasta que se le pasaran las ganas de tontear. Pero no lo hacía, porque esos brazos fuertes que le estrechaban cada noche con amor e inmensa paciencia, eran el único refugio que Scorpius deseaba cuando se sentía tan descorazonado.

         A ratos, Scorpius reconocía que tal vez sí estaba un poco ofuscado por las ganas darle a su progenitor, lo que él pensaba sería la mayor alegría de su vida. Porque Scorpius no podía llegar a concebir cómo tenía que haberse sentido su padre. Cuán destrozado y desconsolado tenía que haberse encontrado después de saber que el hombre que amaba había muerto pensando que le había dejado, que no le quería. Que ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él. Scorpius había entendido muchas cosas después de leer la carta que su padre había escrito a Harry Potter. Su tolerancia  cuando la clase social a la que pertenecía su familia no la aceptaba de buen grado sus preferencias sexuales. Su forma de contener las lacrimógenas recriminaciones de su madre, tratando de convencerla para que aceptara a Mike. Los furiosos enfrentamientos con su abuelo. Y decir furiosos era decir poco. Porque Draco había defendido a su hijo con uñas y dientes como nunca se había defendido a sí mismo. _Jamás consientas que nadie maneje tu vida, Scorpius. Jamás consientas que te digan cómo o a quien debes amar. La felicidad es una dama esquiva que deja que la toques con las manos y se deshace entre tus dedos al menor descuido._ Y Scorpius había pensado que eran unas frases preciosas. Incluso poéticas. Pero sólo había entendido su significado después, mucho después.

         Cargándose de paciencia, finalmente había decidido hacerle caso a Mike y esperar. Con la misma paciencia de la que tenía que hacer acopio cuando su guardia empezaba a las diez de la noche de un viernes, en urgencias y en el área de tramatología, bajo la sombra de un residente con muy poco sentido del humor. ¡Ah, lo que daría a veces por unos cuantos litros de poción crece huesos! Claro que entonces se perdería el placer de mandar hacer radiografías, volverlos a colocar un hueso díscolo en su sitio con sus propias manos —cosa que todavía no le habían permitido hacer pero se moría de ganas—, enyesar —algo sucio y engorroso que sí era digno de un sufrido interno—, y aguantar alaridos. Pero con esa paciencia y perseverancia, el tiempo le daría el precioso puesto en el Departamento de Genética que estaba seguro le aguardaba.

         A pesar de la poca experiencia que tenía todavía en ese turno de Urgencias, ya sabía que la cosa empezaba a animarse a partir de las dos de la mañana. Más o menos. Así que mientras hubiera tranquilidad, nadie le diría nada por concentrarse en su libro sobre Medicina Genómica. El capítulo sobre terapia génica aplicada al SIDA le tenía completamente absorbido. Sin embargo, la llegada de un paciente mucho antes de la hora prevista, trastocó inadecuadamente sus planes.

         —Malfoy, mueve el culo si algún día quieres llegar a aprender algo.

         Scorpius cerró obedientemente su libro, maldiciendo floridamente al médico residente en su mente, pero mostrando una expresión de absoluta devoción por lo que fuera que se suponía iba a enseñarle. Algo en lo que seguramente en el hospital inglés donde había hecho sus primeras prácticas, ya le habrían adiestrado.

         —Accidente de moto —explicó el sanitario que había acompañado al accidentado en la ambulancia— Este tipo se ha estampado contra una valla él solito. Según testigos le patinó la moto y perdió el control. Seguramente por culpa de la lluvia. El casco le ha salvado de un buen golpe en la cabeza. Hemos comprobado que se lo podíamos quitar sin peligro de lesiones, pero le hemos puesto un collarín en previsión. Estaba consciente. Tiene la pierna izquierda rota por varias partes. Ha perdido sangre, pero se ha mantenido estable hasta poco antes de llegar. Entonces ha vomitado y…  

         Scorpius siguió escuchando el discurso del sanitario, mientras ayudaba a desnudar al hombre tendido sobre la camilla, para poder tener una visión de todas las lesiones que pudieran esconderse bajo la ropa, lo antes posible. La pierna tendría que ser operada de urgencia sin la menor duda.

         —Necesitamos saber su grupo sanguíneo cuanto antes —dijo el médico residente—. ¿Algún carné sanitario en su documentación? —el sanitario negó con la cabeza— Rose, pínchale.

         —Le conozco —intervino entonces Scorpius—. Tal vez pueda averiguarlo en un momento.

         Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y salió al pasillo para hacer una breve llamada. No le tomó más de diez segundos.

         —A Rh+

         Antes de que Harry entrara en quirófano, Severus y Eileen ya estaban allí.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Despertó con un sabor extraño en la boca y se preguntó si había vuelto a emborracharse. No lo recordaba. Intentó incorporarse, preguntándose cómo habría llegado a la cama, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para abrir completamente los ojos. Una mano se lo impidió con firme suavidad.

         —Será mejor que no se mueva, Sr. Norton. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

         A pesar de la somnolencia que todavía le embargaba Harry logró finalmente abrir por completo los ojos y mirar a la mujer que le observaba mientras manipulaba un gotero.

         —¿Recuerda lo que pasó?

         Él desenfocó la mirada durante unos segundos.

         —Mierda, la moto…

         La enfermera pareció satisfecha con la respuesta.

         —Me alegra comprobar que lo recuerda. Aunque yo me preocuparía más por la pierna, si fuera usted —añadió.

         Los ojos de Harry siguieron el dedo de la mujer.

         —Joder… —tenía la pierna suspendida y… ¿eran clavos o hierros lo que la atravesaban?

         Ella sonrió, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

         —Me temo que vamos a vernos durante mucho tiempo, Sr. Norton. Ahora, descanse. Le he puesto otro sedante.

         Los ojos de Harry se apagaron casi al instante. Cuando no volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con el rostro de Severus. Y una mirada seria que podía significar cualquier cosa. Ninguna buena.

         —Te juro… que no corría… —musitó.

         Severus asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que le había oído.

         —Lo sé —le tranquilizó—. El informe de la policía dice que fue por culpa de la lluvia. La moto patinó.

         —¿Ha quedado muy mal?

         Severus frunció el ceño.

         —Mucho mejor que tú, si quieres saberlo.

         Harry se agitó un poco.

         —Era la moto de Laurie…

         —Lo sé.

         —¿Dónde está ahora?

         —Harry, me he ocupado de todo, así que tranquilo —Severus volvió a sentarse en la silla que había junto a la cama— Ahora lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en recuperarte de… este desastre —dijo señalando la pierna.

         —No me duele…

         Severus suspiró.

         —No quiero ni pensar en lo drogado que estás.

         —No tendrás alguna poción por ahí…

         —Me temo que no —después miró a Harry con consternación—. He hablado con el médico esta mañana. Seguramente habrá un par de operaciones más. Cree que puedes librarte de la tercera si todo va bien.

         —Mierda.

         —Sí, mierda —corroboró Severus—. Te esperan muchos meses de rehabilitación, me temo —después añadió—. Eileen y yo hemos decidido que vengas a casa cuando te dejen salir de aquí.

         Harry trató de protestar.

         —No tienes ni voz ni voto en esto, así que cállate.

         El enfermo así lo hizo. No podía ganar de todas formas.

         —¿Y el bar? —preguntó.

         —Tony se está ocupando de todo. Han venido a verte. Todos. Están preocupados. Pero ya le he dicho que tienes la cabeza muy dura. Y que les avisaré cuando te suban a una habitación, porque entonces seguramente podrás recibir visitas.

         Severus consultó su reloj y se puso en pie.

         —Volveré esta tarde con Eileen, cuando terminen las clases —dijo.

         Cuando ya casi estaba en la puerta se volvió y preguntó:

         —¿Sabes quién estaba en el equipo de urgencias que te atendió cuando te trajeron? —Harry negó con la cabeza— Scorpius Malfoy.

         Mierda.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         La primera vez que Scorpius había ido a visitarle lo había hecho con Mike. Habían acabado sus clases de la mañana. Se habían mostrado muy amables, y apenados por su mala suerte. Le habían llevado otra botella de Nyetimber Première Cuvée Blanc de Blancs y Scorpius le había dicho con una encantadora sonrisa de disculpa: _sólo es vino, palabra de mago_. Después, había empezado una entusiástica explicación para Mike de cómo estaba la pierna de Harry cuando había llegado al hospital y todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para estabilizarle. Con pelos y señales. Harry deseó poder tirarle la botella por la cabeza. Pero la habían dejado fuera de su alcance.

         La segunda vez, vino solo. Tenía una guardia aburrida y se había escapado unos minutos para ver cómo estaba. Le había llevado periódicos y revistas del quiosco de la planta baja, a la entrada del hospital.

         La tercera había llegado con el médico que llevaba su caso y un montón de internos más. Harry soportó una vez más la fastidiosa explicación sobre su pierna. Pero esta vez fue mucho más técnica y, a parte de sentirse como un mono de feria, no le entraron ganas de vomitar.

         La cuarta vino con Mike, coincidiendo con Severus y Eileen. Hablaron tan amigablemente entre ellos, sobre todo con Eileen, que Harry empezó a tener la sospecha de que les unía una relación mucho más estrecha de la que le habían dado a entender. Una de la que él no estaba enterado.

         Alguna entre la quinta y la doceava…

         —¿Otra vez por aquí, doctor Malfoy? ¿Sería tan amable de irse  a distraer a las enfermeras de cualquier otra planta, por favor?

         Scorpius esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. Exacta a la de Draco para tormento de Harry.

         —Soy total e irremisiblemente gay, enfermera Donaldson —aseguró con una mano en el corazón—. No hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que alguna de sus encantadoras enfermeras me lleve al lado oscuro de la heterosexualidad. Lo juro.

         Ella le miró de arriba abajo.

         —Engorde, quédese calvo y llénese la cara de verrugas. Entonces le dejaré pasear por mi planta sin ninguna queja, _señor gay_.

         Cuando la gruñona enfermera iba a salir se topó con Mike.

         —¡Oh, pero que deliciosa casualidad! Si también tenemos aquí al doctor Davenport —los miró a ambos con las manos firmemente apoyadas en sus gruesas caderas— ¿Algún tipo de apuesta entre ustedes, doctores, de la que yo deba enterarme? ¿Cómo cuál de ustedes es capaz de alelar antes al personal o sacarme más canas verdes a mí?

         A Harry, la enfermera Donaldson le caía bien.

         Una semana más tarde, el mismo día en que Harry acababa de enterarse de que en un par de días más volverían a operarle, Scorpius apareció a la hora de comer con un montón de revistas, como hacía de vez en cuando. Habían hablado cortésmente unos minutos y después el joven se había marchado rápidamente, porque tenía la tarde libre y le tenía muchas ganas a su novio. Palabras textuales. Harry contempló su pierna y golpeó varias veces su cabeza contra la almohada. Estar en una cama durante semanas sin poder moverse era un suplicio que  trataba de soportar lo mejor posible. No poder escapar de las visitas de Scorpius sólo lo empeoraba. Empezaba a tener la sensación de estar sufriendo un castigo divino por alguna razón que todavía no podía comprender. Severus se burlaba diciéndole que sólo se trataba de su necedad de siempre. Porque él no era feliz si no podía caerse de alguna cosa, antes de una escoba y ahora de una moto. De hecho, no era el primer accidente que tenía, pero sí el más grave. Cuando Laurie le compró la moto que ahora había estrellado, se había dedicado a correr en circuitos amateurs primero y después en circuitos profesionales con otra de mayor cilindrada. Y era bastante bueno. Correr en moto siempre le había hecho pensar en Sirius. Le gustaba recordarle mientras la velocidad hacía correr la adrenalina por sus venas  y se imaginaba que volaba. A Severus que compitiera le ponía de los nervios, aunque no lo confesara. Por aquella época solía decirle que el día que se convirtiera en picadillo de carne llevaría sus restos a la perrera municipal. Porque así, al menos, alguien se aprovecharía de su falta de sesera.

         Aburrido, alargó la mano hacia la mesilla donde Scorpius había dejado las nuevas revistas. Alcanzó la primera y la hojeó. La lectura le entretuvo un rato. Hasta que los ojos se le cerraron otra vez por culpa de la medicación que le suministraban. Dormitó un rato. Cuando volvió a despejarse, se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaba un buen rato para que Severus y Eileen terminaran sus clases. Le echó otro vistazo al montón de revistas de la mesilla y con un suspiro resignado, decidió que no tenía mucho más que hacer. La televisión no hacía más que dormirle todavía más rápido.  Tomó las revistas y las puso a un lado, sobre la cama, para buscar si había alguna de deportes entre ellas. Quería saber qué día jugaban los New York Knicks. A lo mejor aguantaba el partido. Harry se había aficionado al baloncesto. Aunque ser seguidor del equipo neoyorkino era casi peor que serlo de los Chudley Cannons. Repasándolas una a una, Harry se dio cuenta de que Scorpius se había dejado un libro entre ellas. _Genes y lenguaje: aspectos ontogenéticos, filogenéticos y cognitivos._ Mandarín puro, para él. Era evidente que el chico había sacado el cerebro de su padre. Mientras lo hojeaba, de entre sus hojas cayó un sobre con el anagrama de una tienda fotográfica. Harry lo sopesó durante unos segundos. Era evidente que si estaba dentro de un libro de Scorpius, el sobre tenía que ser algo privado. Pero no estaba cerrado. Harry sonrió. Estaba aburrido, y tenía mucha curiosidad. Con algo había que entretenerse. Así que lo abrió y le echó un vistazo. Dentro había un CD, y unas fotografías. Volvió el sobre del revés y lo dejó caer todo sobre su regazo. Y, seguramente, él no se cayó de la cama porque su pierna colgante estaba bien fijada a su soporte.

         Durante largos minutos ni siquiera pudo encontrar la fuerza necesaria para maldecir a Scorpius y a la buena señora que lo parió. Fuera quien fuera. Despacio,  hipnotizado, fue pasando cada fotografía. El Rockefeller Center con su árbol de Navidad; Times Square en hora punta; una bonita panorámica desde el puente de Brooklyn; la pista de hielo de Central Park; la Estatua de la Libertad… Desde cada una de ellas, Draco le miraba sonriente. O abstraído en la contemplación del entorno que le rodeaba. Destilando orgullo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.  Observando divertido las payasadas de Mike en la pista de hielo.

         Draco.

         Aquellas fotografías acababan de matar al adolescente larguirucho y  arrogante que Harry recordaba. El que había odiado, amado y había vuelto a odiar con la fuerza que dan el despecho y un corazón roto. El hombre que enamoraba a la cámara en todas aquellas fotografías ya no era Draco. Al menos, no el suyo. El mismo pelo platinado, la cara pálida de rasgos afilados, la boca de labios finos y firmes, todo sazonado con la madurez de la edad. Sólo sus ojos, igualmente grises, no eran los mismos. Harry recogió las fotografías y el CD y los devolvió al sobre. Después lo colocó de nuevo entre las páginas del libro, que dejó sobre la mesilla.

         Cuando Severus y Eileen entraron mucho más tarde en la habitación, Harry estaba profundamente dormido. La enfermera Donaldson les dijo que había retirado su cena sin tocar y que le había pedido una pastilla para ayudarle a dormir.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Jimmy, o Harry, nunca había mostrado intención de reconocer que Scorpius y Mike sabían quien era cuando le visitaban. O de saber que había sido Scorpius quien le había  dado la carta de Draco a Severus para que se la entregara a él. Ni siquiera podían estar seguros de que la hubiera leído. De hecho, Jimmy, como Scorpius seguía llamándole en atención a salvaguardar su identidad, no se veía demasiado inclinado a tener grandes conversaciones con él. Se limitaba a ser cortés y a agradecerle cualquier detalle que tuviera, como las revistas. Y a recordarle que no era necesario.

         Scorpius había ido a recoger su libro una semana después de haberlo dejado _olvidado_ en la habitación. En ese lapsus de tiempo Harry había sido operado por segunda vez, y entre el amodorramiento de la medicación y la incomodidad de la nueva intervención, el joven doctor no contaba con que estuviera de muy buen humor. Así que prefirió dejar pasar unos días.

         Como siempre, la mirada de Harry cuando le vio entrar en la habitación fue de pura resignación.

         —Me han dicho que la operación ha ido muy bien —dijo Scorpius—. Tal vez tengas suerte y te ahorres la tercera.

         —Tal vez… —la voz de Harry sonó alicaída.

         —Bueno, dentro de dos o tres semanas el doctor Burton decidirá, supongo. Sería maravilloso poder empujar esa decisión hacia el no, ¿verdad? —insinuó— Por cierto, ¿me dejé por aquí un libro?

         Harry señaló la mesilla y Scorpius lo encontró enterrado bajo un montón de revistas. Cuando se volvió, los verdes ojos del paciente le taladraban como si quisiera quemarle con la mirada.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         Mike oyó el azote de la puerta al cerrarse y se preparó mentalmente para otro largo y disgustado discurso de Scorpius.

         —Hola.

         Scorpius dejó caer sus llaves y un libro descuidadamente encima de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Regresó con una cerveza en la mano y se sentó en el sofá, donde Mike estaba estudiando.

         —¿Y bien? —Mike miró a su novio con expresión interrogante— ¿Cómo estaba el paciente?

         Scorpius le dio un gran trago a su cerveza y después miró a Mike.

         —Creo que puedo decir que por fin he logrado hacerle estallar —dijo.

         —Oh… —Mike esperó pacientemente a que su novio continuara.

         El rubio se tomó su tiempo, saboreando otro largo trago de cerveza.

         —Estaba un poco… rebotado —Scorpius suspiró—. Seguramente por culpa de la medicación…

         Mike soltó un bufido irónico.

         —La medicación… —arrebató la cerveza de la mano de Scorpius y se terminó lo que quedaba— Entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho?

         Scorpius miró a su novio con una pequeña mueca en los labios.

         —¿En resumen? —Mike asintió— Que por favor le deje en paz.

         Mike asintió con cara de “ya te lo dije”, demostrándole con ese gesto a Scorpius que por fin había sucedido lo obvio.

         —Pero…

         Había un pero. Mike no estaba muy seguro de querer oírlo. Y menos cuando la sonrisa de Scorpius iluminó su rostro con esa mirada astuta que decía que ya podía echarse a temblar. Observó a su novio levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa para coger el libro que antes había dejado sobre ella. Lo abrió y extrajo el sobre que Mike reconoció como el de la tienda de fotografía. Scorpius sacó las fotos y volvió al sofá.

         —Fíjate —dijo pasándolas rápidamente de una mano a otra—, falta una.

         Mike se encogió de hombros.

         —Las numeré —explicó Scorpius, entusiasmado—. ¿Recuerdas que había varias que le hiciste sólo a mi padre? —Mike asintió— Pues falta una.

         —¿Estás seguro?

         Scorpius asintió con una gran sonrisa.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que su marido había regresado de Nueva York las cosas volvían a estar un poco removidas entre ellos. Astoria no había creído una sola palabra de la historia que Draco le había contado. Pero, para ser sincera consigo misma, había habido serios altibajos en su matrimonio desde que Scorpius había decidido declarar que le gustaban más las varitas que los calderos. Desde que les había hablado de  Mike y había dicho que le amaba. Astoria no conseguía comprender por qué Draco lo aceptaba. Por qué se lo permitía. Como su marido, ella era una sangre pura educada en los principios por los que toda familia de su rango debía regirse. Un buen matrimonio, al que debía llegar incólume, y concebir el heredero que perpetuaría el apellido de la noble familia. Si, como padre, Draco no hacía valer pronto su autoridad, no habría heredero que perpetuara el apellido Malfoy más allá del propio esfuerzo de Astoria por cumplir con la parte que le correspondía.

         Astoria siempre había considerado que Draco y ella tenían un buen matrimonio. Se habían comprometido cuando ella tenía diecinueve años y Draco veintiuno. Astoria sabía que había sido la envidia de toda sangre pura casadera, porque se llevaba al heredero del que todas habían estado enamoradas en algún momento en el colegio. Por aquel entonces podía considerarse casi una privilegiada porque su hermana mayor iba al mismo curso que el heredero de los Malfoy y formaba parte de su grupo de amigos. Sin embargo, en la época en la que ambos coincidieron en Hogwarts, Draco le había dado un poco de miedo. Era tan cruel la mayoría de las veces con todo el que no consideraba que estaba a su altura o, aún estándolo, se permitía olvidar por un momento que él era un Malfoy. A los demás les trataba con tanta frialdad como si el mundo le perteneciera; o simplemente les ignoraba.

         También Astoria había sido ignorada hasta la Navidad de su último curso en  Hogwarts. Su familia había dado una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Daphne con Adrian Pucey, a la que habían asistido todas las familias sangre pura que no habían quedado mermadas por la reciente guerra o por culpa del Ministerio. Cuando Draco la había invitado a bailar, la pequeña de los Greengrass casi se desmaya de la impresión. El heredero de los Malfoy había bailado y conversado con ella mucho más que con el resto de chicas y Astoria se había sentido en un nube toda la noche. Cuando había regresado al colegio, Draco le había escrito y ambos habían mantenido un ritmo fluido de correspondencia hasta que el curso terminó y Astoria se había graduado. Durante el verano se vieron con frecuencia, la mayoría de las veces con la intermediación de su hermana y su novio. Y en todas las fiestas a las que asistieron aquel verano, Draco no mostró interés en la compañía de ninguna otra chica que no fuera ella. Poco antes de la siguiente Navidad Lucius Malfoy había pedido su mano en nombre de su hijo. La fiesta de compromiso se había celebrado en la mansión Malfoy poco después y había sido uno de los mayores acontecimientos sociales del momento. Draco y Astoria se habían casado tras dos años de noviazgo y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy había nacido dos años después.

         A pesar de ser un hombre especialmente reservado, Draco siempre había sido atento y cariñoso con su familia. Con Astoria y Scorpius. La relación con sus padres era muy distinta. Formal, si había que definirla de alguna manera. Astoria siempre se había sentido mimada por su marido. Draco jamás olvidaba una fecha importante, ya fuera su cumpleaños o aniversario de boda y siempre planeaba algo especial para ella. Astoria jamás había dudado que Draco la amara. Pero siempre había sospechado que su marido, dentro de esa reserva que siempre mantenía, guardaba alguna especie de secreto que jamás confesaría. Daphne, la única a la que Astoria se había atrevido a confesar su inquietud, le había dicho que sabía que la guerra había marcado profundamente a Draco. Habían sido tiempos oscuros y difíciles y algunas familias se habían visto involucradas mucho más que otras. No tenía que recordarle a quién había servido su suegro. Seguramente Draco había tenido que pasar por momentos que difícilmente olvidaría, que habían dejado en él su cicatriz. Le aconsejó que no intentara ahondar en esa parte de la vida de su marido. Y Astoria había seguido su consejo.

         Las cosas habían empezado a ponerse difíciles en la familia Malfoy después de que Scorpius se graduara en Hogwarts. Éste había puesto fin a los elaborados planes que el abuelo Lucius tenía para él, una tarde de verano poco después de su graduación. Lucius había estado hablando con gran entusiasmo sobre el orgullo y la magnificencia de tres generaciones Malfoy trabajando juntas, mientras la familia descansaba en el jardín tomando té helado.

         —Lo siento, abuelo —había dicho Scorpius, un poco harto de tanto proyecto sin contar con su opinión—. Pero voy a estudiar medicina.

         Astoria había captado la mirada de advertencia de Draco hacia su hijo. Ya habían hablado entre ellos de los planes de Scorpius y a ella no le disgustaba del todo que su hijo fuera medimago muggle. Como Draco decía, si Scorpius era lo suficientemente inteligente para estudiar esa carrera, lo sería para manejar su fortuna más adelante, cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaran. Astoria sabía que a Draco le hubiera gustado hablar antes con su padre, prepararle para la decisión que su nieto había tomado y con la que sus padres estaban completamente de acuerdo. Y no es que su marido no hubiera estado dejando caer insinuaciones a lo largo de todo el séptimo año de Scorpius. Pero Lucius, como siempre, sólo oía lo que quería oír.

         —Estupideces —se había burlado Lucius sin dejar de sonreír a lo que creía una broma de su nieto.

         Pero éste había añadido:

         —Este verano voy a hacer el curso preparatorio para el ingreso en la universidad… —había habido una nueva mirada de advertencia de Draco, antes de que a Scorpius se le ocurriera añadir la palabra “muggle”.

         Entonces Lucius había vuelto el rostro hacia su propio hijo, exigiéndole sólo con su alterada mirada una explicación. Y, en aquel momento, Astoria supuso que su marido había pensado que ya que Scorpius había empezado, tanto daba soltar la bomba en aquel momento o más tarde, después de que Lucius le hubiera mareado a preguntas y recriminaciones.

         —Scorpius empezará a estudiar medicina el próximo octubre, padre. En Cambridge, una universidad muggle.

         El pálido rostro de Lucius se había quedado lívido, tan desvaído que el  blanco a su lado habría tenido color.

         —Espero que se trate de una broma —había siseado después.

         Draco había dejado su vaso de té sobre la mesa y había enfrentado la airada mirada de su padre.

         —Es una buena carrera —le había dicho—. Y siempre está bien contar con un médico en la familia.

         Lucius había permanecido en silencio durante unos instantes, masticando su ira mientras sus usualmente fríos ojos grises llameaban sobre Draco.

         —Seguiremos esta conversación en mi despacho, Draco —había ordenado a continuación, dejando su propio vaso en la mesa con un golpe seco y levantándose.

         Pero Draco no se había movido.         

         —No tenemos nada de qué hablar, padre. Scorpius ha elegido —entonces Draco había tomado la mano de su esposa—, y cuenta con nuestra aprobación.

         Astoria estaba segura de que ese día Draco había empezado a hipotecar su salud.

         Su suegro siempre había sido una persona autoritaria. Pero Astoria nunca lo había visto tan iracundo como los días que siguieron a la cerrada declaración de Draco sobre la aprobación de la carrera elegida por su hijo. Se respiraba tensión a la hora del desayuno, de la comida y de la cena. Draco había enviado a Scorpius a la mansión londinense de la familia, junto con un par de elfos para que le atendieran, mientras preparaba el curso puente que los estudiantes magos tenían que realizar para convalidar sus estudios con los muggles, ya que había asignaturas que un mago jamás cursaba, pero que tenía que presentar como aprobadas para su acceso a la universidad. Lucius se había tomado muy mal ese gesto, porque ponía a su nieto descaradamente fuera de su influencia. Sin embargo, no había habido discusiones. Y Astoria sospechó que éstas se producían sólo cuando los dos hombres estaban solos. Porque, aunque Draco guardara un hermético silencio sobre ello, cada día estaba más serio y más tenso. No obstante, todavía no había llegado lo peor.

         Draco había sido inflexible en su decisión de que Scorpius se quedara en Londres mientras duraran sus estudios, a pesar de que ello significara no poder verle por largas temporadas, cuando habría podido viajar cómodamente de su hogar en Wiltshire a la universidad cada día utilizando medios mágicos. El primer año en Cambridge había acabado pasando con mayor tranquilidad de la esperada. Y  hasta Lucius parecía haberse acostumbrado al hecho de que tendría un nieto que, aparte de tener que manejar el imperio financiero de los Malfoy en el futuro —aspiración a la que no renunciaba— también sería médico. Ello sólo vendría a demostrar la inteligencia de Scorpius, capaz de abarcar lo que se propusiera.

         A mediados de su segundo curso de universidad, Scorpius había dado un cambio radical. Estaba mucho más relajado que de costumbre, feliz. Astoria había sospechado inmediatamente el motivo. Hubiera apostado todas sus joyas a que su hijo estaba enamorado. Y en lugar de que esa posibilidad la hiciera feliz, sólo la preocupó. Porque en una universidad muggle, aparte de un mago testarudo, solamente había muggles. Así que Scorpius tenía que haberse enamorado de una jovencita totalmente inapropiada. Llegado el momento, el heredero Malfoy debería contraer matrimonio con una bruja. Y no cualquier bruja. Se le permitiría elegir, por supuesto. Dentro del abanico de jovencitas sangre pura, de buena familia, disponibles en ese momento. A pesar de que Scorpius no había demostrado todavía demasiado interés en buscar novia, Astoria ya les había echado el ojo a varias candidatas. Incluso lo había discutido con Draco, quien se había limitado a escucharla, sin mostrarse demasiado interesado. Pero Astoria y Narcisa habían empezado a hacer entusiásticos planes para la fiesta de Navidad de aquel año. Después de todo, Scorpius ya tenía veinte casaderos años, e iba siendo hora de que empezara a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. La posibilidad de que se hubiera prendado de una muggle, sólo las apuraba a acelerar las cosas.

         Y cuando ese baile de Navidad se había celebrado, Scorpius se había divertido con sus amigos y bailado con un montón de jovencitas que competían por llamar su atención. A la mañana siguiente, Scorpius había expresado su deseo de desayunar en privado con sus padres y Astoria lo había tomado con una buena señal. Seguramente su hijo había conocido a alguna bruja que le interesaba y quería comentárselo a sus padres. A pesar de que Draco había intentando desanimarla, diciéndole que no tenían un hijo tan estúpido como para enamorarse en las pocas horas que duraba una cena y un baile.

         —Y dime, cariño —había preguntado Astoria al poco rato de sentarse a desayunar, llena de esperanza— ¿te divertiste ayer? Había un montón de chicas guapas…

         Scorpius había sonreído ante lo obvia que estaba siendo su madre. Su padre no había dicho nada, aunque con la cabeza un poco inclinada sobre su plato para que su esposa no lo notara,  sonreía con su habitual ironía.

         —Sí, madre —había admitido el joven—. Había chicas muy guapas. Y tengo que reconocer que Martina Flint baila muy bien. ¡Lastima de dientes!

         Draco había soltado una gran carcajada, para molestia de Astoria.

         —Sophia Montague es encantadora —había continuado ella echándole a su marido una mirada airada—. Y hay muchas razones por las que Elizabeth Pritchard sería una gran compañera para ti.

         —Sí, un buen par de ellas —se había reído Scorpius sin ninguna vergüenza.

         Astoria le había dado un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a Draco, cuando éste se había unido a las carcajadas de su hijo.

         Para enojo de Astoria, los dos se habían estado riendo durante un buen rato. Hasta que finalmente Scorpius se había puesto serio, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante.

         —No tienes por qué preocuparte, mamá. En realidad, ya tengo a alguien.

         ¿Qué no tenía que precuparse?, había pensado inmediatamente Astoria, horrorizada, temiéndose lo peor. Claro que por aquel entonces, lo peor que pensaba que podía haber hecho Scorpius era enamorarse de una muggle. También Draco había dejado de reírse ante el gesto serio que había adoptado su hijo. Sólo que él le miraba a la expectativa, sin adelantar acontecimientos.

         —Nos conocimos en la universidad el año pasado y empezamos a salir a mediados de curso —había explicado Scorpius—. También estudia medicina.

         —¿Es que no tenemos suficientes problemas con tu abuelo que ahora tienes que salir con una muggle, Scorpius? —le había recriminado Astoria, buscando con la mirada el apoyo de Draco.

         —Te equivocas mamá, también estudió en Hogwarts. Pero su Casa fue Ravenclaw, así que no tuvimos mucho contacto —Astoria había recuperado la respiración— ¿Lo ves, mamá? No soy el único mago loco que se mete en una universidad muggle, ¿qué te parece?

         —Que me quitas un peso de encima, hijo —había reconocido ella con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Conocemos a su familia?

         —Me temo que no —había respondido él—. Son muggles.

         Entonces Astoria había sentido la mano de Draco sobre la suya, llamándola a mantener la calma. _Bien_ , había pensado ella, _que no cunda el pánico todavía_. Aunque se encontraba bastante cerca de sucumbir a él.

         —Entonces, lleváis aproximadamente un año saliendo —había intervenido Draco por primera vez— ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada hasta ahora?

         Scorpius había mirado a su padre, un poco avergonzado.

         —No sabía cómo hacerlo —había confesado el joven.

         Draco había permanecido en silencio unos minutos, considerando el impacto de incorporar a una _sangre sucia_ en su familia, término con el que se seguía denominado entre las familias como la suya a los nacidos de muggles. Durante unos momentos hasta había sentido ganas de reírse. No cabía duda de que a la vida le encantaba devolver las bofetadas en el momento más inesperado.

         —Bueno —había dicho Draco con calma—, debe ser alguien muy especial si te has enamorado de ella —había mirado a Astoria con determinación—. Tenemos que conocerla primero antes de juzgar.

         Astoria había asentido, dando su conformidad, a pesar de que no se sentía tan predispuesta a ese encuentro como su marido.

         —Desde luego, prefiero que no la traigas aquí todavía —había dicho Draco muy serio—. No le vamos a dar más leña a tu abuelo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero podemos comer los cuatro juntos, mañana o pasado, para conocerla.

         Scorpius había permanecido en silencio durante unos interminables instantes, retorciendo la servilleta entre sus dedos.

         —¿Scorp? —había insistido Draco.

         Él había alzado los ojos con una mezcla de preocupación y medio que había retorcido el estómago de Draco.

         —Papá, es que no sé cómo decirte esto…

         Y Astoria había sabido que por fin había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar por el pánico.

         —Es un mago. Mike es un mago, papá.

         Astoria había creído que Draco pondría fin a aquella tontería en aquel mismo instante. Que llamaría al orden a su hijo y le recordaría quién era. Porque una cosa era ser condescendientes y permitir que Scorpius ejerciera una carrera muggle. Otra muy distinta que se dedicara a fornicar con personas de su mismo sexo. Y mucho peor que considerara a otro hombre como su “novio” y hubiera incluso conocido ya a los padres de aquel pervertido. Pero su marido había querido conocer al chico de todas formas y la comida que había propuesto se había celebrado. Astoria se había negado a asistir. Después de cinco años seguía sin saber qué aspecto tenía el joven con el que vivía su hijo. Y no deseaba saberlo. Estaba segura de que un día u otro Scorpius recapacitaría y se daría cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a su familia, especialmente a su padre.

         Astoria no sabía cómo se había enterado su suegro. Ella se había guardado muy mucho de hacer ningún comentario. Ni qué decir, Draco. Desviado o no, Scorpius era su hijo y Astoria no pensaba desatar las iras de Lucius sobre él. No obstante, éstas se desataron solas. Había sido durante las vacaciones de Pascua, una noche que Scorpius había acudido a cenar, cosa que ya no hacía con mucha frecuencia. No le había dado tiempo a sacar los dos pies de la chimenea del salón cuando su abuelo le había ordenado en tono glacial que le siguiera hasta su despacho. Tanto ella como Narcisa le habían mirado sorprendidas. Scorpius había obedecido, seguramente esperando otra diatriba sobre sus deberes para con la familia y perder el tiempo jugando a los medimagos muggles. Además, el abuelo Lucius imponía. A sus setenta y dos años, era un mago todavía capaz de ponérselos por corbata a quien osara desafiarle u ofenderle. Y Astoria había reconocido en los ojos de su suegro _esa_ mirada. Preocupada, había mandado a uno de los elfos a buscar a Draco, quien todavía debía estar entretenido con sus asuntos de negocios. Ella y Narcisa habían esperado, angustiadas, a la puerta del despacho sin atreverse a entrar. Las gruesas puertas de roble no permitían oír lo que estaba pasando dentro.

         Justo cuando Draco llegaba por el pasillo con paso apresurado, la puerta se había abierto y se había vuelto a cerrar violentamente, haciendo que las dos mujeres dieran un respingo, sobresaltadas. Un segundo después, se había vuelto a abrir, dejando paso a un Scorpius fuera de sí, que casi había chocado con su padre, quien alcanzaba la puerta en ese momento. El joven tenía un buen corte en la mejilla derecha, que sangraba profusamente. Sin mediar palabra, Draco había sacado su varita y había hecho volar de la mano de Lucius el bastón con el que le había cruzado la cara a su hijo y después había hecho estallar en el aire el objeto que había acompañado a su padre desde que él tenía uso de razón. A continuación le había dado un rápido vistazo a su hijo, para comprobar que la mejilla era lo único que Lucius había logrado herir.

         —Papá, no…

         Pero Draco había empujado a Scorpius fuera de la habitación otra vez y se había encarado con su padre.

         —Si alguna vez vuelves a poner la mano sobre mi hijo te…

         El resto de la frase había sido ahogada por el ruido de la puerta cerrándose nuevamente. Astoria y Narcisa habían intentando retener a Scorpius para curar su herida y tranquilizarlo, pero éste las había apartado, todavía furioso.

         —Tengo quien me cure, gracias.

         Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado dentro de ese despacho, había durado unos escasos diez minutos. Scorpius no se había marchado hasta ver a su padre salir de nuevo y poder abrazarlo. No había vuelto a la mansión Malfoy desde ese día.

         A finales de octubre de ese mismo año, Draco pagaba las consecuencias de meses de tensión, discusiones y preocupación. Tenía cuarenta  y seis años. No era diabético, ni obeso, apenas fumaba y tampoco sufría de hipertensión. Pero sí de un alto nivel de estrés. Cuando, además, el medimago había mencionado posibles factores hereditarios, Narcisa había recordado que su propio padre, Cygnus Black, había sufrido del corazón y, de hecho, había fallecido repentinamente por un fallo cardíaco a los sesenta y ocho años. También había factores desencadenantes, les había explicado el medimago. El frío intenso, que no era el caso; una excesiva actividad física, pero hacía años que Draco no jugaba al Quidditch; hemorragias, que el paciente jamás había sufrido; o las emociones fuertes.

         Scorpius, quien no había abandonado la habitación de Draco más de lo imprescindible durante aquellos días, le había dicho a su madre que no le hacían falta estudios de medicina para comprender lo que había llevado a su padre hasta esa cama en San Mungo. Y Astoria le había respondido que más le valía a él hacer su propio examen de conciencia. A pesar de la evidente tensión entre ellos dos, ésta no impidió que Astoria y su hijo estuvieran de acuerdo en no permitir a Lucius poner un pie en San Mungo durante el tiempo que Draco estuvo ingresado.

         Astoria se sentía cada día más sola. Su hijo, al que amaba sin duda, se había alejado de ella por no querer aceptar a su amante. Draco, cada día más inmerso en sí mismo, vivía para su trabajo y para su hijo. Astoria tenía la impresión de que Draco y Scorpius compartían un mundo del que ella no forma parte. Un mundo del que, de todas formas, ella misma se había auto excluido poco a poco, tal vez incluso sin darse cuenta. A veces pensaba que Draco había dejado de vivir para ella. Y sin embargo, seguía acurrucándose en su abrazo cada noche y él la recibía, quizás con un cariño un poco más cansado. Con una sonrisa un poco más ausente. Pero jamás la rechazaba. La estrechaba contra él y besaba sus labios, su mejilla, sus párpados. A veces hacían el amor, intentando recuperar la complicidad de antaño. Pero algo se había perdido entre ellos en los últimos tres años, por más que ambos se resistieran a aceptarlo.

         Draco quería volver a Nueva York para el verano. Y deseaba que fuera con él. Casi se lo había rogado. Aunque Astoria sabía que lo que en realidad le estaba pidiendo era que aceptara la vida de Scorpius y a la persona que había en ella. Y Astoria estaba dispuesta a recibir con los brazos abiertos a su hijo. Pero no al maldito que había apartado a Scorpius de ella.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         Harry estaba tan harto de aquella cama que se sentía tentado a hacer cualquier cosa para poder salir del hospital y recuperar su vida. No había dejado de pensar en las palabras que había pronunciado Scorpius durante su última visita. _Seria maravilloso poder empujar esa decisión hacia el no, ¿verdad?_ Tampoco podía apartar a Draco de su mente. Aquel nuevo rostro que había descubierto, más maduro y sereno, que guardaba furtivamente en el cajón de la mesilla dentro de un cuaderno de sopa de letras que le había llevado Eileen para que se entretuviera.

         Una de las cosas más incómodas de estar atrapado en una cama con la pierna colgando era el tener demasiado tiempo para pensar. Y el cerebro de Harry bullía y rebullía hasta dolerle la cabeza. Para, invariablemente, llegar a la misma conclusión. Porque podía hacerse cuantas recriminaciones quisiera sobre su precipitación, su estupidez por haberse dado por vencido tan pronto cuando Draco le había dejado. Podía excusarse en cuán explícito y firme había sido Draco en sus motivos; en que había una guerra en marcha y en que su cabeza tenía que centrarse en lo que en ese momento era lo primordial e ineludible: vencer a Voldemort.

         La cruda realidad era que no había vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera la magia podía devolverle aquellos treinta años. Había vivido su vida de acuerdo con lo que ésta le había puesto en el camino y, hasta la enfermedad y muerte de Laurie, todo había sido  bueno. Además, creía firmemente que se lo merecía, que ya había pagado su cuota de infelicidad para el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, y por mucho que le jodiera, tenía que darle parte de razón a Severus. Siempre había habido un rinconcito para Draco en su corazón, en sus pensamientos, incluso en sus sueños. En ese punto, y sin ser consciente de en qué momento la había cogido, ya tenía su foto en la mano. _Draco ha estado en Nueva York y yo ni siquiera lo he sabido_ , se decía. Después guardaba la foto y volvía al inicio de sus disertaciones internas.

         A pesar de saber que seguramente lo que iba a hacer era lo que Scorpius había estado buscando, aquella noche cuando la enfermera Donaldson le llevó la cena, preguntó:

—¿Me haría un favor, Nora?

Ella le miró con condescendencia, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Jimmy Norton era uno de sus pacientes favoritos.

—¿Podría averiguar si el doctor Malfoy está de guardia? Necesito hablar con él.

La enfermera frunció un poco el ceño. Después suspiró y dijo:

—Hoy no he visto al doctor Malfoy. Pero el doctor Davenport se basta solito para poner urgencias patas arriba.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Le sirve? —Donaldson entrelazó sus dos dedos corazón— Ya sabe…

—Me sirve. Gracias Nora.

 

Cuando al día siguiente Scorpius entró en la habitación, la sonrisa de satisfacción no le cabía en la cara. Harry sintió ganas de borrársela de un tortazo. Pero sólo apretó los dientes.

—Mike me dijo que agradecerías un poco de ayuda.

—Me pareció entender que me la ofrecías… —Harry titubeó un poco— Porque también habrás estudiado medimagia, ¿verdad?

Scorpius alzó un poco los brazos y meneó teatralmente la cabeza como diciéndo _¿me lo estás preguntando en serio?_ _Perdóname, pero aquí donde me ves, soy el rey de los medimagos._ Con aire sobrado, se inclinó un poco sobre el paciente y susurró:

—Tranquilo… Harry. Confía en mí.

El hombre tendido en la cama le miró con cautela.

—Eso intento —dijo. Si no estuviera tan desesperado por dejar el hospital…

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Esta noche volveré con Mike —aseguró—. Cuando nuestra querida enfermera en jefe Donaldson esté encerrada en su cubículo, relajándose con sus revistas —Scorpius le guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Nos apareceremos a las dos de la mañana, si no hay ninguna urgencia todo suele estar muy tranquilo.

Harry asintió y le observó dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó hasta ella el joven médico se volvió hacia él.

—Sabes que te voy a pedir algo a cambio, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró quedamente.

—¿Slytherin? —preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Por favor, la duda ofende.

 

Harry apenas había cenado y después había hecho grandes esfuerzos para no dormirse. Pasado el bache de sueño, había esperado nervioso a que llegaran las dos de la mañana, arrepintiéndose a ratos y diciéndose que hacía lo correcto en otros. Puntualmente, un par de _plop_ sonaron en la habitación a la hora acordada. Scorpius apareció cargado con algunos libros bajo el brazo y una gran sonrisa. Mike no llevaba libros, pero sí la expresión de estar acordándose de toda la familia. No la suya. La de Scorpius.

—Er… ¿libros? —preguntó Harry, de pronto aterrado— ¿Necesitas consultar tus libros? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!

—Tranquilo, Harry. Cuando despiertes, esa tercera operación no será necesaria, te lo prometo. Eso sí, algo de recuperación tendrás que hacer. Tampoco queremos que Burton crea que de pronto es el dios de la traumatología —se burló.

Harry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin tenerlas todas consigo.

—¿Vas a dormirme? —preguntó, como si fuera algo con lo que no contaba.

—Sólo será un _Desmaius_ algo más potente de lo normal. Nada del otro mundo.

—¡Ni hablar! —se negó el paciente— Quiero ver lo que haces.

Los ojos celestes de Scorpius se pasearon por el rostro algo desencajado de Harry, sin inmutarse.

—¿Acaso cuando te operaron pediste que no te anestesiaran porque querías mirar? —ironizó— ¡No seas ridículo!

Después miró a Mike, que observaba en silencio, y alzó una ceja a modo de recriminación. ¡ _Ya podrías echar una manita!_ Mike se sintió tentado a encogerse de hombros y a dejar que se las apañara solo. Pero no lo hizo.

—Le estaré vigilando, no te preocupes —dijo, dirigiéndose a Harry—. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te quedes como estás.

Y a continuación lanzó un potente _Desmaius_ sin previo aviso, que dejó a Harry fuera de combate.

—¡Joder, Davenport! —se sorprendió Scorpius —A veces hasta me creo que eres un mago.

El otro puso los ojos en blanco y apremió a su novio.

—Acaba cuanto antes con esto, Scorp.

El rubio le dio un besito corto y juguetón.

—Vamos a ver —dejó los libros sobre la cama y abrió dos por diferentes páginas—. Me sé la teoría. No puede ser tan difícil.

El resoplido de Mike resonó por toda la habitación.

—A ver, figura. Ni tú ni yo hemos pasado de la teoría en lo que a medimagia se refiere. Como le jodas la pierna a este tío, ya podemos buscar algún país que no aparezca en los mapas donde hacernos los fallecidos para siempre jamás.

Scorpius siguió consultado su libro, sin prestarle mucha atención. O al menos, simulándolo. Mike insistió.

—Puede que ahora se dedique a llevar un bar. Pero dale tiempo y seguro que hará memoria de todas las maldiciones que conoce.

Scorpius cerró los libros, alzó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que hizo desaparecer escayola y vendajes.

—Pronuncia un _Carnis Crystallus_   y mantenlo para que yo pueda ver lo que hago —pidió—. Empezaré por la tibia e iré subiendo.

Mike desistió en seguir discutiendo e hizo lo que Scorpius le pedía.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Scorpius no se había equivocado de mucho. Después de la increíble mejoría de la pierna de su paciente, al doctor Burton no había quien pudiera discutirle su arrogancia. Harry había podido abandonar por fin el hospital, pero tenía que ir cada día a recuperación para fortalecer los músculos de una pierna que había quedado débil y esmirriada. No le importaba con tal de dormir en una cama normal y disfrutar de las cenas que preparaba Eileen, que se dedicaba a mimarle y a consentirle bajo la mirada resignada de Severus.

_Casi_ había recuperado su vida. Aunque las mañanas se las pasara con uno de los fisioterapeutas del hospital, las tardes las dedicaba a ponerse al día con los asuntos del bar para alivio de Tony. Pero se marchaba temprano para cenar con Eileen y Severus. Y mientras los dos profesores se dedicaban a corregir exámenes o trabajos de sus alumnos, él se había adueñado de su sofá, que le alojaba cuán largo era mientras miraba partidos de baloncesto por televisión. Todavía tardaría un poco en poder caminar sin las muletas. Pero en cuanto lo hiciera, más le valía volver pronto al gimnasio porque tanta cama y sofá estaban haciendo que la comida de Eileen empezara a redondear su estómago.

         Scorpius apareció por In Vino Veritas una tarde. Solo.

         —Todavía no he podido darte las gracias —dijo Harry—. ¿Has estado rehuyéndome? —bromeó.

         Había despertado al día siguiente de la operación mágica sin que quedara rastro de la presencia de Scorpius y Mike en su habitación. Su pierna estaba igual, enyesada y suspendida. Sólo que, según la radiografía que le hicieron a los pocos días, se había obrado un sorprendente milagro. Y Scorpius y Mike parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra durante las semanas siguientes.

         —¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó.

         —Sólo un café —respondió Scorpius.

         Tony, siempre atento, asintió rápidamente.

         —¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

         Scorpius le miró fijamente, con una intensidad que a Harry le recordó demasiado a Draco.

         —Le he dicho a Tony que no vuelva a cobraros cuando Mike y tú vengáis por aquí. ¿Te parece un trato justo?

         Scorpius siguió mirándole fijamente, sin responder. Harry frunció un poco el ceño, pero trató de reprimir su contrariedad.

         —Pídeme algo que pueda darte, Scorp —dijo.

         El joven inclinó un poco la cabeza y apartó un rubio mechón de sus ojos.

         —Ayer hablé con mi padre. Vendrá en un par de semanas —hizo un pequeño silencio—. Solo, porque mi madre sigue sin querer aceptar a Mike.

         —Lo siento, supongo que debe ser difícil.

         Scorpius asintió, esta vez concentrando su mirada en la mesa.

         —Hace casi tres años que apenas nos vemos —reconoció—. Me escribe, intenta que pase navidades y vacaciones en casa… —Scorpius suspiró— Pero sólo me quiere a mí —levantó la mirada hacia Harry—. A veces incluso hablamos por teléfono, pero ya no es lo mismo, ¿sabes? Creo que piensa que soy una especie de degenerado o algo así. La he decepcionado.

         Harry apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

         —No eres ningún degenerado.

         Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

         —A veces deseo que todo fuera como antes…

         Tony depositó dos humeantes cafés frente a ellos. Harry le dio las gracias y después miró a Scorpius con un poco de empatía.

         —En la vida hay que tomar decisiones, Scorp. Y cuando lo haces, no puedes saber si serán o no las correctas. Pero las tomas esperando que así sea —Harry dio un pequeño sorbo a su café e hizo una pequeña mueca. Todavía quemaba—. Algunas no tienen vuelta atrás, ¿comprendes?

         Scorpius no respondió.

         —Tú elegiste a Mike y fue una buena decisión —aseguró Harry—. Os amáis, os compenetráis e incluso compartís vuestra pasión por la misma profesión. Tenéis una fantástica vida juntos. Como Severus y Eileen —Harry sonrió—. A veces todavía me sorprendo de que Severus haya encontrado a alguien capaz de soportarle. Pero ya ves…

         Scorpius tomó su taza y probó el café.

         —¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó después.

         Harry se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

         —Trato de ser consecuente con mis decisiones, Scorp —dijo.

         El joven negó con la cabeza.

         —No me salgas por la tangente —reprochó—. Sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy preguntando.

         Harry tomó su taza de café y la apuró de un solo trago.

         —No la leíste, ¿verdad? —preguntó Scorpius con expresión decepcionada ante el silencio de su interlocutor.

         Pero Harry asintió.

         —Sí, lo hice —confirmó. Y a un precio que sólo él sabía.

         —Entonces no le has perdonado —esta vez hubo un ligero resentimiento en la voz del joven.

         —Esta especie de cruzada que estas librando por tu padre —Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza—, sencillamente no la acabo de entender.

         —Creo que mi padre se merece saber que estás vivo —dijo Scorpius con absoluta devoción— Tuvo que sufrir mucho al pensar que habías muerto sin saber cuánto te quería.

         —Ahora ya lo sé —dijo Harry suavemente.

         —¿Y no piensas hacer nada? —presionó Scorpius.

         Harry estiró un poco la pierna y buscó el frasco de calmantes en su bolsillo. Tragó dos pastillas bajo la mirada atenta del joven doctor.

         —¿Te has parado a pensar lo que me estás haciendo a mí, Scorp? ¿Te has detenido a considerar sólo por un segundo, lo que yo pueda sentir al respecto? ¿Lo que le estás haciendo a mi vida desde que decidiste que tenías derecho a desmantelar lo que me ha costado años construir y a exigir lo que tú crees que es justo? ¿Justo para quién? ¡Dime! ¡Ni siquiera lo es para tu padre!

         Harry necesitaba tomar aire y tranquilizarse. ¡Niñato estúpido y egoísta! No era más que otro Malfoy acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, sin importarle por encima de quién tuviera que pasar. Una mirada dura y acusadora barrió a Scorpius, de arriba abajo, quien adoptó una postura todavía más rígida para ocultar su perturbación, buscando frenéticamente un argumento con el que contradecirle.

         —Vete, Scorp, por favor.

         Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Scorpius apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se levantó despacio, sin dejar que su mirada azul se apartara de la verde. Su expresión era hermética.

         —No me debes nada —concedió en tono glacial.

         Después abandonó el local seguido por la mirada atormentada del que una vez fue el héroe del mundo mágico.


	5. Chapter 5

         Eileen observó a su marido en silencio. Él fingía leer, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato corrigiendo el mismo examen. Tenía el bolígrafo rojo en la mano, pero no lo utilizaba. Y Severus era de los que no perdonaba ni la más pequeña falta de ortografía. Eileen sabía que su marido tenía el corazón dividido. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que le había visto dudar, incapaz de decidir qué era lo correcto. Harry había recogido sus cosas aquella misma tarde y había vuelto a su casa. Severus le había visto marchar sin decir esta boca es mía. A Eileen le habría gustado sacudir a su marido y  detener a Harry. Y darle con la muleta después. ¡Hombres! La noticia de que el ahijado de Severus llegaba al día siguiente había provocado la desbandada. Esta vez, Draco se quedaría al menos un par de semanas. Y como el curso escolar acababa en apenas en dos días, era lógico pensar que venía dispuesto a pasar mucho tiempo con su padrino, aparte de con su hijo.

         Para ella las cosas eran más sencillas. Draco Malfoy le había parecido un hombre encantador. Pero Harry era su “niño”, a pesar de que ya no tuviera edad para ser el niño de nadie. Tenía veintidós años cuando Eileen le había conocido, después de un tiempo de haber empezado a salir con Severus, Robert todavía por aquel entonces. Ella no había vivido los peores momentos de Harry, al principio de llegar a Nueva York. Pero había sufrido con Severus sus devaneos con el taxi y más tarde en aquel bar de ambiente en el Midtown West. Laurie había sido una verdadera bendición en la vida de su hijo, solía decirle Severus. Ella estaba completamente de acuerdo. Cuando Laurie había fallecido, ambos habían sufrido casi tanto como el propio Harry. Eileen no conocía demasiado de aquel amor adolescente con el padre de Scorpius. Sabía por Severus que ambos habían sido enemigos declarados en la escuela, por culpa de aquella complicada historia de magos oscuros, profecías y un montón de cosas más que Eileen tenía serias dificultades en comprender. Y que habían acabado en una apasionada relación que finalmente Draco había roto. Para Eileen estaba claro como el agua. Su corazón no tenía divisiones. Era enterito de Harry.

         Cuando aquella tarde Eileen le había ayudado a recoger sus cosas, Harry había estado muy callado, taciturno. Hasta el punto de que, por un momento, la pobre mujer se había sentido como si ella y Severus le estuvieran echando.

         —No tienes por qué irte —le había dicho, un poco molesta—. Esa historia ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo como para que dejes que te afecte tanto, Harry.

         Él había seguido metiendo en la bolsa de viaje las prendas que Eileen iba doblando y dejando sobre la cama.

         —Simplemente encárale y pasa página —había insistido Eileen—. ¡Sois dos hombres hechos y derechos, por el amor de Dios! —bueno, tal vez derechos no— ¡No dos sacos de hormonas de diecisiete años!

         Entonces, sin mirarla, apretando con innecesaria fuerza en la bolsa los pantalones que acababa de darle, Harry había dicho:

         —Seguramente Severus diría que no estoy haciendo honor a mi Casa —una sonrisa avergonzada había asomado a sus labios— Pero si tengo a Draco frente a mí, lo último que podré hacer es pasar página, créeme.

         Y Eileen continuaba preguntándose cómo se podía seguir estando enamorado de alguien que te había dejado y que  no habías visto en treinta años.

        

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Draco llegó a Nueva York con tres objetivos claros. Pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo. Recuperar el tiempo perdido con su padrino. Y encontrar tiempo para meditar sobre su matrimonio. El primero tendría que adaptarse a los horarios de Scorpius en el hospital. El segundo sería mucho más fácil, ya que Severus tenía clases de recuperación de verano sólo por las mañanas. Para el tercero ya encontraría el momento.

         Cuando llegó a casa de Severus aquel mediodía, dos días después de haber aterrizado en Nueva York, Draco se sentía especialmente animado. Comería con su padrino y su esposa y pasaría la tarde con Severus en el sótano, ayudándole a hacer algunas pociones de uso diario, para el dolor de cabeza o el ardor de estómago. A Draco siempre le había relajado ponerse delante de un caldero y poder hacerlo junto con su padrino le llenaba de felicidad.

         —Huele delicioso, Eileen —alabó, aspirando con apetito el aroma del asado que llenaba la cocina.

         Ella sonrió. Mordiéndose la lengua y las ganas de preguntarle si todavía recordaba a un amor de adolescencia llamado Harry Potter. Eileen reconocía que tenía que haberle amado mucho para escribir la carta que escribió. Y también haber pasado su parte de calvario, cuando creyó que Harry estaba muerto. Definitivamente los hombres eran idiotas, pensaba Eileen mientras preparaba la ensalada. El idiota de su hijo, huyendo como un conejo. El idiota de su marido, incapaz de obligarle a quedarse. El idiota de Scorpius, metiendo las narices donde no debía y liando todo aquel berenjenal. Eileen suspiró. Y aquel bendito, sonriendo como un idiota, sin enterarse de la misa la mitad.

         —Por cierto, les he traído una cosa —dijo Draco, sacando unos pequeños objetos de su bolsillo y dejándolos encima de la mesa.

         Eileen jamás podría dejar de asombrarse cuando alguien agitaba una varita y realizaba magia frente a ella. Una serie de botellas recuperaron su tamaño normal y Eileen dejó escapar un involuntario _¡oh!_ casi tentada a aplaudir como cuando un mago muggle ejecutaba un buen truco.

         —Whisky de fuego, hidromiel y cerveza de mantequilla —explicó Draco—. Puede que usted no haya probado nunca ninguna de estas bebidas.

         Eileen examinó detenidamente las botellas, que eran muy parecidas a cualquier botella muggle, dejando aparte la singularidad de sus etiquetas.

         —Muchas gracias, Draco —dijo—. ¿Alguna de estas bebidas sirve para la comida?

         —Me temo que no —respondió él. Tomó una de las botellas más pequeñas—. La cerveza de mantequilla no tiene nada que ver con la cerveza muggle. Tal vez su sabor le parezca un poco extraño si no la ha probado nunca, puede que incluso lo encuentre algo empalagoso. Su base es el almíbar, al que se añade mantequilla y agua con gas para que se haga efervescente[[1]](new#_ftn1). Suelen tomarla los niños.

         —La probaré, aunque creo que será demasiado dulce para mí —aseguró Eileen.

         Draco tomó otra de las botellas.

         —La hidromiel es una bebida alcohólica fermentada a base de miel y agua. Es una bebida muy antigua que ya consumían los celtas, los sajones e incluso los vikingos. Existía la tradición de que las parejas recién casadas la tomasen durante un ciclo lunar después de la boda, para conseguir un hijo varón. De ahí lo que actualmente conocemos como “luna de miel”, que viene aproximadamente del siglo XVI.

         —¡Vaya! Eres una enciclopedia andante —se admiró Eileen.

         Él se rió.

         —Me gusta leer —afirmó.

         Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer alguna referencia al whisky de fuego, llamaron a la puerta de la cocina.

         —¿Eileen, estás ahí?

         Eileen reconoció la voz de Ethna, su vecina. Bastó una mirada de la profesora para que Draco hiciera desaparecer las botellas.

         —Adelante Ethna, está abierto.

         Una mujer sonriente, vestida con un chillón chándal verde entró en la cocina de los Norton. Debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Eileen. En las manos llevaba una bandeja cubierta con papel de aluminio.

         —Oh, lo siento, no sabia que tenías visita —se disculpó.

         —No te preocupes, querida. Es un amigo de Inglaterra.

         —Encantado, señora —saludó educadamente Draco.

         Ethna le sonrió embelesada a aquel hombre tan rubio y guapo.

         —Sólo venía a traerle esto a Jimmy —dijo después, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y retirando el papel de aluminio para dejar al descubierto un espléndido pastel— De chocolate y nueces, su preferido.

         —Oh… eres muy amable, Ethna —agradeció Eileen, un poco apurada.

         —No tienes que agradecer nada, mujer —Ethna le hizo un pequeño guiño a Draco—. Su chico es lo más goloso que he conocido nunca. Está bien que hayas venido de visita… er…

         —Draco.

         —Tienes un nombre la mar de extraño… —Ethna miró a Draco como si considerara la salud mental de sus padres al elegir tal nombre. Después se volvió hacia Eileen—. Debe tener la misma edad que tu hijo, ¿verdad Eileen? No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí —otra vez, se dirigía a Draco—, porque después de tantas semanas en el hospital, Jimmy necesita airearse un poco. En buena compañía.

         Eileen suspiró. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

         —Le diré a Jimmy que le has traído el pastel —la profesora empujó sin demasiadas cortesías a su vecina hacia la puerta—. Muchas gracias, Ethna.

         Cerró la puerta y respiró hondo antes de volverse hacia su invitado. El rostro de Draco era de un absoluto desconcierto. Seguramente preguntándose por qué Severus le había mentido, diciéndole que no habían tenido hijos.

         —Puedo explicarlo —se adelantó Eileen, antes de que preguntara— Jimmy no es realmente nuestro hijo. Severus lo adoptó. Antes de conocernos.

         Draco alzó una ceja, con expresión de que aquella explicación no le estaba convenciendo demasiado. Un hijo era un hijo. Adoptado o no. Además, ¿Severus adoptando a un niño, completamente solo? Eileen le devolvió una mirada resignada.

         —Yo casi preferiría que hablaras con Severus —dijo.

         Sin embargo, Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema fácilmente.

         —¿Por qué le esconde? —y pensando en la mención que había hecho la vecina del hospital preguntó también— ¿Tiene algún tipo de problema?

         ¡Por supuesto que lo tenía! Pero no del tipo que seguramente Draco estaba pensando.

         —Tuvo un accidente de moto hace un par de meses —respondió Eileen.

         —Ah…

         Al menos no era retrasado o tenía alguna enfermedad rara de la que su padrino se avergonzara. A Draco se le quitó un peso de encima. No se imaginaba a Severus avergonzándose de su propio hijo. Aunque fuera adoptado. Así que todavía entendía menos aquella omisión.

         —Entonces, ¿por qué me lo habéis ocultado? —preguntó.

         El corazón de Eileen dio un brinco de alegría cuando oyó la puerta de entrada. Severus acababa de llegar. Bien, que fuera su marido quien apechugara con aquella situación. El hombre entró tranquilamente en la cocina sin sospechar la que se le venía encima.

         —A veces me pregunto por qué sigo dedicándome a esto —gruñó a modo de saludo.

         Besó a su esposa y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Draco. Después vio el pastel. Eileen no era muy dada a hornear pasteles.

         —Vaya, pastel de postre —sonrió a Draco—. Tendrás que venir con más frecuencia.

         —En realidad lo ha traído Ethna —dijo Eileen, en un tono en el que Severus sólo pudo pensar “oh, oh”—. Para Jimmy.

         —Sí, ya sabes, tu hijo —intervino Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora.

         _Cuánta razón tiene el refrán que dice que se atrapa antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo,_ se recriminó Severus. El matrimonio intercambió una mirada de aceptación de lo inevitable. Draco observó a ambos con recelo.

         —Creo que Draco necesita una explicación, Severus —apremió Eileen a su marido.

         _La entrometida de Ethna_ , suspiró Severus mentalmente. Bien, difícilmente podría encontrar una explicación convincente que satisficiera a Draco, sino era con la verdad. Su ahijado le miraba en ese momento como si hubiera traicionado el código más sagrado de los magos. Severus apartó una silla y se sentó, indicando a Draco que hiciera lo mismo.

         —Creo que en la anterior ocasión que estuviste aquí, no llegué a contarte cómo llegué a esta ciudad.

         —No, no lo hiciste —aunque Draco se preguntó qué tendría que ver la forma en que llegara su padrino a Nueva York, con tener un hijo.

         Severus asintió pesadamente antes de empezar a hablar.

         —Lo planeamos todo con Albus —empezó a explicar—. Él era garante de que yo había estado en el lado correcto durante todos aquellos años; de que había espiado para la Orden del Fénix desde las filas del Señor Oscuro —a pesar de los años, Severus no podía evitar seguir nombrándole así—, aunque en los últimos momentos pareciera todo lo contrario.

         Con mucha clarividencia, Eileen había abierto una botella de whisky de fuego y había puesto un vaso frente a cada uno de los dos hombres.

         —Si a Albus llegaba a pasarle algo, como así fue por desgracia, yo quedaba completamente desprotegido. Por lo tanto, cuando llegó el momento, sólo tuve que dejar unas ropas desgarradas con algo de mi sangre para que, aunque no encontraran mi cuerpo, todo el mundo pensara que había tenido el final que me merecía. Llevaba siempre encima un traslador que me dejaría en la habitación de un hotel, cerca del aeropuerto, donde ya tenía preparada mi maleta, documentación, dinero y todo lo necesario para viajar a Estados Unidos y desaparecer para siempre. Compré el billete en el mismo aeropuerto, una semana después, y no miré atrás.

         Severus hizo una pequeña pausa, para dar un sorbo a su vaso de whisky, con una mirada de agradecimiento a su esposa.

         —El caso de Potter era distinto —tanto Eileen como Severus observaron la sorpresa en el rostro de Draco ante la mención de Harry—, le había dicho a Albus que, si sobrevivía, quería desaparecer. Estaba cansado, sobrepasado por una situación de la que no era responsable, pero que todo el mundo esperaba que resolviera sin importar cómo. Quería que le dejaran tranquilo y empezar de nuevo en algún otro lugar, sin que nadie le señalara ni le recordara quien era. No quería que le buscaran y mucho menos que le encontraran.

         —Pero murió —murmuró Draco.

         Severus sólo miró su vaso, sin confirmar ni desmentir.

         —Hacerle desaparecer a él era un poco más complicado —prosiguió—. La gente no aceptaría no tener un cuerpo que enterrar y llorar. Además, estaban sus amigos, que no le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Sería muy difícil que estuviera solo en el momento de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro.

         Severus le dio otro trago a su whisky, mientras observaba la creciente tensión en el rostro de su ahijado. Se preguntó si Draco llevaría siempre encima la poción para el corazón. En ese momento no podía recordar si tenía el número del móvil de Scorpius. Miró a Eileen de soslayo. Ella era la que siempre prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas.

         —Por si ocurría lo peor, Potter les hizo saber a sus amigos, a la Orden y a todo el que quiso escucharle, que quería ser enterrado con su varita, y les dio instrucciones muy precisas de dónde y cómo. Llegado el momento, nadie se iba a atrever a poner en entredicho la última voluntad del héroe. Y sabía que contaba con Granger y los Weasleys para que obligaran al Ministerio a cumplirla en caso de que éste se empeñara en organizar las exequias a su manera.

         —Pero Potter murió —esta vez la voz de Draco sonó un poco más enérgica, empeñada en constatar lo evidente.

         Como en la anterior ocasión, Severus no respondió al comentario.

         —Al igual que yo llevaba siempre mi traslador encima, —continuó Severus—, Harry llevaba una pequeña botellita con _Filtro de los Muertos_ , que tenía la dósis suficiente para hacerle dormir profundamente durante 24 horas.

         Como buen conocedor del arte de las pociones, Draco sabía que, a no ser que por alguna razón se sospechara de su utilización, era imposible determinar que una persona que había tomado el _Filtro de los Muertos_ , no estaba muerta. Sólo unas gotas de poción Wiggenveld podían despertarla antes de que pasara el efecto. Draco retorció nerviosamente sus manos por debajo de la mesa. No podía esperar que nadie en esa cocina comprendiera el dolor que se expandía por su pecho cada vez que el nombre de Harry era pronunciado.

         —No obstante, sé que hubo una temporada en que Potter flaqueó en su decisión. Que no parecía tan convencido con la idea de marcharse y desaparecer como nos había hecho creer a Albus y a mí. Ambos pensamos que había encontrado un motivo mucho más poderoso para quedarse, que no era ni Lupin, ni los Weasley, a los que consideraba su familia, ni sus amigos.

         La agitación de Draco empezó a ser más que evidente y Severus intercambió con su esposa una mirada de preocupación.

         —¿Estás bien, Draco? —preguntó.

         Éste asintió con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, instándole a que continuara.

         —Y… ¿después volvió a cambiar de idea? —preguntó, casi sin despegar los labios por la fuerza con la que se apretaban sus mandíbulas.

         Severus asintió, sin perder de vista la progresiva palidez de su ahijado.

         —Finalmente se ciñó al plan original. Se apareció en la habitación del hotel donde yo estaba esperándole, poco más de veinticuatro horas después de su teórico fallecimiento. Él también tenía allí su equipaje preparado, junto al mío.

         Draco se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras murmuraba  ahogadamente, _no, no, no…_ Durante unos minutos, en la cocina sólo se oyó la respiración agitada de Draco y el zumbido del avisador del horno, conforme el tiempo programado había concluido. Pero Eileen no se movió para ir a sacar el asado. Al igual que Severus, seguía pendiente del hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, tratando de valorar si sería necesaria la intervención de Scorpius como médico. Finalmente, Draco descubrió su rostro, todavía desencajado, y apoyando los codos en la mesa sostuvo su cabeza con las dos manos, como si fuera incapaz de mantenerla erguida.

         —Jodido Potter… —murmuró.

         _Bien_ , pensó Severus, _un insulto siempre era una buena señal._ Miró fugazmente a su esposa antes de posar los ojos de nuevo en su ahijado.

         —Harry ha leído tu carta —dijo—. Ahora sabe que no ibas a dejarle.

         De pronto la cabeza de Draco pareció recuperar su estabilidad y se alzó bruscamente, mirando a Severus con espanto.

         —Scorpius no la destruyó —aclaró éste—. Pero eso es algo que tendrás que discutir con él.

         Draco tomó el vaso de whisky que todavía no había tocado y lo apuró hasta el fondo de un solo trago.

         —Está bien —dijo después, mirándolos a ambos con la firmeza Malfoy congelada en sus ojos—. Tenéis muchas cosas que contarme.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         —Ese tipo ya ha venido tres veces esta semana —Tony sonrió con complicidad—. Y siempre te observa, jefe.

         Harry dirigió discretamente la mirada hacia la mesa a la que Tony se refería.

         —Debe trabajar en alguna de las oficinas de por aquí cerca —respondió a su empleado, quitándole importancia.

         Por supuesto no le dijo que también él se había fijado en el nuevo cliente. Alguien a quien le gustan los tíos no podía pasar por alto a aquel hombre en particular. Cabello castaño claro, bien cortado, con un flequillo que caía suavemente sobre sus ojos. Harry no se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder discernir exactamente su color. Probablemente marrones, color miel o incluso con trazos ocre. Sus rasgos faciales eran atrayentemente duros, muy masculinos. Los labios, ligeramente prominentes, prometían ser expertos en placeres que cualquier hombre, sin importar sus inclinaciones, agradecería. Siempre iba muy bien vestido, así que Harry supuso que era un brooker, un alto ejecutivo o incluso abogado. Parecía rondar los cuarenta y pocos. Harry no podía negarse que le atraía bastante. Pero no era de los que le entraban a otro hombre si no estaba muy seguro del ambiente donde se encontraba. Y mucho menos en su propio local.

         —¿Ves? Ya te mira otra vez, jefe. Ese tipo quiere rollo, estoy seguro.

         Harry meneó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Tony, a pesar de ser completamente hetero, siempre se preocupaba de informarle cuando había entrado, a su parecer, un “tío bueno” en el bar. Entonces  trataban de discernir si era gay o no. Se había convertido prácticamente en un juego entre ellos. Harry no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos nuevamente hacia la mesa tres y esta vez sus miradas coincidieron. El hombre le sonrió. De una forma discreta, pero inequívoca. Una que decía que no quería llamar demasiado la atención, pero que transmitía su evidente interés. ¡Joder! Había perdido la práctica en esos juegos de ligoteo y seducción. Los últimos polvos de Harry habían sido en el cuarto oscuro de algún club en los que la sutileza no estaba precisamente a la orden del día. Se movía bien en ese ambiente. Nada de sentimientos, nada de involucrarse más allá del tiempo que durara el sexo. Jamás llevaba a nadie a su casa. A la casa que había sido también de Laurie. El hombre seguía mirándole, sus labios ligeramente curvados todavía, a la espera de una respuesta por su parte. Bueno, ¿por qué no?, se dijo finalmente Harry. Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de intentar algo más que un polvo rápido en un cuarto oscuro. Cogió la única muleta en la que ahora se apoyaba y se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaba el hombre que ahora le dirigía una mirada extrañamente ansiosa.

         —Hola —saludó—. Espero que estés disfrutando de la comida. Soy Jimmy Norton, el tipo al que tendrás que denunciar si algo te sienta mal —añadió tendiéndole la mano.

         El hombre se la estrechó con firmeza.

         —Steven Monroe —se presentó—. Reconozco que no suelo comer en este tipo de sitios. Pero éste no está mal.

         —Entonces, ¿debo sentirme halagado? —preguntó Harry, con un leve deje irónico.

         —Por supuesto —Steven miró su muleta—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Tiene que ser incómodo.

         —Lo es —admitió Harry, aceptando el ofrecimiento.

         Dejó la muleta apoyada en la mesa y se afirmó ambas manos sobre ésta para sentarse.

         —¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Steven, mientras observaba toda la maniobra.

         —Accidente de moto —respondió Harry con una pequeña mueca—. Pero lo peor ya ha pasado, créeme.

         —Si tú lo dices… —sonrió Steven.

         —Y bien, ¿qué te ha llevado a comer durante tres días en este “tipo de sitio”? —inquirió Harry, deseando apartar el tema de su accidente de la conversación.

         —No pretendía ofenderte —se disculpó el hombre—. La carta de vinos es de lo mejor que he visto —aseguró.

         —No me has ofendido —bueno, un poco sí, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

         Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Steven. Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber mencionado que se había dado cuenta de que había comido en su bar los tres últimos días. Ahora el tipo pensaría que también le había estado observando y la idea le causó una pequeña incomodidad. Steven pareció intuirlo porque se apresuró a tomar la palabra, respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de Harry.

         —Estoy en la ciudad por negocios —explicó—. Todavía me quedaré por aquí un par de semanas más.

         —¿No eres de aquí? —preguntó Harry extrañado— Pues tienes acento neoyorquino.

         —¿De veras? Soy de Chicago. ¿Conoces Chicago?

         Harry negó con la cabeza y la pequeña expresión de alivio de Steven le pasó completamente desapercibida.

         —He estado muchas veces en Nueva York —explicó el hombre de negocios—, pero siempre por trabajo. Agendas muy apretadas, ya sabes… —esta vez Harry asintió, dando a entender que comprendía— Pero en esta ocasión me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me enseñara la ciudad.

         —Así que lo que necesitas es un cicerone… —tentó Harry— Pues hay autobuses turísticos que te pasean por la ciudad por pocos dólares. Le diré a Tony que te dé uno de esos folletos que tenemos para los turistas.

         —No me interpretes mal —se apresuró a decir Steven—. No soy una persona que se dé a las relaciones fácilmente —reconoció—. Pero me has parecido una persona agradable.

         _Una persona agradable_ , se sonrió Harry. Ese tipo no parecía tener muy claro cómo se ligaba en Nueva York. Tal vez en Chicago lo hicieran de otra forma.

         —Está bien —aceptó—. Te enseñaré la ciudad —después señaló la muleta—. Pero espero que en tu empresa te paguen bien, porque los taxis no son una de las cosas más baratas de Nueva York.

         Steven sonrió con cierta presunción.

         —No hay problema.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Draco había llegado al apartamento de su hijo con una excitación difícil de contener. Gracias a Merlín, ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba en ese momento. Ver a Harry por primera vez, aunque fuera de lejos mientras se movía por el bar ajeno a su presencia,  había sido una montaña rusa de emociones difíciles de describir. Conseguir atraerle hacia su mesa y charlar unos minutos con él, hasta arrancarle la promesa de enseñarle la ciudad, le había dejado emocionalmente agotado. Draco se desplomó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, reviviendo cada palabra de la conversación, cada rasgo de aquel Harry maduro. ¡Dioses! Harry era mucho más perfecto ahora que en sus recuerdos adolescentes. Hasta aquellos increíbles ojos verdes le habían parecido más verdes de lo que recordaba. Tal vez fuera la ausencia de gafas. Y su voz… Era más grave y en absoluto atolondrada. Ya no hablaba como si tuviera que pronunciar cien palabras en menos de un minuto y llevara medio de retraso. La voz de Harry había hecho cosquillas en cada centímetro de su piel. Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma.  Esa que nacía dentro de él, se escenificaba en sus labios y saltaba a sus ojos. La sonrisa de Harry le había hundido el estómago hasta fundirlo con sus costillas. Y Draco nunca habría sospechado ser tan feliz de no tener estómago. Cuando se había sentado a su mesa,  también había podido observar sus manos. Siempre habían sido más pequeñas que las suyas. Pero hábiles y fuertes. Y fue casi doloroso reprimir el impulso de alargar las propias y tomarlas entre las suyas, buscando recobrar aquel tacto un poco áspero y calloso por culpa de la escoba. Nunca había logrado que Harry suavizara sus manos con el bálsamo que él mismo utilizaba, por más que se quejara de esa aspereza sobre su piel. Sin embargo, sus uñas ahora estaban bien cortadas y no había rastro de padrastros. Lo que más le había sorprendido de su aspecto era esa barba de dos días que daba a Harry un aspecto desarreglado e informal, con un punto de descaro que le hacía increíblemente sexy. Demasiado para la escasa salud mental de la que Draco gozaba desde hacía apenas una semana.

         Ahora sabía todo lo que creía necesitaba conocer sobre Harry. Después del shock de descubrir que estaba vivo, Severus y Eileen habían satisfecho su avidez de información sobre la nueva vida de su ex pareja en Nueva York. Hasta cierto punto, podía comprender por qué no quería verle. Pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Porque él estaba loco por tener la oportunidad de decirle mucho más de lo que había escrito en aquella carta. Cuando por fin lo lograra, ya tendría unas palabritas con su hijo.

         No había hecho partícipe de su plan a nadie. Cuando después de comer, ya mucho más tranquilo y con su cerebro de vuelta, habían bajado al sótano para que Severus le mostrara su pequeño laboratorio, Draco se las había arreglado para encontrar lo que buscaba y hacerlo desaparecer en su bolsillo. Después se había pasado un par de mañanas pateando Manhattan en busca del sujeto adecuado. Y lo había encontrado en Wall Street. Era perfecto. Draco no buscaba a alguien que físicamente se le pareciera. Pero sí que tuviera una apariencia determinada, con la cual él se identificara y se sintiera cómodo. Mientras  le entretenía preguntándole una dirección con un plano de la ciudad en la mano, Draco le había lanzado discretamente un _Confundus_ al muggle y después le había robado un buen mechón de pelo.  Había repartido la poción en varios frascos de Pepcid, la dosis justa para una toma cada seis horas. Después de todo, la acidez estomacal no era tan inusual entre los ejecutivos.

         Los tres objetivos que tenía Draco cuando llegó a Nueva York se habían reconvertido en uno solo: lograr que Harry Potter reconociera que estaba vivo. Y cuando eso sucediera sólo estarían ellos dos y lo que tuvieran que decirse. Pensar que aquella carta que había guardado celosamente durante veintisiete años la había leído un montón de gente antes que su verdadero destinatario, le tentaba los dedos hacia su varita y a empezar a escupir maldiciones y no parar. Pero no se maldice a la familia. Así que su temperamento racional le había llevado a emplear sus esfuerzos en algo mucho más productivo. Cuando por fin tuviera a Harry donde quería, estaría desprevenido, solo y no habría testigos.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Harry no se sentía tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Durante las dos últimas semanas, fiel a su promesa, había llevado a Steven por toda la ciudad y habían cenado juntos seis o siete veces. Harry apenas había sacado la foto de Draco del cajón.  Scorpius, por su parte, parecía que había entendido el mensaje y no había vuelto a aparecer por el bar. Aunque si él y Mike iban sólo para comer, a Harry realmente no le molestaría.

         Con Steven habían hablado de todo y nada. Como si ambos estuvieran  un poco a la defensiva en cuanto a dejar al otro saber demasiado sobre sus respectivas vidas. Tenían la misma edad, aunque Harry seguía pensando que Steven se veía algo más joven. Su profesión le llevaba a viajar bastante y aunque estaba en Nueva York por un par de semanas, le había confesado que había podido alargar su estancia a una más, porque su empresa le debía días de vacaciones. Después tendría que irse a Londres. Aquello descorazonó un poco a Harry, aunque no acababa de entender por qué. Después de todo, Steven estaba siendo fiel a su confesión de que no se daba a las relaciones fácilmente, porque entre ellos no había nada que no fuera un buen compañerismo a la hora de hacer turismo por toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, Harry se sentía cómodo a su lado.  Steven tenía una conversación amena y fluida, la de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público y a que le escucharan. A veces Harry tenía la sensación de que se perdía en su labia y olvidaba con demasiada facilidad lo que quería preguntar para averiguar un poco más de él. Pero le había contado infinidad de cosas sobre todos los países que había visitado. Siempre lograba mantenerle encandilado, pendiente de sus palabras. Y tenía una especial habilidad para evitar las preguntas que no quería responder. Harry no lo consideraba algo excesivamente preocupante. Él guardaba suficientes secretos como para sorprenderle que alguien más pudiera hacer lo mismo.

         Otra de las cosas que descubrió de Steven fue que no le interesaban demasiado los deportes, y las pocas tentativas que hizo Harry en ese terreno le confirmaron que, sorprendentemente,  no sabia demasiado de ninguno. Ni siquiera de baloncesto o béisbol. Le había llevado a un partido de los New York Knicks y Harry había tenido la impresión de que se había aburrido un poco, aunque había declarado que la experiencia había sido _memorable_. No tenía mucho de memorable que los Knicks hubieran perdido. Otra vez.  Sin embargo, a Steven le entusiasmaba la opera, asunto en el que Harry andaba bastante flojo. Pero para complacerle había buscado la programación del Metropolitan. En aquel momento había en cartelera _Romero y Julieta_ , del _American Ballet Theatre_ , con una tal Diana Vishneva y un tal Marcelo Gomes. Harry lo había pensado detenidamente. Podía ser todo lo gay que quisiera, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era demasiada mariconería invitar a un tío al ballet. No obstante, en un par de meses representarían _Tosca_ de Puccini _._ Si Steven volvía por allí, se arriesgaría a comprar un par de entradas.

         Harry no le había hablado a nadie de Steven. Y con “nadie”, se refería a Severus y a Eileen. Severus frunciría el ceño y Eileen se entusiasmaría demasiado pronto. De los dos, era quien más ganas tenía de verle en una relación otra vez. A Tony le había amenazado con un flagrante despido si se atrevía a abrir la boca. Por supuesto el camarero no le había tomado muy en serio, aunque había jurado por su familia que antes muerto a que se le escapara una palabra. Y de todas formas, pensaba Harry, aquello  no podía considerarse una relación. Aunque la más larga que había tenido, había surgido de forma totalmente inesperada y sin buscarla.

         Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había visto a Laurie, cuando se había acercado a la barra en la que él servía para pedir una copa. Había sido bastante curioso, porque Harry siempre había tenido predilección por los rubios de tez clara —y se negaba a creer que fuera por culpa de cierto Slytherin alojado en su pasado— si bien no le hiciera ascos a un chico guapo aunque fuera pelirrojo. Laurie tenía el pelo incluso más negro que el suyo y su piel broncínea resaltaba unos rasgos inequívocamente latinos. Sus ojos eran de un castaño tan oscuro que parecían negros, siempre brillantes, como si acabara de bañarlos en colirio. Laurie era un hombre atractivo, aunque por el club se movían tipos sin duda mucho más atractivos que él. A Harry le había cautivado su sonrisa. Labios sensuales y dientes blanquísimos. Laurie le había pedido un gin tonic y él se lo había servido, al principio sin prestarle más atención que a la veintena que voceaba sus pedidos al mismo tiempo. Pero Laurie se había quedado indolentemente apoyado en la barra, observándole de forma descarada. Entremedias se le habían acercado algunos tipos, que sin duda conocía porque habían compartido conversación y risas. Pero después invariablemente volvía a su postura de observador. Había perdido un segundo gin tonic a Harry y éste se lo había servido, esta vez devolviéndole una mirada que decía que empezaba a estar un poco harto de tanto escrutinio. Entonces Laurie había esbozado esa sonrisa con la que finalmente le había cazado.

         —¿A qué hora sales? —le había preguntado.

         —Lo siento, tengo planes —había respondido Harry, un poco irritado.

         Laurie había vuelto al día siguiente.

         —Así que sales a las cuatro…

         —Pero ya he quedado —le había dicho en esa ocasión.

         Sin embargo, Laurie había mostrado ser una persona tenaz. Había insistido al día siguiente.

         —Tendrás un día libre…

         Harry había dejado el gin tonic delante de él.

         —Lo tengo.

         —Entonces te invito a cenar. Dentro de… digamos tres semanas. Así no podrás decirme que ya has quedado.

         —¿Qué te hace pensar que mi agenda no está llena?

         —Chiquito pero revoltoso, ¿eh? —había respondido Laurie con un guiño.

         Harry le había ofrecido su mejor sonrisa.

         —No me quejo —y había añadido un poco ofendido por el primer adjetivo—. Tampoco tengo quejas.

         —Estoy seguro —había afirmado Laurie con una sonrisa traviesa—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Cenamos? Soy de los que prefiere follar en la cama, después de una buena comida.

         Harry reconocía que su relación había sido muy física al principio. Con Laurie el sexo era apasionado, vigoroso. A veces, parecía que competían para ver quién lograba dejar agotado antes al otro. Harry pronto se había acostumbrado a amanecer en una cama que no era la suya, en contra de su costumbre. Despertar envuelto en los brazos de Laurie se convirtió en algo cotidiano y necesario, casi sin darse cuenta. Después de la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, Laurie se había presentado en el club casi todos los días.

         —Ni se te ocurra quedar con nadie —le había coqueteado la noche siguiente—. Te advierto que los italianos somos muy celosos.

         Harry se había reído, pero sintiéndose secretamente halagado. Aquella noche también se había marchado con él. Y la siguiente. Y la otra. Laurie no le había dado tregua hasta conseguir que su cama fuera la única en la que Harry quería estar.

         Un mañana Harry había despertado encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de Laurie observándole intensamente. El italiano había acariciado su pelo revuelto y había llenado su rostro de pequeños besos.

         —Me gustaría tenerte aquí siempre —le había dicho.

         —Ya estoy aquí siempre —había respondido Harry con un gruñidito de complacencia pegándose todavía más al cálido cuerpo de su compañero para seguir durmiendo.

         —Me refiero a que traigas tus cosas aquí. Que vivas conmigo.

         A Harry se le había ido el sueño de golpe.

         —¿Hablas en serio?

         —No he  hablado más en serio en toda mi vida.

         Harry no había esperado aquella proposición. No había estado con nadie a quien hubiera podido considerar una verdadera relación desde que vivía en Estados Unidos. Tampoco la había buscado porque, por alguna retorcida razón, consideraba que no era algo que alguien como él pudiera conseguir. Pero había mirado a Laurie y había descubierto ansiedad y esperanza en su rostro. Por él. No había tenido que pensar su respuesta.

         —Pues ya puedes ir haciendo sitio en tu armario.

         Laurie le había hecho sentirse amado, necesario. Importante, porque hubo alguien para quien fue el centro de su vida y no un mero instrumento para librarle de sus problemas. Alguien que se preocupó por él porque le amaba y no porque tuviera que llegar indemne a ningún enfrentamiento mortal. Alguien que le hizo promesas y las cumplió. Un hombre en cuyos planes jamás estuvo el querer dejarle…

         Descubrir que Laurie estaba enfermo y que seguramente le perdería en pocos meses había sido uno de los peores golpes que Harry había recibido en su vida. Y Dios sabía que había recibido unos cuantos. Al principio trató de quietarle importancia, tratando el asunto como algo pasajero. Como si fuera un resfriado mal curado que había acabado en pulmonía y unos cuantos antibióticos y reposo fueran suficientes para que Laurie se pusiera bien. Así que mientras habían podido, habían continuado con su vida normal. Disfrutándose el uno al otro el tiempo que fue posible y en la medida que el avance de la enfermedad les permitió. Las dos últimas semanas de su vida Laurie las había pasado en el hospital, tan sedado que apenas fue consciente de que Harry no se movió de su lado.

         —Aún eres joven, Harry. Rehaz tu vida —le había dicho en uno de sus últimos momentos de lucidez.

         Y Harry se lo había prometido con la boca pequeña, tragándose las lagrimas para que no las viera.

         Las semanas siguientes a la muerte de Laurie, Harry las había pasado como en una nube. Sin poder aceptar que nuevamente estaba solo. Esperando verle entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento. Hasta que la realidad se hizo tangible y cruda y tuvo que aceptar que el lado izquierdo de su cama seguiría vacío. No había vuelto a haber nadie importante en su vida. Tampoco se había molestado en buscarlo.

  
         Que esa noche Steven le hubiera invitado a cenar en su hotel, para ser más exactos, en la habitación de su hotel, abría un mundo de expectativas. Hasta cierto punto, había cogido por sorpresa a Harry, ya que Steven no había demostrado interés en ningún acercamiento físico hasta el momento. Y Harry se moría por follárselo. Esperaba fervientemente que Steven considerara que había llegado el momento de “darse a una relación”.

         El ejecutivo se alojaba en el New York Palace Hotel, en Madison Avenue. Era un hotel de lujo, a tiro de piedra de la catedral de San Patricio, el Rockefeller Center y la Quinta Avenida. Harry se apareció discretamente tras las rejas de entrada y atravesó el patio hasta la entrada del hotel. La habitación de Steven estaba en el piso 42, en la Torre, que tenía una recepción y ascensores privados. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. A Steven le gustaba vivir bien, no le cabía duda.

         Cuando llamó a la puerta Harry reconoció sentirse un poco nervioso. Aquel hombre de Chicago con acento de Nueva York le atraía realmente. Y no quería meter la pata precipitando las cosas.

         —¡Hola! —Steven se apartó para dejarle entrar— Pasa, por favor.

         Harry admiró la estancia que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Sí, a Steven definitivamente le gustaba vivir bien. La habitación, o mejor dicho, suite,  daba a una de las esquinas del edificio, y desde cualquiera de sus ventanas podía admirarse una bella panorámica de Nueva York de noche, con miles de lucecitas dibujando cada edificio. La estancia estaba decorada en tonos cálidos, beige y marrón, dividida en dos zonas bien delimitadas. En una de las esquinas, unos elegantes sofás y sillones de color marrón conformaban un pequeño salón, con varias mesitas sobre las que brillaban elegantes lámparas. Separado por uno de los sofás, tras el cuál había una sobria mesa, larga y estrecha, adornada por un cubo de cerámica con flores, estaba el comedor. Una mesa ovalada rodeada de seis sillas,  tipo silloncito de respaldo curvado, estaba vestida con un fino mantel blanco de hilo, y preparada para dos comensales. También había varias bandejas térmicas, para conservar la comida caliente.

         —Espero que estés hambriento —dijo Steven, señalando la bien provista mesa— ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de cenar? ¿Whisky? ¿Martini? ¿Jerez?

         Harry negó con la cabeza. Más le valía no empezar a beber antes de la cuenta, si quería mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada al llegar a los postres. Que hubiera postre, por favor, rogó mentalmente. Tuvo la impresión de que Steven estaba un poco nervioso esa noche. No declaradamente nervioso, no. Por lo que había podido conocer de él durante los últimos días, parecía ser un hombre con un férreo control de sí mismo. No obstante, su sonrisa asomaba algo vacilante en sus labios, cosa que inquietaba un poco a Harry. Y su forma de moverse por la habitación era levemente brusca, algo alejada de la elegancia con la que solía impregnar cada uno de sus movimientos. Con este último pensamiento, Harry estuvo a punto de tener un _déjà vu_ , que la voz de Steven frustró.

         —Entonces, ¿comemos?

         Se sentaron a la mesa y Steven destapó una de las bandejas.

         —¿Pastel de carne? —preguntó Harry, aunque había un leve aroma a jerez.

         Steven sonrió.

         —Paté de carne con champiñones y jamón. Tiene un sabor exquisito, créeme.

         Harry no pensaba ponerlo en duda. No después de haber cenado con él un número suficiente de veces como para no rechistar cuando Steven elegía un plato. Durante un buen rato mantuvieron una conversación intrascendente. Steven le contó que estaba a punto de cerrar el trato que le había llevado a Nueva York. Y Harry le explicó que se había estropeado uno de los congeladores del bar y todos los problemas que ello le había causado.

         —Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te he invitado aquí hoy.

         Habían llegado al segundo plato y después de mantener una conversación banal y relajada aquella declaración tomó un poco por sorpresa a Harry. Sin embargo, era lo que había estado esperando.

         —Bueno, me gustaría pensar que has llegado a la conclusión de que soy una persona con la que puedes relacionarte fácilmente —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente insinuadora.         

         —Créeme que lo eres.

         Y a pesar de sus palabras, Steven no correspondió a la sonrisa de su invitado. De pronto, a Harry el solomillo se le  hizo una bola en la garganta.

         —¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —preguntó. _Y si a estas alturas me sale con que es hetero, lo mato_ , pensó.

         Steven dejó sus cubiertos apoyados en el plato y le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Después  miró a Harry, con una intensidad que desconcertó al moreno.

         —Ahora me dirás que estás casado y tienes un montón de hijos —bromeó Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.

         —En realidad, sólo  uno —respondió Steven.

         La respuesta fue tan templada, tan natural, que Harry se encontró sin saber qué decir.  Aunque fue consciente de que su boca se había quedado más abierta de lo necesario. La interrumpida cena empezó a dar muestras de querer revolverse en su estómago. Especialmente porque Steven seguía mirándole de una forma que lo agitaba y retorcía como cuando… No, se negó. No como entonces. Un denso silencio se había extendido entre ellos. Steven apartó los ojos de Harry sólo para mirar su reloj de nuevo. Y ese mero gesto exasperó a Harry.

         —¿Sabes? Ya no tengo edad ni paciencia para ayudar a tíos como tú a salir del armario —arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa—.  Ni para que me tomen el pelo.

         —Espera… —Steven se levantó e inclinó rápidamente hacia delante, alcanzando  a retener su mano— Sólo espera unos minutos más, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor —rogó.

         Harry no habría podido decir exactamente por qué volvió a sentarse, cuando lo que deseaba era salir de aquella sofisticada habitación lo antes posible. Algo en los ojos de Steven se lo impidió. No, no eran sus ojos, se corrigió. Era la forma en que le miraba. Steven también volvió a sentarse.

         —Te debo una explicación —dijo.

         Harry se acomodó mejor en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

         —Oigámosla —aunque la forma de decirlo sonó más a un reto que a una verdadera disponibilidad a escuchar.

         Sin embargo, a Steven no pareció importarle.

         —Amaba a mi esposa cuando me casé con ella —empezó a explicar—. Pero no de la misma forma en que amé antes a otra persona. Nunca como a él.

         Harry no apartó la mirada cuando la de Steven volvió a clavarse en la suya, desafiándole a continuar.

         —Es cierto que nunca lo hicimos público. Pero no eran buenos tiempos para nosotros. Para nadie en realidad. Estábamos en medio de un gran conflicto y debido a la posición de mi familia, mi situación era un tanto difícil. Aunque reconozco que la suya no era mucho mejor.

         Steven se había levantado y rodeado la mesa, hasta casi situarse a espaldas de Harry. Tan erguido, tan impasible como si estuviera dando una clase de economía en lugar de estar desnudando su corazón.

         —Le dejé —confesó—. Cuando empezó a pedirme cosas a las que yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Cosas que creí no tenía derecho a pedirme. En realidad fue un ataque de pánico en toda regla.

         Harry intentó volverse hacia él, pero Steven se lo impidió, apoyando con firmeza las manos sobre sus hombros.

         —No —dijo suavemente.

         Después las retiró. Con el corazón martilleando en su pecho a un ritmo insano, Harry escuchó tras él la respiración agitada de Steven y un pequeño jadeo, apenas reprimido. Unos instantes después, las manos volvieron a apoyarse en sus hombros. A Harry no le hacía falta mirarlas para saber que ahora eran distintas. Más blancas, más delgadas, de dedos largos y estilizados. Y no las miraba porque tenía los ojos cerrados, tan apretados que cuando los abriera seguramente un montón de lucecitas bailarían frente a ellos. La voz que sonó a continuación también fue diferente. Menos grave y también más insegura.

         —Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho le escribí una carta para citarle. Necesitaba volver a verle para decirle lo imbécil que había sido. Que estaba dispuesto a seguir a su lado, pasara lo que pasara —la voz pareció romperse durante lo que duraba un suspiro, para después reafirmarse nuevamente—. Pero no llegué a tiempo.

         Respirar. Durante un momento infinito Harry sólo pudo pensar que necesitaba respirar. Y que la cabeza dejara de zumbarle. Y las manos de temblarle. Y  de sudar como un maldito condenado.  El hombre tras él se había quedado en silencio. Esperando. Seguramente aguardando la respuesta que tampoco él había obtenido. Harry abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar su vista, borrosa y empañada.

         —Dímelo —su voz sonó extraña hasta para él, lejana y distorsionada, como si proviniera de un lugar cavernoso, en lo más hondo de sí mismo—. Escribiste que podría oírlo la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

         Las manos se deslizaron de sus hombros despacio, casi con reverencia. Y eran pálidas. Delgadas. Sólo de verlas Harry sintió ganas de llorar. De acariciarlas y besarlas.  Y cuando los brazos le aprisionaron contra el pecho a su espalda, Harry los asió con fuerza, mientra sentía otra mejilla rozar la suya, otros labios tan cerca de su oreja que la bañó de aliento cálido y palabras deseadas.

         —Te amo, Harry.

 

 

* * *

 

[[1]](new#_ftnref1) Receta encontrada en Yahoo! Respuestas, de una tal Jor!, a la pregunta de si existía de verdad la cerveza de mantequilla.


	6. Chapter 6

         Sólo a Draco podía ocurrírsele reservar una habitación que probablemente costaba más de 1.300 dólares por noche, cena aparte, sólo para montar aquella encerrona. Harry volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. Draco se había dormido hacía un par de horas, pero él seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, como si le hubieran colocado palillos en los párpados para que no se cerraran. La tensión emocional había podido con Draco, finalmente. Llevaba dos semanas fingiendo ser quien no era, tratando de no delatarse ni con palabras ni con gestos o conductas que pudieran hacer sospechar a otro mago como él, que sabía que la poción multijugos existía. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Los indicios habían estado siempre ahí. _Reconozco que no suelo comer en este tipo de sitos; aunque éste no está mal._ Y sí, a Harry le había molestado el tono indiferente en que lo había dicho. _¿Baloncesto?_ La pregunta había sido pronunciada en un tono que más parecía decir, _no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero jamás voy a confesártelo._ Y la expresión de Steven/Draco había sido impagable cuando le había dado el primer mordisco al perrito caliente que Harry le acababa de comprar. Todo el mundo sabía que era anti americano que a alguien no le gustaran los perritos calientes.  Además, ¿un tipo de Chicago con acento de Brooklyn? Harry pensó que si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado en olvidarse de Draco, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que era precisamente a Draco a quien tenía delante de sus propias narices.

         Un pequeño tirón hizo que Harry olvidara la ventana y devolviera la mirada al hombre que descansaba a su lado. Draco se había dormido con el puño cerrado en el pecho de su camisa. Cada vez que se movía entre sueños el primer botón amenazaba con dejar su ojal de forma brusca. Pero la pálida mano seguía aferrada a la tela como si se hubiera soldado a ella. Harry dobló un poco la suya para acariciar con la punta de los dedos la rubia cabeza. La mejilla de Draco descansaba sobre su antebrazo, impidiéndole un movimiento más fluido.

         —Y ahora qué… —susurró para sí mismo— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Draco?

         Pasado el primer momento de desbordamiento emocional, después de pedir aquel “te amo” que había desesperado por oír tanto tiempo atrás, Harry se dio cuenta de que escucharlo hería más que aliviaba. Durante unos minutos había querido creer que el tiempo no había pasado y que esas dos palabras iban a zanjar un abismo mucho más profundo que la distancia entre Londres y Nueva York. Pero había sido una certeza efímera, casi infantil.

         Habían vaciado dos botellas de vino entre descargos, lamentaciones, comprensión y perdones.  Y con cada una, ambos habían vaciado también sus propios reproches y culpas. Harry se preguntaba si les quedaría suficiente vida para perdonarse la que habían perdido. Después habían hablado de lo que habían hecho para seguir adelante. De cómo cada uno había buscado su propio consuelo a su manera. De las personas que habían compartido o compartían todavía sus vidas.

         La mirada de Harry volvió hacia la ventana. Ya era casi completamente de día. De pronto los ojos empezaron a pesarle y los cerró durante un momento. O tal vez un poco más. Porque cuando volvió a abrirlos la luz del sol iluminaba completamente la habitación. Estaba solo en la cama. Buscó el reloj que recordaba haber visto encima de la mesilla de noche. Marcaba las nueve menos diez de la mañana. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, por lo que pudo oír sin ninguna dificultad la voz de Draco discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. Se levantó, con el cuerpo pesado, todavía somnoliento, para dirigirse a la sala. Ya habían retirado los restos de la cena de la noche anterior, la que no habían terminado, y en su lugar había un completo desayuno. Draco se paseaba descalzo por la zona que correspondía al salón con un móvil en la oreja. Llevaba un albornoz del hotel y su pelo lucía todavía húmedo.

         —¡Esta bien, está bien! —el tono de voz del rubio tenía un punto de exasperación— Dejaré una nota la próxima vez, te lo prometo —en ese momento vio a Harry y su rostro se iluminó con una cálida sonrisa—. ¡Por supuesto que no voy a decirte donde estoy, no es de tu incumbencia, jovencito! —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Harry reprimió una pequeña carcajada—. No, no sé cuándo volveré. No me esperéis a desayunar —después bajó la voz, volviéndose de espaldas al mudo espectador—. Siempre llevo la maldita poción, Scorp —susurró—. ¡Deja de preocuparte y cuelga de una maldita vez!

         Draco se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del albornoz y después se volvió hacia Harry.

         —Mi hijo tiene la extraña idea de que debo dejar una nota si no duermo en casa —explicó imprimiéndole a su voz un tono sarcástico.

         —¡Hijos! ¿Qué se habrán creído? —se burló Harry, todavía desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

         Draco le miró con una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios, repasándole de arriba abajo.

         —Métete en la ducha—dijo—. Me encargaré de que te esté esperando un café bien cargado.

         Harry se dio la vuelta sin rechistar. Ni los años le habían quitado a su ex novio el aire mandón. Cuando regresó, con un albornoz idéntico al que usaba Draco, éste estaba parado junto a una de las ventanas, observando la magnífica vista sobre la ciudad que había desde el piso cuarenta y dos.

         —¿Y mi café? —preguntó.

         Draco se volvió hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, depositando una taza en sus manos.

         —¿Desayunamos?

         Como la noche anterior, se sentaron uno frente al otro a la mesa.

         —Tengo que irme en un par de días —dijo Draco, sirviéndose distraídamente salchichas y beicon, mientras observaba la expresión de Harry.

         —¿Vuelves a Inglaterra? —preguntó éste, quien a su vez trató de evitar la mirada escrutadora de Draco.

         —Sí, no puedo retrasarlo más —reconoció. Draco titubeó unos instantes antes de preguntar— ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo?

         Harry no pareció sorprendido por la proposición, así que respondió con mucha calma:

         —No puedo, Draco. Estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas?

         —Sí, bien… —Draco empezó a cortar la primera salchica en trocitos muy pequeños, como si en lugar de comérsela sólo quisiera entretenerse— Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te pasees por el Callejón Diagon en hora punta.

         Harry inspiró profundamente. Había estado preparándose para esa discusión durante toda la madrugada.

         —Draco, tu hijo jamás me conoció antes en persona y fue capaz de reconocerme treinta años después. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si me encontrara con alguien que sí pueda recordarme?

         El rubio entrecerró un poco los ojos, con una chispa de burla en ellos.

         —Disculpa, pero mi hijo es un Malfoy. Por lo tanto inteligente y perspicaz.

         Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

         —Y un pesado de cojones —aseguró sin malicia.

         —¡Oye! —se ofendió su padre— Tenaz y perseverante, dos buenas cualidades, diría yo.

         —Lo que tú digas —sonrió Harry.

         Draco empezó a cortar la siguiente salchicha sin haberse comido la primera aún. Harry observó la minuciosa disección con algo de preocupación.

         —Considéralo —insistió el rubio—. Podrías quedarte en Londres. O donde te apeteciera. No tendrías por qué acercarte al mundo mágico. Nadie sabría que has regresado.

         —Tengo un negocio del que cuidar aquí —le recordó Harry.

         Draco levantó la mirada de su plato.

         —Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil —le reprochó en un tono un poco tenso.

         —Draco...

         Pero el rubio le atajó rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a continuar la frase.

         —¿Cómo se supone que podemos llevar esto adelante si no ponemos un poco de nuestra parte los dos?

         La mirada que Harry le devolvió le dio a Draco la decepcionante sensación de que el moreno ni siquiera se había planteado tal posibilidad.

         —Anoche querías oír que te amaba —le recordó en tono cortante—. Y esta mañana parece que ya no te importa.

         —Eso no es cierto —negó Harry. Extendió su mano y tomó la de Draco sobre la mesa—. Pero, por una vez, soy más realista que tú.

         Draco alzó una ceja, mostrándole lo que pensaba él de su realismo.

         —Me he pasado treinta años creyendo que estabas muerto —habló después—. Me he sentido culpable y miserable. Si esperas que ahora me conforme con una conversación de seis horas y un desayuno juntos estás muy equivocado, Harry.

         Y sus ojos grises y fríos desafiaron al hombre que, sentado frente a él, todavía mantenía su mano en la suya.

         —No puedo regresar a Inglaterra, Draco —dijo Harry suavemente—. Como tampoco puede hacerlo Severus.

         —No estamos hablando de mi padrino —le recordó Draco entre dientes.

         Iba a ser difícil hacerle comprender a Draco que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como él las imaginaba. ¿Por qué no podía entender que regresar a Inglaterra no era una opción para él? No podía regresar, pero tampoco lo deseaba.

         —¿Te quedarías tú aquí conmigo? —preguntó entonces Harry— ¿Lo dejarías todo y te instalarías en Nueva York? —la desarmada mirada de Draco le dio la respuesta— ¿Lo ves? Pides algo que tú mismo no estás dispuesto a hacer.

         Draco por fin soltó los cubiertos y alcanzó su taza de café.

         —Tal vez debamos buscar un término medio —propuso después de dar un par de sorbos. No se dejaría desalentar tan fácilmente.

         —Tal vez… —murmuró Harry.

         Draco movió su mano para cruzar los dedos con los de Harry.

         —Te buscaré casa en Londres. En las afueras, si lo prefieres —escudriñó con cierta inquietud signos de conformidad en el rostro de Harry—. Y alquilaré o compraré algo aquí para cuando venga yo.

         Harry negó con un pequeño suspiro.

         —Draco, no estoy acostumbrado a compartir. Es más. No quiero compartir.

         El rubio le miró en silencio, adivinando lo que se avecinaba.

         —¿Qué se supone que haría en Londres? ¿Esperar en casa a que termines con tus reuniones de negocios? ¿Ver cómo te vas de madrugada porque tienes que volver con tu mujer y guardar las apariencias? —Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza con expresión decepcionada, triste— Voy a cumplir cuarenta y ocho años, Draco. Y ahora mismo tengo la impresión de estar manteniendo una conversación demasiado parecida a unas cuantas que ya tuve contigo a los diecisiete.

         Harry esperaba fervientemente que Draco le contradijera. Que le asegurara que estaba equivocado. Pero no fue así.

         —Estas sacando las cosas de quicio —fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

         —¿De veras? —Harry alzó ambas cejas con gestó irónico— Pues como te dije ayer, ya no tengo edad ni paciencia para sacar a nadie del armario. Menos si no quiere salir de él. No me avergüenza demostrar lo que soy, Draco. Al que le guste, bien; al que no, también. Y a estas alturas de mi vida no voy a andar escondiéndome otra vez.

         —¿Otra vez? —esta vez Draco subió el tono de voz— ¿Quién se ha estado escondiendo durante treinta años, sino tú?

         —¿Y por culpa de quién? ¡Iba a quedarme, Draco! ¡Por ti, sólo por ti!

         Draco miró a Harry con un intenso dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

         —Creí que ya habías aclarado ese punto la noche pasada —dijo fríamente.

         —Pues parece que no —el tono de Harry seguía siendo alto y alterado—. Porque si lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que vuelva a Inglaterra y te espere —hizo un gesto pomposo con la mano—, seguramente en una fabulosa mansión, mientras tú sigues con tu vida, es que no has entendido nada, Draco.

         Harry se levantó bruscamente y abandonó la sala en dirección al dormitorio. El portazo sonó todavía más brusco en el corazón de Draco, quien se quedó sentado, mirando la puerta cerrada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. A los pocos minutos Harry salió vestido con las mismas prendas de la noche anterior. Parecía  más calmado y Draco tuvo la secreta esperanza de que volviera a sentarse y pudieran retomar la conversación. Pero Harry no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Se acercó a Draco, y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la rubia cabeza.

         —Has hecho un gran trabajo con tu hijo, Draco. Cuando decidas empezar a trabajar en ti mismo, llámame.

         Después, desapareció.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Severus miró a su ahijado con desaprobación. Todavía faltaba una hora y media para embarcar y Draco aún no había pasado el control de aduana. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los bares del aeropuerto, tomando un café. Scorpius no había podido acudir a despedir a su padre porque le había sido imposible cambiar su turno.

         —¿No es malo fumar para alguien que sufre del corazón? —preguntó el ex pocionista.

         Draco dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

         —No empieces tú también —gruñó.

         Severus siguió hojeando distraídamente el ejemplar del New York Times que acababa de comprar.

         —Ya te has fumado tres en menos de una hora.

         —¿Me estás controlando?

         —Sólo me preocupo.

         El rubio aplastó lo que quedaba de cigarrillo en el platito de la taza de café, donde ya había tres colillas más. En el aeropuerto estaba prohibido fumar, pero Draco había encontrado un hechizo muy conveniente para evitar llamar la atención sobre ese hecho.

         —¿Contento?

         —Es tu salud, no la mía —respondió Severus sin apartar la vista del periódico.

         Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y cogió su ejemplar de The Economist de encima de la mesa. Lo desplegó e intentó concentrarse en la lectura.

         —El uso continuado de la poción multijugos, produce un obligado desgaste de los órganos internos del sujeto que la utiliza —habló Severus al cabo de un rato, pasando parsimoniosamente la página de su periódico—. Nada grave si esos órganos están sanos y en perfecto estado —el mago alzó la mirada por encima de las dos páginas abiertas—. Creí necesario que lo supieras.

         Draco dejó escapar un bufido y cerró bruscamente su periódico.

         —Ha hablado contigo, ¿verdad?

         —No —Severus cerró el suyo y lo dobló por la mitad para dejarlo sobre sus rodillas—. Pero debo decirte que has pecado de ingenuo si pensaste que porque ya no estoy en Hogwarts, no llevo un estricto control de mis ingredientes y pociones.

         Draco no pudo por menos que dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada.

         —Genio y figura… —alabó.

         Severus le devolvió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

         —Supongo que nada fue como esperabas, ya que de otra forma sería él quien estaría aquí, no yo —asumió el ex profesor de pociones.

         Draco alargó la  mano hacia su paquete de tabaco nuevamente y Severus lo apartó de un manotazo. Su ahijado le dirigió una mirada agria, pero no insistió. En su lugar, pidió otro café. Severus le observó en silencio y se abstuvo de decirle que la excesiva ingesta de cafeína podía provocar taquicardias. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos.

         —Creo que todo iba bien hasta que le pedí que volviera a Inglaterra conmigo —dijo de repente Draco.

         Esta vez fue Severus quien soltó una risa corta y seca, mirando a su ahijado como si acabara de confundir la gimnasia con la magnesia.

         —Te creía más inteligente, Draco —se burló.

         Su ahijado le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

         —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

         Severus se reacomodó en su asiento, de por sí incómodo, y cruzó las piernas, como solía hacer cuando se disponía a echarle un sermón a uno de sus alumnos.

         —¿Qué te hizo pensar que Harry perdería el culo por volver contigo a Inglaterra en cuanto se lo pidieras?

         Draco entrecerró un poco los ojos.

         —Le amo —dijo simplemente.

         Severus negó lentamente con la cabeza.

         —Amas al chico de diecisiete años que dejaste escapar hace treinta. No al hombre de cuarenta siete que poco o nada tiene que ver con él —Severus suavizó la expresión severa de su rostro—. Entiendo lo que debe haber sido para ti saber que está vivo; verle otra vez. Pero tal vez deberías considerar otras cosas primero, Draco.

         El rubio escuchaba en silencio, jugueteando con la cucharilla en la taza de café.

         —Harry ha vivido su vida como la ha querido vivir. Y nada le ha coartado, ¿comprendes? —Severus suspiró— Ha hecho el imbécil algunas veces… —nada que de hecho él no hubiera esperado— Pero ha salido adelante y ha sido feliz. No aceptará menos de lo que ya ha tenido, Draco. ¿Acaso lo harías tú?

         Draco pensó que en labios de su padrino todo era mucho más objetivo. Sonaba incluso razonable. Se había sentido muy herido cuando Harry había desaparecido de la habitación. Engañado después de tan meticuloso esfuerzo. Tal vez sí debía empezar a hacer algunas consideraciones…

         —No, supongo que no —reconoció finalmente.

         Draco volvió a Inglaterra con mucho en qué pensar.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         La segunda semana de agosto, Scorpius y Mike aterrizaban en Heatrhow, apenas tres semanas después que lo hiciera Draco. Encogieron discretamente sus equipajes en uno de los baños de aeropuerto y después se aparecieron en la mansión de los Malfoy en Londres.

         —¿Seguro que no te importa que me quede una semana con mis padres? —preguntó Mike— Estarás aquí solo…

         —¡Claro que no! Estás deseando verlos y ellos te han echado mucho de menos —Scorpius sonrió—. Pero te recuerdo que las noches son mías…

         Mike envolvió con sus brazos al hombre rubio y le besó despacio, haciéndole jadear.

         —Deliras si crees que puedo dejarte solo una sola noche —susurró Mike después contra el blanco cuello.

         Scorpius le dio un repentino empujón y se recolocó la camisa.

         —No empieces algo que no vas a acabar —se quejó con un poco de frustración—, tus padres te esperan en cinco minutos —después sonrió—. Y yo esta noche.

         Mike miró su reloj y gruñó. Estaba deseando follarse a su novio, pero no iba a hacer esperar a sus padres después de casi un año sin verles. Scorpius gozaría de toda su atención esa noche. Y las siguientes.

         —¿Y tú? —preguntó— ¿Vas a ir a casa, ahora?

         —Dentro de un rato, cuando haya desempacado —respondió Scorpius—. No me gustó nada el tono de voz de mi padre las últimas veces que he hablado con él. Parecía, no sé, muy cansado.

         Mike observó la expresión preocupada de su novio. Sabía que Scorpius se temía una recaída que su padre no quisiera confesarle por teléfono.

         —Estará bien —le animó—. Si hubiera pasado algo grave, tu madre te hubiera avisado. Ella no se perdería la oportunidad de hacerte regresar a casa — _sin mí_ , pensó sólo para él.

         —Sí, supongo que tienes razón —admitió Scorpius. Y sonriendo de nuevo dijo—: Anda, lárgate. O no respondo…

         Mike desapareció de la habitación dedicándole un guiño provocador. Scorpius llamó a uno de los elfos para que colocara sus cosas y seguidamente decidió aliviar su dolor de huevos con una buena ducha. Después envió una lechuza para avisar a los suyos de que a las cuatro de la tarde se aparecería en la mansión familiar.

         No fue recibido con la frialdad que esperaba. Su madre le abrazó y besó con un fervor poco corriente en ella. Como si realmente le hubiera echado de menos. Pero era su madre después de todo, pensó, seguramente sí le había echado en falta. La abuela Narcisa fue más moderada, pero Scorpius también notó algo más de efusividad en ella. Y lo de su abuelo fue ya el acabóse. Primero le dio formalmente la mano. Pero después le abrazó, por casi un minuto, mientras iba dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

         —¿Y papá? —preguntó en cuanto pudo librarse del extraño y un poco mareante abrazo de su abuelo.

         —No puede tardar —respondió Lucius—. A las cuatro y media, como mucho las cinco, suele estar en casa.

         —¿En agosto? —preguntó Scorpius, sorprendido. Ese siempre había sido el mes de descanso para la familia.

         —Hemos tenido algunos pequeños problemas que tu padre está intentando resolver —reconoció su abuelo—. Nada grave —desdeñó—. Algún que otro socio que ha intentado pasarse de listo.

         —En cuanto llegue tu padre, ordenaré que sirvan el té— dijo la abuela Narcisa—. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo, habrás perdido la costumbre. Los americanos no suelen ser muy civilizados para estas cosas.

         Y Scorpius pensó que un té en familia, una familia más agradable de lo que recordaba, sería muy reconfortante. Y lo sería todavía más cuando su padre llegara y pudiera comprobar que estaba bien. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a satisfacer la curiosidad de los suyos sobre Nueva York y la forma de vida americana. Nadie preguntó o hizo la menor alusión a Mike.

         Draco llegó a la mansión pasadas las cinco de la tarde, con aspecto cansado y malhumorado. Pero se recompuso rápidamente en cuanto vio a Scorpius en el salón.

         —Había olvidado que llegabas hoy —se disculpó Draco, estrechando con fuerza a su hijo—. Habría venido antes. ¿Cómo está Mike? —preguntó después.

         Y Scorpius le agradeció enormemente que recordara a los demás que tenía un novio con el que compartía su vida.

         —Bien, con sus padres. También le echaban de menos.

         —Lógicamente —dijo su padre con una sonrisa—. Creo que hoy necesito un té bien cargado.

         Astoria se lo sirvió mientras Lucius escudriñaba su rostro en busca de una respuesta. Finalmente, en vistas de que Draco no parecía darse por entendido, preguntó:

         —¿Han firmado por fin?

         Su hijo le devolvió una mirada que decía que no consideraba que ese fuera el momento para hablar de negocios.

         —Sí, padre, lo han hecho —respondió, a pesar de todo—. Pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

         —¿Por qué? —Lucius señaló a Scorpius— El chico debería ponerse al día de los asuntos de la familia.

         —Porque acaba de llegar y _todos_ queremos disfrutar de su compañía —dijo Draco de forma cortante.

         Lucius no insistió. Y Scorpius comprendió que pocas cosas habían cambiado desde que se había ido, a pesar de la genial bienvenida. Al contrario que en su última visita a Nueva York, el aspecto de su padre no era el de una persona que gozara de buena salud.

         Aquella noche Scorpius le dijo a Mike que se quedaría en la mansión familiar durante el resto de su estancia en Inglaterra. Noches incluidas. Y Mike, a pesar de que aquella decisión echaba por la borda sus pequeñas vacaciones, lo comprendió.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         Lucius no cabía en sí de gozo. Scorpius había acompañado a su padre durante toda la semana, aparentemente atento e interesado en todo lo concerniente a los negocios de la familia. No se había mostrado ni aburrido ni disgustado cuando él mismo le había obsequiado con largos discursos sobre filosofía empresarial y familiar, con tendencia a fundir ambas en una sola.  También había sido muy cuidadoso en evitar cualquier cuestión que hiciera alusión al tipo de relación que su nieto mantenía. No quería predisponerle en su contra otra vez. Lucius no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente porque Scorpius actuaba de forma tan dócil, aparte de la preocupación que pudiera sentir por su padre. Y no sería él quien desaprovechara la circunstancia.

         —Tu padre no está bien, Scorp —le dijo cierta tarde que estaban solos—. Me preocupa.

         —También a mí —confesó el joven—. Estoy intentando convencerle para que me deje hacerle un buen chequeo. Pero no se deja.

         Lucius meneó un poco la cabeza, con aire preocupado.

         —Tu padre es testarudo, Scorp. Será mejor que no le pierdas de vista.

         —Eso hago, abuelo.

         —Ahora está en su despacho —le informó Lucius— ¿Por qué no intentas insistir en lo de ese chequeo? Todos, especialmente tu madre, nos sentiríamos mucho más tranquilos.

         A una semana de volver a Estados Unidos, Scorpius también quería irse tranquilo. Y para ello necesitaba asegurarse de que su padre estaría bien. Mientras tanto, que su abuelo siguiera pensando que todos sus discursos le convencían. Se dirigió al despacho de su padre dispuesto a arrancarle la promesa de hacerse un chequeo esa misma semana. Lo habían estado hablando con Mike y éste había insistido en llevarle al Harefiel Hospital, centro regional de cardiología y cirugía cardio-torácica, la especialidad de su novio.

         Scorpius encontró a su padre muy concentrado escribiendo lo que parecía ser una carta. Draco le indicó que se sentara y esperara. Él así lo hizo, cargándose de argumentos, a su parecer irrebatibles, para convencer a su padre.

         Cuando terminó, Draco espolvoreó la tinta fresca sobre el pergamino con polvos secantes para que no se corriera. Lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo introdujo en un sobre. Tomó de nuevo la pluma y escribió la dirección. Satisfecho, dejó otra vez la pluma en el tintero. Haber obtenido respuesta a la primera carta que había escrito, le había animado a escribir esa segunda.

         —¿Podrías echarla al correo muggle por mí? —preguntó Draco.

         —Claro papá —accedió Scorpius, un poco extrañado de que su padre no utilizara una lechuza.

         Se levantó y tomó el sobre que le tendía su padre. Leyó la dirección que había escrita en él.

 

**_Mr. James Norton_ **

**_1202 Saint Nicholas Ave._ **

**_New York, NY 10032_ **

**_United States_ **

         Después miró a su padre, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de leer.

         —¿Crees que esta vez podrás evitar fisgonear, Scorp?

         Scorpius enrojeció furiosamente hasta la raíz del pelo.

         —¿Cómo… sabes…?

         Su padre alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que volviera a sentarse.

         —Realmente no sé si darte las gracias o desheredarte.

         —Er… ¿darme las gracias? —tentó el joven.

         Draco entrecerró los ojos con aire amenazador.

         —Traicionaste mi confianza y metiste las narices en algo muy privado, Scorp.

         Scorpius tenía un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Trató de poner cara de profundo arrepentimiento.

         —Lo siento —se disculpó.

         Draco le miró de forma severa durante unos instantes, pero después desplomó su mirada en otra mucho más condescendiente.

         —Scorp, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? —preguntó.

         El joven bajó un poco la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. No podía decir mucho en su defensa de todas formas.

         —Me pareció todo tan injusto —murmuró. Después alzó la mirada hacia su padre—. Quiero decir que tú siempre has intentado que yo tuviera la oportunidad de experimentar y decidir. Te has enfrentado al abuelo por mi culpa, con todas las consecuencias que eso te ha acarreado y yo me siento…

         —¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! —prohibió Draco tajantemente, volviendo a endurecer su mirada.

         Scorpius mordió la palabra _culpable_ entre sus labios y miró a su padre con desazón.

         —Nadie te dio la oportunidad a ti —susurró después.

         Entonces Draco esbozó una sonrisa triste.

         —Sí, me la dieron, Scorp —reconoció con amargura—. Pero estaba tan ciego por culpa de otras cosas que no supe verla. Y cuando lo hice ya fue demasiado tarde.

         —Él se había ido…

         Draco asintió pesadamente. Scorpius se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Abrazó cariñosamente a su padre por la espalda.

         —Ahora tienes otra oportunidad —dijo—. Los Malfoy no cometemos dos veces la misma equivocación. Palabras del abuelo.

         Draco sonrió y palmeo la mano que Scorpius tenía sobre su hombro.

         —Es más complicado de lo que parece, Scorp.

         —¿Más complicado que tu hijo se vaya a Nueva York y se encuentre con tu antiguo amante entre los veintidós millones de habitantes que hay en la ciudad?   Las casualidades no existen, papá. Tú siempre me lo has dicho.

         Draco guardó silencio durante unos minutos, agradablemente reconfortado por el abrazo de su hijo.

         —He estado planteándome algo últimamente… —dijo interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que se había establecido entre ellos— ¿Qué opinarías si… —Draco volvió un poco el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de su hijo— …le pidiera el divorcio a tu madre?

         Scorpius no pareció sorprendido.

         —Bueno, no soy ningún niño por cuya custodia haya que pelear —respondió Scorpius—. Y llevo casi cinco años viniendo a esta casa solo de visita. Especialmente porque mi familia, a excepción de mi padre, no acepta a la persona con la que vivo. Mi madre ni siquiera ha querido hacer el esfuerzo de conocer a Mike. Así que supongo que seguiría visitándola de vez en cuando, como ahora, donde sea que se instalara si llegáis a divorciaros.

         ¿Más claro? Blanco y en botella. Draco sonrió, mucho más tranquilo.

         —Por cierto, yo había venido a hablar aquí de otra cuestión, papá. ¿Conoces el Harefiel Hospital? —Draco enfurruñó inmediatamente su expresión— Mike va a  reservarte día y hora para la semana que viene. Si te niegas, jura que se presentará aquí para ayudarme a llevarte, aún a riesgo de salir frito a maldiciones. Y tú no quieres dejarme sin novio, ¿verdad?

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Eileen dio un pequeño grito ante la repentina aparición de Harry en la cocina.

         —¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó dándole en la espalda con la espátula que tenía en la mano— ¿Quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón?

         —Lo siento —se disculpó Harry—. Todavía me duele un poco la pierna para conducir. Es más práctico aparecerme.

         —Pues en esta casa no se aparece, se llama al timbre —le regañó Eileen.

         Después se volvió enfadada hacia su marido porque éste ni siquiera había levantado la vista del periódico.

         —No asustes a tu madre —dijo entonces Severus en tono monótono.

         —¡Oh, suerte tenéis los dos de que la que no tenga magia sea yo! —amenazó ella blandiendo peligrosamente la espátula.

         —Demos gracias a Merlín —murmuró Severus.

         —¡Te he oído!

         Harry abrazó a la alterada mujer y llenó sus mejillas de besos.

         —Siento haberte asustado —se disculpó—. No volveré a aparecerme, te lo prometo.

         —Más te vale…

         Ella le dio un cariñoso empujón y le revolvió el pelo. A pesar de que sabía que Harry habría olvidado su promesa el domingo siguiente.

         —¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que te has estado revolcando en almíbar y tienes un subidón de azúcar? —gruñó Severus, pasando parsimoniosamente otra hoja del periódico.

         Harry sonrió todavía más y Severus puso los ojos en blanco. El recién llegado dejó la botella de vino que traía encima de la mesa y metió la mano en su bolsillo, del extrajo un sobre doblado en dos, que mostró al otro mago.

         —Draco ha vuelto a escribirme —dijo, conteniendo un poco el tono para no parecer tan entusiasmado como se sentía.

         —¿Y qué dice? —Severus esbozó una sonrisa irónica— Sólo lo que puedas contar sin que nos sonrojemos, por favor.

         Pero ni las pequeñas burlas de Severus podían con el buen humor de Harry ese brillante mediodía de domingo.

         —Planea volver a mediados de septiembre —explicó—. Y se quedará un par de meses, al menos.

         —Parece que habéis decidido tomaros las cosas con calma —aprobó Severus.

         Harry asintió, pensando en las dos entradas para Tosca que había comprado el día anterior por internet.

         —Harry…

         El aludido dejó de revolotear alrededor de las cazuelas que Eileen tenía al fuego, inspeccionando con hambre lo que iban a comer. De pronto, el semblante de Severus estaba muy serio.

         —Estás seguro de que Draco es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

         Harry volvió a tapar la cazuela  y caminó hasta la mesa de la cocina,  a la que Severus estaba sentando. Se detuvo frente al hombre que le miraba como si estuviera a punto de tomarle la lección.

         —No me gustaría que Draco desmantelara su vida, sólo para que después tú te dieras cuenta de que vuestro momento ha pasado.

         —Sabes que jamás haría algo así —respondió Harry, un poco dolido.

         —Lo sé —admitió Severus—. Sé que no lo harías. No al menos de forma premeditada.

         Harry se sentó finalmente a la mesa, junto a Severus.

         —Vale, suéltalo —le dijo.

         Severus se reacomodó en su silla y cruzó las piernas. Y Harry sólo pudo pensar, _Dios mío, esto va para largo, lleva siglos dándole vueltas_.

         —¿Has pensado en lo diferentes que han sido vuestras vidas durante todos estos años? —Harry asintió— Draco es un hombre de negocios, respetado, casado  y conservador.

         —Que tiene un hijo gay —le recordó Harry.

         —Que se ha mantenido discretamente apartado de su familia para no dar pie a habladurías que puedan perjudicarla —señaló también Severus—. Scorpius no es ningún irresponsable, aunque en algún momento, por su actitud, te hayas sentido inclinado a pensarlo. No pondrá el apellido Malfoy en el punto de mira de la sociedad mágica. Él sólo desea ser aceptado por su familia de puertas para adentro.

         —Lo que difícilmente ocurrirá —dijo Harry.

         —No cuando tu abuelo es Lucius Malfoy —admitió Severus—. Pero Draco deberá tomar las riendas de su familia cuando su padre pase a mejor vida. Con todo lo que ello implica. ¿Has pensado en eso, Harry? —el aludido puso cara de circunstancias— No, claro que no. A ti ya te pillan muy lejos las reglas y tradiciones de las familias sangre pura.

         —Yo soy mestizo, igual que tú.

         —¿Mestizo? —preguntó Eileen, mirando a los dos hombres y llegando a la conclusión de que ambos tenían la tez demasiado blanca para ser mestizos.

         —Una forma de hablar —dijo Severus, sin querer entretenerse en explicaciones en ese momento—. Piensa en todo lo que Draco va a renunciar y asegúrate de que hacerlo será bueno para los dos. Porque él no está acostumbrado a tu desinhibición, Harry. Al contrario que tú, Draco ha seguido cómodamente protegido dentro de su armario.

         —Eres un exagerado —le reprochó Harry—. Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que soy una especie de exhibicionista.

         Severus soltó una pequeña carcajada.

         —¡Merlín bendito, te he visto dando brincos sobre una carroza el día del Orgullo!

         —Vestido —puntualizó Harry dirigiendo la mirada hacia Eileen, porque sabía lo que Severus iba a decir a continuación.

         Efectivamente, Severus puso cara de incredulidad.

         —¿Consideras que unos vaqueros por debajo de las caderas y un chaleco de cuero es ir decentemente vestido? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

         —Yo sólo he dicho _vestido_ —le corrigió Harry con una pequeña mueca—. Tú has añadido el decentemente.

         —No llevaba _nada_ debajo de esos vaqueros —señaló Severus dirigiéndose tambien a Eileen—. No quiero pensar en _qué_ los sostenía para que no se le cayeran piernas abajo.

         Harry le sonrió maliciosamente a Eileen.

         —Esa noche triunfé… —y volviéndose hacia Severus— Los calzoncillos a veces pueden ser una verdadera incomodidad, deberías saberlo aunque no seas gay.

         —Dí que sí, cariño —apoyó Eileen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

         Severus soltó un bufido.

         —Además, de eso hace muchos años —recalcó Harry—. Y no pienso obligar a Draco a subirse a ninguna carroza, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

         —Sabes perfectamente lo que he querido decir —se defendió Severus.

         —No pienso empujar a Draco fuera de ese armario —aseguró Harry. Después sonrió—. Le daré la mano para que salga elegantemente.

         —¿Por qué no abres el vino, cariño? —le pidió Eileen a Harry, deseosa de acabar con discusión entre los dos hombres.

         Éste se levantó de la mesa y cogió la botella que antes había dejado en ella. Se dirigió hacia el cajón de la cocina donde guardaban el sacacorchos. Aprovechando que Harry estaba de espaldas, Eileen se inclinó sobre el hombro de su marido.

         —¡Cómo te gusta hacer de abogado del diablo! —susurró.

         Severus sólo sonrió.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Mike oteó nerviosamente el local en busca de su dueño. Pero no parecía estar allí. Sin embargo, Tony se mostró realmente contento de verle y caminó hacia él con  una gran sonrisa.

         —¡Dichosos los ojos! —exclamó— Llegué a pensar que habíais matado algún paciente y estabais en la cárcel…

         —No, somos más listos que eso —sonrió Mike—. Cuando alguno está a punto de palmarla, procuramos cambiar de turno —después se puso repentinamente serio—. Oye, ¿está Jimmy por aquí? Necesito hablar con él.

         —En la cocina —respondió Tony, preguntándose si le habría pasado algo al chico rubio que siempre le acompañaba—. Le avisaré.

         —Gracias, Tony.

         Harry apareció a los pocos minutos con expresión sorprendida.

         —¡Mike! —estrechó la  mano del joven alegrándose realmente de verle. Después miró a su alrededor y preguntó— ¿Sigue enfadado conmigo?

         —No… Scorp se ha quedado en Inglaterra —respondió Mike—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

         —Claro…

         Harry le guió hacia su mesa del rincón con cierta inquietud. El semblante de Mike estaba demasiado serio.

         —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Harry tan pronto estuvieron acomodados.

         —Veras… —Mike se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto nervioso— Scorp no tomó el avión conmigo porque tuvo un problema familiar. Me dijo que cogería el primer vuelo a Nueva York en cuanto éste se solucionara —entonces la expresión de Mike fue de pura angustia—. Pero la última vez, hace tres días, me envió un mensaje diciendo que no regresaba de momento, que se quedaba en Inglaterra por tiempo indefinido.

         —¿Tiempo indefinido? —repitió Harry, asombrado— Pero, ¿y la especialización?

         —Lo sé, es incomprensible —Mike suspiró irritadamente—. Dijo que tenía que hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la familia mientras su padre no pudiera. Y te aseguro que el señor Malfoy estaba bien la última vez que le vi. He intentado hablar con Scorp varias veces desde entonces, pero no coge el móvil. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

         —¿Temes que le haya pasado algo? —preguntó Harry, empezando a inquietarse también ante la desesperación que parecía envolver a Mike.

         —¿A Scorp? No. No sé. Creo que no…

         Harry aguardó pacientemente a que el joven médico dijera algo más. Pero en vistas de que parecía sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, finalmente decidió tomar la palabra de nuevo.

         —¿Al señor Malfoy, entonces? —preguntó, no sin cierta aprensión.

         —Puede —admitió Mike por fin—. Cuando le llevamos al Harefiel le detectaron arritmia, algo que no es extraño después de haber tenido un ataque al corazón.

         Harry se quedó helado.

         —¿Ataque al corazón? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con ataque al corazón?

         Mike parpadeó unos segundos, mirándole como si hubiera dado por sentado que Harry sabía de los problemas de salud del padre de su novio.

         —El señor Malfoy sufrió un infarto hace ahora…  casi cuatro años. ¿No lo sabías? —Harry negó rotundamente— Desde entonces se medica —Mike puso los ojos en blanco— ¡Pociones! No estoy diciendo que sean ineficaces —aclaró—. Pero la medicina muggle está mucho más avanzada en ese ámbito.

         —¿Qué puede haberle pasado? —preguntó Harry, con su propio corazón en un puño.

         Mike lo meditó unos momentos antes de hablar.

         —Scorp estaba preocupado porque le había parecido notar a su padre muy cansado las últimas veces que habían hablado por teléfono. Y cuando regresamos a Inglaterra para ver a nuestras familias, me dijo que estaba algo más pálido de lo habitual. Y que se había mareado un par de veces, aunque había tratado de disimularlo. El señor Malfoy le había jurado a Scorp que acudiría a la siguiente visita en el Harefild Hospital. El Dr. Cowie, que fue uno de mis profesores en Cambridge, estaba seguro de que  la arritmia podría solucionarse con la medicación adecuada. Un antiarrítmico. Pero también quería hacerle unas cuantas pruebas más. Principalmente porque tuvimos que inventarnos una rocambolesca historia para justificar que el señor Malfoy no hubiera ido al médico después de sufrir un infarto. No podíamos hablarle sobre San Mungo y mucho menos sobre pociones, so pena de que nos echaran de la profesión médica…

         —Entiendo… —musitó Harry.

         —Scorp tiene que haber visto el montón de mensajes que le he dejado —casi gimió Mike—. No entiendo por qué no me responde.

         Pero Harry ya sólo podía pensar en que algo le había pasado a Draco y él tenía que saber qué. Cuanto antes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike miró de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyada en el respaldo, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su rostro estaba ligeramente perlado de sudor. Las manos, crispadas sobre los reposabrazos de su asiento. Su pierna derecha temblequeaba un poco, delatando sus nervios. Había estirado la izquierda lo más que le permitía el asiento delantero. Su cuerpo entero estaba en absoluta tensión. Para cualquiera que le viera no era más que otra de esas personas a las que les aterraba volar. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Harry Potter era un hombre aterrado de volver a su patria.

         Mike sabía que tomar esa decisión le había costado a Harry días de insomnio y seguramente algún que otro kilo de menos, porque estaba algo más delgado. Durante la última semana el joven doctor no había logrado ni hablar, ni que Scorpius le contestara ninguno de los mensajes que le había enviado. Tampoco había podido contactar con su padre. Cuando le había comunicado a Harry su intención de volver a Inglaterra para averiguar qué estaba pasando, éste le había dicho que le acompañaría. Mike sabía que Severus había intentado quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, aunque finalmente no se había visto con ánimo de detenerle. Pero le había pedido, más bien exigido, una llamada telefónica diaria, jurándoles a los dos que de lo contrario sería él quien cogería el próximo vuelo a Londres.

         Harry tuvo que pasar el control de pasaportes, porque ya no era ciudadano británico, sino norteamericano, lo que le produjo una sensación extraña. De una añoranza vacía y deprimente. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, Mike los apareció a ambos en la mansión londinense de los Malfoy. Harry no había estado muy de acuerdo al principio, temeroso de que no fuera seguro quedarse allí. Al menos para él. Y le había dicho a Mike que prefería ir a un hotel. Pero el joven le había asegurado que Draco le había cedido la propiedad de la mansión a Scorpius, y que desde entonces la salvaguardaban las protecciones del más joven de los Malfoy. Y el único que podía levantarlas aparte de Scorpius, eran su padre y él mismo.

         Ver a un elfo doméstico después de tantos años a Harry casi le produjo un infarto. Tuvo que pelear con la pequeña criatura para que no le deshiciera el equipaje y que, además, no se ofendiera por ello.

         —Tómatelo con paciencia —le aconsejó Mike—. Al único a quien hacen realmente caso es a Scorpius. ¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó a continuación.

         Harry asintió y después se desplomó en uno de los sillones del elegante salón, al que llegó cojeando un poco. Demasiadas horas sentado en un espacio reducido en el que apenas se podía estirar las piernas, sino era para ir al baño.

         —¿Te duele todavía? —preguntó Mike

         —Algo —respondió Harry, tomando el vaso que el joven le daba—. ¿A qué hora irás a San Mungo mañana? —inquirió después.

         En ese momento eran las dos de la mañana. Después de decidir que no podían esperar más, habían tomado el primer vuelo disponible.

         —A media mañana —respondió Mike—. A esa hora el hospital está más concurrido. Y pasaré más desapercibido.

         Harry asintió, mostrando su conformidad.

         —¿Crees que Draco pueda estar allí? —preguntó.

         —No tiene porqué —meditó Mike—. Tampoco estamos al cien por cien seguros de que le haya pasado algo…

         —¿Y en ese otro hospital? —insistió Harry.

         —No lo creo —dijo el joven médico—. Pero, de todas formas, llamaré al doctor Cowie mañana a primera hora.

         De encontrarse el padre de Scorpius en el hospital muggle, Mike estaba seguro de que no estarían teniendo tantos problemas para comunicarse con los Malfoy. Tanto silencio sólo podía tener que ver con el ascetismo del mundo mágico.

         Acabaron sus copas y se acostaron. Aunque ninguno de los dos logró dormir demasiado. A las cinco de la mañana Severus llamó a Harry y acabó de desvelarle por completo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o

 

         A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, mientras esperaba el regreso de Mike, Harry tuvo tiempo de sobras para inspeccionar la mansión londinense. Aunque su construcción y distribución era indudablemente de estilo mágico, saltaba a la vista que había sido modernizada. El último recuerdo que tenía Harry de una mansión que hubiera sido habitada por magos era Grimmauld Place. Y no eran recuerdos demasiado reconfortantes porque le llevaban a habitaciones tenebrosas y llenas de polvo con olor a moho, a pesar de la limpieza de la señora Weasley. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en la madre de su mejor amigo en años. Ni siquiera en Ron o Hermione. Y de pronto, aquel simple recuerdo de salones polvorientos, plagados de doxys, removieron en él más cosas de las que estaba dispuesto a contemplar. Con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza, como si espantara un pájaro que acabara de posarse sobre ella, Harry espantó también rostros y palabras que no estaba preparado para rememorar.

         Agradeció que al menos aquella mansión fuera aireada y luminosa. Los muebles, dentro de su clasicismo, no eran del siglo pasado. Y en cada rincón se apreciaba la integración de la tecnología muggle entre ellos. Una gran televisión de plasma ocupaba una de las paredes del salón, frente a un cómodo conjunto de sofás y sillones. En otra de las paredes  había un equipo de música y una estantería entera llena de CD`s  y DVD`s. Había varias fotografías esparcidas aquí y allá. La mayoría no eran mágicas. En ellas aparecían Scorpius y Mike o únicamente Scorpius. Harry recordó que a Mike le gustaba la fotografía. También había una de una pareja que debían ser los padres de Mike, porque la mujer se parecía mucho a él. En otra, Mike aparecía con dos chicos algo más jóvenes, que indudablemente eran sus hermanos. Los tres tenían el mismo tono cobrizo de pelo. Aunque el del que parecía más joven, tenía un tono más claro. El único retrato mágico era el que pertenecía a la familia de Scorpius. El último heredero Malfoy podía ser prácticamente una copia de su padre, pero sin lugar a dudas había sacado los ojos de su madre. Era una mujer de tez suave, pelo castaño muy claro y unos hermosos ojos azules. Era guapa, tuvo que reconocer Harry. La fotografía tendría sus años, porque Scorpius, que estaba en el regazo de su madre, era muy pequeño. Un niño de tres o cuatro años. La familia estaba sentada en el banco de un jardín. Draco abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura y volvía un poco el rostro para depositar un beso en su blanca sien. Ella cerraba los ojos con expresión complacida, mientras Scorpius intentaba escapar de su regazo con una sonrisa traviesa, para seguramente ir a corretear y jugar por ese jardín. De pronto Harry se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo allí. Más incómodo de lo que le hubiera gustado, decidió seguir recorriendo la casa.

         En la biblioteca, aparte de libros, había también un ordenador, un par de impresoras y lo que le pareció que debía ser un escáner. Y otro televisor, un poco más pequeño. Incluso en la habitación que había dormido la noche anterior no había rastro de doseles en su cama o de cortinajes pesados y antiguos. Imaginó que tampoco los habría en la que compartían Scorpius y Mike. Toda la decoración tendía a colores claros o cálidos. Sólo las paredes y suelos de piedra recordaban que se encontraba en un edificio muy antiguo. La única estancia que parecía no haberse visto tan afectado por la ola de modernidad que impregnaba toda la mansión era la cocina.  Harry supuso que era debido a que los elfos domésticos la consideraban su último reducto. Mike le había dicho, con algo de fastidio, que dormían allí, dentro de una especie de alacena. Y, realmente, Harry no quiso saber más. Menos sobre alacenas.

         Harry se entretuvo inspeccionando las chimeneas para distraer su impaciencia, mientras esperaba a que Mike regresara. Ni en la del salón, la biblioteca o el comedor había rastro de ningún tarro de polvos flu. Se preguntó si todas las chimeneas de la casa estarían desconectadas de la Red Flu por alguna razón. Tal vez el motivo fuera Lucius, pensó Harry. Seguramente a Scorpius no le hacía ninguna ilusión la idea de su abuelo saliendo de pronto de la chimenea mientras él y su novio se encontraban en plena faena sobre la alfombra del salón. Finalmente, Harry se había sentado en el sofá y había encendido la televisión para hacer pasar el tiempo más deprisa, cuando Mike se apareció en medio del salón. Harry se puso en pie casi de un salto y la pierna le falló. Tuvo que volver a sentarse otra vez, gruñendo imprecaciones. Después miró a Mike con expresión ansiosa.

         —El señor Malfoy no ha estado en San Mungo —dijo éste con desánimo—. Ni se ha visitado, ni ha ingresado.

         —¿Y el médico muggle? —preguntó Harry.

         —No le ha visto. No se presentó a las pruebas que tenían que hacerle la siguiente semana.

         Mike parecía tan desmoralizado que Harry no pudo por menos que poner una amistosa mano en su hombro.

         —Es una buena señal, ¿no?

         Mike volvió hacia él una mirada irritada.

         —¿Y por qué no responde Scorp?

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Seguramente aquello era lo más imprudente que había hecho en su vida. De su vida adulta y supuestamente normal, claro está. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a comentárselo a Severus la noche anterior, cuando fiel a su promesa le había llamado. Ahora eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana de un todavía caluroso día de finales de agosto. Dentro de la cabina telefónica el calor era asfixiante. Harry estaba prácticamente empotrado contra el teléfono mientras Mike, con el auricular en la mano, respondía a la pregunta de la voz neutra de mujer que salía a través de él.

         —Soy Michael Davenport y vengo acompañado del señor James Norton. Queremos presentar una queja sobre el funcionamiento de la Red Flu en la chimenea de mi vivienda.

         —Gracias —dijo la voz de la mujer—. Visitantes, tenga la bondad de coger la chapa y prenderla en su ropa de forma visible, por favor.

         Dos chapas cuadradas de color plateado salieron a través del pequeño contenedor donde acostumbraban a caer las monedas que la máquina no aceptaba: _Michael Davenport. Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Regulación de Chimeneas._ La de Harry, aparte de su nombre, ponía exactamente lo mismo.

         —Visitantes del Ministerio, se les ruega que pasen por el mostrador de seguridad, al fondo del atrio y entreguen las varitas para su registro.

         Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír la última frase,al tiempo que el suelo de la cabina empezaba a temblar.

         —Supongo que no hay manera de saltarse el registro —musitó Harry.

         Mike hizo una pequeña mueca.

         —No, si no queremos a un montón de aurores saltando sobre nosotros —dijo.

         Harry restregó las palmas de sus sudadas manos en las perneras de sus pantalones.

         —No puedo recordar si el registro de la varita va asociada con la identidad del mago —susurró, mirando el techo de la opresiva cabina. No tenía ni idea de si el Ministerio habría evolucionado lo suficiente como para pensar en registrar las conversaciones, como hacían los muggles. Claro que los americanos eran un poco paranoicos con esas cosas, reconoció.

         —Sólo he estado una vez aquí, con Scorpius y su padre —susurró a su vez Mike—. No lo recuerdo, la verdad —después exclamó—: ¡Joder! ¡Tendrías que haberte quedado en casa y dejarme esto a mí!

         Harry le echó una mirada medio divertida, pensando lo iluso que era el joven si esperaba que él se quedara quieto, esperando en algún sitio. La mañana anterior se le había hecho eterna. La voz neutra de mujer irrumpió en el reducido espacio que ambos magos ocupaban.

         —El Ministerio de Magia les desea que pasen un buen día.

         La puerta de la cabina se abrió y Harry sintió que acababa de entrar en un túnel del tiempo. Mike tuvo que darle un ligero empujón para que saliera al vestíbulo. Parecía imposible que nada hubiera cambiado. El suelo de madera barnizada; el techo, azul ultramar, incrustado de aquellos brillantes símbolos dorados en permanente movimiento; las chimeneas que ocupaban ambos lados del largo pasillo. ¡Hasta la fuente seguía allí! Sólo que ahora no había ninguna estatua. Un inmenso monolito de bronce se alzaba del mismo centro del agua hacia el techo, sin alcanzarlo. Al pasar junto a la fuente, Harry se dio cuenta de que había cientos de nombres grabados en su superficie. Y de algo más. Justo detrás, a mano derecha, un trecho antes de llegar a la doble puerta dorada. Quizá algo menos dorada de lo que la recordaba. Una barbacana de mármol sobresalía de la propia pared. Tenía aproximadamente las mismas medidas que una chimenea y sobre su repisa, algo más amplia, descansaba un busto también de mármol. El suyo.

         —Puto Merlín… —murmuró.

 

**_EN MEMORIA DE HARRY J. POTTER_ **

**_1980 – 1998_ **

**_Nunca te olvidaremos_ **

        

         Sintió la presencia de Mike, colocándose a su lado y dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro.

         —Es cierto, tendría que haberme acordado de… esto —susurró.

         Después tiró suavemente de él, hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba el mostrador sobre el cual colgaba el rótulo en el que podía leerse “SEGURIDAD”. El que se encontraba tras ese mostrador era un mago que no haría demasiados años que había dejado Hogwarts. Su juventud alivió a Harry en cierta forma. No tenía edad para saber nada sobre él, aparte de lo que hubiera leído en los libros. Y no tenía cara de ser excesivamente espabilado.

         —¿Me permiten las varitas? —preguntó el mago de seguridad con una sonrisa amigable.

         Mike fue el primero en depositar la suya sobre la balanza de latón. Tras una leve vibración, una estrecha tira de pergamino salió de la pequeña ranura en la base del aparato.

         —21 cm., cerezo, pelo de unicornio. Trece años de uso. ¿Correcto?

         —Correcto —respondió Mike.

         El mago de seguridad dirigió la mirada hacia Harry, esperando. Éste depositó la varita en la balanza, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

         —28 cm., acebo, pluma de fénix. Treinta y siete años de uso —el joven levantó la mirada hacia Harry con admiración—. ¡Wow! ¡Pluma de fénix! ¿Sabe que hace un montón de años que no se fabrican varitas con el núcleo de pluma de fénix? En realidad es la primera que veo.

         Harry se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de compromiso, un poco incómodo. El mago de seguridad le devolvió la varita casi con reverencia, mientras clavaba la tira de pergamino en el pincho de latón con la otra mano.

         —¡Qué pasen un buen día!

         Harry tomó del brazo a Mike, dirigiéndole sin perder tiempo hacia la doble puerta dorada, antes de que el trabajador del Ministerio resultara ser un aplicado alumno de Historia de la Magia y recordará de pronto qué dos únicos magos habían tenido una pluma de fénix en el núcleo de sus varitas. Eso sería verdadera mala suerte.

         —¿Y ahora? —preguntó Mike.

         —Tú presentarás la reclamación por la que supuestamente hemos venido —respondió Harry—. Nos encontraremos en el atrio en media hora.

         Comprimidos entre la masa de magos y brujas que se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo, Harry y Mike eligieron una cola al azar para tomar uno de los ascensores que les llevaría al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, en la sexta planta. Pero sólo Mike bajó allí. Harry siguió hasta el primer piso. Al salir del ascensor, se encontró con un lago pasillo, cubierto con una moqueta morada y tupida. Había puertas a ambos lados. Harry caminó despacio y fue leyendo los letreros con los nombres y cargos de la persona que ocupaba cada despacho. Se cruzó con un par de magos que le echaron una mirada poco amigable, pero no le detuvieron. Pero sí lo hizo una bruja que se plantó en medio del pasillo, obstruyéndole el paso mientras leía su chapa de visitante.

         —¿Se ha perdido? —preguntó en tono exigente.

         Harry esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

         —No, de hecho estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera informarme si hoy el señor Malfoy ha venido al Ministerio. Me han dicho que se reúne con frecuencia con el Consejero Bordenet…

         Ella le miró de arriba abajo, tal vez considerando su falta de formalidad al no llevar túnica.

         —Soy la asistente del señor Bordenet —manifestó—. El señor Consejero tenía asuntos fuera del Ministerio hoy y no ha venido. Tampoco he visto al señor Malfoy.

         Y le miró invitándole a volver por donde había venido.

         —¿Le importa si pregunto allí? —insistió Harry, señalando tras la bruja—. Tengo un asunto con el señor Malfoy que me es urgente resolver.

         Al final del pasillo había una amplia zona, llena de mesas en las que trabajaban varios magos y brujas.

         —Puede preguntar si quiere —respondió ella, dando a entender que de todas formas sería perder el tiempo—. Si el señor Malfoy hubiera venido, yo lo sabría —volvió a mirarle con desdén—. Que tenga usted un buen día.

         Y le rebasó muy tiesa y pomposa. Harry no le prestó más atención y dirigió sus pasos hacia las mesas al fondo del pasillo. Cuando pasó ante la última puerta, ésta le llamó la atención porque era doble y bastante más rimbombante que las demás. El rótulo dorado que brillaba atornillado en ella le dejó con la boca seca.

 

**_HERMIONE J. WEASLEY_ **

**MINISTRA DE MAGIA**

 

         ¡Joder! Durante unos segundos se quedó parado allí, contemplando el rótulo y tratando de imaginar a su amiga del colegio convertida en la mandamás del mundo mágico. Bueno, tal vez no tan difícil de imaginar, se dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Pero estuvo a punto de soltar un grito cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, mientras daba un paso reflejo hacia atrás. Un joven pelirrojo, pecoso y de grandes ojos castaños apareció en el umbral.

         —¡Qué sí, mamá! No llegaré tarde, lo juro.

         Era recio y muy alto. Le sacaba por lo menos cabeza y media a Harry.  El joven se dio cuenta entonces del hombre en el pasillo y le sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

         —¡Madres! —se excusó encogiendo sus anchos hombros.

         Harry le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y salió por piernas antes de que dicha madre asomara también por la puerta. Un rato después, se reunía con Mike en el atrio, todavía con el corazón a cien.

         —¿Ha habido suerte? —preguntó Mike—. Ese tipo de la Red Flu casi me vuelve loco a preguntas.

         —No del todo —respondió Harry—. Draco no ha estado hoy aquí, pero sí anteayer. Según la bruja con la que he hablado, después de varios días sin verle.

         —¿Le acompañaba Scorpius? —la ansiedad de Mike era patente.

         —Sí, Scorpius le acompañaba —sonrió Harry—. Por lo visto causa estragos entre el personal femenino.

         Mike sacudió la cabeza y emitió un bufido de desagrado.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         Mike había intentado inútilmente conectar una vez más la chimenea del salón con alguna de la Mansión Malfoy. Por lo visto, el único tarro de polvos flu estaba en la habitación de la joven pareja de médicos. Pero las conexiones con su casa siempre las establecía Scorpius, que era el único que ponía el pie allí, puesto que Mike no sería bien recibido. Lo más probable era que la red flu de los Malfoy tuviera algún tipo de hechizo que sólo permitiera entrar sin anunciarse a la familia. Y si tenían alguna dirección flu para las visitas, Mike la desconocía.

         Así que al día siguiente de su visita al Ministerio, se encontraban en Gringotts. Otro lugar de obligada visita para los Malfoy. Mientras Harry cambiaba dólares por galeones, y negociaba la apertura de una cuenta, Mike paseaba por el inmenso vestíbulo del banco atento a todos los magos que entraban y salían de él. Harry no podría estar entreteniendo al duende que le atendía toda la mañana, así que el joven rezaba para que la suerte les sonriera antes de que éste acabara con todas las transacciones que podía hacer sin llamar demasiado la atención. Y la suerte les sonrió.

         Primero le descolocó un poco la vestimenta, porque Mike jamás había visto a su novio vestido con una túnica. Sabía que las llevaba en las ocasiones formales con su familia. Y era indudable que la vistió en Hogwarts, igual que él. Pero no recordaba al Scorp de esa época. Y, definitivamente, no era una túnica como la que ahora llevaba. Elegante y seguramente muy cara. Pero le hacía mayor. Demasiado formal. Incluso solemne. Y Scorpius no tenía edad para ser solemne. Mike corrió hacía él para alcanzarle antes de que llegara a las grandes puertas del banco y le perdiera en el Callejón Diagon.

         Harry vio cómo Mike se apresuraba hacia la figura que, de espaldas, en un primer momento le pareció que era Draco. Dejó al duende que le atendía con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, al parecer por los ademanes de ambos, discutiendo. El vestíbulo era muy largo, así que cuando llegó, Scorpius ya se había dado media vuelta y alcanzado la salida. Mike tenía la mirada fija en su novio, pálido y desencajado, observando cómo éste desaparecía envuelto en el resplandor proveniente del Callejón, que iluminó durante unos segundos la oscura entrada.

         —¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Harry ansioso, sin comprender por qué Scorpius parecía tan enfadado cuando se marchaba.

         —Maricón de mierda —respondió Mike, apenas en un susurro.

         —¿Qué?

         Mike volvió el rostro hacia Harry y a éste le pareció que tenía los ojos húmedos.

         —Maricón de mierda  —repitió Mike—. Eso es lo que me ha dicho.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

         Draco observó con el ceño fruncido a su hijo. El joven repasaba los documentos que tenía que llevarse para cerrar el acuerdo con sus socios franceses como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa en su vida.

         —Sabes que no es necesario, Scorp —insistió Draco, una vez más—. Me encuentro perfectamente.

         —Prefiero que descanses, papá —el joven levantó la mirada hacia su  padre—. Yo puedo hacer esto perfectamente. Además, el abuelo me acompañará.

         El ceño de Draco se frunció todavía más.

         —Parece que el abuelo y tú hacéis muy buenas migas últimamente —insinuó.

         Scorpius se limitó a asentir vagamente con la cabeza. Después preguntó:

         —¿Has tomado la poción, papá?

         Draco suspiró, fastidiado.

         —Esas taquicardias podrían desembocar en otro infarto —le advirtió su  hijo seriamente—. Y no queremos eso suceda, ¿verdad? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

         Draco entrecerró un poco los ojos y miró a Scorpius intentando no perder la paciencia. Nunca pensó que tendría tantas ganas de perder de vista a su hijo. Sin embargo, sacó un pequeño vial de su bolsillo y tomó su contenido.

         —¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York? —preguntó después— ¿No temes que puedan echarte del hospital, si no lo haces?

         El joven meneó un poco la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente, mientras terminaba de colocar pergaminos y carpetas dentro de una cartera de piel.

         —Mi carrera puede esperar mientras tú me necesites, papá.

         —La cuestión, Scorp, es que no te necesito —aseguró Draco.

         Y como si sus propias palabras hubieran decidido volverse en su contra, el rostro de Draco se contrajo en una pequeña mueca.

         —¿Papá?

         Scorpius corrió al lado de su padre, aflojó rápidamente su corbata y abrió los primeros botones de su camisa. Buscó rápidamente en su propio bolsillo, del que extrajo otro vial. El líquido que contenía era de color rosado, a diferencia del tono ambarino del que había tomado antes Draco. Scorpius vertió su contenido sin perder tiempo en la boca de su padre. Éste permaneció con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Scorpius controlaba su pulso.

         —¿Te das cuenta, papá? —dijo Scorp suavemente— No puedo dejarte.

 

         Draco se quedó dormido en la biblioteca después de comer. Cuando despertó sentía la boca pastosa y el regusto de la poción para dormir que sin duda Scorpius había deslizado en alguno de sus alimentos sin que él se diera cuenta. Se sentía muy cansado. Y no entendía por qué. Hacía un par de días estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ir al Ministerio. Y ahora, otra vez, las malditas taquicardias. El médico de la familia le visitaba cada dos días e insistía en que no olvidara tomarse la dosis de poción correspondiente. Y no era como si pudiera olvidarse, ya que tenía a toda la familia pendiente de él. Sin embargo, empezaba a sentir una especie de resentimiento contra la dichosa poción. Porque no parecía estar ayudándole demasiado.

         —¿Draco?

         El rubio volvió la cabeza hacia la voz de Astoria, sentada en el sofá contiguo al sillón donde él había dormido.

         —¿Quieres un poco de té? —preguntó ella y el negó con la cabeza— No te muevas, cariño. ¿Quieres leer un rato? Te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

         Draco se percató entonces de la manta sobre sus rodillas y frunció el ceño. No era ningún jodido anciano.

         —¿Y Scorpius? —preguntó, incorporándose un poco.

         Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de Astoria.

         —Ya se ha marchado París con tu padre, ¿recuerdas? —él asintió— ¡Oh, Draco! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de nuestro hijo! Tenías razón. Dijiste que Scorpius se involucraría en los negocios de la familia cuando fuera necesario y lo ha hecho.

         Draco le dirigió a su esposa una mirada indiferente. Él no compartía la alegría de Astoria. Scorpius no había vuelto a Nueva York a hacer lo que más le gustaba y ni siquiera mencionaba el momento de hacerlo. Le preocupaba que dejara de lado su carrera por culpa de su salud. Pero todavía le preocupa más el aire de satisfacción que paseaba su padre por toda la mansión. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar su móvil… Tenía el número de Mike grabado en él. Draco sospechaba que había pasado algo entre los dos jóvenes. Scorp ni siquiera mencionaba a su novio, que le echara de menos o que deseara verle. Cada vez que Draco había preguntado por Mike, su hijo había eludido la cuestión, molesto.

         En ausencia de su padre y su hijo, Draco cenó solo con su esposa y su madre. Ambas de un excelente humor que intentaron contagiarle sin mucho éxito. Ninguna de las dos estuvo muy de acuerdo cuando dijo que se quedaría un rato a leer en la biblioteca  antes de acostarse e intentaron convencerle de que no era una buena idea. Draco no era un hombre al que le gustara soltar palabrotas. Y cuando lo hizo, ninguna de las dos mujeres insistió. Una vez en la silenciosa estancia, Draco se dejó caer en el mismo sillón donde había dormido parte de la tarde con la cabeza a punto de estallar. Durante unos minutos trató de mantener la mente en blanco, deseando descongestionarla de todos los pensamientos que bullían en ella desde hacía demasiados días. Y de pronto abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? En la mansión de Londres probablemente los chicos tendrían alguna agenda telefónica. Se conformaba con obtener el teléfono de los padres de Mike. Podría llamarles y preguntarles por el móvil de su hijo. Entonces podría llamar al joven y saber qué había pasado entre él y Scorpius, solucionarlo, y después enviar a su hijo de vuelta a Nueva York. Donde debía estar. Contento de haber tenido esa idea, activó la chimenea de la biblioteca y pronunció la dirección de la mansión londinense.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         El chisporrotear de la chimenea hizo dar un respingo a Mike, hundido en uno de los sillones del salón con el vaso de whisky que acababa de servirse. Harry le había refrenado de plantarse en la Mansión Malfoy y pedir explicaciones a sus moradores nada más salir del banco. _No es bueno estar en la misma habitación que Lucius Malfoy, créeme,_ le había dicho. Después de media hora de acalorada discusión, había logrado tranquilizarse y comprender que el otro mago tenía razón. Debían meditar con cuidado el siguiente paso y no precipitarse. Cuando la chimenea dio señales de vida, Harry estaba en la biblioteca, hablando con Severus por teléfono. Él había preferido hundirse en la miseria y en un vaso de alcohol al mismo tiempo.     

         Por un momento, temió que el que saldría de la chimenea fuera Scorpius con otra munición de increíbles insultos preparados para dispararle tan pronto pusiera un pie fuera de ella. Pero cuando vio al señor Malfoy, se sintió aliviado y decepcionado a partes iguales.

         —¡Mike! —exclamó Draco, tan contento de verle que al principio no se planteó qué estaba haciendo el joven en Londres, cuando debería estar en Nueva York.

         Mike se puso de pie de un salto, pero después se quedó estático, a la espera de la siguiente reacción de Draco. No fuera que el padre viniera a rematar la faena del hijo. Sin embargo, se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

         —¡Merlín, Mike! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!

         El joven parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír sin mucha convicción.

         —¿De verdad? —preguntó.

         Draco le miró con extrañeza. Entonces se dio cuenta del vaso de whisky que Mike todavía tenía en la mano.

         —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó— Tú no sueles beber entre semana.

         Mike se encogió de hombros.

         —No sé, dígamelo usted —desafió.

         Y, de pronto, Draco cayó en la cuenta.

         —¿Por qué no estás en Nueva York?

         Antes de que Mike pudiera responder, la voz de Harry llegó desde el pasillo, avanzando hacia el salón.

         —Mike, Severus quiere saber si la mirada de Scorp te pareció extraña, como si pudiera estar hechizado o algo así…

         Draco volvió su cabeza con tanta brusquedad que su cuello crujió. Vio a Harry detenerse en el umbral de la puerta del salón, escuchando atentamente lo que estaban diciéndole por teléfono, sin darse cuenta todavía de que Mike no estaba solo. Y cuando Harry alzó los ojos y se encontró con los suyos, el corazón de Draco saltó, pero de forma muy diferente a aquella mañana. Harry se había detenido en seco, dejando a Severus hablando solo a través del móvil.

         Mike sólo pudo pensar _¡ay Dios mío!_

         —¿Qué haces tú aquí? —la voz de Draco salió tan ahogada por la sorpresa y la emoción que sonó como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

         Harry no dijo nada. Tan sólo soltó el móvil, que cayó sobre la alfombra, y corrió hacia Draco como si en ello le fuera la vida. Mike contuvo el aliento, preguntándose qué le llamaría Scorp la próxima vez que le viera, después de que su padre hubiera muerto de un infarto. Y Draco… Draco sencillamente se abandonó en los brazos del moreno sin estar muy seguro de que todavía se encontrara durmiendo en el sillón de la biblioteca y la presencia de Harry no fuera más que un mero sueño. Supo que no lo era cuando la boca de Harry cubrió la suya y le besó como no lo había hecho ni siquiera esa noche en el Palace. Mike observó la escena durante unos instantes y después se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios, apurando un buen trago. Se dejó caer en el sillón, un poco incómodo, preguntándose si esos dos se acordarían en algún momento de que él también estaba allí.

         —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, observando atentamente el rostro del hombre que todavía mantenía entre sus brazos.

         Draco sonrió. ¡Joder si lo estaba! No se había sentido tan bien desde… No podía recordar cuándo.

         —Nunca mencionaste… —Harry dio unos golpecitos con el dedo sobre el pecho de Draco, justo donde se encontraba el corazón—… nada de esto.

         Draco hizo una pequeña mueca.

         —Estoy bien —aseguró—. Sólo tuve unas pequeñas taquicardias.

         —¿Qué tan pequeñas? —preguntó Mike.

         Ambos magos volvieron la cabeza hacia el sillón donde éste estaba sentado, recordando de pronto la presencia del joven. Y entonces Harry recordó algo más.

         —¡Severus!

         Recogió el móvil del suelo y lo llevó hasta la oreja.

         —Lo siento, lo siento, Severus —se disculpó, apartando un poco el teléfono de su oído. Puso los ojos en blanco, en dirección a Draco y éste sonrió—. Porque Draco está aquí. Sí, está bien. O eso dice —el rubio alzó una ceja, retándole a dudarlo—. Ahora hablaremos y te llamaré mañana. Sí, mañana —dijo en tono tajante. Después sonrió—. Sé que te preocupas, no gruñas. Dale un beso a Eileen de mi parte. Te llamaré mañana, lo prometo —después resopló—. A primera hora.

         Harry colgó por fin y se unió a los otros dos magos. Draco se había sentado junto a Mike y  parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para tranquilizarle.

         —Realmente no sé qué le pasa a Scorp —reconoció Draco—. Seguramente es culpa mía —dijo después, sin poder evitar cargar su voz de impotencia—. Si no hubiera tenido este… pequeño problema, él no se hubiera quedado. No se sentiría obligado a tomar mis responsabilidades.

         Draco miró a Mike totalmente desconcertado, recordando el encuentro en Gringotts que el joven acababa de explicarle.

         —Sin embargo, no entiendo esas desafortunadas palabras —dijo—, totalmente fuera de lugar.

         —¿Crees que pueda estar hechizado? —preguntó Harry, recordando lo que le había dicho Severus.

         Draco ni siquiera tuvo que meditarlo.

         —En ese caso, sería mucho más sencillo poder entender su reacción —respondió—. Incluso disculparla. Pero te aseguro que sabría si mi hijo estuviera bajo un _Imperius_ , Harry.

         —¿Entonces?

         Draco negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

         —No lo sé —su mirada se dirigió hacia Mike—. Lo siento, no sé qué decirte.

         El joven asintió, consciente de que Draco estaba tan alucinado por la actitud de Scorpius como él. Aceptó reconfortado el afectuoso zarandeo de su _suegro_ cuando éste pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros.

         —Te prometo que hablaré con él en cuanto vuelva y le sacaré qué está pasando.

         —Gracias.

         —¿Por qué no vas a descansar, Mike? —sugirió Harry a continuación— Ha sido un largo día…

         El joven dirigió a ambos una mirada chispeante.

         —Sí, claro, desapareceré discretamente… —aceptó, conteniendo una sonrisa.

         Cuando Mike se hubo abandonado del salón, Draco se encaró con Harry.

         —Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta —dijo.

         El moreno le miró sin comprender.

         —¿Qué pregunta?

         Draco le ofreció una de las mejores expresiones irónicas de su repertorio.

         —Creo recordar que la última vez que hablamos cara a cara, me dijiste algo así como que no podías regresar a Inglaterra porque _estabas muerto_.

         —Sí, ya… —Harry sonrió un poco avergonzado— Pero, ¿sabes?, Mike estaba como loco por no saber de Scorp. Y yo no podía dejarle venir solo para que cometiera cualquier estupidez.

         Draco dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

         —Lo que nunca morirá es tu estúpido complejo de héroe, Potter.       

         Harry sonrió.

         —Ven aquí —abrió sus brazos en una clara invitación—. Creo que a ti también se te olvidó contarme algunas cosas la última vez que nos vimos.

         Draco se acomodó contra el cálido cuerpo de su ex amante con un gruñidito de satisfacción. Todavía no podía creer que Harry estuviera en Inglaterra, algo que parecía fuera de cualquier posibilidad tan sólo un mes antes. Mucho discurso, se sonrió Draco, pero a la hora de la verdad no había dudado en subirse a un avión y plantarse en Londres _sólo_ para que Mike _no cometiera estupideces_.

         —¿Por qué te sonríes? —preguntó Harry, intrigado.

         Draco apartó suavemente el flequillo de su frente y contempló aquella vieja cicatriz, ahora algo desvaída, pero perfectamente reconocible todavía.

         —Porque había olvidado lo predecible que eres a veces —respondió.

         Y esta vez fue él quien le besó, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer más preguntas.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

        

         Hermione Weasley, Ministra de Magia desde hacía cinco años, extendió la mirada a través del jardín de su casa, buscando a alguien. Celebraban el cumpleaños de Rose, su hija mayor. Cumplía 24 años. Aparte de su familia y la de su ex marido, había un montón de jóvenes, amigos tanto de Rose como de su hijo menor, Hugo. En su mano, Hermione guardaba celosamente la tira de pergamino que había obligado a ir a buscar al Ministerio a uno de los amigos de su hijo, Tom Peyton, para que le demostrara que lo que le había dicho era cierto. El joven lo había comentado, sólo como una anécdota a su amigo Hugo, sin sospechar que a la señora Ministra se le iba a atragantar el trozo de sándwich que ya tenía en la boca. Tom jamás había visto a la madre de Hugo tan alterada. Por lo general, solía ser una mujer bastante amable, a pesar del cargo que ostentaba. Incluso le había conseguido aquel trabajo en el Ministerio, cuando el mago que se encargaba del mostrador de seguridad en el atrio se había jubilado por fin. Sin embargo, la señora Ministra le había dicho que ya podía ir despidiéndose de su empleo si se le ocurría mencionar aquello a nadie.

         Por fin Hermione localizó a Ron entre las innumerables cabezas pelirrojas que se movían por el jardín y se dirigió hacia donde éste se encontraba con paso firme. Cuando la vio llegar, Ron frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tripa se le habría roto esta vez a su ex mujer.

         —Tenemos que hablar, Ron —él se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que dijera lo que fuera—. En privado.

         Bueno, pensó el pelirrojo con ironía, al menos esta vez la bronca no sería en público. Todo un detalle por parte de Hermione. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al despacho privado de su ex mujer, Ron empezó a preocuparse.

         —¿Algún problema con los chicos? —fue lo primero que preguntó en cuanto ella cerró la puerta.

         Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba un poco pálida y de la expresión desencajada en su rostro.

         —¡Me estás poniendo nervioso, Hermione! —la increpó.

         Ella se limitó a darle un pequeño pergamino que guardaba en su mano. El pelirrojo lo tomó, desconcertado.

         —¿El registro de una varita? —preguntó, todavía más confuso. No era ni la suya, ni la de ninguno de sus hijos.

         —¿No la reconoces, Ron? —preguntó ella en tono angustiado.

         —28 cm., acebo, pluma de fénix. Treinta y siete años de uso. —releyó su ex marido. Después alzó los ojos hacia ella, comprendiendo al fin—. Eso es imposible, Herm…

         —Lo sé —admitió ella—. A no ser…

         Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos, temblando un poco.

         —Me niego a creer que alguien haya sido capaz de profanar su tumba, Ron.

         El pelirrojo miró otra vez el pergamino que tenía en su mano, tan impactado como su ex mujer.

         —Tal vez deberían revisar ese aparato —murmuró, a pesar de todo, incapaz de aceptar que alguien pudiera haber violado el descanso eterno de su amigo—. No puede estar funcionando bien, seguro que no, Herm.

         Ella asintió, agarrándose a las palabras de Ron como a un clavo ardiendo.

         —Haré que lo revisen —aseguró.

         El pelirrojo asintió. No había otra posibilidad. El aparato que registraba las varitas en el Ministerio tenía que estar estropeado.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Después de casi una hora de conversación, por fin Scorpius se dejaba de evasivas y empezaba a responder a sus preguntas. Ambos estaban solos en el despacho de Draco, situación que no se daba mucho últimamente.

—No, padre. Todos estos años he vivido equivocado —reconoció el joven con vergüenza—. Pero por fin he comprendido cuál es mi lugar. Y haré lo correcto. Como lo hiciste tú.

Draco se quedó lívido.

—Pero Mike te ama, Scorp. Y tú también le amas a él. ¿Cómo puedes decir que has vivido equivocado?

La expresión de Scorpius se endureció, asemejándole, por un momento, demasiado a Lucius.

—¡No vuelvas a nombrarle, padre! Él es sólo una vergüenza en mi pasado. Uno que pretendo finiquitar y olvidar.

Después sus facciones se suavizaron y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no te decepcionaré, padre. Te lo prometo.

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, Scorpius —respondió, sintiéndose impotente ante tan desmedido propósito de enmienda.

Lejos de que las palabras de su padre le afectaran, Scorpius suavizó todavía más su actitud.

—No, papá —aseguró otorgándole de nuevo el término cariñoso con el que le había tratado siempre—. Lo que pasa es que tú no estás bien. Y yo debo cuidar de ti y asumir mis responsabilidades. Deja que lo haga, por favor —su voz sonó casi suplicante—. No te enfades conmigo. No quiero que discutamos. Te quiero muchísimo, papá —había acabado, dándole a Draco un estrecho abrazo.

Y Draco se lo devolvió, preocupado, reconociendo sólo en aquella última frase al Scorpius que él conocía.

Dos días después Draco todavía no sabía cómo digerir todo lo que su hijo había dicho. Y menos aún cómo decirle a Mike que su novio le repudiaba en aras de su responsabilidad para con él y su familia. Había estado observando atentamente a Scorpius y, aparte de su nuevo discurso políticamente correcto, no notaba nada en él que hiciera sospechar de hechizos o maldiciones que hubieran podido modificar su forma de pensar y su conducta. Cuanto más se preocupaba, peor se sentía. Y cuanto peor se sentía, más se preocupaba. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que tomar la maldita poción de nada servía. Incomprensiblemente, pero dentro de la nueva actitud de Scorpius, éste no había querido saber nada del doctor muggle que le había visitado a principios del verano cuando Draco había sugerido volver a su consulta. ¿Por qué tenían que ir a un médico muggle cuando ellos tenían medimagos estupendos? De pronto, Draco había tenido la sensación de que alguien estaba subestimando su inteligencia. Jugando con lo que más amaba. Y ahí mismo su corazón reventara si iba a permitirlo.

  
Aquella noche, cuando se dirigió a su encierro diario en la biblioteca, teóricamente para leer un poco antes de acostarse, llevaba en el bolsillo tres o cuatro viales de los que tomaba normalmente. En pijama y envuelto en una elegante bata de seda, tomó el tarro de polvos flu y lanzó una pequeña cantidad a la chimenea. También como cada noche, Harry y Mike le estaban esperando. Harry le sonrió cálidamente y esperó tranquilamente a que Draco se sentara en el sofá junto a él. Ambos habían decidido que no era de recibo comer frente a quien pasa hambre, así que no había muestras de afecto entre ellos hasta que Mike se acostaba. Draco sacó los viales del bolsillo de su bata y se los entregó al joven.

  
—Me gustaría que los analizaras —dijo—. Lo haría yo mismo, pero resultaría demasiado embarazoso si Scorp o mi padre me sorprendieran. No sabría qué decirles.

  
—¿Qué espera que encuentre? —preguntó Mike con curiosidad.

  
—No lo sé —reconoció Draco—. Es sólo un pálpito. Pero empieza a resultarme un poco extraño que al menos una vez a la semana, la maldita poción no funcione —sonrió con ironía—. Aunque ahora Scorpius diga que tenemos medimagos estupendos.

  
—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Mike, en un tono conformado que apenaba mucho tanto a Draco como a Harry.

  
Draco se tomó después unos segundos antes de decir:

  
—Por fin he hablado con él.

  
Tras escuchar la conversación que padre e hijo habían mantenido, Mike se quedó más hundido que nunca.

  
—Vale, será que llevo demasiado tiempo lejos del mundo mágico y mis hechizos no van mucho más allá de los domésticos —reconoció Harry—. Pero hasta yo puedo ver algo oscuro en todo esto.

  
Aunque lo que en realidad Harry habría querido decir era _hasta yo puedo ver la huella de tu padre en todo esto_. Pero se había mordido la lengua porque estaba seguro de que Draco estaba callando prudentemente la misma sospecha.

  
—Creo que me entretendré con esto antes de acostarme —dijo Mike mostrando la mano en la que guardaba los viales—. De todas formas, no tengo sueño.

  
Cuando se quedaron solos, Draco y Harry se miraron con un entendimiento que no necesitó palabras. Draco no iba a mencionar nada referente a su padre, así que Harry tampoco lo hizo.

  
—Te he echado de menos todo el día —dijo Harry finalmente.

  
Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

  
—¿Hoy también sólo habrá besos, Potter? —preguntó en tono malicioso.

  
Harry hizo una pequeña mueca, sujetando a Draco por los hombros como si quisiera impedirle que se acercara más a él. A pesar de todo, el rubio extendió la mano y la coló por debajo de la camiseta de Harry, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento.

  
—Joder, te gusta ponerme las cosas difíciles, ¿verdad? —se quejó el moreno.

  
Draco sonrió, satisfecho de haber logrado impedir el esquivo culebreo al que Harry se dedicaba cada noche con tal de evitar un contacto más íntimo entre ellos. El moreno parecía tener la extraña idea de que un buen polvo podía matarle. Pero, ¡por los cojones de Merlín que no iban a volverle un jodido anciano entre todos! Los dedos de Draco se enredaron apenas en el rizado vello que nacía bajo el ombligo de Harry y después acariciaron su estómago, manteniendo sobre el moreno una mirada un punto agresiva, retándole a detenerle esta vez. Harry había ido resbalando de costado sobre el respaldo del sofá, en un intento de alejarse de las caricias cada vez más perturbadoras que recibía. Finalmente su cabeza golpeó contra el reposabrazos, arrancándole un reniego. Reprimiendo una risita burlona, Draco aprovechó para inclinarse sobre él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados apenas por unos centímetros.

  
—Te tengo, Potter —susurró.

  
Harry dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando la mano que seguía bajo su camiseta llegó hasta uno de sus pezones y lo pellizcó levemente.

  
—Fuiste mi primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

  
Harry jadeó de nuevo y se concentró en dar una respuesta.

  
—Y no quiero ser la última, Draco —aseguró, a pesar de todo, incapaz de detener la naciente erección que crecía bajo sus pantalones.

  
Draco ignoró completamente sus palabras.

  
—¿Sabes cuántas veces me he masturbado pensando en ese día? —preguntó— Aunque entonces no había tanto vello por aquí…

  
La mano de Draco siguió explorando el varonil pecho, ahora más ancho, y en absoluto lampiño. Le dio la bienvenida con un pequeño gemido al involuntario movimiento de las caderas de Harry. Seguramente, el moreno estaba haciendo lo que podía, pero su respiración entrecortada y el sofoco en su rostro decían que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Draco respiró el aliento caliente que Harry exhalaba contra su rostro, deslizándose a través de sus labios apenas entreabiertos.

—Draco, esto no es buena idea —Harry tragó con fuerza, tratando de quedarse quieto bajo el cuerpo que había empezado a moverse otra vez sobre el suyo.

  
Draco le ignoró de nuevo.

  
—Esta mañana, mientras me duchaba —susurró sin abandonar los verdes ojos que le devolvían una mirada totalmente mortificada—, han venido a mi mente pensamiento bastante sucios y disolutos. Como no te haces idea —acercó sus labios a la oreja del moreno y después arrastró cada palabra tan despacio como pudo—… Y me he corrido tan fuerte que me han temblado las piernas.

  
Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza murmurando algo que sonó a serás cabrón o parecido. Draco sonrió.

  
—Adivina qué —Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con dos irises grises, chispeantes y burlones—… Todavía sigo vivo, Potter.

  
El pecho de Harry se agitó en un vano intento de reprimir una risa nerviosa.

  
—No me hagas esto, Draco —gimió después.

  
Draco inclinó un poco más la cabeza y frotó su mejilla contra la de Harry.

  
—Hazme el amor, Harry —susurró—. Prometo sobrevivir.

  
En la voz de Draco ya no quedaba rastro de burla o ironía. Su mejilla estaba pegada a la de Harry, y se había quedado absolutamente quieto, esperando. La mano que no había quedado atrapada entre el cuerpo de Harry y el respaldo del sofá, buscó a ciegas la rubia cabeza y sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente entre las plateadas hebras. Harry tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de hablar.

  
—Yo había pensado en hacer algo especial el día en que… ya sabes —Harry hizo un soberano esfuerzo por liberar su brazo y por fin pudo rodear con él el cuerpo de Draco—… volviéramos a estar juntos. No sé, un lugar romántico o algo así, cuando tú te encontraras bien y todo eso…

  
—Este sofá es muy romántico, créeme —le interrumpió Draco con la voz un poco ronca, algo ahogada porque tenía el rostro hundido entre el sofá y el hombro de su amante—. Lo hemos hecho en sitios peores —añadió después.

  
—Pero teníamos dieciséis o diecisiete, Draco. Podíamos follar de pie en el armario de las escobas y hasta sobre una escoba si se nos hubiera ocurrido.

Draco soltó una risita y su cuerpo se sacudió agradablemente sobre el de Harry.

  
—No recuerdo si esta casa tiene escobero, pero podemos buscarlo…

  
Durante unos instantes Harry se quedó en silencio y el corazón de Draco se encogió demasiado para su propio bien.

  
—No es necesario —habló por fin el moreno y al segundo siguiente sus labios estaban besando la oreja de Draco, lo primero que alcanzó.

  
Draco se irguió sobre él y le dirigió una mirada ansiosa, todavía inseguro del significado de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Harry. Éste extendió el brazo y la varita acudió a su mano. Al momento siguiente ambos estaban desnudos. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de Draco al verse de pronto tan expuesto a la ávida mirada de su amante. ¿Pero no era lo que había estado buscando, después de todo? Deseaba, ¡Merlín!, _necesitaba_ sentir a Harry otra vez. Reafirmar físicamente que sus sentimientos seguían vivos entre ellos. De que él mismo _seguía vivo_.

  
—Dios, Draco… —murmuró Harry acariciando los blancos muslos que se asentaban a cada lado de su cuerpo.

  
Harry había deseado ese momento tanto como Draco. Pero el recuerdo de Laurie y la enfermedad que se lo había arrebatado habían estado rondando demasiado por su cabeza en aquellos últimos días. No quería perder a Draco aun antes de haberse dado una verdadera oportunidad. Y mientras el rubio buscaba sus labios e iniciaba un beso ardiente, Harry intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que dejar fluir las cosas entre ellos no podía ser tan malo. No sería un encuentro salvaje, se dijo. No lo permitiría. Aunque la forma en la que Draco le estaba mordiendo el cuello en ese momento fuera algo más que feroz.

  
—Shhhh, calma, amor —susurró, abarcando con sus brazos la espalda de Draco, acariciándola entera hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas suavemente.

  
Draco gruñó un complacido sí que siseó en sus labios durante varios segundos.

  
—Te deseo tanto —jadeo después—, tanto…

  
Harry retuvo entre sus manos el rostro encendido de Draco, que le devolvió una mirada nublada de pasión. El rubio movió de nuevo sus caderas y la erección de Harry ardió al contacto con la de Draco.

  
—¿Has hecho… esto después… de lo… nuestro? —jadeó.

  
Draco cerró los ojos y gimió bajito, concentrado en que su propia erección no se separara de la de su amante. Después negó con la cabeza, mientras se le escapaba el aire en exhalaciones cortas y rápidas.

  
—Entonces, fóllame tú —dijo Harry.

  
Draco iba a necesitar una preparación que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de tomarse con calma en ese momento. Así que Harry buscó de nuevo su varita y la dirigió a su entrada, pronunciando un hechizo de lubricación. Después separó algo más sus piernas y las flexionó contra su pecho para darle a su amante un fácil acceso a su cuerpo. Lo que no le dijo fue que el último que había estado dentro de él había sido Laurie, porque cuando había buscado después sexo fácil en alguno de los clubs que conocía, nunca permitía que un compañero ocasional le penetrara.

  
—Hazlo —gimió—, Draco… ahora…

  
Draco, que había seguido con atenta fascinación todos sus movimientos, se inclinó sobre él para besarle, con tanta fuerza que casi se llevó sus labios. Harry dejó escapar un gruñido ahogado.

  
—Yo también quiero sobrevivir, Draco…

  
—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio, acariciandocon el pulgar los labios que acababa de lastimar.

  
Apoyó su frente en la de Harry, tratando de concentrarse en las caricias que éste le prodigaba para reconducir su euforia.

  
—Fóllame —repitió Harry, esta vez apenas en un susurro—, despacio, tómate tu tiempo.

  
Cada poro de la piel de Draco se erizó ante el sonido de esa voz, ronca y necesitada. Y se empujó dentro de Harry con toda la calma que pudo, sintiendo cada apretado centímetro que lograba progresar dentro del acogedor calor del cuerpo de su amante.

  
—¿Vas bien? —jadeó, tratando de descubrir en los ojos de Harry la misma emoción que él sentía.

  
Pero los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados y en su rostro había una expresión de profunda concentración. Draco notó como sus piernas le rodeaban y sus caderas empujaban hasta lograr tomarle por completo.

  
—Sólo espera un segundo —jadeó después el moreno.

  
Abrazado a Harry, dentro de Harry, devorando su boca ahora con una lentitud enervante. Entregándose como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. A partir de ese momento hicieron el amor casi en silencio. Jadeos y gemidos apagados en besos eternos. Profundos. Draco podía sentir cómo Harry le llevaba poco a poco hacia el más puro éxtasis. Parecía haber desarrollado un habilidoso control sobre los músculos de su ano, manteniéndole al límite de forma desquiciante. Correrse fue la culminación de un suplicio exquisito al que Draco no pensaba volver a renunciar.

  
No hubo palabras durante unos minutos. Draco disfrutaba los pequeños besitos que Harry depositaba perezosamente en su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre su sudada espalda. Agradeció que no le preguntara si estaba bien o alguna tontería por el estilo. El momento era demasiado bueno como para estropearlo.

  
—No es que me apetezca, pero tengo que irme —dijo finalmente Draco en tono renuente.

  
—Y a mí me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir conmigo —musitó Harry, haciendo su abrazo todavía más estrecho.

  
—Pero sabes que no puede ser —Draco se incorporó para encontrarse con dos ojos verdes completamente pendientes de él.

  
La expresión de Harry no era de decepción, porque ya sabía que Draco no podía quedarse por mucho que lo deseara. Pero si de abatimiento. Draco no puedo evitar preguntarse si no se habría precipitado, forzando la situación sólo porque él estaba a punto de volverse loco.

  
—Lo necesitaba, Harry —trató de explicar— Te necesitaba.

  
Harry asintió y acarició su mejilla, regalándole una sonrisa.

  
—Lo sé.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Que fuera de noche todavía lo hacía más tétrico. El habitual silencio del cementerio del Valle de Godric había sido alterado por los hechizos que primero habían movido la lápida de mármol blanco y ahora removían la tierra que cubría el féretro que guardaba el eterno descanso del héroe del mundo mágico. Los que sí mantenían un espeso silencio eran las cuatro figuras que, de pie junto a la tumba vecina, la de James y Lily Potter, aguardaban inmóviles cuales estatuas a que el ataúd quedara al descubierto. El sepulturero sería desmemorizado tan pronto terminara con su trabajo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta que obtuvieran esa noche.  
El viejo Fickney apartó los últimos restos de tierra dejando al descubierto la pulida superficie de madera. El marrón rojizo de la caoba resplandeció bajo la luz de las antorchas que flotaban alrededor de la fosa, como si no hubieran pasado los años. Fickney miró a los cuatro, interrogante, como dándoles la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

  
—¿Están seguros de que quieren abrirlo?

  
Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros durante unos instantes. A Minerva McGonagall, con ciento seis años a cuestas, apenas le quedaba nada por ver. Y muchas de las cosas que habían pasado ante sus ojos a lo largo de su vida, habría deseado no verlas. De los cuatro, tal vez a razón de su edad, era la más preparada para enfrentar a la muerte y el deterioro que de ella se deriva. Con los labios fuertemente apretados, asintió.

  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, anterior Ministro de Magia, lucía todavía un porte elegante y recio a sus sesenta y nueve años. Su ancha espalda se había encorvado un poco, pero apenas disminuía su imponente altura. Aguerrido auror antes que Ministro, se había curtido en dos guerras y en la política. Su estómago estaba preparado para soportar cualquier cosa. También asintió.

  
Hermione Weasley, Ministra de Magia y amiga íntima del finado, había sido quien había acabado tomando aquella drástica y secreta decisión. Después de infinidad de pruebas, hechizos y tras desmontarlo pieza por pieza, examinar cada una de ellas y volverlo a montar, los especialistas del Ministerio no habían encontrado nada extraño en el aparato para el registro de varitas. Más de uno acabó murmurando que tal vez la señora Ministra debería tomarse unas vacaciones, ya que parecía que el estrés del cargo empezaba a afectarla. Hermione no estaba preparada para abrir ese ataúd. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Aparentando una firmeza que no tenía, asintió.

  
De los cuatro, Ron Weasley era el que menos dispuesto se sentía para afrontar su presencia en el campo santo. Harry había sido su amigo, casi su hermano. No tenía el menor interés en comprobar lo que los años habían hecho cuando Fickney levantara la tapa. Harry vivía en la memoria de Ron como el muchacho que había jugado con él al ajedrez, al que su madre tejía un jersey cada Navidad, que había volado junto a él en el Ford Anglia, que había acabado estrellándose contra el sauce boxeador, o que le había regalado aquellos fabulosos guantes de guardián o la brújula para su escoba, que todavía conservaba. Para Ron, Harry seguía siendo el jugador más joven para un equipo de Casas en los últimos cien años y, muchas veces cuando le recordaba, le veía volando en su escoba vestido con el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, agitando frenéticamente la snitch dorada en su mano con una gran sonrisa. No, no estaba preparado. Sólo se encontraba allí por Hermione, porque a pesar de sus diferencias no podía dejarla sola en un trance como aquel. Seguramente cerraría los ojos cuando abrieran el ataúd, pero asintió.

  
Hermione hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

  
—Adelante, señor Fickney —dijo. Y sin detenerse a pensarlo, buscó el brazo de Ron y se afirmó a él.

  
El viejo sepulturero agitó su varita y el ataúd se elevó silencioso de la fosa para acabar descansando a los pies de ésta. Cuando Fickney manipuló los cierres y levantó la tapa, cuatro respiraciones se detuvieron. Ron, además, bajó la cabeza dispuesto a no mirar. Harry tenía que seguir sonriendo con la snitch en su mano. No obstante, el grito ahogado de Hermione y la exclamación de sorpresa de Kingsley le obligaron a levantar la cabeza sin desearlo.

  
—Está vacío… —apenas murmuró Minerva.

  
Fickney miró perplejo el desocupado ataúd, preguntándose cómo podían haber robado el cadáver de Harry Potter sin que él se hubiera enterado.

  
Kingsley fue el primero en acercarse y examinar detenidamente el interior, palpando con sus propias manos.

  
—Está limpio —dijo—. No hay restos, ni manchas —señaló a Hermione que ya estaba a su lado—. Aquí nunca ha habido un cadáver —miró a todos los demás, que tenían el mismo semblante de incredulidad que él—. No al menos uno al que le haya dado tiempo a descomponerse aquí dentro.

  
—¿Quieres… quieres decir que alguien lo sacó justo después de enterrarlo? —preguntó Ron, atónito— ¿Qué se lo llevó? ¿Qué durante treinta años hemos llevado flores a una tumba vacía?

  
Todavía agarrada a él, Hermione dejó escapar un doloroso gemido. Por la mente de todos pasaron mil y una suposiciones. Mortífagos con ganas de ensañarse aunque sólo fuera en el cadáver de quién había urdido su desgracia. Algún malsano admirador que se lo hubiera llevado para enterrarlo y adorarlo en privado. Incluso algún monstruo, no podía tener otro nombre, que hubiera traficado con el cuerpo de quien había salvado al mundo mágico de otro gran monstruo, vendiéndolo o Merlín sabría qué.

  
—Sea lo que fuere —dijo Kingsley con pesar—, ha pasado demasiado tiempo para poder seguir cualquier rastro.

  
—No —dijo Hermione, pugnando por tragarse las lágrimas—. Alguien tiene su varita, recuérdalo. Vamos a encontrarlo —afirmó decidida—. Y cuando lo hagamos, no saldrá de Azkaban en lo que le queda de vida.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Severus dejó sonar el móvil cinco tonos antes de colgar y soltar un bufido enojado.

  
—¿No contesta? —preguntó Eileen.

  
—Nunca debí dejarle marchar —gruñó él.

  
Eileen acarició con cariño el rostro de Severus. Su marido había estado de permanente mal humor desde que Harry había regresado a Inglaterra. Y ella se había visto en la obligación de recordarle que su hijo era un adulto responsable, no un jovencito al que hubiera que vigilar. Bien, Severus se había descojonado —y no es que Eileen utilizara con frecuencia palabras de ese estilo, pero en esa ocasión había descrito perfectamente la situación— cuando había pronunciado las palabras _responsable_ y _vigilar_.

  
—Ahora está en Inglaterra —había respondido él—. Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

  
Y ella le había dirigido una mirada escéptica.

—No seas exagerado, Severus.

  
De pronto, en el rostro de su marido había aparecido una expresión difícil de descifrar.

  
—Siéntate Eileen, espero que tengas tiempo para una larga, larga historia.

  
Y ella se había sentado, sorprendida. Reconocía que no sabía mucho sobre la vida anterior de su marido. Sí, le había contado algunas cosas, como que era mago y le había visto hacer algún que otro hechizo y le fascinaba, y a veces le daba un poco de asco también, verle trabajar con su caldero, haciendo alguna poción. Conocía que Severus tenía un pasado que le había obligado a abandonar Inglaterra y su particular mundo mágico. Como también sabía que su marido era un hombre honesto y ecuánime, que la amaba, como ella a él. Así que nunca había necesitado o deseado conocer más. Aquella tarde Severus había hablado durante horas y había vaciado una buena parte de la botella de whisky de fuego que Draco había traído. Eileen, en algún momento, había decidido colaborar en ese vaciado.

  
—¿Y no se os ha ocurrido escribir un libro con todo esto? Ahora seríais millonarios… —había bromeado ella al final, sólo para no confesar lo horrorizada que se sentía ante todo lo que había escuchado. Sólo para que Severus no se sintiera más angustiado de lo que ya se veía.

  
—¿No me odias? —había preguntado Severus, la mandíbula tan tensa que Eileen pensó que iba a necesitar unas tenazas para que pudiera volver a abrir la boca.

  
—¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué iba a odiarte? —ella había vuelto a llenar sus vasos otra vez y le había dado el suyo a su marido con una amorosa sonrisa— No te das cuenta del maravilloso hombre que eres ¿verdad?

  
Severus la había mirado como si su mujer se hubiera vuelto loca de repente. Jamás se había visto así mismo como un hombre maravilloso. Nada más lejos de la realidad a su parecer.

  
—Todos cometemos errores a lo largo de nuestras vidas —había dicho Eileen—. Lo importante es reconocerlos y no volver a cometerlos —Severus le había dado un buen trago a su whisky, negando ligeramente con la cabeza—. Cuidaste durante años de Draco, incluso hiciste ese juramente _sin quebranto_ o lo que sea por él. Hubieras muerto por tu ahijado. Y también por Harry. Le protegiste a riesgo de tu vida a pesar de todo lo que me has contado. Y cuidaste de él cuando los dos llegasteis aquí. Y Dios sabe cuánto lo necesitaba. Si no supiera la verdad, jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que no es tu hijo. Porque los dos os tratáis como si fuerais verdadera familia, Severus. Y Draco. No he visto mayor devoción y respeto que el que veo en los ojos de ese hombre cada vez que te mira —Eileen había acariciado con verdadera ternura el rostro de su marido—. ¿Te das cuenta de que en todas las decisiones que has tomado en tu vida, erróneas o correctas, el amor ha tenido algo que ver en ellas?

  
Entonces Severus había esbozado una especie de mueca que tiró de la comisura de sus labios hasta convertirla en una sonrisa que se rebelaba a surgir.

  
—Sin duda tú has sido la mejor decisión de mi vida —le había dicho finalmente a Eileen.

  
Después habían permanecido en silencio mucho rato, uno al lado del otro, apurando lentamente el último vaso de firewhisky, la mano de Eileen en la rodilla de su marido y la de Severus sobre la de ella.

  
El problema era que ahora Eileen conocía de la historia lo suficiente como para sentirse angustiada hasta que Harry volviera a casa.

  
—Vuelve a llamar —pidió Eileen a Severus—. Allí ahora son las diez de la mañana. Tiene que estar despierto.

  
Severus volvió a marcar el número del móvil de Harry y esta vez respondió.

  
—¡Harry, por fin! —exclamó el profesor.

  
— _Lo siento, estaba en la ducha_ —se excusó Harry.

  
—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó Severus.

  
Harry tardó unos segundos en responder.

  
— _Todavía no entendemos muy bien lo que está pasando con Scorpius —_ dijo finalmente _—. Draco ha logrado lanzarle discretamente algunos hechizos para revelar la presencia de maldiciones o algún hechizo inductivo. Pero de momento el resultado ha sido negativo. De todas formas, sus conocimientos tienen un límite, Severus. Necesitaríamos un especialista en hechizos oscuros. Incluso un auror. Algo que no podemos considerar, por supuesto._

  
Severus asintió en silencio a las palabras de Harry, bajo la expectante mirada de Eileen, quien intentaba oír la conversación entre ambos pegada a su marido.

  
—La mansión Malfoy tiene una amplia biblioteca… —recordó Severus.

  
— _Sí, Draco ha estado leyendo algunos libros, buscando_ —afirmó Harry—. _Pero muchos fueron requisados por el Ministerio, al terminar la guerra. De otros ya se había deshecho su padre, viéndose venir lo que pasaría_ —hubo un pequeño silencio y después añadió—. _Mike se está volviendo loco. Al pobre le cuesta comprender lo que pueda estar pasando_ —Harry carraspeó—. _Gracias a Dios, a los magos de su generación les quedan un poco lejos algunos temas…_

—Gracias a Dios —musitó Severus. Y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Eileen.

  
— _Severus…_

  
Y por el tono en que había pronunciado su nombre, Severus supo que había algo más que Harry todavía no había dicho.

  
—Dime, Harry.

  
— _Las taquicardias de Draco…_

  
Severus apretó la mano de Eileen con más fuerza de la que fue consciente.

  
_—…alguien las ha estado provocando._

  
—¿Qué? —exclamó el profesor.

  
Se oyó un suspiro cansado al otro lado de la línea.

  
— _Draco no las tenía todas consigo y le dio dos o tres viales a Mike para que los analizara_ —explicó Harry—. _Pero Mike no encontró nada fuera de lo normal en ninguno de ellos. Así que pareció que no había motivos para que no siguiera tomándolos._

  
Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz temblaba un poco.

  
— _No podría pasar por eso otra vez, Severus_ —dijo—. _Gracias a Dios Mike estaba con nosotros._

  
—¿Draco está bien? —preguntó Severus, tenso.

  
— _Sí. Cafeína_ —dijo después—. _Alguien ha estado añadiendo cafeína a la poción. No en todos los viales_ —aclaró—. _Uno de cada diez. Lo comprobamos._

  
—Pero, ¿quién? —se preguntó Severus en voz alta, alterado— ¿Quién querría matar a Draco?

  
— _Según Mike, la cantidad de cafeína es ínfima_ —respondió Harry desde Londres—. _El problema es que se la han estado dando durante demasiado tiempo. Él piensa que quien sea no quiere matarle. Pero desconoce o minimiza los efectos reales que a la larga puede tener en una persona que ya ha sufrido un infarto._

  
—Harry —dijo Severus en tono firme—, a Draco no va a pasarle nada. Menos ahora que ya sabéis cómo evitarlo. ¿De acuerdo? —el otro lado de la línea permaneció mudo— ¿Me has oído, Harry?

  
— _Sí._

  
—No empieces a calentarte la cabeza, que nos conocemos.

  
_—¡He dicho que sí, maldita sea!_

  
Severus torció una sonrisa.

  
—Vale, yo también te he oído. Dale un abrazo a Draco de mi parte —dijo después.

  
— _Lo haré._

  
—No hagas tonterías.

  
Esta vez la respuesta desde Londres fue un bufido.

  
—Dile a Draco que me llevé algunos libros conmigo cuando me fui. Los desempolvaré y veré qué encuentro.

  
— _De acuerdo._

  
—Eileen quiere hablar contigo —dijo a continuación, cediendo finalmente a los tirones de su mujer por arrebatarle el teléfono.

  
Severus oyó sin escuchar la conversación de su mujer con Harry, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones.

  
—¿Qué piensas, Severus? —preguntó Eileen cuando finalmente colgó, y se dio cuenta de la expresión preocupada de su marido.

  
—Que Lucius tiene mucha suerte de que yo esté en Nueva York y él en Londres.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Hermione no había estado tan cerca del histerismo desde hacía muchos años. Tal vez desde la guerra, pensó Ron. Hermione… Tan inteligente, tan firme, tan práctica, tan decidida. Tan insufrible y obsesiva también. Ron no recordaba haber visto a su ex mujer con tanta frecuencia desde la primera época de su matrimonio. Cuando aún eran felices, nacieron sus hijos y las ambiciones políticas de Hermione todavía no habían despertado. O al menos no había mencionado que las tuviera. Mientras él se dedicaba a ampliar Sortilegios Weasley con su hermano George, a crear nuevos productos y a disfrutar de un hogar que creía feliz, Hermione ascendía, sin prisa pero sin pausa, cada uno de los escalones que le llevarían al puesto que ahora ocupaba. Se habían divorciado discretamente tres años antes de que Hermione alcanzara el cargo de Ministra de Magia. Rose y Hugo se habían quedado con ella. Pero, de hecho, pasaban más tiempo con Ron que con su madre.

  
Ahora se encontraban los cuatro reunidos en casa de Kingsley, lejos de las preguntas indiscretas que suscitaría hacerlo en el Ministerio o incluso de las de Rose y Hugo, si lo hacían en la de Ron o Hermione. Tampoco Hogwarts era un lugar sobre el que Minerva quisiera llamar la atención. Los cuatro habían intentado reconstruir los pasos que se dieron antes, durante y después del funeral de Harry, y lo habían hecho tantas veces, que acabaron contradiciéndose en sus recuerdos, sin ponerse de acuerdo ni en el orden, ni en las personas que intervinieron, o en quién había tomado cada decisión. También habían iniciado una discreta investigación, con los medios que cada uno tenía a su alcance, ya que ninguno de los cuatro deseaba ver aquel asunto en la portada de El Profeta bajo ninguna circunstancia.

  
Ron le había regalado al amigo de Hugo, Tom Peyton, tantos productos de Sortilegios Weasley como éste se había encaprichado, mientras le hacía multitud de preguntas sobre el visitante que había registrado la varita con el núcleo de pluma de fénix. Pero el joven mago de seguridad no era capaz de recordar el aspecto de ese hombre en particular, aduciendo que veía multitud de caras cada día y que, lamentablemente, no era excesivamente fisonomista. Kingsley había rescatado de sus archivos personales las viejas listas de antiguos mortífagos. Sólo para constatar lo que ya sabían: que la mayoría estaban muertos o encerrados en Azkaban. Interrogar a estos últimos era una completa pérdida de tiempo, porque si después de treinta años los que habían sido cercanos al héroe ya no se aclaraban con sus recuerdos, poco podían decir los que, durante el mismo período de tiempo, habían estado encerrados en la prisión mágica y prácticamente perdido la chaveta. Iba a centrar sus esfuerzos en los pocos que habían logrado escapar y de los que no se había vuelto a tener noticias. Con los que por un motivo u otro habían sido exonerados de culpa y llevaban una vida normal y respetable había poco que hacer. Nadie quería alterar años de paz y tranquilidad y volver a abrir viejas heridas y rencores. Los cuatro coincidían en que los Parkinson, los Goyle o los Malfoy, por mencionar algunas de las familias, no se habrían arriesgado a la profanación del cadáver del héroe teniendo tanto que perder de ser descubiertos. Aunque fuera treinta años después.

  
Hermione estaba cada vez más convencida de que las medidas de seguridad del Ministerio tenían que ser modernizadas de una vez por todas. Después de cinco años, seguía luchando para que se aceptaran cosas tales como cámaras de seguridad en el atrio. Lo único que tenía ahora sobre la mesa y sólo después de haber removido todos los departamentos del Ministerio de arriba abajo, era la lista de visitantes del día en que la varita en cuestión había sido registrada en el puesto de seguridad.

  
—No es posible que a estas alturas, cuando se registre una varita no conste el nombre del dueño —gruñó Hermione una vez más.

  
Kingsley le dirigió una mirada paciente.

  
—El dueño de una varita no es solamente el que ha sido elegido por ésta cuando el mago la adquiere por primera vez. No tengo que recordarte la Varita de Sauco, que durante siglos pasó de mano en mano. El poseedor de una varita debe tomarla de su anterior dueño —le recordó Kingsley a Hermione—. O puede robarla, como sabemos que hizo Grindelwald con la Varita de Sauco, sustrayéndosela a Gregorovitch, el maestro europeo de varitas.

  
—Pues ya va siendo hora de que ese maldito aparato nos diga algo más que la medida o los años de uso de una varita —dijo Hermione, con los labios firmemente apretados—. Daré orden de que los especialistas en encantamientos empiecen a trabajar en ello.

  
Kingsley y Ron se miraron. Esa sería una tarea ardua y difícil por mucho que la señora Ministra se empeñara.

  
—¿Por qué no nos concentramos en la lista? —sugirió Ron.

  
Hermione asintió.

  
—He desestimado a las brujas y me he concentrado sólo en los magos. Son ocho. Los he hecho investigar con la excusa de que necesitamos saber qué perfil de magos y brujas visita el Ministerio y por qué razones, por si sería necesario abrir algún nuevo departamento o subdepartamento que agilizara trámites —Hermione miró a todos antes de empezar a leer—. Austin Griffiths, es el dueño de la Nueva Tienda de Animales Mágicos. Su tarjeta de visitante fue emitida para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Debía renovar los permisos para la importación de animales. Después tenemos a Phoebus Parking. Vino a poner una queja sobre su retrete, que al parecer seguía vomitando mocos verdes cada vez que intentaba utilizarlo, a pesar de que un equipo de la Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Objetos con Hechizos Defensivos o Protectores ya lo había revisado. Tenemos su dirección y se ha comprobado. Les voy a meter un puro a los de ese departamento que se van a acordar de sus propios retretes —masculló después Hermione para sí. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un tenue suspiro—. Hugo Weasley, del cual respondo yo. Kirley Dillonsby, es abogado y pasó un par de horas con el Jefe de Aurores tratando los expedientes de los detenidos por el asunto del tráfico ilegal de calderos. Le conoce desde hace años. Harold Shingleton y Grant Barkwith, vinieron a presentarse a las pruebas que el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes está haciendo para cubrir una plaza en la Oficina de Desmemorizaciones. Muy recomendados ambos —Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca—. El padre de Shingleton trabaja en el comité encargado de la organización del Mundial de Quidditch. Y el de Barkwith en la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional. Y por último tenemos a Michael Davenport y James Norton, que vinieron a presentar una queja en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos debido a fallos en la red flú de su hogar. Son los únicos a los que no conocemos.

  
—¿No conocemos? —repitió Kingsley.

  
—No, no han podido decirme nada sobre ellos —confirmó Hermione.

  
—La cuestión es que el apellido Davenport me suena. —intervino Minerva—. Consultaré en los registros de la escuela si han sido alumnos de Hogwarts.

  
—Se lo agradeceré mucho, Profesora. Envíeme una lechuza si averigua algo, por favor.

  
Sin mucho más que discutir, los cuatro se despidieran a la espera de las noticias que pudiera darles la Directora de Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Desde esa noche en que Harry había pensado que Draco se le iba entre los brazos, no podía dejar de tocarle, mirarle, dejar pequeños besos en sus labios, mejillas, en su pelo. No importaba que estuviera dormido. A pesar de que Mike le había dicho que no había sido tanto como había parecido. Y debía ser cierto porque, desde que Draco había dejado de ingerir aquella maldita poción, se encontraba perfectamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Harry era consciente de que se estaba comportando de forma un poco paranoica. No esperaba que Mike lo comprendiera. Ni siquiera que Draco lo comprendiera. Sólo él sabía todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en aquel momento. Y seguramente también Severus. Harry sonrió. El bueno de Severus.

Notó como Draco se estiraba a su lado, y tras un gran bostezo abría los ojos. Después sonrió.

—Me he quedado dormido —dijo con pereza—. ¿Qué hora es?

—La una —respondió Harry—. Ahora iba a despertarte —también sonrió—. Aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Draco se incorporó un poco para poder alcanzar los labios de su compañero. Cada día era más duro levantarse y dejar a Harry en esa cama, abandonando su cuerpo tibio y acogedor.

—Mi padre empieza a tener la mosca detrás de la oreja —suspiró—. Ha comenzado a preguntarme qué estoy leyendo que me tiene tan entretenido. Ahora vengo aquí desde mi despacho. Es más seguro.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amante.

—Scorp está todavía más raro, si cabe —habló Draco de nuevo—. Tiene unos repentinos cambios de humor que no acabo de entender —Draco frunció el ceño—. Es como si tuviera un malestar que le causara un desasosiego contra el que no puede pelear.

—¿Nos enfrentamos a algún tipo de hechizo, después de todo? —preguntó Harry.

—No a uno que yo conozca, al menos —admitió Draco—. Y créeme que sé unos cuantos.

Harry torció el gesto.

—¿Cuándo vas a admitir que tu padre está detrás de todo esto, Draco?

El rubio estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó el móvil de Harry. El moreno se dio la vuelta en la cama para alcanzarlo, sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Es Severus —dijo, tras leer el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla—. Hola Severus, ¿qué hay? —durante unos instantes Harry escuchó atentamente antes de volver la mirada hacia su compañero—. Escucha, Draco está conmigo. ¿Prefieres hablar con él?

Draco tomó el móvil que Harry le tendía, un poco sorprendido.

—Hola, padrino. Sí, sé que aquí es la una de la mañana —Draco esbozó una sonrisa irónica en dirección a Harry—. ¿De verdad quieres que responda? —tras escuchar durante unos momentos lo que Severus le decía Draco preguntó a Harry—: ¿Esto tiene altavoz para que podamos oír los dos?

El moreno tomó el móvil de la mano de Draco y apretó un botoncito antes de devolvérselo.

—Ya puedes hablar, padrino, te escuchamos.

— _Se me ocurrió de pronto_ —dijo la voz de Severus desde Nueva York—. _Estaba leyendo sobre hechizos oscuros que utilizan lazos de sangre para ser efectivos, para conseguir fidelidad, obediencia u otros tipos de sumisión, pero ninguna encajaba exactamente en el comportamiento que me habéis descrito de Scorpius._

—Sí —coincidió Draco—, también yo leí sobre este tipo de hechizos. Pero los descarté porque necesitan rituales de sangre bastante largos y complicados. Sería difícil de ignorar si se hubiera realizado uno en casa.

— _Cierto_ —afirmó Severus—. _Pero la cuestión de la sangre siguió rondando por mi cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que en las familias sangre pura siempre ha habido esa especial obsesión precisamente por la pureza de la sangre, la preservación de su linaje y mantener a todos sus miembros fieles a la familia. Al patriarca que la lidera_ —especificó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, con un pequeño gesto de exasperación. Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de seguir la línea lógica que estaba desarrollando su padrino.

— _En el mundo mágico siempre ha habido conflictos_ —continuó Severus—. _Y no siempre han sido amenazas como las que significaron Voldemort, o yendo un poco más lejos, Grindelwald. Durante siglos, los guerras fueron entre familias, la mayor parte de las veces por poder y liderazgo, lo que siempre llevaba de la mano más fortuna y riqueza. La familia más fuerte, la que tenía más poder mágico entre sus miembros, era la que lograba el liderazgo y sometía a las demás a su obediencia y capricho. Y era la que más se enriquecía, por supuesto._

Severus hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que le daba las gracias a Eileen por la taza de té tardío que acababa de servirle. En Nueva York eran las ocho de la tarde.

— _Pero como es lógico imaginar_ —prosiguió la voz del profesor—, _no siempre todos los miembros de una misma familia estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones que se tomaban, el papel que se les asignaba dentro de ella o estaban dispuestos a luchar por una causa que no les convencía. El hechizo que he encontrado debió crearse por aquella época. Es tan sencillo, como poderoso —en el tono de Severus denotó una cierta admiración._

—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Harry.

—E _s una especie de llamada o convocatoria_ —respondió Severus—. _Cuando una familia se veía amenazada por algún motivo, el patriarca llamaba o convocaba a todos sus miembros para hacer piña y enfrentar juntos la amenaza que se cerniera sobre ellos, del tipo que fuera. No tenía que ser necesariamente una amenaza de derramamiento de sangre. Podía tratarse simplemente del riesgo de perder una cosecha, que pudiera llevar a la familia a la ruina, o para salvaguardar el honor de alguno de sus miembros. Cualquier cosa que supusiera un peligro, de la índole que fuera._

—Pero si no he entendido mal —intervino Draco— esa especie de “llamado” sólo se utilizaba para los miembros de la familia, digamos, poco dispuestos.

— _Exacto_ —confirmó Severus—. _Era una manera de asegurarse la participación de todos. Cuanto menos numerosa era la familia, más se necesitaba a todos sus componentes. No podían permitirse deserciones._

—Entiendo —dijo Harry, pensativo— ¿Y cómo se convoca?

— _Ahí está la sencillez del asunto_ —respondió Severus—. _Teniendo en cuenta que la sangre está llamando a la sangre, basta con un abrazo, un apretón de manos. Un beso. Cualquier contacto físico entre el patriarca de la familia y el miembro de la misma al que es necesario convencer, al tiempo que se pronuncian las palabras_ Accîtus Familiae _. Es tan simple que da miedo._

—¿Sin varita? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

— _Sin varita_ —confirmó Severus.

Harry negó suspicazmente con la cabeza.

—Todo esto no se te ha podido ocurrir “de pronto” Severus…

Una risa profunda e irónica llegó a través del móvil.

— _¡Claro que no! Lo que se me ocurrió de pronto era que tenía algunos volúmenes que me había llevado de la biblioteca privada de Albus. Tan antiguos que temo que las páginas se deshagan entre mis dedos cada vez que las paso._

—Lo único que me interesa saber ahora, es el contra hechizo —la voz de Draco sonó fría y tensa.

— _No hay contra hechizo_ —dijo Severus. Y antes de que ninguno de los dos magos en Londres pudiera decir nada, continuó—: _Lo bueno, es que la magia sólo actúa mientras la causa por la que ha sido invocado el hechizo, perdura. Cuando el peligro, conflicto o motivo desaparece, el hechizo también desaparece, permitiendo que los miembros de la familia que han sido atados por él, queden libres._

Harry miró a Draco con los ojos brillantes.

—¿No lo entiendes Draco? ¡La cafeína en la poción era precisamente para eso! ¡Para mantener la causa por la que tu padre había hechizado a Scorpius continuamente activa!

— _Así es_ —confirmó Severus, aunque su voz no sonó tan entusiástica como la de Harry—. T _ú eres la causa, Draco. Si tu salud no te permite asumir la dirección de los negocios de la familia, y de la familia misma más adelante, el patriarca debe asegurarse de que haya alguien que lo haga. Lucius te ha utilizado para que Scorpius asuma su lugar. Y no le soltará tan fácilmente._

—Después de todo, mi corazón puede darme un susto por su cuenta en cualquier otro momento, ¿verdad? —asumió Draco—. No es como si la causa hubiera desaparecido definitivamente.

— _Eso me temo_ —corroboró Severus—. _Tal vez el hechizo se haya debilitado en los últimos días, desde que las taquicardias han cesado. Pero no creo que haya desaparecido._

—Y no desaparecerá nunca —afirmó Draco con rabia— ¡Hijo de puta!

Harry posó su mano sobre el hombro de Draco. El cuerpo del rubio temblaba de pura furia. Draco no le miró, sus helados ojos grises fijos en las sábanas, sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Aunque lo deseaba, Harry no estaba muy seguro de que abrazarle fuera una buena idea en ese momento.

— _Hay otra forma_ —dijo Severus instantes después—. _Un nuevo patriarca._

Draco se tomó algo de tiempo antes de hablar.

—No voy a matar a mi padre, si es lo que estás sugiriendo —dijo finalmente, con los dientes apretados. Después alzó los ojos hacia Harry—. Y tú tampoco.

Harry no dijo nada. No es que la idea no acabara de pasársele fugazmente por la cabeza. Después de todo, no podían acusar a un muerto.

— _De momento, creo que sería una buena idea mantener a tu hijo lo más lejos posible de Lucius_ —aconsejó Severus—. _Apartado del foco del hechizo. He estado mirando horarios de vuelos por internet_ —dijo a continuación—. _Si tomo un vuelo que sale esta tarde a las cuatro, mañana a las once de la mañana hora local estaré ahí. Hay que solucionar esto de alguna forma._

Dos voces sonaron a la vez, igual de determinadas.

—¡NO!

—¡No, Severus, ni se te ocurra! —se negó Harry— Eileen, sé que estás escuchando, así que si se le ocurre hacer tontería semejante le atas a la cama o donde sea. Pero no le permitas venir bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿me has entendido?

La voz de Eileen sonó un poco asustada por el tono casi histérico empleado por Harry, pero dijo:

— _No, cariño, no te preocupes. Sobre mi cadáver._

Y a continuación hubo una discusión entre el matrimonio, que Harry y Draco no pudieron entender ya que habían apartado el teléfono. Sus voces sonaban amortiguadas, pero enfadadas.

—Harry… —era la voz de Severus otra vez.

—No, Severus —le cortó él, tajante—. Soy capaz de comprender que Draco no quiera hacer daño a su padre —dijo con voz apretada—. Porque yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada al mío. ¿He sido los suficientemente claro?

La línea quedó en silencio desde Nueva York.

—Padrino, si te descubrieran, sigues siendo un mortífago para el Ministerio. No estamos dudando de tu sigilo y habilidad —remarcó con diplomacia—. Pero las casualidades existen —dijo también, en clara referencia a la identificación de Harry por parte de su hijo—. Nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si te quedaras donde estás. Desde allí nos estás ayudando mucho. Jamás hubiéramos averiguado lo de ese hechizo sin ti.

Finalmente llegó un pequeño carraspeo a través del teléfono.

— _Hacedme saber lo que penséis hacer antes de hacerlo_ —les advirtió Severus—. _No me fío un pelo de vosotros dos. Especialmente de ti, Potter._

Harry sonrió. Severus sólo le llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba cabreado.

—De acuerdo —concedió—. Consultaremos contigo cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra.

— _¿Draco?_

Los dos magos en Londres se miraron con cierta complicidad.

—No te preocupes, padrino.

Ninguno de los dos había empeñado su palabra de mago.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Hermione sostenía en su mano las dos hojas de pergamino que Minerva McGonagall le había enviado. Estaba releyéndolos para asegurarse de que no se le había pasado ningún detalle. Michael Davenport era un mago de origen muggle, como ella, lo cual en principio le suscitaba cierta simpatía. Sus padres eran médicos y tenía dos hijos más, completamente muggles. Michael era el mayor. Tenía la misma edad que Rose, su hija. Hizo nota mental de preguntarle a la joven sobre él cuando llegara a casa. Tal vez Rose le recordara y pudiera obtener más información. Volvió su atención al pergamino. Davenport había sido un Ravenclaw, según McGonagall, muy inteligente, con un expediente académico impecable. Su familia no era adinerada, así que se le concedió una de las becas Dumbledore para sufragar sus estudios universitarios. Se había graduado Summa Cum Laude en medicina por la universidad de Cambridge. Por lo visto, la medimagia no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Pero desde hacía unos años, las carreras muggles eran bien aceptadas en el mundo mágico, considerándose como una forma más de contribución y desarrollo de la cultura mágica.

Davenport no tenía un perfil de persona peligrosa. Tampoco parecía demasiado integrado en la comunidad mágica, pensó Hermione. McGonagall se había tomado la libertad de ponerse en contacto con sus padres, con la excusa de saber de sus antiguos alumnos, especialmente de los que habían recibido becas. Los Davenport se habían mostrado entusiasmados de poder hablar de los logros de su hijo. No podían ocultar que estaban muy orgullosos de él. Michael había conseguido otra beca que le había permitido trasladarse a Nueva York, donde estaba ampliando sus estudios, y hacer prácticas en un prestigioso hospital muggle de esa ciudad. Según le había contado el matrimonio, su hijo había estado en Inglaterra de vacaciones un par de semanas, pero había regresado a mediados de agosto a Nueva York. Lo cual no cuadraba con el registro de la varita del joven en el Ministerio, que se había producido a finales de agosto. En ese momento, unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su despacho interrumpieron las cavilaciones de la Ministra. Era su asistente.

—Señora, ya tengo la información sobre el dueño de la propiedad de la dirección que me ha dado. La finca pertenece a Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de…

—… Draco Malfoy —terminó Hermione.

¿Cuántos Malfoy había en el mundo mágico, después de todo?

—Gracias, Edward —después preguntó—. ¿Algo urgente que no podamos dejar para mañana?

—No, señora —el asistente dejó sobre la mesa de la Ministra el portafirmas que había traído consigo—. Estas firmas pueden esperar a mañana.

—Perfecto, porque hoy quiero irme a casa temprano —dijo Hermione empezando a recoger—. Sólo una cosa Edward —él la miró, esperando la petición u orden que fuera a darle—, sé que el señor Malfoy viene con frecuencia al Ministerio por asuntos diversos. El día que esté por aquí, me gustaría hablar con él.

—Sí, señora Ministra.

 

Rose y Hugo fueron los primeros sorprendidos de que Hermione llegara a casa tan temprano. Más, de que le apeteciera cocinar. Seguramente, si hubiera sido viernes o sábado, Hermione no habría encontrado a ninguno de sus hijos. Rose solía pasar los fines de semana con su novio, cosa que ella no aprobaba totalmente, porque ninguno de los dos parecía tener mucha prisa por casarse. Aunque, después de la experiencia de sus padres, no podía culpar a su hija por sentirse un poco reacia al matrimonio. Rose había estudiado leyes mágicas y hacia un par de años había empezado a trabajar en un renombrado bufete de Londres. Había conocido allí a John, su novio. Hugo trabajaba con su padre y su tío George en Sortilegios Weasley. Había resultado ser un digno heredero de los bromistas gemelos. En la famosa tienda había ya numerosos artículos de su creación que se comercializaban con gran éxito. Hermione no veía a su hijo sentando la cabeza con ninguna chica, al menos a corto plazo. Hugo era un juerguista compulsivo, por mucho que a ella le pesara.

—Rose, ¿recuerdas por casualidad a un chico de tu generación en Hogwarts, que se llama Michael Davenport? —preguntó más tarde Hermione, mientras cenaban.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! —respondió ella—. ¡Cualquiera no! Si coincidías en cualquier clase con él, ya sabías quien se iba a llevar los puntos del profesor.

—Y cómo debía fastidiarte eso, ¿verdad, hermanita? —se burló Hugo.

Rose le ignoró y miró a su madre con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada en particular —respondió Hermione—. Estuve hablando el otro día con la Profesora McGonagall sobre algunos planes que queremos implementar en Hogwarts. Salió en la conversación como uno de los mejores alumnos que había tenido. Incluso fue becado. Pensé que a lo mejor le conocerías.

—Mamá ya está pensando en ficharle para el Ministerio —dijo Hugo en tono conspirador—. Y quiere que tú le convenzas.

Rose dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Pues no me importaría. Por lo que recuerdo era guapísimo. Pero me temo que si quieres convencerle de algo, es mejor que envíes a Hugo, mamá —terminó Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione la miró, sin comprender.

—Bueno, eran rumores, de hecho. Pero nunca salió con ninguna chica. Como ligue, quiero decir. Las malas lenguas decían que le gustaban las colitas…

—¿Es gay? —preguntó Hermione, un poco sorprendida.

—En realidad, no lo sé —reconoció Rose—. Cuando te cuelgan un sambenito en la escuela, ya sabes, no siempre se ajusta a la realidad. Tal vez sólo eran envidias porque era un chico guapo e inteligente. Hay gente que no soporta el éxito ajeno.

—Cuando el río suena… —canturreó Hugo por lo bajo con una mueca burlona.

—Ser gay no es nada malo —reprendió Hermione a su hijo. Después se dirigió a Rose—. ¿Sabes si se relacionaba con Scorpius Malfoy?

—¿Con Malfoy? —se rió ella—. ¡Qué va! Eran como la noche y el día. Davenport era muy sociable, siempre echaba una mano al compañero que lo necesitaba —la carcajada de

Hugo se ganó una mala mirada tanto de la madre como de la hija—. Me refiero a los estudios, animal.

Hugo se encogió de hombros, a pesar de todo, sin poder ocultar que se lo estaba pasando en grande con la conversación.

—Malfoy era más reservado —continuó Rose—. Muy buen estudiante, también. Pero tenía su grupito de íntimos y no se relacionaba demasiado con las otras Casas. Ya sabes, los hijos de quienes estuvieron relacionados con Voldemort de alguna forma, no gozaron nunca de una gran aceptación social, así que tenían su propio grupo —después miró a su hermano—. Y Malfoy salía con chicas.

Hermione suspiró. Los daños colaterales de una guerra siempre eran muchos más de lo que la gente pensaba. Y siempre solían afectar a los que nada habían tenido que ver en ella. Eran las consecuencias que jamás se plasmaban en los libros de historia.

—¿Vas a crear algún comité gay o un departamento o algo así? —preguntó Hugo con fingida candidez— Los muggles tienen cosas de ese estilo y a ti te encanta copiar cosas muggles para los magos.

Hermione simplemente le dio un pescuezo que casi hizo que Hugo estampara el rostro en su plato. Esta vez fue Rose quien se carcajeó.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione llegó al Ministerio con la intención de poner en orden sus ideas y en cuanto pudiera hablar con Malfoy, convocar a los otros tres miembros de su pequeño grupo para explicarles las últimas novedades y decidir los pasos a seguir. Pasó la mañana encerrada en su despacho, inmersa en varios asuntos. Hasta que su asistente le recordó que había quedado para comer con el presidente del Wizangamot ese día, así que a las doce menos cuarto interrumpió su trabajo y salió de su despacho en dirección al ascensor. Y, casualidades de la vida, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con su hijo, hablando con el Consejero Bordenet.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó— Precisamente el hombre con el que quería hablar.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se posaron en ella con su habitual expresión fría y distante.

—Señora Ministra —saludó, éste con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione sonrió. Porque sabía que a Malfoy se le estaban revolviendo las entrañas por tener que concederle ese tratamiento. A ella. Una sangre sucia. Después se reprendió a sí misma por haber tenido ese pensamiento y se recordó que eso, precisamente, era por lo que había luchado tanto por evitar. Pensó primero en aprovechar la presencia del hijo de Malfoy para hablar también con él. Al fin y al cabo la red flu sobre la que se había quejado Davenport, era propiedad de Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo, consideró apropiado dar primero una oportunidad al padre para dar una explicación. Cortesía entre antiguos compañeros de escuela, se dijo. Ya habría tiempo para interrogar al hijo, si era necesario.

—¿Tienes unos minutos, Malfoy? Necesito resolver una cuestión en la que es probable tú puedas ayudarme.

Malfoy no pudo disimular su extrañeza. No obstante, asintió.

—Por supuesto, señora Ministra. Será un placer brindarle la ayuda que necesite. Discúlpeme, Consejero —después se dirigió hacia su hijo—. Por favor, espérame en el atrio, Scorp.

Intrigado, siguió a Hermione hasta su despacho, donde ella dio orden a su asistente de que anulara la comida con el presidente del Wizangamot por culpa de un imprevisto y le hiciera llegar sus más sinceras disculpas. Comerían al día siguiente, si tenía su agenda libre. Al contrario de lo Draco esperaba, la Ministra no se sentó detrás de su ostentosa mesa, sino que le indicó unos sillones frente a la chimenea del despacho, donde dijo que estarían más cómodos.

—Dejémonos de formalidades, Malfoy —dijo ella una vez se sentaron—. Digamos que esta no va a ser una conversación oficial. No todavía, al menos. Depende de lo que me respondas.

Los ojos grises del hombre sentando frente a ella la estudiaron con profunda atención.

—¿Voy a necesitar un abogado? —preguntó Draco, sin poder evitar la ironía.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

—En realidad es tu hijo quien debería estar sentado aquí en tu lugar. Pero he preferido hablar contigo primero.

Ella notó inmediatamente como Malfoy se tensaba ante la mención de Scorpius.

—¿Conocéis tú o tu hijo a Michael Davenport? —preguntó a continuación.

—¿Por qué?

—Responde a la pregunta, Malfoy —le instó ella.

Draco apretó unos instantes los labios, como si responder le disgustara profundamente.

—Sí, le conozco. Es amigo de Scorp.

—¿Y es un amigo de su completa confianza? —inquirió Hermione, un poco extrañada. Eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había comentado Rose la noche anterior—. ¿Lo suficiente como para dar la dirección de una propiedad de tu hijo como su residencia?

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres, Granger?

Ella consideró si recordarle que ahora su apellido era Weasley, a pesar de estar divorciada. Después meditó unos instantes su respuesta. Tampoco quería darle demasiada información a Malfoy.

—Es extraño, porque según tenía entendido, tu hijo y Davenport nunca habían sido amigos. Al menos, en Hogwarts.

Draco cada vez entendía menos aquella conversación. Y no comprender a dónde quería llegar Granger, le inquietaba. Decidió que, de momento, respondería con la verdad.

—Es cierto —afirmó—. Su amistad empezó en la universidad.

—Eso es un poco difícil, Malfoy —Hermione sonrió con condescendencia—. Davenport estudió en una universidad muggle.

—Medicina en Cambridge, para ser más concretos. Al igual que Scorpius.

Draco se contuvo de cualquier comentario ante la expresión de estupefacción de Granger. Después de todo, era “su Ministra”.

—¿Tú hijo ha estudiado una carrera muggle?

Ahora el que sonrió con suficiencia fue él.

—Sí, Granger. ¿Acaso has promulgado alguna ley que lo prohíba?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Sencillamente, me ha sorprendido.

Hermione se tomó unos instantes para considerar su siguiente pregunta, mientras se tragaba la mirada triunfal de Malfoy. Parecía estar diciéndole ¿quién tiene prejuicios ahora?

—Entonces, Davenport vive con tu hijo. Por eso vino al Ministerio para quejarse de los fallos de la red flú de su residencia.

Aquel empeño de Granger en situar a Mike en el Ministerio se le hacía cada vez más sospechoso. Sobre todo porque él sabía con quién estaba Mike ese día.

—Mira, Granger, Mike y Scorp se conocieron en la universidad y entablaron amistad. Los padres de Mike son una buena familia, pero no gozan de un desahogo económico como el nuestro, así que Scorpius le ofreció compartir su casa para que no tuviera gastos de alojamiento. Sé que puede sonar extraño a tus oídos, Granger, pero los Malfoy también podemos ser generosos.

Hermione le miró intensamente durante unos instantes. No sabía qué pensar. Malfoy parecía estar convencido de lo que decía.

—Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo —insistió Hermione en tono punzante—. Y es por qué los padres de Davenport creen que su hijo está en Nueva York desde mediados de agosto, cuando lo cierto es que estaba en nuestro Ministerio la semana pasada, Malfoy. Dando la dirección de una propiedad de tu hijo donde se supone no debería estar.

Él la miró, harto de tanto circunloquio.

—De acuerdo, Granger. Di de una vez lo que quieras decir y deja de menospreciar mi inteligencia.

Ella pareció considerarlo unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Mira, Malfoy, no sé qué tanto creéis conocer tu hijo y tú a ese Davenport. Pero lo cierto es que se presentó en el Ministerio acompañado de un tipo que registró una varita robada.

Draco primero la miró, con una perfecta expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos, y después soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Todo esto es por una varita robada? ¡Merlín bendito, Granger! Dime que la Ministra de Magia no está montando todo este circo por una puta varita.Ella no pareció amedrentarse por la burla.

—Bien —dijo Hermione—, tal vez, como Ministra, lo que deba hacer es ordenar a los aurores que detengan a Davenport para interrogarlo. Y de paso también a tu hijo. Porque, ¿quién me dice que no era él quien le acompañaba esa mañana en el Ministerio?

Draco se levantó. A pesar de todo consciente de que no podía permitirse estrangular a la Ministra de Magia, por más deseos que tuviera.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¿Acaso ese tipo llevaba consigo la Varita de Sauco para que montes tanto escándalo?

—No —respondió ella—. La de Harry Potter. Y si se te ocurre mencionar algo sobre esto fuera de este despacho, Malfoy, te doy mi palabra de Ministra de que conocerás los calabozos del departamento de aurores. Sólo para empezar.

Mientras aguantaba el tipo y miraba a Granger como si le estuviera perdonando la vida, Draco no podía dejar de pensar puta mierda, puta mierda, puta mierda.

—¿Cómo sabes que era la varita de Potter? —preguntó, tan calmado como si no tuviera ganas de salir corriendo de allí y mandar a Mike y su hijo a Nueva York lo antes posible. A Scorpius, aunque fuera bajo un Imperius. Incluyendo a Harry en el lote.

—Porque sólo hubo dos varitas, cuyo núcleo fuera una pluma de fénix —respondió Hermione—. La de Voldemort fue destruida. La de Harry fue enterrada con él.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no sigue ahí? —insistió Draco. Ella se limitó a mirarle en silencio. Y la comprensión llegó a Draco como un puñetazo en el estómago— ¡Oh, mierda, Granger! ¿Cómo has podido…?

Ella adoptó una expresión desafiante, decidida.

—Antes que héroe, Harry era mi amigo, Malfoy. Haré lo necesario para llegar al fondo de este asunto.

Draco sabía que tenía que pensar en cómo resolver aquello y deprisa. La Ministra iba a echar a los aurores sobre Mike, sin ninguna duda. Y el chico no estaba preparado para la clase de interrogatorio que se le venía encima. Granger debía estar dolorida, rabiosa, ansiosa de venganza. Aquel era un asunto muy, muy personal para ella. Y quería respuestas

—Escucha, Granger. Un tipo registró una varita robada, admitamos por un momento que fuera la de Potter —ella iba a protestar pero el alzó una mano para detenerla—.Casualmente la registra junto a otro visitante, que resulta ser Mike. ¿Quién puede asegurar que iban juntos? Mike fue a presentar una queja sobre el servicio de la red flu. ¿Tenéis constancia de que lo hizo? —Granger afirmo con la cabeza— ¿Qué hizo el otro visitante? ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Por la expresión de Granger, supo que no, no lo sabían.

—Si quieres interrogar a Mike, yo mismo le traeré. Sin amenazas ni coacciones, Granger. Podrás preguntarle lo que quieras y comprenderás que no forma parte de ningún complot necrofílico.

Ella le estudió atentamente antes de decir:

—Dame tu palabra, Malfoy.

—Tienes mi palabra de mago, Granger.

Y Hermione le creyó. No podía comprender las razones de Malfoy, pero le creyó. No había mucho más que decir así que se levantó para acompañarle hasta la puerta.

—Tu hijo sigue soltero, ¿verdad? —preguntó, de pronto. Y añadió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Supongo que un anuncio de compromiso de un Malfoy habría sido portada de El Profeta, y me habría enterado.

A Draco le pareció un estúpido intento de Granger por relajar el ambiente.

—No logro que ese chico siente la cabeza —respondió, en un tono también más distendido.

—Tampoco el mío —reconoció Hermione—. Le gusta demasiado divertirse.

—Pues dejemos que se diviertan, Granger. Lo que nosotros no pudimos —ella asintió—. Después de todo, siempre se intenta dar a los hijos lo que uno mismo no ha tenido ¿verdad?

—Cierto —ratificó Hermione. Después extendió su mano—. Tráele mañana, ¿de acuerdo? A las nueve. Quiero acabar con este asunto cuanto antes.

Draco aceptó la mano que ella le ofrecía y la estrechó con firmeza.

—Mañana a las nueve —confirmó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Malfoy, Hermione volvió a sentarse en el sillón, pensativa. ¿Qué diablos hacía Malfoy defendiendo con tanto ahínco a un hijo de muggles? ¿Sólo porque era amigo de su hijo? ¿Tanto había cambiado Malfoy en aquellos últimos años? No es que tuviera nada en contra de semejante cambio de actitud. Pero era demasiado sorprendente.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Draco salió de la chimenea del salón de la mansión londinense a las cuatro de la tarde. No había nadie. Y no tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar Harry y Mike. Era de esperar que no se pasaran encerrados en la casa todo el día. Pero no habían podido elegir momento más inoportuno para marcharse. Estuvo esperándoles durante dos horas, consumiéndose de impaciencia mientras trataba de trazar un plan que les permitiera salir airosos de todo aquel asunto.

Cuando Harry y Mike aparecieron, casi a las seis de la tarde, Draco había ensayado una y mil formas de decirle a Harry que la vida que había construido durante treinta años, estaba a punto de venirse abajo. Pero cuando le tuvo frente a él, con esa inmensa sonrisa provocada por la inesperada alegría de verle, con sus ojos brillantes de anticipación, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —preguntó.

—Salimos a comer —respondió Harry—. Después estuvimos en varias bodegas y licorerías. Inspeccionando el mercado, ya sabes —explicó, sonriente. Después buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta—. Tengo el teléfono de un tipo que puede suministrarme vino inglés a un precio bastante razonable.

—¿Para el bar?

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de ampliar la carta de vinos.

En aquel momento Harry parecía tan feliz y entusiasmado que a Draco se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba soltar la bomba. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Ven, siéntate, tenemos que hablar —dijo tomándole de la mano para llevarle hasta el sofá—. Tú también, Mike.

El rostro de Harry perdió inmediatamente la sonrisa para dar paso a una expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿A tú padre se le ha ocurrido algún nuevo hechizo?

—No —trató de sonreír el rubio—, ya se ha lucido bastante con el actual. Se trata de la conversación que he tenido esta mañana con nuestra Ministra.

—¿Hermione?

Draco asintió.

—No me preguntes cómo, pero ha logrado relacionar el registro que hicieron de tu varita en el Ministerio, contigo. Cree que alguien te la robó y la ha estado utilizando.

Harry se quedó lívido. Mirando fijamente a Draco como si sus ojos acabaran de sufrir una especie de parálisis.

—¡Dios mío! —logró pronunciar por fin.

—Sí, hay que empezar a preocuparse —afirmó Draco con un deje de ironía—. Porque Granger ha ido más lejos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, apenas sin voz.

—Supongo que sintió la necesidad de asegurarse —Harry le miró sin comprender—. De asegurarse de que la varita no estaba donde tenía que estar, ¿entiendes?

Harry pareció quedarse sin aire durante unos segundos, con el rostro desencajado como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso.

—¿Ha exhumado…? —no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

—Y supongo que lo ha encontrado vacío —confirmó Draco.

Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, como si le hubieran lanzado una roca de inmenso peso que le estuviera aplastando hasta la asfixia. Cuando Draco tomó su mano, temblaba ostensiblemente.

—Ambos sabemos que no parará hasta descubrir quién ha robado tu varita y qué ha hecho con tu supuesto cadáver. Lo peor —Harry le miró dudando de que pudiera haber algo peor—, es que piensa que Mike puede tener algo que ver.

—¿Yo? —casi chilló el joven, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Draco procedió entonces a explicarles cómo habían relacionado a Mike con Scorpius, a través de la dirección de la mansión en la que se encontraban y como él había tratado de convencer a Granger de que el joven no tenía nada que ver con el visitante que había registrado la varita supuestamente robada, al mismo tiempo que lo había hecho Mike con la suya.

—He dado mi palabra de que mañana te llevaré al Ministerio para que Granger pueda interrogarte, Mike.

El joven le miró como si le hubiera dicho que iba a lanzarle a un pozo lleno de dementores.

—No puede estar hablando en serio —dijo Mike con un hilo de voz.

—No te preocupes —le reconfortó Draco—. Lo tengo todo pensado. Y tenemos muchas horas por delante para prepararte —le animó—. Toda la noche, si hace falta.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Draco no se sentía muy orgulloso de ello, pero había deslizado un ligero somnífero en la bebida de Scorpius la noche anterior. Era la única manera de poder salir de la Mansión Malfoy sin su hijo, quien se había convertido en su sombra durante las últimas semanas. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que martilleaba en sus sienes sin piedad, producto de la preocupación y de la noche sin dormir. Mike caminaba a su lado, ambos atravesando el atrio del Ministerio, pálido y nervioso. Draco no había querido darle ningún tranquilizante que pudiera interferir con la poción que iba a hacerle tomar justo antes de entrar en el despacho de la Ministra, destinada a paliar los efectos de Veritaserum que estaba más que seguro que suministrarían al joven de forma discreta.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho de la Ministra de Magia, Mike parecía al borde del desmayo.

—Tómate esto —ordenó Draco, pasándole un pequeño vial. El joven obedeció como un autómata—. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos hablado y ensayado? —Mike asintió—.

Respira profundamente y tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Bien, yergue los hombros, cabeza arriba.

Mike hizo lo que se le indicaba y tomó una última y profunda inspiración.

—Estoy listo —dijo.

—Perfecto. Vamos allá.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Scorpius sentía los ojos pesados, los párpados pegados como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo adhesivo. Tenía la boca pastosa como en una mañana de resaca, después de una noche de juerga.

—Amo Scorpius, el amo insiste en su presencia para el desayuno.

El joven gruñó por el nuevo zarandeo con el que el elfo insistía en despertarlo y lo apartó de un manotazo. Aunque era evidente que la pequeña criatura le temía más a su abuelo que a él, porque insistió.

—Amo Scorpius, el amo Lucius está impaciente.

—¡Puto Merlín! ¡Dile que ya bajo!

Scorpius oyó el sonido provocado por la desaparición del elfo doméstico y suspiró. No quedaba más remedio que levantarse. Abrió un ojo y calculó la distancia de la cama al cuarto de baño. Aquella mañana le pareció excesivamente larga.

Cuando Scorpius entró en el comedor eran las ocho y diez de la mañana. Lo cual significaba que le habían estado esperando durante veinticinco minutos. El abuelo Lucius tenía la expresión de estar conteniendo alguna maldición indeseable, mientras que su abuela le lanzó una mirada severa. Su madre parecía no saber dónde meterse y sentirse más bien aliviada cuando le vio. Su padre no estaba, lo cual era bastante extraño.

—Buenos días. Lo siento —se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento—, me he quedado dormido.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —preguntó Lucius directamente, sin responder ni al saludo ni a la disculpa.

—No lo sé —reconoció Scorpius— ¿No ha bajado a desayunar?

—Según tu madre, se ha ido a las siete de la mañana —Astoria bajó un poco la cabeza y Scorpius supuso que ya había recibido su ración de recriminaciones antes de que él bajara—. Se supone que debes estar pendiente de tu padre, Scorpius.

Y, de pronto, las palabras de Lucius enervaron a su nieto como hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba hacerlo.

—Mi padre no es ningún niño, abuelo —dijo—. No le tiene que pedir permiso a nadie para entrar o salir de esta casa.

A pesar de no mirarle, Scorpius pudo sentir la presión de los fríos ojos grises de Lucius sobre él.

—¿Ya no te preocupa la salud de tu padre? —preguntó en tono cortante Lucius.  
Scorpius dejó la tostada que estaba untando en el plato y alzó finalmente su mirada y la enfrentó a la de su abuelo.

—Mi padre goza de muy buen salud últimamente —respondió en el mismo tono—. Tal vez lo que necesita es no escucharte continuamente decirle lo preocupado que estás, agobiándole con lo que puede o no puede hacer.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos y estudió con atención a su nieto.

—Scorpius, por favor… —susurró Astoria.

Pero Scorpius ignoró a su madre, y siguió desafiando con la mirada a su abuelo.

—Nadie desea más que yo que mi hijo recupere la salud, Scorp —dijo Lucius, tan suavemente que no parecía el mismo hombre que había hablado tan sólo unos segundos antes—. Significa mucho para mí, para todos —hizo extensivo con un gesto de su mano el agradecimiento de Narcisa y Astoria—, que te hayas quedado para cuidar de tu padre. Que le estés ayudando de la forma en que lo haces. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Scorpius.

Una incomodidad ya familiar se agitó en el pecho de joven. Era esa extraña sensación con la que batallaba casi desde que había llegado a Inglaterra para ver a su familia. Una especie de sentimiento que le dividía, impulsándole a mantenerse atento a su padre, a cuidarle, a ayudarle en su trabajo; que en definitiva le mantenía atado a la familia. Por otro lado estaba el intenso deseo de escapar y volver a su vida, a Nueva York, al hospital, a Mike. Mike…

 

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—¿Un té, señor Davenport?

_Te ofrecerá algún tipo de bebida. Acéptala. Es preferible para nuestros intereses que el veritaserum esté diluido en ella a que acaben obligándote a tomarlo directamente, más concentrado._

—Sí, gracias —respondió Mike.

El joven observó como la Ministra llenaba tres tazas de té del servicio que había preparado sobre la mesa. Se preguntó si el suero de la verdad ya estaba en el fondo de alguna de ellas.

_Seguramente mencionará que ella también es hija de muggles, como tú. Intentará establecer una corriente de simpatía entre vosotros, contándote anécdotas o algo por el estilo. Pero tú no debes bajar la guardia._

Aunque seguramente el señor Malfoy no contaba con ese tipo alto y fornido, que se había presentado como Kingsley Shacklebolt, y que no parecía tener la menor intención de establecer una corriente de simpatía con él. A Mike le hubiera gustado que no hubieran invitado amablemente al señor Malfoy a esperarle fuera.

—La Profesora McGonagall tiene un alto concepto de usted, señor Davenport —dijo la Ministra, entregándole una de las tazas—. Hogwarts —suspiró un poco teatralmente—. Todavía recuerdo el día en que recibí mi carta. Fue una verdadera sorpresa. Mis padres también son muggles, ¿se lo he mencionado?

_Da respuestas verdaderas siempre que puedas. Cuando éstas no comprometan el secreto que tratamos de guardar. Procura que sean cortas, sin dar más explicaciones de las necesarias. Reserva tu máxima concentración para cuando tengas que mentir._

—Sí, lo sabía —Mike trató de ofrecer una sonrisa abierta—. El señor Malfoy me lo dijo.

—Entonces, el señor Malfoy también le explicaría la razón por la que usted se encuentre aquí hoy—intervino Shacklebolt.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—¿No va a tomar su té, señor Davenport? —preguntó amablemente la Ministra.

—Oh, por supuesto —el trago de Mike fue casi convulsivo—. Excelente té —alabó después.

La Ministra sonrió. Mike pensó que si no supiera lo que sabía, habría pensado que era una mujer amable y simpática. Le habría caído bien.

—Earl Grey, para mí, el té aromatizado más exquisito —explicó ella.

_Al principio te harán preguntas sencillas, cuyas respuestas ellos ya conocen. Responde con naturalidad, porque seguramente no serán preguntas comprometidas._

—Tengo entendido que ha estudiado medicina —habló de nuevo la Ministra—. Medicina muggle.

—Sí, en Cambridge —afirmó Mike.

—¿Y fue allí donde conoció a Scorpius Malfoy?

—Sí, así fue.

—Deben ser muy buenos amigos, ya que incluso vive en su casa.

—Sí, lo somos.

—Entiendo —intervino de nuevo Shacklebolt—. Es lógico que si hay algún problema en la casa usted colabore para resolverlo. Como el otro día cuando fue al Ministerio para presentar una queja sobre la red flu.

—Así es.

—Y, ¿fue usted solo?

_Cuando tengas que mentir, procura dar una respuesta rápida, sin titubeos. La poción que te daré, ayudará. Pero todo depende de la fortaleza de tu mente, Mike._

—Sí.

—Cuando registró su varita en el mostrador de seguridad, ¿coincidió con otro visitante?

—Sí, otro mago.

—¿Le conocía?

De pronto, Mike comprendió que el interrogatorio había pasado a manos profesionales. El sí hormigueaba en la punta de su lengua con la misma intensidad que el no anterior. Luchó otra vez por detener la respuesta que no quería dar.

_Cuando mientas, auto convéncete de que estás diciendo la verdad. La verdad que tú quieres que sepan. No la que ellos quieren oír._

—No, no le conocía —negó finalmente.

Shacklebolt y la Ministra intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—¿Podría describirlo? —preguntó Shacklebolt a continuación.

_Una pregunta abierta es mucho más sencilla de eludir. Todo lo que no necesite un sí o un no, te será mucho más fácil._

—Bueno —Mike arrugó el entrecejo, fingiendo hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar—, la verdad es que no presté mucha atención.

—Inténtelo, nos sería de gran ayuda —habló la Ministra tras el prolongado silencio que había mantenido hasta ese momento—. Es muy importante.

Mike lo pensó detenidamente. No podía despistarlos diciendo que era alguien demasiado joven, porque 37 años de uso de varita llevaban a pensar en un mago con una cierta trayectoria de vida. Sin embargo, tenía algún margen de maniobra.

—No demasiado joven —dijo Mike, lo cual no era ninguna mentira—, teniendo en cuenta que para mí alguien que pase de los treinta y cinco es un abuelo. No se ofendan —añadió, un poco avergonzado.

La Ministra esbozó una sonrisa de compromiso, no muy feliz por la comparación.

—¿Color del pelo, altura…? —a Shacklebolt no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto que le llamaran abuelo.

—No era rubio, de eso estoy seguro —aunque no especificó si podía ser castaño o negro—. Y diría que algo más bajo que yo.

—No es mucho —musitó la Ministra dirigiéndose al hombre de color. Su tono parecía decepcionado. Después volvió el rostro hacia Mike— Le agradecemos mucho su colaboración, señor Davenport. Si recordara algo más, por favor, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo. Diré a mi asistente que le dé prioridad.

La Ministra se levantó y los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo.

—Me alegro de haber ayudado en lo posible —dijo Mike.

Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo, que la inesperada pregunta le cogió con la guardia baja.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué sus padres creen que está en Nueva York, señor Davenport?

Mike miró a Shacklebolt sin poder ocultar su turbación.

_No trates de evitar ninguna pregunta, porque seguramente no podrás. Intenta resolverla lo mejor posible. Di la verdad si no compromete nuestro secreto._

—Responda señor Davenport —insistió el otro mago.

—Es un asunto privado —y era cierto. Su preocupación por Scorpius era íntima y privada.

—Seremos discretos, no se preocupe. Nada privado saldrá de este despacho.

Mike observó los rostros excesivamente serios de la Ministra y el mago que la acompañaba. Como si con esta última pregunta esperaran atraparle para que confesara lo que ellos querían oír.

—Estaba preocupado por Scorpius —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Nuestra relación está un poco deteriorada. Regresé para arreglarla —después de todo, no era completamente una mentira—. Mis padres no tenían porque saberlo.

—Scorpius Malfoy y usted deben estar muy unidos si ha regresado desde Nueva York sólo para arreglar las cosas entre ustedes —dijo la Ministra.

—Lo estamos.

Ella asintió, como si comprendiera mucho más de lo que él había dicho. Entonces le ofreció una sonrisa amigable.

—Espero que los problemas entre usted y el señor Malfoy se solucionen pronto —le deseó—. Muchas gracias por haber venido, señor Davenport.

Shacklebolt le abrió la puerta y a él le faltó tiempo para salir. Draco Malfoy le esperaba en la antesala del despacho de la Ministra, donde trabajaba su asistente. El señor Malfoy se levantó tan pronto le vio y esperó a que llegara a su lado para abandonar juntos las estancias de la Ministra de Magia.

Prudentemente, Draco decidió no preguntar nada hasta que abandonaran el Ministerio. Decidió llevar a Mike a tomar un buen desayuno. El chico se lo merecía. Aparte de que ninguno de los dos había logrado probar bocado antes de ir al encuentro de la Ministra esa mañana. Un rato después, entraban en una de las tantas cafetería que anunciaba un _All-day breakfast_ , lo cual significaba que servían un completo desayuno inglés a cualquier hora del día. Mientras esperaban, Draco le pidió el móvil a Mike para llamar a Harry, que debía estar comiéndose los puños de impaciencia, y decirle que todo había ido bien.

—Por cierto, Mike, cuando regreses te está esperando una sorpresa —dijo Harry en tono misterioso antes de colgar—. No tardéis.

Mike ahogó un jadeo y lanzo la servilleta que tenía en el regazo sobre la mesa. Draco contempló con dolor el plato de panceta, huevos fritos, tostadas y salchichas que acababan de servirles, junto al zumo de naranja y una humeante taza de té. Resignado, pagó un desayuno que no habían tomado y siguió a Mike fuera de la cafetería para buscar algún lugar discreto desde el cual pudieran aparecerse en la mansión londinense.


	10. Chapter 10

Estaba tan nervioso que aquel era su tercer viaje a la cocina. Los dos elfos que la habitaban se habían escondido en la alacena en cuanto le habían visto entrar. Tal vez que hubiera gritado “un poco” las dos primeras veces, diciendo que era muy capaz de servirse él mismo, tuviera algo que ver en la apresurada huída de las criaturas. Harry cortó una nueva ración del pastel de manzana que había sobre la mesa y se sirvió un poco más de té. Ya estaba frío, así que sacó su varita para calentarlo. Se quedó unos instantes con ella en la mano, contemplándola. Le sabía muy mal que Mike se viera en aquel lío por su culpa. Tenía que haber sido más prudente y no ir al Ministerio. Por su puñetera cabezonería, su vida estaba a un tris de ser descubierta, además de haber complicado innecesariamente la vida de otra persona. Definitivamente, Inglaterra no le sentaba bien.

Harry no había dormido demasiado. Ninguno de los tres lo habían hecho. Y no podía más que reiterar su admiración a Draco. Por la forma en que había manejado la situación, y especialmente a Mike. Le había tranquilizado, instruido con infinita paciencia, explicándole trucos y formas de eludir el veritaserum que hubieran hecho palidecer a un auror. Draco había dicho que Granger haría cualquier cosa con tal de llegar al fondo del asunto; por eso estaba seguro de que iba a utilizar el suero de la verdad, a pesar de estar prohibido. Y Harry se había sentido todavía más culpable. Tal vez porque Hermione volvía a ser una persona real después de tantos años. Alguien a quien podría tocar y abrazar si de verdad quisiera hacerlo. Sólo pensar en lo que ella habría sentido al abrir su ataúd y encontrarlo vacío le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza como uno de esos elfos. Que sus amigos sufrieran más de lo necesario nunca había estado en sus planes. Ahora, después de tantos años, los motivos por los que se había marchado eran como ese humo que se deshace mecido en el viento, poco a poco, hasta que se desbarata el último jirón y ya no queda rastro de que alguna vez haya habido fuego.

Harry se sentía demasiado alterado para ser capaz de tomar decisiones sensatas. ¡Por Dios! Habían bebido tanto café para permanecer despiertos, mientras Draco entrenaba a Mike, que seguramente no podrían conciliar un buen sueño en días. Pensó que no era extraño que hasta los elfos huyeran de él, porque tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Volvió a salir de la cocina con un plato en la mano y la taza de té en la otra, dudando en si llamar ya a Draco, pero diciéndose después que quizás no era prudente hacerlo todavía. El hechizo le cogió completamente desprevenido. Taza y plato cayeron de sus manos, rompiéndose estrepitosamente contra el suelo, mientras él volaba hacia adelante, estrellándose de cabeza contra la baranda de madera de la escalera que ascendía a la planta baja.

Entreabrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse, pero una mano en su pecho se lo impidió gentilmente.

—No te muevas, Harry. Estoy intentando cerrarte la brecha que tienes en la frente.

Entonces Harry fue consciente de un dolor punzante y caliente sobre su ceja izquierda. Y de que se encontraba sobre una superficie mullida, no en el suelo.

—Lo siento, Harry, lo siento de veras —dijo de nuevo la persona que le estaba atendiendo—. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que estabas aquí? ¡Creí que eras un intruso!

Harry por fin logró abrir los ojos y reconocer el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy inclinado sobre él.

—No te muevas todavía. Voy a por un poco de poción para el dolor.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¡Por supuesto que no pensaba moverse! Parecía tener una manada de caballos galopando dentro de su cabeza. Scorpius estuvo de vuelta enseguida y le ayudó a incorporarse para tomar la poción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry cuando logró sentarse por sí mismo en el sofá.

—Bueno, ésta es mi casa —respondió el joven—. Tal vez esa pregunta debería hacerla yo.

Harry pasó suavemente un dedo sobre la línea inflamada que palpitaba por encima de su ceja. ¿Sería seguro contárselo todo a Scorpius? ¿Qué tan debilitado podía estar el hechizo? Severus había dicho que mantenerle apartado de Lucius podía ayudar. Y que se quedara en esa casa sería una buena manera de tenerle lejos de su abuelo. Por otro lado, no parecía que Scorpius hubiera tenido necesidad de volver a su mansión durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora?

—No quiero parecer maleducado, así que perdona que insista. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Scorpius?

Sin embargo, el joven respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Mi padre sabe que TÚ estás aquí?

Jodidos Malfoys.

—Sí, lo sabe.

Scorpius miró fijamente a Harry.

—¿Ha sido él quién te ha alojado en mi casa? —preguntó a continuación.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

—No, ha sido Mike. ¿Te acuerdas de Mike? —pronunció la última frase en un tono ligeramente irónico.

Scorpius apretó los labios con un gesto que a Harry le recordó mucho a Draco.

—Entonces, ¿él también está aquí?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas la última vez que le viste? No hace tanto, en Gringotts. Cuando le llamaste maricón de mierda.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a ganarse algo más que una brecha en la frente. El rostro de Scorpius enrojeció hasta tal punto que sus rubias cejas casi desaparecieron bajo el fuerte rubor de su piel. Las blancas y delgadas manos agarraron con tanta fuerza la pechera del suéter de Harry que pareció que querían arrancárselo.

—¡Yo jamás diría semejante cosa!

Harry atrapó con brusquedad las manos del joven y las sujetó con fuerza con las suyas.

—Pues tienes un serio problema, chaval, porque lo hiciste. Y a Mike no le hizo muy feliz oírte.

Al contrario de lo que Harry pensaba que iba a suceder, Scorpius no forcejeó con él. El ataque de furia se diluyó como hielo derritiéndose al sol.

—Yo… yo no sé qué me pasa últimamente —reconoció el joven, con cierta angustia—. He discutido con mi abuelo y sólo tenía ganas de perderles a todos de vista por un rato.

Bien, parecía que sí, el hechizo se había debilitado lo suficiente. Harry soltó las manos de Scorpius y le recompensó con unos amistosos golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Por qué no les dices a tus elfos que nos preparen un poco más de té?

No fue una conversación fácil. Scorpius no era consciente de muchas de las acciones o decisiones que había tomado bajo el influjo del Accîtus Familiae. Simplemente había actuado siguiendo las pautas que había considerado correctas para solucionar el problema por el que el hechizo había sido invocado. Que Lucius hubiera sido capaz de jugar con la salud de su propio hijo le pareció tan horrorosamente increíble, que tuvo que bajar al pequeño laboratorio que había en los sótanos de la mansión, para ver por sí mismo los resultados de las pruebas que había hecho Mike con varios de los viales. Sólo entonces se derrumbó y creyó que realmente podía haber insultado a su novio de forma tan hiriente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó completamente desesperado, volviéndose hacia Harry, todavía con uno de los viales en la mano— ¡Mike debe odiarme! ¡Jamás volverá a dirigirme la palabra!

—No te pongas melodramático —sonrió Harry—. Sí Mike no quisiera saber nada de ti, ya habría regresado a Nueva York hace días.

Scorpius asintió, aferrándose a las palabras del otro mago. El móvil del moreno sonó cuando ambos entraban nuevamente en el salón.

—Era tu padre —dijo Harry después de colgar—. Parece que todo ha ido bien. Vendrán en cuanto acaben de desayunar. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué ha pasado con su móvil?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo—, tampoco sé dónde está el mío.

Si ambos pensaban que Draco y Mike se tomarían su merecido tiempo para desayunar, se equivocaron. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que Harry se había guardado el móvil en el bolsillo, cuando las protecciones de la mansión vibraron con las apariciones de ambos.

  
Lo único que pudo pensar Scorpius, antes de que Mike se le echara encima, fue que no había tenido tiempo para prepararse para ese encuentro. Que todavía no había pensado en la forma de explicarle a Mike cómo se sentía. Pero Mike le estaba abrazando, casi asfixiando contra un cuerpo más fornido que el suyo, sin haberle dado tiempo a nada.

—Lo siento —musitó como pudo —lo…

—Cállate, idiota —Mike acunó el rostro de Scorpius entre sus manos—, todavía estoy decidiendo si romperte la boca o besarte.

Draco le hizo un pequeño gesto a Harry para que le siguiera fuera del salón. Si no recordaba mal, había más de un elfo en esa mansión. Más les valía que alguno supiera preparar un completo desayuno inglés. Además, parecía que Mike ya había decidido qué hacer con la boca de su hijo. Y Scorpius no se quejaba.

Cuando Draco entró en la cocina, los elfos se mostraron serviciales, pero se mantuvieron a cierta distancia. Especialmente cuando descubrieron que Harry entraba detrás él.

—Me temo que es culpa mía —se excusó el moreno—. Tal vez les haya gritado un poquito…

A Draco no podía importarle menos si Harry le había gritado o no a un elfo. Lo único que quería era conseguir desayunar de una puñetera vez. Después de dar las pertinentes instrucciones a las pequeñas criaturas, ambos se sentaron a la rústica mesa de la cocina. Harry observó con preocupación el rostro ojeroso y cansado de Draco.

—¿De verdad crees que se lo han tragado? —preguntó.

Draco tardó un poco en responder.

—No sé qué decirte. La presencia de Shacklebolt fue algo inesperado. Ese tipo fue auror ¿verdad? —Harry asintió— Espero que no fuera capaz de reconocer que Mike había tomado un restringente ilegal, porque los dos podemos acabar en Azkaban.

—Tal ilegal como darle veritaserum sin su conocimiento y sin autorización. O al menos así era antes.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es la Ministra, después de todo.

Uno de los elfos les sirvió dos humeantes tazas de té. Harry contempló la suya casi con asco.

—Si tomo más té, vomitaré.

Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y apartó un poco el flequillo de Harry.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

Harry volvió a palpar la herida. Ya no le dolía y parecía que la inflamación también había bajado.

—Cortesía de tu hijo. Pensó que era un intruso. Y no te rías —dijo un poco mortificado.

Draco se mordió los labios, aguantándose las ganas. Después tomó su taza para dar otro sorbo de té.

—He estado pensando —dijo a continuación—, que lo mejor sería que Scorpius y Mike regresaran a Nueva York. Creo que el hechizo está lo suficientemente débil como para permitirle marcharse.

—Eso parece, si no, no habría sentido la necesidad de venir aquí —Harry sonrió—. Además, creo que Mike está poniendo las cosas en su sitio.

Draco asintió, sonriendo también. Aunque su sonrisa fue mucho más efímera.

—Quiero que les acompañes.

Harry le miró sorprendido.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y dejarte aquí solo con tu padre? —negó rotundamente con la cabeza— Quién sabe lo próximo que hará para lograr que Scorpius regrese. ¡Ni hablar!

—Scorpius no regresará —aseguró Draco—. Mike, Severus y tú os ocuparéis de eso.

—He dicho que ni hablar.

—Entonces —dijo Draco, muy serio—, tendré que llamar a Severus y explicarle lo que Granger ha descubierto.

Harry abrió la boca con incredulidad. Parpadeó furiosamente antes de decir:

—No lo harías…

Draco alzó su ceja de forma retadora.

—Ponme a prueba —amenazó.

Las largas pestañas de Harry batieron con tanta fuerza debido al furioso parpadeo, que Draco estuvo seguro que algún desastre natural estaba teniendo lugar al otro lado del mundo.

—Granger no se va a dar por vencida, Harry —dijo, tratando de minar la férrea oposición del mago sentado frente a él—. Tal vez haya creído a Mike y le deje en paz. Pero todavía tiene una varita y un cuerpo que buscar. ¿A quién más puede habérselo dicho, aparte de a Shacklebolt? ¡No lo sabemos! Además, tiene todos los medios a su alcance para poner nuestro mundo del revés, si le da la gana. ¿No te das cuenta? Granger y Ministra de Magia en la misma frase es una combinación bastante letal.

Harry podía comprender la preocupación de Draco, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Él también tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Y la principal la tenía justo delante.

—Pero no hay nada que le haga pensar que no sigo muerto —contraatacó—. ¿Qué espera encontrar después de treinta años? ¿Un cuerpo que Dios sabe dónde podría estar ya?

—Harry no pudo evitar que la culpa se retorciera en su estómago— Y desde luego no pienso volver al Ministerio, ni a utilizar mi varita mientras esté aquí. ¿Qué peligro hay? —trató de ofrecerle a su compañero una sonrisa confiada—Tranquilízate, Draco, no tiene por dónde empezar a buscar.

Draco consideró todo lo que Harry acababa de decir sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Sigo pensando que deberías irte —insistió—. En contra de lo que jamás pensaste, mi hijo te encontró en Nueva York; se te ocurre ir al Ministerio y aún no sabemos cómo,

Granger logra enterarse de que una, entre las docenas de varitas que deben registrarse al día, es la tuya —Draco le ofreció una sonrisa llena de ironía—. Eres gafe, Potter.

—Y tú un gran optimista, si me permites decirlo.

Draco siguió sonriéndole de forma arrogante, mientras sus increíbles ojos grises brillaban burlones. Cariñosamente burlones. Harry sintió ganas de besarle en aquel mismo momento. Pero los jodidos elfos cohibieron su impulso cuando dejaron frente a Draco el desayuno que tanto ansiaba.

—Así que no vas a irte… —Draco atacó con absoluta voracidad la primera salchicha.

—No, hasta resolver el asunto de tu padre.

Los ojos de Draco no habían perdido todavía su mirada escéptica.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, mi héroe? —preguntó.

Harry torció una mueca, un poco picado.

—Tú dame tiempo —gruñó.

Draco se rió.

—Sí, para que se te ocurra ir al Callejón Diagon a tomarte un helado, y Granger esté en la mesa de al lado.

Harry suspiró. Otra cosa que se le había olvidado con los años, era lo estúpidamente insoportable que a veces podía ponerse Draco.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Arrodillado sobre la cama, un poco inclinado hacia delante, Scorpius gemía quedamente, como si no le quedaran fuerzas. Las palmas de sus manos apenas podían tocar las sábanas. El fuerte brazo de Mike aferraba su cintura, sosteniéndole. Su otra mano se apoyaba sobre la rubia cabeza, acariciándola, y al momento siguiente cerrándose con fuerza sobre su pelo, tirando de él. Mike embestía con fuerza mientras su boca recorría insaciable la húmeda espalda de su compañero lamiendo, besando, mordiendo donde podía atrapar un poco más de piel. Scorpius estaba tan apretado, tan caliente. Después de semanas deseando volver a tenerle a su lado, Mike no quería que aquel momento terminara nunca.

—Por favor… —sollozó Scorp, intentando tocarse de nuevo.

—Todavía no —jadeó Mike, apartando su mano—. Yo te diré cuándo…

Dejó caer suavemente a su amante sobre la cama, dándose unos segundos para contemplar el hermoso cuerpo extendido ante él. Scorpius levantó un poco la cabeza, volviendo su sofocado rostro hacia Mike. El rubio sonrió, meneando un poco su trasero para instar a su pareja a volver a la tarea cuanto antes. Mike se dejó caer sobre él, penetrándole de nuevo.

—¿Suficiente fricción? —preguntó, mordiendo la oreja de su amante.

—Más… deprisa… —gimió Scorp, disfrutando de que, con cada nueva embestida, Mike arrastrara su cuerpo sobre las sábanas— Oh, sí… sí… Mike…

Casi a punto de correrse, Mike salió una vez más de su amante.

—Date la vuelta —exhaló la frase como si le faltara el aire.

Scorpius giró sobre sí mismo, ansioso. Su erección se apretaba firme contra su blanco vientre, resaltando aún más el color púrpura que había tomado su glande.

—Ahora —gimió Mike.

Arrodillado entre los muslos de Scorpius, Mike sostuvo sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas, dejando que colgaran sobre sus brazos. A punto de culminar, contempló la hábil mano de su amante procurándose el placer que antes le había prohibido. Scorpius se corrió a dos embestidas de que Mike lo lograra, con tanta fuerza que bañó el pecho de su compañero de líquido blanco y caliente. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontrarse con los de Mike, quien con la respiración tan agitada como la suya, le miraba como si fuera su bien más preciado sobre la tierra.

—No dejes que me vaya otra vez —susurró.

Mike besó ligeramente los labios de Scorp, acariciando con dos dedos la todavía ruborosa mejilla.

—Jamás.

—Júralo.

—Aunque tenga que atarte a esta cama, alimentarte por vena y sondarte.

Inesperadamente, el rostro de Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Una sonda… mmm… ¿alguna perversión en mente que nunca me haya contado, doctor Davenport?

Mike puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel era su Scorpius, sin lugar a dudas. Notó como el rubio se movía para buscar una postura cómoda para dormir. Cómo se aseguraba de que los brazos de Mike le rodearan, y él mismo se abrazaba a su compañero, como si tratara de prevenir que nada pudiera moverle de allí. Mike apretó el cálido cuerpo contra el suyo y Scorpius ronroneó contra su pecho. Scorpius estaba donde debía estar, se dijo. Nadie volvería a llevárselo de su lado.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Me duele tanto como a ti, pero tal vez deberíamos aceptar que jamás sabremos lo que pasó, había dicho Ron. Hermione, sencillamente, no podía aceptarlo. Había pasado casi una semana desde que ella y Kingsley habían interrogado a Michael Davenport. El ex auror y ex Ministro de Magia, había admitido que entraba dentro de lo posible que el joven hubiera tomado un restringente ilegal. ¿Pero qué tipo de acusación podían emprender contra él, si realmente llegaban a comprobar que era cierto? Ellos le habían suministrado veritaserum de forma también ilegal.

Lo que a Hermione la intrigaba sobremanera era el interés que podía tener Draco Malfoy en todo aquel asunto. Sin lugar a dudas, era lo suficientemente hábil como para conseguir el restringente o incluso haberlo elaborarlo él mismo. Había demostrado ser muy diestro en sus clases de Pociones. La principal conclusión a la que Hermione había llegado era que Malfoy simplemente estaba protegiendo a su hijo. ¿De qué? La Ministra también tenía una respuesta para esta pregunta, basándose en la conversación que había mantenido con su hija. Pensaba que la relación entre Davenport y Scorpius Malfoy podía ser algo más que la de simples amigos. Y Draco no deseaba que se hiciera pública. Seguramente en su círculo social no habría sido muy bien recibida la noticia de que un Malfoy tenía novio, en lugar de novia. No obstante, y aunque seguía barajando sólo hipótesis, Hermione tenía la sensación de que, de existir, Malfoy aceptaba aquella relación de su hijo con Davenport de buen grado. De no ser así, ¿qué mejor ocasión que las sospechas como las que ella había vertido durante su entrevista, días antes, para librarse de un novio incómodo? Sin embargo, Malfoy había defendido a su presunto “yerno” con uñas y dientes.

A pesar de todo, que Draco Malfoy se hubiera convertido en una persona tan liberal, no eximía al joven Davenport de sospecha. ¿Por qué necesitaba un restringente ilegal para responder a sus preguntas? ¿Sólo para que no llegaran a la conclusión de que Scorpius Malfoy era su pareja? Parecía demasiado rebuscado. Hermione estaba convencida, ahora más que nunca, de que el joven conocía a la persona que había registrado la varita de Harry en el Ministerio. Y cabía la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy también, ya que se había tomado tantas molestias. Sin embargo, la Ministra seguía teniendo muchas preguntas y sólo suposiciones por respuestas.

Kingsley había sugerido a Hermione que hiciera seguir tanto a Davenport como a los Malfoy. Y aunque, en principio, a ella no le había gustado demasiado la idea de implicar a más gente en una investigación que no quería que saltara a la luz pública, finalmente había accedido. Tres veteranos aurores, ex compañeros de Kingsley y de su más absoluta confianza, fueron puestos tras los pasos de Michael Davenport, Scorpius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy. No les explicaron demasiado y los aurores no hicieron más preguntas de las necesarias. Profesionales ante todo, se limitaron a seguir al sujeto que se les había asignado y a dar un parte diario sobre las actividades de cada uno de ellos.  
Los informes de la primera semana no fueron muy esperanzadores. Draco Malfoy apareció con cierta regularidad por el Ministerio. A veces solo, otras en compañía de su padre. No es que los Malfoy fueran especialmente conocidos por su expresividad y afabilidad en público, pero Wilkes, el auror que seguía a Draco, les había dicho que tenía la impresión de que la relación entre padre e hijo no pasaba por su mejor momento. Cuando se quedaban a solas, ni siquiera se hablaban. Malfoy sólo había salido una noche con su esposa, para ir a cenar a casa de los Pucey. Por lo visto era el cumpleaños de Daphne Greengrass, su cuñada.

En cuanto a los dos jóvenes, Scorpius y Michael, habían salido cada noche. Y Hermione había podido confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Ambos habían arrastrado a los dos sufridos aurores que les seguían por una amplia y variopinta selección de bares y clubs de ambiente a lo largo y ancho del Soho londinense. Dobbs, el auror que seguía a Scorpius Malfoy estaba muy molesto porque, a pesar de su edad, un par de muggles habían intentado ligar con él. Hornby, el que seguía a Davenport, estaba mosqueado por todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué a él no? ¿Acaso no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo? De día, ambos jóvenes debían dedicarse a recuperar las horas de sueños robadas a sus escapadas nocturnas, porque no se les veía el pelo.

Sin embargo, el viernes habían roto esa dinámica y, bastante temprano, habían dejado la mansión londinense junto con Draco Malfoy. Se habían dirigido en coche, que conducía Scorpius, hacia el noroeste de Londres, concretamente a un pueblo del distrito de Hillingdon llamado Harefield. Sorprendentemente, habían visitado un hospital muggle, el Harefield Hospital. Por lo que había podido averiguar Hermione después por internet, era un centro especializado en cardiología y en cirugía cardio-torácica que, casualmente, era también la especialidad de Davenport. El Harefield resultó ser uno de los centros más experimentados del mundo en trasplantes de corazón y pulmón. Y tenía un excelente servicio de angioplastia primaria, es decir, tratamientos de pacientes con ataques al corazón. Según los aurores, Draco Malfoy no había vuelto a salir hasta el lunes por la mañana. Su hijo y Davenport se habían alojado en un hotel del pueblo, aunque habían pasado muchas horas dentro del hospital, suponían que haciendo compañía al otro mago. Los tres habían regresado a la mansión londinense y por lo que habían podido apreciar, Draco Malfoy tenía tan buen aspecto al salir como antes de entrar en ese hospital muggle. Así que no sabían exactamente por qué se había quedado ahí todo el fin de semana.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Había amenazado con desheredarle y se había reído. ¡Su hijo se había atrevido a reírse de él! Habían discutido, gritado, incluso se habían amenazado en anteriores ocasiones. Pero Draco jamás, jamás, se había reído de él. Lucius sabía positivamente que su hijo había dejado de tomar los viales de la poción. Se había vuelto tan precavido, que con la excusa de seguir una dieta especial para su dolencia, alguien preparaba su comida aparte de la que se servía en la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius todavía no había podido averiguar quién y cómo, pero una bandeja con el desayuno, comida o cena diferentes a las de los demás habitantes de la casa, aparecía cada día frente a él cuando se sentaban a la mesa. Narcisa se sentía ofendida, porque pensaba que Draco no confiaba en su capacidad para cuidar de su bienestar. Astoria aparte de ofendida estaba también dolida. El distanciamiento entre ella y su marido era cada día más amplio y notorio. Draco ni siquiera le había explicado por qué su hijo había dejado la mansión familiar ni dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Lucius estaba contrariado, porque SABÍA que Draco no confiaba en él. Aunque no entendía cómo había podido descubrirle. Pero lo había hecho, porque le había faltado tiempo para apartar a Scorpius de su influencia. El hechizo estaba tan debilitado que Lucius no podía utilizarlo para reclamar a su nieto. El patriarca Malfoy tenía la sospecha de que Scorpius debía estar disfrutando de un inconveniente sexo de reconciliación con su también inconveniente y homosexual novio sangre sucia. Y una vez más se preguntó qué había hecho mal. Empezando con su hijo y acabando con su nieto. Su magnífico plan se le estaba yendo de las manos. Si Draco seguía manteniéndose en aquel estado óptimo de salud, el hechizo se rompería definitivamente. Y si Scorpius volvía a Nueva York, no podría volver a invocarlo. No fácilmente, al menos. Además, ahora no tenía acceso a nada de lo que tomaba Draco, ni alimentos ni, sospechaba, medicamentos muggles. Pero, gracias a Merlín, Lucius siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera gente que le debiera favores.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

No sin recelo, los elfos le habían servido el desayuno. A pesar de que hacía días de que Harry tenía un comportamiento normal y amable con ellos. El mago se sentía un poco alicaído. Draco se ponía casi histérico, y no es que no fuera realmente difícil imaginar a un Malfoy de esa guisa, cada vez que insinuaba su deseo de salir. Y sólo para no alterarle, Harry le juraba que no se movería de la mansión. De momento. Cosa que le estaba resultando harto difícil. Mike y Scorpius salían prácticamente cada noche, llegaban de madrugada y se levantaban a la hora de comer, apurando su particular vida loca antes de sentarse a tomar las decisiones que tendrían que afrontar. Harry procuraba darles la mayor intimidad posible, y permanecer alejado de la nube de algodón dulce que les rodeaba a todas horas. Después de todos, ellos estaban en su casa.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Harry se lo pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo o mirando la televisión. Y maquinando. Aquella situación no podía alargarse mucho más sin que él se volviera loco. Así que buscar formas de deshacerse de Lucius se había convertido en su entretenimiento principal. Como había jurado también no utilizar su varita, casi todos los escenarios en los que el padre de Draco desaparecía, eran muggles. Mandarle de un empujón al centro del tráfico de Picadilly en hora punta. Hacerle saltar desde alguno de los puentes de Londres con una piedra atada a los pies y contemplar cómo el Támesis se lo tragaba. O incluso colgarle por el cuello de alguno de los innumerables árboles que sin duda habría en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. También había contemplado tirarle a un contenedor de basura y esperar a que el camión lo triturara o meterle en un bloque de cemento de un edificio en construcción. Y aunque se lo pasaba bastante bien imaginándolas, Harry sabía que ninguna de aquellas opciones era posible. Primero, porque por mucho que el propio Draco sintiera deseos de estrangular a su padre, Harry sabía que no lo haría. Y segundo, porque difícilmente encontraría a Lucius Malfoy en el mundo muggle, ofreciéndole gentilmente la oportunidad de poner en práctica alguna de ellas. Tercero, con una muerte a sus espaldas, había tenido más que suficiente.

Harry se decía que tenía que dejar de divagar y encontrar una solución al problema que tenía entre manos lo antes posible. Londres le estaba ahogando. Recuerdos enterrados durante años le oprimían el pecho hasta producirle la sensación de asfixia que dejaba sus noches en blanco, impidiéndole dormir. Necesitaba volver a Nueva York y recuperar su vida. Con Draco en ella, por supuesto. Tony no hacía más que llamarle y preguntarle cuándo regresaba, llenándole la cabeza con los mil problemas que tenía con el bar. Severus empezaba a sospechar que le estaba ocultando algo, porque cada vez que hablaban le interrogaba de forma demasiado incisiva y había vuelto a amenazarle con tomar un avión. Y Eileen había empezado a pedirle que volviera a casa con insistencia.

Al principio no supo si el grito había provenido del televisor, que emitía una película de acción, porque realmente no la estaba mirando, sumergido en sus cavilaciones. Prestó atención a la pantalla durante unos segundos, hasta que el segundo grito llegó claramente a través de la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca, donde se había refugiado como cada mañana. Se levantó de un brinco con la varita en la mano y salió corriendo al pasillo, oyendo entonces también el inconfundible zumbido que emiten los hechizos al ser lanzados. Y después reconoció la voz de Scorpius, chillando hechizos y amenazas al mismo tiempo. Cuando entró en el salón al primero que vio fue a Mike, tendido en el suelo, muy cerca de la chimenea y lo segundo un haz azul que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

—¡No dejes que le alcancen!—oyó que gritaba la voz de Scorpius.

Desde el suelo, donde se había lanzado para evitar el hechizo, Harry localizó al joven rubio, que estaba parapetado tras uno de los sofás de la estancia, el que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta que daba al comedor. Parte del tapizado tenía un negro agujero que todavía humeaba.

—¡No dejes que le alcancen, Harry! ¡Creo que quieren llevarse a Mike!

La voz de Scorpius sonó desesperada. Harry rodó sobre el suelo hasta lograr volcar la mesita que tenía más cerca de él y refugiarse tras ella mientras el otro mago lanzaba hechizos sin cesar contra sus atacantes. Desde esa nueva posición, Harry pudo ver que eran dos. En su caso, escondidos tras los sillones que estaban delante de la chimenea, que no tenían mucho mejor aspecto que el sofá. Uno de los atacantes tan cerca de Mike que sólo tenía que extender la mano para agarrarle y arrastrarle junto a él. Seguramente el intenso fuego de hechizos que Scorpius había lanzado hasta ese momento era lo único que se lo había impedido. Harry se dio cuenta de que algunos hechizos mal dirigidos llegaban hasta Mike, pero no le tocaban, rebotando tan pronto intentaban tocar su cuerpo. Asumió que Scorpius había lanzado un Protego Totalum sobre su novio para protegerle. Harry empujó con el hombro la mesita y avanzó un poco, gateando sobre la alfombra. Se detuvo cuando un hechizo hizo volar una de sus esquinas y las astillas de madera volaron por todos lados. Echó un breve vistazo, apenas asomando la cabeza por el lado izquierdo. Estaba lo bastante cerca. Y asumiendo que Mike se encontraba lo suficientemente protegido, lanzó un Mobilicorpus para moverle hacia él, lejos del alcance de los dos atacantes. Por encima del zumbido de los hechizos que iban y venían, Harry oyó la voz histérica de Scorpius gritándole que estaban intentando forzar las barreras de la mansión desde el exterior. Sólo entonces Harry fue capaz de identificar una especie de chasquido metálico, por encima de los demás sonidos. Supuso que Scorpius estaba sintiendo las violentas oscilaciones en su propia magia ya que debía haber sido él quien había puesto las protecciones. Ante la ignorancia de la identidad de los que estaban intentando entrar, más valía darse prisa. Harry depositó otra vez el cuerpo de Mike en el suelo, de la forma más suave que fue capaz. Se apartó un poco de la mesa, gateando hacia atrás, y después ejecutó un fiero Oppugno que lanzó el mueble violentamente en dirección a la zona de la chimenea donde se encontraban los dos sujetos. Harry no esperó a oír el desagarrado grito de dolor que profirió uno de los atacantes segundos después, para coger a Mike por ambos tobillos y arrastrarlo con rapidez tras el sofá donde se encontraba Scorpius. Casi lo había conseguido cuando alguien gritó ¡AURORES! Harry se paralizó.

—Ya no hay protecciones, ¡desaparece!

Aliviado en parte, Scorpius vio a Harry desaparecer sin hacérselo repetir dos veces, esperando que ninguno de los aurores que acababan de forzar sus protecciones se hubiera dado cuenta. Corrió hacia Mike, quien permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, con medio cuerpo tras el sofá hasta dónde había tenido tiempo de arrastrarle Harry.

—Soy el auror Hornby, ¿está herido? —preguntó un hombre de aspecto tosco, agachándose junto a ellos— No se preocupe, le llevaremos a San Mungo.

—No es necesario, soy médico —gruñó Scorpius. Pasó su varita por encima del cuerpo de su compañero—. Creo que sólo ha sido un aturdidor muy potente.

Fue necesario pronunciar un par de Enervate para que Mike diera señales de recuperar la conciencia. Scorpius aceptó que el auror le ayudara a levantarlo y entre los dos le sentaron en el sofá. El rubio agradeció que su novio estuviera todavía demasiado aturdido como para hablar.

—¿Les conoce? —preguntó el auror

Scorpius se permitió apartar su preocupada mirada de Mike para dirigirla sobre los dos hombres que ya habían sido esposados. Dos aurores sujetaban a cada uno por un brazo. Scorpius caminó despacio hasta detenerse frente a los dos asaltantes y observarlos detenidamente con una mirada glacial. Ambos parecían bastante nerviosos, pero no por ello menos hoscos. Uno de ellos tenía una buena brecha en la cabeza gracias al Oppugno de Harry.

—No —respondió—, no les había visto nunca.

Pero no iba a olvidar sus caras.

—¿Y usted, señor Davenport?

Mike parpadeó un poco, como si le costara todavía enfocar la vista. Después negó con la cabeza. La mirada de Scorpius se centró entonces en el auror con suma curiosidad.

—Nos los llevaremos para interrogarles —habló uno de los otros dos aurores y el que se había presentado como Hornby asintió.

Una vez los cuatro hombres hubieron desaparecido del devastado salón, el auror Hornby se volvió hacia ellos, dispuesto a iniciar su propio interrogatorio.

—¿Tienen idea de por dónde han entrado? —era evidente que no habían podido aparecerse, porque a él y a sus dos compañeros les había costado Merlín y ayuda forzar las protecciones de la mansión.

—Por la chimenea —respondió Mike, hablando por primera vez—. No me pregunte cómo, pero salieron de la chimenea.

Scorpius asintió en silencio, aún estudiando detenidamente al auror. Después dijo:

—Supongo que pensaron que no estábamos en casa y pretendían robar.

—Es bastante probable —afirmó Horbny.

Aunque a Scorpius le dio la sensación de que barajaba más posibilidades de las que el auror estaba dispuesto a mencionar.

—Ha habido robos en varias mansiones, últimamente —les informó Hornby en tono profesional—. Sospechamos de una banda organizada, pero hasta ahora no habíamos tenido suerte en atrapar a nadie.

—Suerte la nuestra —sonrió amablemente Scorpius—, de que ustedes ¿pasaran por aquí?

El hombre apartó la mirada de la pequeña libreta que había sacado de su bolsillo al iniciar el interrogatorio y miró a Scorpius como si tratara de confirmar la ironía de la última frase.

—Han sido verdaderamente afortunados de que llegáramos en el momento justo —respondió el auror tranquilamente, como si ya hubiera estado esperando la pregunta— porque veníamos de comprobar las mansiones de los Derrick y los Davis, bastante cercanas a esta.

Scorpius tuvo que admitir que eso era cierto. Las mansiones que el auror había mencionado eran casi vecinas.

—Detectamos un alto nivel de actividad mágica —prosiguió el auror, antes de que Scorpius pudiera preguntar. Después sonrió—. Somos especialmente sensibles en cuanto a maldiciones se refiere, señor Malfoy.

—¿Está pensando en detenerme, auror Hornby? —preguntó Scorpius con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin perder esa calma que enervaba un poco al joven rubio.

—Por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar y lo consideraré como autodefensa —pero advirtió—. Sin embargo, le aconsejo que la próxima vez utilice otro tipo de hechizos.

—No espero que haya una próxima vez, vista su eficiencia —respondió Scorpius.

El auror asintió, complacido.

—Tendrán que pasar por el Ministerio para firmar su declaración. Imprescindible para poder acusar formalmente a esos individuos.

—Lo haremos.

—Y ya que van, tal vez sería prudente que presentaran una solicitud en Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, para que revisaran su conexión a la red flu —el auror sonrió, servicial—. Para no tener más sustos.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se estaba cachondeando. Sin embargo, dijo:

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—Si está en mi mano…

Scorpius adoptó un tono confidencial.

—Le agradeceré que este incidente no llegue a oídos de mi padre. Su corazón no anda demasiado bien y no necesita recibir este sobresalto. Al fin y al cabo sólo hay algunos muebles rotos.

Hornby pareció considerarlo durante unos segundos.

—No se preocupe —concedió después—. No alteraremos a su padre por un simple intento de robo.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

—Estamos para servirles —aseguró el auror, deshecho en amabilidad.

Tras decirles una vez más que no olvidaran pasar por el Ministerio a firmar su declaración, Hornby desapareció. Los dos jóvenes se miraron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Scorpius sentándose en el sofá junto a Mike.

Éste asintió, dejando que su novio le abrazara.

—No sabía que emparentar contigo pudiera ser tan peligroso —musitó sobre el hombro de Scorpius— ¿Crees que debería hacerme un seguro de vida? ¿Dictar mis últimas voluntades, tal vez?

Scorpius le abrazó con más fuerza. No era precisamente Mike quien tenía que temer por su vida, pensó el rubio, que en ese momento sentía unos irrefrenables deseos de asesinar a su abuelo. Acarició con cariño el pelo de su novio y le besó.

—Anda, arreglemos esto antes de que a mi padre le dé por aparecer por aquí antes de lo previsto. Dentro de dos o tres horas llamaremos a Harry para que regrese. Creo que para entonces ya será seguro que lo haga.

En silencio, ambos magos empezaron a reparar el destrozado mobiliario del salón. Scorpius consideró con más fuerza que nunca el plan que hacía días estaba tomando forma en su, a veces, maquiavélico cerebro.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco se había ido hacía apenas unos minutos. En realidad Harry no había mentido cuando le había dicho que estaba cansado y tenía un dolor de cabeza de tres pares de narices. Las dos cosas eran ciertas. Se había pasado casi todo el día metido en pubs y cafeterías, intentando matar el tiempo entre cervezas y cafés, consumiéndose en la incertidumbre de lo que habría pasado finalmente en la mansión. Sobre las cinco de la tarde había hecho la primera llamada y se había sentido aliviado de que fuera Mike quien respondiera a su propio móvil. El joven simplemente había dicho: yo te llamaré. Aburrido, pero mucho más tranquilo, Harry había tenido que esperar hasta las ocho de la tarde para que Mike hiciera esa llamada y le dijera que tenía vía libre para volver.

Ahora los tres se encontraban en el restituido salón, cada uno con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Mike había decidido sentarse de frente a la chimenea, sin perderla de vista, a pesar de que la habían desconectado después de que Draco se hubiera marchado. Harry había escuchado todas las teorías de Scorpius un rato antes, mientras cenaban. Y estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de ellas.

—La única conexión abierta con esta casa es la de la chimenea del despacho de mi padre. Alguien tiene que haberse colado allí para permitirles el acceso a esos tipos —había dicho el joven.

Nadie había pronunciado nombre alguno, pero todos tenían a un mismo alguien en mente.

—Al menos esto nos ha confirmado que el hechizo debe estar prácticamente roto. De lo contrario no habría intentado secuestrar a Mike para forzarte a volver. Está desesperado —había concluido Harry.

Y la verdad, no estaba muy seguro de si a esas alturas le preocupaba más un Lucius Malfoy desesperado o esos aurores tan serviciales que habían pasado casualmente por la mansión.

—¿Y cómo podían conocer a Mike? —les había hecho notar también Scorpius, suspicaz—. Estoy de acuerdo en que pudieran identificarme a mí porque la casa es mía y es evidente que soy un Malfoy —había declarado con indudable orgullo—. Pero el tal Hornby dijo claramente "¿Y usted, señor Davenport?

¿Se habría dado cuenta el auror de su desliz? De todas formas, aquello había servido para ponerles sobre aviso de que probablemente estaban siendo vigilados. Y esa era la otra vertiente del asunto. Sólo podía significar que la Ministra no se había dado por vencida. Harry había estado de acuerdo con Scorpius en no decirle nada a Draco, de momento.

No después de las magníficas noticias que les había dado el doctor Cowie. Nadie de los que estaban sentados en ese salón quería a Draco más nervioso de lo necesario.

—Tengo un plan —anunció Scorpius, mirando a Harry con una férrea determinación en sus ojos azules.

—¡Ay, señor! —gimió Mike—. ¿De verdad sigues con eso, Scorp?

—¿Qué clase de plan? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry, interesado.

—Lo he mejorado —se defendió Scorpius con una pequeña mueca hacia su novio, quien puso los ojos en blanco y le dio otro trago a su whisky, como si le dejara por imposible.

El rubio volvió el rostro hacia Harry, esta vez con un entusiasmo difícil de ocultar.

—Después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana, le he estado dando vueltas a mi plan original —explicó—. Y creo que he encontrado la forma de solucionar todos nuestros problemas de un plumazo. Los tuyos y los míos.

—Suena bien —aceptó Harry—. ¿En qué has pensado?

—Básicamente, en volver loco a Lucius —se adelantó Mike con una sonrisa indulgente hacia su novio—. Aunque todavía no sabe cómo.

—Sí. Sé. Cómo —gruñó Scorpius—. Se me ha ocurrido esta tarde.

—Dios nos coja confesados —murmuró Mike contra el borde de su vaso.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es ese grandioso plan? —insistió Harry, ya impaciente.

Scorpius le dirigió una mala mirada a Mike, invitándole a callarse y a dejarle hablar. El otro se encogió de hombros y se recostó cómodamente en su sillón, dispuesto a escuchar el disparatado plan de su novio.

—Los tres sabemos que por muchas perrerías que haya hecho mi abuelo, mi padre jamás admitirá que se le haga daño. Me refiero a un daño grave. Tal vez a vosotros os sea más difícil de comprender, pero yo puedo entenderle. Mi padre ha sido educado bajo una estricta disciplina y unos valores de los que ha intentado alejarme a mí, pero de los que a él le es más difícil desprenderse.

Harry asintió a sus palabras, porque estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Como por suerte o por desgracia los magos somos longevos por naturaleza, empecé a calcular los años que podían quedarle a mi abuelo para urdir nuevas jugarretas y, dada su buena salud, llegué a la conclusión que probablemente él acabaría antes con la nuestra. Y todos sabemos lo perseverante que puede llegar a ser cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja.

—¿Algo así como cabezón? —preguntó Mike sin mirar a nadie en particular— No sé a quién me recuerda...

Scorpius le ignoró.

—Así que, recordando lo que Severus os había dicho sobre que una de las maneras de acabar con el hechizo Accîtus Familiae podía ser un nuevo patriarca en la familia, llegué a la conclusión de que la forma más suave de librarnos de mi abuelo era inhabilitándole. Alegando su incapacitación mental. Una vez certificado por un medimago, o cinco si hace falta, automáticamente mi padre pasará a ser el cabeza de familia y se habrán acabado los problemas.

Harry contempló su vaso durante unos instantes bajo la ansiosa mirada de Scorpius, a la espera de oír su opinión. El mago de más edad sonrió suavemente.

—Es un plan fantástico —admitió—. Lástima que Lucius sea demasiado listo como para dejarse hacer pasar por loco.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el entusiasmo de Scorpius no decayó.

—¡Oh, pero ahí entras tú, Harry! —dijo con más emoción si cabe— ¡Vamos a volverle realmente loco, créeme!

Harry arrugó un poco el ceño y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Mike. Éste le sonrió con compasión, como si ya supiera de antemano que le había tocado la peor parte de aquel fantástico plan que había urdido su novio. El joven se levantó de su sillón, con su vaso ya vacío, dándose cuenta de que el de Harry también lo estaba.

—¿Otro whisky, Harry? —preguntó amablemente— Creo que vas a necesitarlo.

Sin esperar respuesta le arrebató el vaso de la mano y lo llenó junto con el suyo.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me está concediendo mi último deseo? —preguntó Harry a Scorpius, señalando a la vez a Mike con la cabeza.

—Porque es idiota —respondió éste llanamente, pero aceptó de buena gana el coscorrón que le propinó Mike, de vuelta a su sillón.

Harry respiró hondo y después le dio un buen trago a su vaso. Ya tenía cierta experiencia como objetivo de los planes de Scorpius y, observando la expresión de Mike, formar parte de ellos no parecía que fuera a ser mucho mejor.

—Vale, suéltalo ya, Scorp —le alentó con resignación.

Una maliciosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—¿Qué quieres qué? —preguntó Eileen, sin acabar de entender muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo Harry.

Al otro lado de la línea el mago trató de hacérselo comprender de la mejor manera, sin causarle un sobresalto a la mujer.

— _Que vayas a mi casa y busques una serie de cosas que necesito. Ropa y otras cosas._

—¿Ropa? —preguntó ella, extrañada— ¿Entonces por qué no puedo decírselo a Severus? ¡Harry, por el amor de Dios!

— _Porque Severus se preocuparía_ —respondió él. O más bien sospecharía.

—¿Y te parece que yo no me estoy preocupando con tanto misterio? —casi le chilló ella.

— _Eileen, escúchame por favor. Es muy importante que me la envíes cuanto antes, junto a un par de cosas más que te diré. Están en el armario de mi habitación. Puerta derecha. Abre el último cajón y sácalo. Tiene un doble fondo. Si buscas por debajo, encontraras un pequeño resorte que lo abrirá. Es metálico, sólo tienes que oprimirlo. El fondo se levantará, como una tapa. Bastará con que lo bajes y aprietes un poco para que vuelva a su lugar. ¿Me sigues Eileen?_

—Sí—respondió ella, pero su voz no sonaba muy segura.

— _Bien, en ese cajón hay un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata. Calcetines y ropa interior incluidos. Creo que también dejé ahí mis viejas gafas_ —Harry dudó unos momentos. No estaba realmente seguro de lo que había hecho con sus gafas después de operarse la miopía—. _Sí están, me las mandas, ¿vale? También necesito que incluyas la bolsa de raso negro que encontrarás junto a todo lo demás. Mételo dentro de una caja y envíamelo a la dirección de la oficina de correos que te daré, de forma urgente. Yo pagaré los gastos cuando lo recoja. ¿Eileen?_

—Sí, Harry, te he oído. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Por qué está tan escondida esa ropa? ¿Es mágica o algo así?

La línea se quedó en silencio unos instantes, como si Harry dudara en responder.

—¿Harry?

— _Vale, es la ropa con la que me enterraron. Pero no empieces a ponerte nerviosa y a decir barbaridades porque sabes perfectamente que no estaba muerto._

—¡Dios bendito! —la voz de Eileen sonó un poco ahogada— ¿Por qué necesitas esa ropa ahora?

— _Por favor, confía en mí. Os lo explicaré todo después, a ti y a Severus, te lo prometo._

—Prométemelo de verdad, Harry —dijo ella, un poco ansiosa.

Harry era consciente de que Eileen necesitaba agarrarse a una poderosa razón para ocultarle aquello a su marido y no acabar confesándoselo llena de remordimientos tan pronto le hubiera enviado el paquete.

— _El motivo de que no quiera que Severus lo sepa, es porque si se entera de lo que me estás mandando se presentará en Londres en menos que canta un gallo. Y ambos sabemos que por su propia seguridad, no debe hacerlo._

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás seguro, Harry? ¿Por qué no has regresado todavía? ¡Y no me mientas!

— _Porque estoy ayudando a Draco a solucionar algunos problemas. Pero ya no tardaré en volver, te lo prometo._

Ella pareció conformarse. O lo fingió.

—Está bien, cariño. Iré a buscar lo que me pides y te lo enviaré lo antes posible.

— _Eres un cielo, Eileen._

Ella se rió y su risa confortó enormemente a Harry.

—¿Sabes cuántas semanas vas a estar ocupándote de nuestro jardín? —preguntó Eileen— Muchas.

— _Vale._

—Y el garaje vuelve a estar lleno de trastos...

— _De acuerdo_ —se rió él. Podar jardines y arreglar garajes sonaba fabuloso en ese momento.

—Y como diría tu padre, sin varita, mocoso.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto deseaba Harry volver a casa!

— _Como sigas así, me quedo en Londres_ —bromeó, sin embargo.

Después de muchos cuídate, no hagas nada que sabes me preocuparía y besos a montones, Eileen colgó.

Aquella misma tarde, al terminar sus clases, la profesora decidió cumplir el encargo que había recibido. Le dijo a Severus que iba a pasarse por casa de Harry para airearla y regar las plantas. Cosa que de todas formas había estado haciendo desde que éste se había marchado.

Harry vivía en el Soho, al sur de Manhattan. No en una casa realmente, sino un gran loft situado en el último piso de una antigua fábrica de las tantas que entre los años 60 y 70 se reconvirtieron en estudios y lofts por obra y gracia de los artistas que empezaron a mudarse al barrio. Como buena neoyorquina, Eileen podía recordar muy bien esa época, cuando el Soho era un barrio bohemio y se podía encontrar artistas vendiendo sus obras en cada calle. Aunque ella había alcanzado sus últimos años, justo antes de que empezara a ponerse de moda y dejara de ser una zona singular para convertirse en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de la ciudad. Ahora era el sitio ideal para los fashion victims, los buenos hoteles, los restaurantes exclusivos y las galerías de arte. Sin embargo, sobrevivía un mercadillo los domingos por la mañana, al que Eileen se había hecho adicta para desesperación de Severus, cuando todavía iban con frecuencia a comer a casa de los chicos. Cuando Laurie aún vivía. El italiano había sido un gran cocinero y era habitual que al menos un domingo al mes, Harry y él les invitaran a comer.

A Eileen siempre le había gustado el loft de Harry. A diferencia de este tipo de viviendas, era acogedor y cálido. Tal vez porque lo habían compartimentado en zonas bien definidas, preservando la intimidad de habitaciones y baños. También habían forrado las vigas y columnas de hierro en madera y cubierto el suelo original de cemento con parquet. Pero lo que más le privaba a Eileen era la azotea que Harry y Laurie habían convertido en un pequeño jardín, con fabulosas tumbonas para tomar el sol. Ninguno de los dos había querido confesar jamás lo que les había costado conseguir aquella vivienda, con su parte de azotea incluida. Pero tenía que haber sido una fortuna. Además, ninguno de los muebles u objetos de decoración que lo llenaban tenía aspecto de ser precisamente baratos. In Vino Veritas siempre había ido muy bien y cuando Harry había conocido a Laurie, el bar ya estaba a pleno rendimiento desde hacía unos años. Tampoco Harry había llegado a Nueva York con las manos vacías. Eileen sabía por Severus que los padres de Harry le habían dejado bastante dinero mágico, que imaginaba que convertido a dólares tenía que ser una buena cantidad dada la despreocupación con la que Harry había vivido sus primeros años en Nueva York. Harry y Laurie habían comprado el loft un par de años después de haber empezado a vivir juntos en el pequeño apartamento del italiano.

Ahora, era siempre un poco triste para Eileen volver al loft. Había fotografías de Laurie por todas partes y todavía se respiraba su presencia en cada rincón. Harry no se había deshecho de ninguna de sus cosas y Eileen no estaba muy segura de hasta qué punto eso era bueno para él. Aunque tampoco lo estaba en ese momento de que Draco Malfoy le estuviera haciendo ningún bien a Harry, por muy ahijado de Severus que fuera. Era por su culpa que Harry no estaba donde debía estar. En casa, cuidado de su bar, teniendo la oportunidad de conocer a algún guapo neoyorquino que no tuviera ni problemas ni asuntos mágicos potencialmente peligrosos que resolver.

Después de abrir todas las ventanas, se dirigió a la habitación en la que Harry ahora dormía solo. Abrió la puerta derecha del gran armario y visualizó los cajones que ocupaban la mitad de aquel espacio. Abrió el último, sacándolo del todo y lo depositó sobre la cama. Vació los jerséis que lo llenaban y después lo levantó un poco para buscar el resorte del que había hablado Harry. Lo encontró sin ninguna dificultad y lo presionó. Inmediatamente el fondo del cajón se abrió como una tapa y dejó al descubierto el doble fondo. Tal como Harry le había dicho encontró el traje negro, la camisa y demás prendas. También las gafas, que tenían un cristal roto. Curiosa, quiso abrir la bolsa de raso negro para ver qué había dentro. No pensaba que a Harry fuera a molestarle que lo hiciera. Pero no pudo de ninguna de las maneras hacer correr el cordón dorado que la cerraba. Por más que lo intentó. Frustrada, llegó a la conclusión que debía tener algún tipo de magia que lo impedía. Así que cerró el doble fondo, volvió a llenar el cajón con los jerséis y lo devolvió al armario. Puso dentro de una bolsa de plástico que había traído todas las pertenencias de Harry y comprobó la hora en su reloj. Las oficinas de correos estarían a punto de cerrar. Tendría que enviar el paquete al día siguiente. Como no tenía prisa se tomó su tiempo para regar todas las plantas, tanto del jardín como del interior, y después de volver a marcar el código de la alarma, regresó a su propio hogar.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Olía a formol de una manera intensa. El tufo había golpeado a Mike nada más traspasar el umbral del Departamento de Anatomía de su antigua universidad, trayéndole un montón de viejos recuerdos. Como el de Scorpius quien, bajo la luz de su varita, andaba como entonces con la nariz graciosamente arrugada, pretendiendo estar por encima de cualquier incomodidad mientras todos los demás se aguantaban las náuseas. El olor a formol era lacrimoso y picante y los sensibles ojos de Scorp siempre acababan lagrimeando antes que los de los demás. Mike recordaba que una de las primeras veces que había hablado con él, cuando todavía no salían y estaban en la fase de las miradas, le había dicho con intención de romper el hielo, No llores tío, este lleva por lo menos veinte años muerto. Scorpius le había mirado por encima de su hombro, pero después había aceptado el pañuelo de papel que Mike le había ofrecido, casi como si le hiciera un favor. Seguramente era una de las frases más estúpidas que Mike jamás hubiera pronunciado. Pero al día siguiente, Scorp se había situado a su lado durante la clase. Al cabo de un rato le había preguntado, ¿cuántos pañuelos te quedan? Un paquete entero, le había respondido él un poco nervioso porque no había esperado que le hablara, ¿necesitas uno? Puede, había respondido Scorp alzando su ceja de una forma que Mike pronto aprendería a reconocer, al que nos ha tocado hoy todavía no le he llorado.

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto —murmuró Mike al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Asaltar el feudo de Rickett ? —susurró Scorpius, refiriéndose al encargado de mantenimiento de los cadáveres—. Lo sé, soy una mala influencia para ti.

Desde luego que lo era. Scorpius le había arrastrado a hacer cosas de las que Mike jamás se habría imaginado capaz. Y tenía que reconocer que algunas habían sido bastante divertidas.

—¿Te acuerdas de Fosper? —preguntó Mike mientras caminaban entre las mesas de disección. Scorpius negó con la cabeza. Mike soltó una risita—. El que vomitó sobre tus zapatos el primer día que diseccionamos —le recordó.

—Menudo gilipollas —gruñó Scorpius—. Eran unos zapatos italianos preciosos —se detuvo casi al final de la sala y extendió más su brazo para iluminar frente a él—. Creo que es aquí, ¿verdad?

Mike asintió. A la luz de sus varitas hasta las cámaras frigoríficas parecían tétricas.

—¿Vamos a llevarnos al "Viejo Morris"? —preguntó, con un poco de lástima.

—Por lo que puedo recordar, no era demasiado alto —respondió Scorpius, abriendo la primera cámara.

—O sus huesos estaban ya muy desgastados.

—Lo suficientemente desgastados y manoseados para nuestros intereses —añadió Scorpius—. ¿Qué dijo Harry? ¿Metro sesenta y cinco más o menos?

—Más o menos —confirmó Mike—. Debió dar el estirón un poco tarde.

Y se guardó de decir que tampoco había sido un gran estirón. Aunque desde su altura, para Mike muy pocos habrían dado un estirón decente. Observó a Scorpius desde la puerta de la cámara frigorífica, tiritando ostensiblemente mientras buscaba al "Viejo Morris" entre varios cadáveres.

—¿Piensas ayudar o me voy a congelar yo solo?

Refunfuñando, Mike abrió la cámara contigua. Cuando un cuerpo llegaba a la universidad, se embalsamaba y se conservaban durante unos meses antes de pasar a la sala de disecciones. Podían guardarse en las cámaras frigoríficas un máximo de seis o siete años. Sin embargo, las personas que donaban sus cadáveres a la ciencia no eran tantas, como por ejemplo, las que donaban sus órganos para salvar vidas. Y tampoco todos los cadáveres eran aptos para fines académicos. Ello daba lugar a que hubiera muchos "viejos Morris" en todas las facultades de medicina.

—¡Lo tengo!

Scorpius entró rápidamente en la cámara en la que se encontraba Mike.

—¡Joder! —exclamó— ¡Empezaba a pensar que ya se habrían desecho de él!

Con mucho cuidado para que no se les desmontara más de lo necesario, metieron el cuerpo en la bolsa que habían traído, salieron, cerraron la cámara y desaparecieron.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry había recogido el paquete que le había enviado Eileen aquella misma mañana. Pero todavía no se lo había mencionado a los chicos. Hacía tres días que tenían un nuevo inquilino en la mansión, al "Viejo Morris", como lo llamaban cariñosamente Scorp y Mike. Lo habían alojado en el laboratorio del sótano, bajo hechizos que Harry no había oído nunca mencionar. No había querido bajar a verlo, a pesar de que los dos doctores habían insistido hasta la pesadez en presentárselo. Ambos estaban bastante entusiasmados en lo que fuera que les mantenía tan entretenidos horas y horas en el sótano. Lo estamos limpiando, le había informado Scorpius finalmente, visto que Harry no preguntaba, todavía tiene demasiada carne y tendones pegados al hueso y se supone que después de treinta años, el esqueleto debe estar limpio. Mientras que Scorpius y Mike parecían estar, mejor dicho, estaban la mar de cómodos con todo aquel asunto de su presunto cadáver, Harry sólo tenía ganas de vomitar. Especialmente cuando a la hora de comer, a los dos les dio por recordar anécdotas de sus tiempos en el Departamento de Anatomía de la universidad.

—Oye, te arreglé perfectamente la pierna, ¿no? —le recordó Scorpius a Harry cuando éste intentó que cambiaran de conversación—. Pues dale las gracias al "Viejo Morris" de que supiera dónde tenías cada hueso.

Al límite de su paciencia, Harry se disculpó, se levantó de la mesa y subió a su habitación. Esos dos habían logrado que se le quitaran las ganas de comer.  
La caja estaba encima de su cama, donde él mismo la había dejado aquella mañana. Se estiró y la apartó con el pie, consciente de que en un momento u otro tendría que abrirla. Pocas eran las cosas que guardaba de su vida anterior. El traje con el que le habían vestido para enterrarlo, porque se había marchado con él puesto, no por otra cosa. Su varita, dado que pensaba que iba a necesitarla; aunque la había utilizado mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Y la bolsa de raso negro. Nadie más que él, Ron y Hermione conocían el contenido de esa bolsa. Porque que eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia de los objetos que guardaba. Harry había dejado muchas cosas atrás, prácticamente todas sus pertenencias. Incluida su querida Saeta de Fuego. Pero el mapa de los merodeadores, la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y la carta de puño y letra de su madre que, aunque incompleta, era lo único que tenía de ella, eran objetos que difícilmente podría haber abandonado. Lo poco que le quedaba de la familia que apenas había conocido había viajado con él. Ahora estaba a punto de perderlo todo para recuperar su vida. Un incipiente dolor de cabeza empezó a formarse detrás de sus ojos, punzando cada vez más fuerte. Se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño, donde había dejado la poción para dormir que finalmente le había hecho Mike cuando le había pedido algo para poder conciliar el sueño. Seguramente, si lograba dormir un rato, el dolor de cabeza desaparecería.

Harry todavía dormía cuando Draco llegó. Los chicos le habían dicho que no había salido de su habitación en toda la tarde y que tampoco había bajado a cenar. Pero no le confesaron que temían que Harry estuviera enfadado con ellos por haberle fastidiado la comida con su macabra conversación. Draco se sentó a la orilla de la cama y contempló a Harry por unos momentos. Después tomó el vaso que había sobre la mesilla de noche, con restos de un líquido oscuro, y lo olió. Poción para dormir. Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Cuando estaban juntos, Harry nunca dejaba entrever lo que su vuelta a Inglaterra le estaba haciendo. La angustia que seguramente le provocaban los recuerdos y sobre todo la posibilidad de que personas, seguramente aún queridas a pesar de sus decisiones, averiguaran la verdad. Acarició con cariño el desordenado pelo negro y después descendió hacia la rasposa mejilla. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, buscando su mano. Después se dio media vuelta, hasta quedarse de lado y la mano de Draco quedó atrapada entre su mejilla y la almohada. Entonces, entre sueños, Harry murmuró un nombre. Muy bajito. Entrecortado por lo que empezó como un pequeño ronquido y acabó en una exhalación de aire que escapó de sus labios con un leve puff. Durante unos segundos, el corazón de Draco se paró sin que tuviera que ver en ello ninguna dolencia física. Apretó los dientes y por primera vez fue verdaderamente consciente de que tenía algo mucho más peliagudo contra lo que luchar. No ya contra su padre, hechizos familiares, o corazones fastidiados. Tenía que enfrentarse a los veinte años de felicidad de la persona a la que una vez había abandonado. A la sombra del hombre que había logrado que Harry le olvidara a él. Quien, por lo visto, todavía merodeaba en sus sueños y provocaba que suspirara su nombre.  
Por un instante, Draco se sintió tentado a abandonar la habitación y hundirse en el desencanto, encerrándose en su despacho con un vaso de whisky de fuego. Al instante siguiente estaba apartando suavemente el cuerpo de Harry para hacerse un hueco en la cama, a su lado. El moreno dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido pero enseguida se acurrucó junto a Draco cuando éste le rodeó con sus brazos. Y Draco sintió su cuerpo fuerte y firme relajarse contra el suyo. El cuello de Harry olía a piel caliente y dormida. Su pelo era un delicioso desastre negro y esponjoso sobre el que descansar la mejilla. Y sus labios... Sus labios siempre eran tiernos, suaves. Ahora exhalaban un aire tibio que golpeaba en el cuello de Draco, haciéndole sentirse el protector de la tranquilidad que el sueño le daba a Harry. La que hacía que cada rasgo de su rostro se suavizara y Draco quisiera besarlo entero, desde la desvaída cicatriz hasta la mal afeitada barbilla. Ya no es tuyo, gritó en su mente, ahora es mío otra vez.

Harry empezó a moverse y, por un momento, Draco temió haber gritado realmente en voz alta. Pero los ojos de Harry le miraron, todavía un poco entrecerrados, tratando de enfocarle.

—Dios, ¿tan tarde es? —musitó.

—Te has perdido la cena —Draco dejó un leve beso en sus labios— ¿Tienes hambre? Los chicos te han guardado pizza.

Harry se tendió sobre su espalda y se estiró con pereza. Después volvió el rostro hacia Draco y sonrió.

—Me gusta despertar y que estés aquí —dijo con la voz todavía ronca.

Un cosquilleo cálido y confortable se extendió por el pecho de Draco. Se incorporó un poco y pasó una pierna por encima del cuerpo de Harry, moviéndose despacio hasta quedarse sobre él.

—Soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer que lo que veas siempre al abrir los ojos sea yo.

Harry soltó una carcajada tan relajada y alegre como el nuevamente recuperado ánimo de Draco. Posó sus manos sobre el brillante pelo platinado y dejó que éste resbalara entre sus dedos lentamente, acariciándole la piel. Draco cerró los ojos y se entregó con placer al afectuoso roce. Los labios de ambos se encontraron, besándose sin prisas, jugando con sus lenguas, mordisqueando y lamiendo como si fueran los dueños del tiempo. Cuando las manos de Harry descendieron por su espalda, recorriéndola arriba y abajo despacio, y se posaron sobre sus nalgas finalmente, Draco sintió una ola de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. O tal vez fue el hecho de notar el miembro de Harry empezando a crecer debajo de su propia entrepierna, llenándole de pronto de una furiosa necesidad. El beso dejó de ser gentil en cuanto Draco movió las caderas, reteniendo la urgencia de frotarse con demasiado fervor. Entonces Harry le oprimió contra él con tanta energía, que Draco temió que no fuera capaz de bajarse los pantalones a tiempo. Los labios de Harry abandonaron los suyos y se apretaron contra el pálido cuello con un pequeño gemido mientras arrancaba la camisa de Draco del interior de sus pantalones, buscando más piel. Y cuando la encontró, Draco ardió bajo sus manos, especialmente cuando éstas dejaron las caricias suaves, empezando a arañar un poco y a amasar su carne con más empuje. Sobre todo cuando se metieron por debajo de sus pantalones y se cerraron sobre sus nalgas con tanta fuerza como el reducido espacio que tenían les permitió. Ambos jadearon, enredando de nuevo sus lenguas, utilizando esta vez labios y dientes como si sólo pudieran calmar su calentura en la boca del otro.

—Ropa fuera —gruñó Draco irguiéndose, mientras él mismo empezaba a quitarse su jersey.

Las piezas de ropa volaron por encima de la cama, cayendo desordenadamente alrededor a medida que sus dueños se desprendían de ellas.

—Ven aquí.

La voz de Harry era gruesa y todavía ronca y Draco sintió como su sonido se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Dejó que Harry le acostara boca abajo sobre la cama y que sus manos le recorrieran de nuevo, desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Después fueron besos pequeños y húmedos, que al llegar al final de su espalda, se convirtieron en una serpenteante lengua que dibujó un camino lento y tortuoso en cada una de sus nalgas hasta dejar a Draco tembloroso y agónico de deseo. Cuando Harry le separó las nalgas y algo tibio y mojado golpeteó suavemente su entrada, Draco se estremeció con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo dio un pequeño brinco sobre la cama. Se alzó sobre sus codos y volvió un rostro furiosamente rojo hacia su propio trasero.

—¡Qué coño...!

Los ojos verdes y brillantes de Harry le observaban, asomando por encima de sus nalgas. Draco prácticamente gritó cuando la boca del moreno esta vez se cerró sobre su ano y succionó con fuerza, enterrando prácticamente su cara en él. Draco se sintió morir de vergüenza y excitación a partes iguales.

—Nadie te había hecho esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry con un pequeño jadeo.

Cada palabra de su amante fue aliento caliente y vibrante batiendo contra la fruncida y sensibilizada piel de Draco.

—Pero si te hace sentir incómodo...

Draco estrujó las sábanas con un poco de desesperación. Tal vez a él le resultara un tanto embarazoso. Pero su culo se sentía en la pura gloria. Y por el entusiasmo que le estaba poniendo Harry, a él no le incomodaba en absoluto. Dado el grado de intimidad que esa práctica conllevaba, Draco estaba seguro de que Harry no podía andar metiendo la lengua en el culo de cualquiera. Desechó inmediatamente que pudiera haberlo hecho con los ligues esporádicos que le había confesado que había tenido en los últimos tiempos. A su parecer, era antihigiénico e inadmisible. Así que el último destinatario de tales atenciones tenía que haber sido el italiano. De pronto, Draco deseo que Harry lamiera, succionara o besara hasta el límite de lo físicamente posible. Y que su pudor se fuera a la mierda.

—Empieza a preocuparme lo que habrás aprendido durante todos estos años, Potter.

Draco logró decir la frase a pequeñas sacudidas, intentando no deshacerse a gemidos mientras la lengua de Harry se hundía lentamente en su hendidura y él empujaba su trasero contra ella ya sin ninguna tipo de apuro.

—Y a mi empieza a preocuparme tooodo lo que tendré que enseñarte, Malfoy —dijo Harry, en un tono resabido que le quedaba más a Draco que a él—. Anda, date la vuelta—pidió, propinándole una cariñosa nalgada.

Draco lo hizo, expectante. La única vez que Harry le había penetrado durante aquellos últimos días, había sido muy cuidadoso. Montones de lubricante y cariñosos dedos entrando y saliendo de él durante el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle suplicar fóllame de una maldita vez. Draco no recordaba haber rogado en la cama ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Pero Harry había estimulado todo su cuerpo de forma enloquecedora, descubriendo en él resortes que ni el propio Draco sabía que tenía, desatando sensaciones increíblemente placenteras. En las demás ocasiones, seguramente no tantas como ambos hubieran deseado, había sido Harry quien se había abierto gentilmente para él. Dejándole explorar y reencontrarse con una manera de hacer el amor completamente diferente a la que se había habituado en su matrimonio. Ahora Draco era consciente de cuán torpe y limitada era su práctica después de tantos años, y agradecía que a Harry no pareciera importarle, y le permitiera salvaguardar su orgullo.

Aunque orgullo le quedaba poco en ese momento. Estaba tan ansioso que su cuerpo se removió inquieto sobre la cama, esperando impaciente a que Harry diera el siguiente paso. Quería más de lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa que Harry hiciera no lograría aumentar el calor que quemaba en su cara, seguramente tan ruborizada como su piel lo permitía. Arrodillado entre sus piernas Harry tenía la expresión de estar a punto de devorarle vivo. Sus ojos repasaban el cuerpo de Draco con una mirada casi fiera, como si estuviera estudiando dónde morder primero y no pudiera decidirse. Después los cerró y sus manos acariciaron los suaves muslos de Draco con un pequeño gemido. Su erección estaba tan dolorosamente tensa que Harry necesitó unos instantes para lograr retomar su autocontrol y no correrse al primer intento de embestida. Los inquietos contoneos y apurados jadeos de Draco no le estaban ayudando demasiado. Harry no le había visto tan deliciosamente descompuesto en ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores. En aquellos hermosos ojos grises había tanto deseo que parecían casi frenéticos. Salvajes. Harry tragó con fuerza su propio nudo de excitación y decidió que era ya, o ya. Así que alzó las largas piernas de Draco hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros y dirigió su pulsante erección hacia la distendida entrada de su amante, empujando las caderas de forma lenta y atormentada, hasta lograr enterrarse por completo entre sus nalgas tan blancas y firmes.

Sólo le faltaba sollozar. La voz de Draco se rompió como la de un adolescente al que le está cambiando la voz. De buena gana hubiera gritado, ¡Por Merlín, párteme el culo de una vez! Pero había ciertas cosas que un Malfoy no decía en voz alta. Ni en el momento más desesperado. No obstante, se sacudió y empujó hasta que los testículos de Harry chocaron contra sus nalgas y su amante se oyó como si se hubiera quedado sin aire. En el rostro de Harry había tanta tensión contenida, que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso. Draco hubiera sonreído de haber sido capaz. Pero tenía suficiente con controlar su propia excitación.

—Tócate...

La voz de Harry sonó constreñida, casi desgarrada. Parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera agolpado en su rostro, enrojecido y brillante por el sudor y en la poderosa parte que ahora se alojaba dentro de su amante. Harry trató de respirar lentamente y moverse de la misma forma. Pero Draco le apretada demasiado, y su interior estaba tan caliente que difícilmente iba a conseguir algo más que clavarse una y otra vez hasta explotar.

Mientras deslizaba la mano a lo largo de su erección, Draco tenía una deliciosa sensación de perversión en todo el cuerpo. Y de poder. El que le daban los ojos de Harry mientras le observaba masturbarse, rebosantes de una adoración distinta a las anteriores ocasiones. Una que decía que corazón y sentimientos aparte, le amaba con todo el cuerpo; y que deseaba el suyo de una forma completamente nueva para Draco. Una que le hacía sentirse fogoso y ardiente. Atrevido. Porque Harry esa noche era el sexo hecho persona. Y Draco se sentía fuera de control de una forma totalmente inapropiada. Y codiciosa. Las embestidas que recibía habían dejado de ser suaves y cuidadosas para convertirse en estocadas fuertes y un poco rudas. Y Draco dejó de pensar en la manera en que debería comportarse o cómo pensaba que esperaban los demás que debía hacerlo, y aferró las duras nalgas de su amante, haciéndole saber qué tan rápido o fuerte lo necesitaba o lo profundo que deseaba sentirle. Jaleó a Harry hasta quedarse ronco y lograr que perdiera el control, el aliento y hasta la capacidad de jadear con propiedad. Y aún así, Harry golpeó una y otra vez donde debía, aflojándole, retorciéndole, estrujando los muslos de Draco contra su pecho como si pretendiera incrustarlos en él para siempre.

El orgasmo golpeó a Draco de forma brutal, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada para controlar ninguno de sus convulsivos movimientos. Aún disfrutando de los últimos latigazos de su corrida, el apurado gimoteo de Harry le instó a abrir los ojos para fijarlos en la expresión crispada del moreno y en la repentina rigidez que tensó todo su cuerpo mientras Draco sentía las cálidas descargas que golpeaban su interior. Harry se aflojó hasta desfallecer sobre él, permitiendo a Draco recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas, entumecidas por la tensión y la dura presión que las manos de su amante habían ejercido sobre sus muslos. Draco sonrió mientras acariciaba el húmedo y desordenado pelo de Harry, quien todavía resollaba con la cara enterrada en su cuello. Draco no se había sentido tan vivo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Cuando el rubio sintió el pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de Harry, dispuesta a incorporarse, decidió cortar lo por sano cualquier intención de su amante.

—No te atrevas a preguntarme si estoy bien, Potter. Porque no voy a dejar que me estropees el momento con preguntas estúpidas —advirtió.

Harry dejó escapar una risita muy cerca de su oreja. Después besó cada trocito de piel que tenía a su alcance sin moverse de su posición.

—Prométeme que siempre será así —susurró después Draco, sin dejar de acariciar las negras hebras—. Prométemelo, Harry.

Esta vez Harry levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle.

—Consideraba que no estabas preparado para esto todavía —dijo besando levemente los labios de Draco—. Pero hoy me he dejado llevar. Lo necesitaba —confesó—. De lo cual me alegro porque creo que tú también lo necesitabas.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando del plácido contacto de sus relajados cuerpos.

—¿Le echas de menos? —preguntó de pronto, Draco.

Harry no respondió enseguida, aunque había comprendido inmediatamente a quién se refería Draco. Seguramente la respuesta no le gustaría al rubio, pero él también hubiera preferido que no hiciera la pregunta.

—Sí, claro que le echo de menos —miró a Draco con total franqueza—. Amaba a Laurie. Una parte de mí le amará siempre, Draco.

El rubio apartó sus ojos de los de Harry y los fijó en el techo de la habitación. Pero Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle otra vez.

—Tú tienes a Astoria —le recordó—. Ella sigue aquí. Has convivido con tu esposa muchos más años que yo con Laurie. Tenéis un hijo en común. Y dijiste que le habías sido fiel durante todo este tiempo, por tanto, la amabas. Y estoy seguro de que todavía la amas. Porque los sentimientos por una persona con la que has compartido tanto no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, Draco.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sintiéndose totalmente incómodo bajo la intensa mirada de Harry. Pero ya que había empezado, necesitaba terminarlo.

—Entonces piensas que si Laurie también siguiera vivo, esto no sería posible entre nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó, un poco resentido.

—No, Draco. Pienso que la vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad y que depende de nosotros aprovecharla o no. Y que esta conversación es una soberana estupidez.

Harry se incorporó con un empuje algo brusco y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Draco. Éste deseó abrazarle y decirle que lo sentía, que tenía razón y había sido una soberana estupidez por su parte nombrar a Laurie. Pero no le dio tiempo a poner en práctica su intención porque Harry se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Aunque no le miraba, Draco podía ver perfectamente su expresión, entre dolida y decepcionada, y sintió una sensación nada amable encogerle el estómago.

—Creo que voy a probar esa pizza —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. ¿Bajas?

—En un momento —respondió Draco.

Aparte de fastidiar el mejor polvo que había tenido en su vida, Draco también tuvo la sensación de que acababa de abrir una pequeña brecha entre Harry y él.


	12. Chapter 12

Narcisa observó a su marido con cierta preocupación. Llevaba parte de la cena comportándose de una forma extraña.

—Lucius, querido, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él arrugó un poco el ceño, pero dijo en un tono totalmente distendido:

—¿Por qué no habría de sentirme bien?

Ella le observó durante unos segundos más y después volvió la atención a su propio plato, no sin antes encontrarse unos instantes con la mirada de Draco. Después inició una conversación con Astoria sobre la boda de la hija menor de los Flint, a la que habían asistido el fin de semana anterior. La cena siguió su curso en un ambiente relajado. Pero en cuanto lo creyó prudente, Lucius miró disimuladamente hacia el aparador donde descansaba pretenciosamente la vajilla de porcelana y oro que utilizaban para las grandes ocasiones. Estaba convencido que sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada. No obstante, mantuvo su escrutinio durante unos segundos más. Apartó la vista y la centró otra vez en su plato cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco le estaba observando con una expresión curiosa en su saludable rostro. Lucius fingió no notarlo. Como aparentó no ver, minutos después, la rápida y fantasmal figura que dejaba el aparador para dirigirse hacia la puerta del comedor y desaparecer. Lucius apretó con tanta fuerza el tenedor que lo dobló ligeramente.

—¿Lucius?

Él le dirigió una fría mirada a Narcisa y después la ignoró. Volvió su rostro hacia Draco, tratando de disolver la tensión que sabía todavía debía haber en cada uno de sus rasgos, para preguntarle a su hijo qué pensaba sobre la conveniencia o no de aportar ese año una suculenta cantidad para los festejos navideños del Ministerio. No dejó de echar rápidos vistazos a la puerta del comedor en lo que restó de cena.

 

Lucius casi había olvidado el incidente del día anterior. Había descansado bien y se había levantado, no de un humor excelente, pero sí lo suficientemente animado como para enfrentar los asuntos que se había propuesto resolver a lo largo de ese día.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lucius? ¿Tanto me odiabas como para no permitir mi descanso?_

Con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, Lucius se incorporó bruscamente en su butaca. Estaba solo en la biblioteca, leyendo el ancestral libro familiar en busca de algo que le ayudara a reconducir la situación con su nieto. De repente, el libro voló de su regazo y atravesó la habitación para estrellarse finalmente contra la pared, al otro lado de la habitación.

_¿Por qué Lucius? ¿Por qué?_

Esta vez la susurrante voz sonó tan cerca de su oído que Lucius, en contra de su voluntad, dio un respingo. Se levantó furioso, con la varita en la mano, apuntado a todas partes en nerviosos intervalos.

—¡Muéstrate! —exigió— ¡Seas quien seas muéstrate y dime qué es lo que quieres!

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió en ese momento, dando paso a Draco seguido de Narcisa.

—¿Con quién estás hablando, padre? —preguntó con expresión preocupada— Tus gritos se oían desde el pasillo.

Draco extendió la mirada por toda la sala, comprobando que su progenitor estaba realmente solo.

—Con nadie —negó Lucius, guardando rápidamente la varita.

Tanto su esposa como su hijo le miraron con expresión escéptica. Pero ninguno de los dos le preguntó qué hacía con la varita en la mano. Narcisa le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a Draco y éste asintió imperceptiblemente. Dejó la biblioteca mientras su madre se dirigía a uno de los estantes y tomaba uno de los numerosos libros que forraban las paredes de la estancia. Se sentó en el sofá, frente al sillón que pocos segundos antes había ocupado Lucius, y abrió el libro por las páginas marcadas con un elegante punto.

—¿No te sientas, querido?

Lucius asintió de forma aturdida, con la mirada fija en el libro caído al otro lado de la habitación. La voz no volvió a oírse durante el resto de la tarde. Lucius permaneció en su sillón bajo la preocupada mirada de Narcisa, con la mano muy cerca de su varita, devanándose los sesos sobre lo que podía estar originando aquellos extraños sucesos. En la mansión Malfoy jamás había habido fantasmas. Muchos menos un espíritu del caos, como un poltergeist, por ejemplo. Aquello más bien parecía una broma pesada de alguien que había logrado tomarle completamente desprevenido. Pero a partir de ahora estaría preparado si el idiota, fuera quien fuera, decidía seguir con aquella burla.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Su padre había venido pocas veces a su casa esa semana. Y en ninguna de esas ocasiones habían subido a la habitación de Harry, como solían hacer casi siempre después de poner tontas y risibles excusas. Como si Mike y él no supieran que se escabullían para follar. Scorpius pensaba que podía deberse a que Harry andaba algo tenso. Reconocía que no era fácil lo que estaba haciendo. Además, se lo estaba ocultando a su padre, lo cual, conociéndole, debía crearle alguna especie de complejo de culpabilidad.

Durante toda la semana Scorpius había estado introduciendo a Harry en la mansión Malfoy. Mientras él había estado utilizando un hechizo desilusionador, Harry se había escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Ambos persiguiendo los momentos en que Lucius se encontraba a solas. Lo más arriesgado que habían hecho había sido lo del comedor. Pero decidieron que no podían volver a exponerse a que alguien más de la familia viera al “fantasma”. Ese día habían tenido mucha suerte y no pensaban volver a tentarla. Para la siguiente semana no sería necesaria la actuación de Harry. Al menos hasta el final de ella. Scorpius pensaba dedicarse solamente a mover de sitio cosas personales de su abuelo, hasta lograr sacarle de quicio. Lo haría él solo y para ello utilizaría la capa de Harry. Jamás confesaría que se estaba muriendo por usarla.

Harry entró en el salón con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha que acababa de darse, otra vez vestido de forma casual. Para sus apariciones utilizaba un traje negro, bastante parecido al que todavía estaba en la caja de su habitación, pero de su talla actual. De sus manos y rostro había desaparecido el maquillaje con el que Scorpius y Mike le caracterizaban para hacer más realista cada aparición. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá como un peso muerto. Los chicos estaban mirando un partido de baloncesto en televisión. Había bocadillos y cervezas sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Scorpius abrió una y se la pasó.

—¿Quién juega? —preguntó Harry.

—Los Lakers y los Knicks —respondió inmediatamente Mike.

Mike era un gran entusiasta del baloncesto. Había jugado en el equipo de los “Blues” del Cambridge University Basketball Club. Pero en Cambridge todo lo que no fuera remo y rugby solía pasar más desapercibido. Hasta la competición anual de cata de vinos entre Oxford y Cambridge, que se celebraba desde 1953, causaba más revuelo que un partido de baloncesto entre las dos universidades. Por supuesto, Scorpius había elegido algo que no le hiciera sudar demasiado y había formado parte de la Sociedad del Vino de Cambridge. Sociedad que junto con la de los ilusos de Oxford, habían pretendido que la cata de vinos se ratificara como deporte oficial. Habían estado igualmente entusiasmados con que sus equipos obtuvieran el estatus “Half-Blue”. Scorpius no. Para él era “Blue” o nada. Un “Half-Blue” se concedía a deportes como el criquet, bailes de salón o la segunda categoría de remo. El “Blue” era para la élite: el primer equipo de remo, rugby, atletismo o baloncesto. Ganarse los colores de Cambridge era un honor que tenía que ver con un logro deportivo. Y por mucho talento que ello requiriera, era difícil ver la cata de vinos como un deporte. Scorpius había cogido uno de esos fenomenales y aristocráticos cabreos que le daban de vez en cuando y a los que Mike, en esa época, todavía no había podido acostumbrarse. Pues si piensan que la cata no constituye un desafío físico, están muy equivocados. Puedo asegurar que el entrenamiento implica una demanda física extrema. Y tiene un requerimiento intelectual muchísimo mayor que el remo. Sin embargo, había sido lo bastante inteligente como para no compararla al baloncesto y ganarse unas cuantas semanas a solas con su mano.

—¿Quién va ganando?

Mike soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Quién crees?

Harry frunció el ceño. Mierda. Como siempre, le iba a tocar sufrir.

—Lo están dando en diferido, así que si queréis saber el resultado no tenéis más que preguntarme —se ofreció Scorpius, a todas luces aburrido. Seguía los partidos de baloncesto sólo por Mike. Para él no había nada como el Quidditch.

—Como abras esa preciosa boquita que tienes, adivina lo que voy a meterle dentro —amenazó Mike, blandiendo el puño.

—Degenerado.

—¡Cállate, Scorp! —sonaron dos voces a la vez.

Scorpius decidió morderse la lengua. Ya se ocuparía después él de meter algo mucho más interesante que un puño en la bocota de su novio. Iban por el tercer cuarto del partido cuando la chimenea chisporroteó. Sólo Scorpius le prestó atención a su padre, que salió sacudiéndose el hollín de su bata de seda. Él finalmente había sido desterrado a un sillón, mientras que Mike y Harry se habían hecho dueños y señores del sofá frente al televisor, animando, gritando y lanzándose pullas mutuamente cada vez que el equipo que apoyaba cada uno lograba ventaja en el marcador. Draco se sentó en el sillón vacío, junto a su hijo.

—Baloncesto —explicó Scorpius brevemente—. No intentes entenderlo.

Draco observó los acalorados rostros de Mike y Harry, sus expresiones ansiosas y entregadas a lo que estaban viendo en la pantalla. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada. Recordó aquel partido al que Harry le había llevado en Nueva York y el entusiasmo con el que había animado a su equipo. Pero para Draco, como para su hijo, nada que no fuera Quidditch era capaz de levantarle de su asiento. Y, por supuesto, él ya no se levantaba de ningún asiento como si fuera un adolescente histérico. Justamente como estaba haciendo en ese momento Harry, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Scorpius, exactamente con la misma expresión de incomprensión que su padre en el rostro.

Draco desvió la mirada de los dos fanáticos para posarla en su hijo.

—Tu abuelo está algo extraño últimamente —dijo.

—¿Extraño como que podría estar buscando algún retorcido hechizo nuevo o extraño como que se ha apuntado a la liga de apoyo de los elfos domésticos?

Draco se rió.

—No lo sé —confesó después volviendo a ponerse serio—. Ha empezado a hablar solo y esas cosas. La abuela está preocupada.

—¿Te sentirías más tranquilo si fuera y le echara un vistazo? —se ofreció Scorpius.

—No —negó su padre rotundamente—. No te quiero cerca de él.

Scorpius afirmó en silencio, sintiéndose un poco culpable por mantener a su padre en la ignorancia. Pero, a poco que pudiera, no quería involucrarle en lo que estaban haciendo.

—Sólo dime si necesitas que te eche una mano, papá. Conozco gente en San Mungo.

—No creo que tu abuelo esté tan mal, Scorp.

Oh, pero lo estará, se dijo Scorpius reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Nunca se sabe, papá. Hay enfermedades degenerativas que a la edad del abuelo aparecen de repente y avanzan muy rápido.

Draco miró a su hijo con algo de preocupación.

—Si empezara a perder la memoria, a olvidar dónde ha dejado sus cosas y situaciones por el estilo, dímelo, ¿vale? —su padre asintió—. Patrick Lawson, ¿te acuerdas de él? Slytherin de mi curso —Draco no le recordaba—. Bien, es igual. Se especializó en neurología en la universidad mágica, enfermedades y hechizos que afectan al cerebro. Sé que trabaja en San Mungo.

El grito de euforia de Mike hizo que ambos volvieran su atención hacia el sofá, dónde el joven doctor daba saltos y Harry hundía el rostro entre las manos.

—Creo que los Knicks han perdido —sonrió Scorpius—. Harry va a necesitar consuelo.

Draco observó a Harry terminar de un solo trago el botellín de cerveza que tenía en la mano, mientras aceptaba las risueñas condolencias de Mike.

—Sólo habéis tenido suerte —gruñó—. Cuando juguéis en nuestro campo otro galló cantará.

—Si esto te consuela… —se burló Mike dándole unos amistosos golpecitos en la espalda.

Harry se levantó y se estiró con pereza. Después caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de los sillones y se sentó en el brazo del que Draco ocupaba. Depositó un beso sobre el platinado cabello a modo de saludo. El mago rubio sonrió imperceptiblemente. Tenía algo importante que decirle a Harry. Pero no quería hacerlo en presencia de su hijo y su novio. Había tomado una decisión que seguramente iba a cambiar su vida, y quería que su amante fuera el primero en saberlo. Le había dado muchas vueltas desde aquella noche en que, unos celos tontos, habían hecho surgir entre Harry y él aquella conversación. Y más tarde, después de analizarla fríamente, Draco había llegado una vez más a la conclusión de que era cierto que siempre se aprendía de los errores, porque le había llevado a reflexionar.

Aquella situación en la que se encontraban no podía extenderse eternamente. Harry volvería a Nueva York más temprano que tarde. A la vida que allí tenía. Draco no podía perder de vista que el moreno tenía un negocio que atender, empleados que dependían de él. Llevaba poco más de un mes desatendiendo su bar. Y sabía que Harry jamás permitiría que In Vino Veritas se hundiera después del esfuerzo que le había costado a su difunto compañero levantarlo, y a él mismo después mantenerlo vivo, sin permitir que decayera la popularidad del bar. Además, Harry tenía fuertes lazos afectivos en Nueva York, lazos que eran familia para él y que habían estado a su lado a lo largo de todos aquellos años, a las duras y a las maduras: Severus y Eileen. Y los amigos. Con los que se había corrido juergas memorables y también disfrutado de cenas tranquilas. Los que habían reído y llorado con él. En el otro plato de la balanza estaba Draco. Y, llegado el momento, éste se había preguntado qué pesaría más para su amante.

  
No obstante, Harry estaba ahora en Londres. El mismo Harry que le había dicho a Draco, no hacía de eso tanto tiempo, que jamás regresaría a Inglaterra.

Era evidente a quién le tocaba mover ficha en ese momento.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Astoria había preferido perderse un rato por el jardín. Octubre ya era demasiado fresco por las tardes, así que sacó su varita e invocó un chal de su habitación. O salía de allí o acabaría gritando como una histérica en medio del salón. Ya no podía más. Hacía tres o cuatro días que su suegro andaba vociferando por la mansión, pateando elfos domésticos y poniéndolo todo patas arriba. Cuando no encontraba su bastón, había perdido su pluma. Y cuando no, el libro que estaba leyendo y que, según él, había dejado sólo un segundo antes sobre la mesa para servirse un whisky. Narcisa le había dicho que nada de bebidas espiritosas en los próximos días y Lucius todavía se había enfurecido más.

Sin embargo, el mal temperamento de su suegro no era ninguna novedad. Todos los miembros de la familia lo habían sufrido en carne propia en algún que otro momento. Pero cuando se juntaba con su propio padre, Astoria se preguntaba si no tendrían que hacer como los muggles e internar a magos de cierta edad y con mal carácter en instituciones donde los cuidaran pero los mantuvieran convenientemente lejos de sus familias. Astoria no sabía exactamente cuáles eran los motivos de los muggles para dejar allí a sus familiares. Pero ella tenía muy claro qué haría con su padre y con su suegro en días como aquel.

Astoria caminó despacio entre los rosales, con la intención de ir a sentarse en los bancos que había en el centro de la extensa rosaleda. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba, le pareció escuchar un rumor de voces que venía precisamente de allí. Se acercó procurando no hacer ruido, para descubrir finalmente a Draco y a su hermana, paseando a pocos metros delante de ella. Parecían mantener una conversación bastante privada. A pesar de no entender lo que decían, el tono de Draco parecía un poco fastidiado, como si Daphne le estuviera atosigando con preguntas a las que su marido no le apetecía responder. Astoria sacó su varita de la manga de encaje y murmuró un práctico hechizo. Las voces de su marido y su hermana le llegaron entonces con perfecta claridad.

—¡Oh, vamos, Draco! Sé que ha sido Adrian quien te ha pedido que me saques de paseo y me sonsaques —dijo Daphne en tono burlón—. ¡El muy cobarde!

Draco suspiró resignadamente.

—¿Era tuya o no, Daphne? —preguntó, directo al grano.

Astoria también suspiró calladamente. Así que su hermana había vuelto a las andadas.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Daphne a su vez.

—Creo que eres una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprovechar las oportunidades que se te dan.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que Astoria vio como Draco y Daphne llegaban al centro de la rosaleda y se sentaban en uno de los bancos.

—La botella no era mía —declaró finalmente Daphne.

—Entonces díselo a Adrian y dejad de marearme a mí de una vez.

—¡Qué se atreva a preguntármelo! —estalló la bruja— Me casé con un imbécil, ¡qué le voy a hacer!

Draco se rió.

—Adrian no es imbécil —dijo—. Digamos que sólo adolece de cierta falta de personalidad.

—Por eso mi padre le adora —se burló Daphne—. Hace con él lo que quiere. En cambio a ti te respeta.

Astoria sonrió para sí. Era cierto que su cuñado perdía el culo por complacer a su suegro. Pero ya que los Greengrass habían sido bendecidos sólo con hijas y dado que Draco heredaría negocios y fortuna de su propia familia, Adrian era un gran candidato a hacerse con los negocios de los Greengrass cuando Daphne y Astoria, a su vez, heredaran. La menor de las hermanas estuvo a punto de delatar su presencia cuando la siguiente frase en boca de su hermana, la detuvo.

—Y dime, Draco, ¿por qué estos ojitos que yo me conozco vuelven a tener ese pequeño brillo? Y no me mientas, que nos conocemos.

Él la miró sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería. Finalmente dijo:

—La verdad es que me siento muy bien. Las medicinas muggles que estoy tomando han hecho de mí un hombre nuevo.

Daphne se rió escandalosamente.

—¡Ya! —sonrió con malicia— Así que, por fin te has atrevido. O al menos has encontrado a alguien muy especial…

El corazón de Draco dio una pequeña sacudida. El de Astoria también.

—¡Merlín bendito, Draco! La cabra siempre tira al monte, por mucho que se empeñen en atarla al establo.

Daphne estalló en carcajadas nuevamente.

—Cariño, ahora mismo estás tan descompuesto que no puedo menos que pensar que tengo razón.

La bruja tomó una de las manos de su cuñado entre las suyas. Estaba fría.

—¿Sabes? Hubo un momento en que me plantee seriamente que podíamos formar una buena pareja. La estúpida de Pansy nunca te llegó a la suela del zapato —dijo recordando la implacable persecución de la que había sido víctima Draco por parte de Parkinson casi desde primer curso—. Pero después me di cuenta de que, de haberme hecho alguna proposición, habría tenido que decirte que no.

—Pues menos mal que no te lo pedí —dijo Draco, con cierta sorna.

—No me malentiendas —la voz de Daphne se suavizó y adoptó un tono cariñoso—. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, inteligente. El sueño de cualquier mujer. Pero contigo sabía que tarde o temprano me encontraría en la situación en la que ahora mismo debe estar mi hermana, Draco. Y no tiene que ser agradable.

Astoria tragó saliva con fuerza. Todavía no sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar su hermana, pero fuera a donde fuera, no le gustaba.

—¿De verdad estás sobria? —preguntó entonces Draco.

Su tono de voz sonó algo más alterado de lo que seguramente pretendía. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras observaba detenidamente a su cuñada.

—Siempre he creído que llegaría el momento en que acabarías tirando hacia lo que tu naturaleza te reclama, Draco —siguió hablando Daphne—. Y tus ojos ahora tienen ese brillo que tenían en Hogwarts, cariño.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Daphne —rechazó Draco, poniéndose bruscamente en pie—. Acabaré pensando que Adrian tiene razón y esa botella sí era tuya.

La primogénita de los Greengrass sonrió de nuevo. Pero permaneció sentada y, muy tranquila, alzó los ojos hacia su cuñado.

—Te vi, ¿sabes? —confesó—. No sé quién era él. Sólo que era moreno y que una de las corbatas que había en el suelo, entre vuestras ropas, era de Gryffindor.

Pálido como un muerto, Draco volvió a sentarse.

—No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie —le tranquilizó su cuñada—. Y el chico que me acompañaba no llegó a veros, te lo juro.

Por su expresión, Draco parecía estar desenterrando recuerdos a marchas forzadas, tratando de llegar a ese momento en que fue tan descuidado. Astoria le observaba con una congoja que empezaba a oprimir su pecho de forma angustiosa. Por el rostro de su esposo pasó un amplio abanico de sentimientos. Tantos como ella no le había visto expresar nunca.

—No he hablado con Astoria todavía —confesó finalmente Draco, en voz tan baja que, a pesar del hechizo, su esposa le escuchó con cierta dificultad.

Daphne asintió en silencio.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó después.

—Sí —afirmó él.

Draco apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y reposó la cabeza en sus manos. Astoria pensó que parecía abatido, a pesar de todo. Aunque ello no le proporcionó ningún consuelo.

—¿Cómo vas a decírselo a mi hermana? —preguntó Daphne.

—No lo sé —confesó Draco. Miró a su cuñada con aire decaído— ¿Cómo le dices a tu mujer que lo que realmente siempre te ha gustado son los tíos?  
Daphne suspiró.

—Mmmm… supongo que no hay ninguna buena manera de decirlo. A lo mejor podrías…

Un crujir de ramas hizo que ambos volvieran la cabeza para encontrarse con la visión de una Astoria a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pálida y temblorosa. Draco se puso rápidamente en pie, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su mujer le cruzó la cara con toda la fuerza que el coraje pudo reunir en su pequeña mano. Después le dio la espalda y se marchó. Draco se quedó rígido, con la mejilla quemando como si le hubieran aplicado un hierro ardiendo. Tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Bueno, mira el lado positivo —dijo Daphne—. Ya no tienes que decírselo.

Aquella no era la manera en que Draco habría deseado que Astoria lo supiera.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Lucius había desarmado y armado las protecciones de la mansión por lo menos seis veces en la última semana. En el proceso, aparte de desesperar a toda su familia, había estado a punto de lograr que su único hijo se escindiera al intentar aparecerse dentro de un espacio bloqueado y hostil, cuando regresaba de una reunión en el Ministerio. Aquella había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso de la paciencia de Draco.

El medimago de la familia visitó a un reticente y enojado Lucius. El diagnóstico fue que el patriarca tenía la presión demasiado alta y que su mente parecía divagar en ciertos momentos. Las excusas que el paciente dio con respecto a los repetidos cambios en las protecciones de la mansión no fueron muy claras. Primero dijo que nunca estaba de más comprobarlas; después que lo hacía porque los Malfoy siempre habían tenido enemigos y sospechaba que podían ser víctimas de un ataque; finalmente que alguien había estado entrando en la mansión para gastarle una macabra broma. Seguramente, si Lucius hubiera mencionado la figura que se deslizaba fantasmalmente por los pasillos, que sólo él veía, y la voz que le susurraban cuando estaba solo, el medimago habría tomado otras medidas. Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy podía ser viejo, pero no estúpido.

—Vigiladle —aconsejó el medimago a Narcisa y a Draco—. Puede que nos encontremos en el inicio de alguna demencia senil, pero todavía es pronto para dar un diagnóstico definitivo.

Narcisa se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar una impresionada exclamación.

—¿Cuáles son los síntomas? —preguntó Draco, recordado las palabras de Scorpius.

—Pues ansiedad, síntomas obsesivos, ideación paranoide, deterioro de la memoria… Lucius parece haber manifestado algunos —reconoció el medimago—. Por lo que me habéis contado se ha vuelto bastante olvidadizo. Y esa obsesión con la seguridad de la mansión… —el hombre meneó la cabeza con preocupación, recordando la casi escisión de Draco—. No podemos permitir que desarrolle paranoias que os puedan poner en peligro a vosotros.

Narcisa miró al medimago con expresión horrorizada.

—Entonces, ¿crees que irá a más, Jarvis?

El hombre le devolvió una mirada pesarosa.

—Este tipo de enfermedades son degenerativas, Narcisa. No tienen una edad precisa a partir de la cual puedan manifestarse, pero… —pareció meditarlo unos momentos— ¿qué edad tiene ahora Lucius?

—Setenta y cuatro —respondió Draco.

Podía decirse que todavía joven, teniendo en cuenta la longevidad de los magos. No obstante, las enfermedades, como la muerte, no respetaban edades, condiciones sociales o fortunas. El medimago sopesó cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

—Me temo que en el caso de Lucius hay que añadirle además el particular estilo de vida que llevó durante unos años; el desgaste que cuerpo y mente sufrieron bajo determinadas presiones…

Madre e hijo entendieron perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo el medimago con tanta diplomacia. Lucius había padecido las iras del Señor Oscuro en más de una ocasión. Había experimentado en propia carne la Cruciatus y otras maldiciones. Había conocido Azkaban. Y vivido el estrés de una guerra atrapado en su propia mansión, sin contar ya con el favor de Voldemort y temiendo por su propia vida y la de su familia.

—De momento, si le veis muy nervioso, dadle la poción que os prepararé —dijo finalmente el medimago—. Os la haré llegar dentro de un par de días.

Y Draco pensó que, tal vez, todos aquellos desvaríos de su padre con el hechizo _Accîtus Familiae_ debido a su obsesión por apartar a Scorpius de Mike y de la medicina muggle, el haberse atrevido incluso a jugar con su salud para conseguirlo, no eran más que los primeros síntomas de la senilidad de Lucius. Acompañó al medimago hasta la chimenea del salón de las visitas y allí se despidió de él, después de agradecerle su ayuda y deslizar en su mano una bolsa con una generosa cantidad de galeones. Después se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, donde imaginó que Narcisa habría regresado para calmar el malhumor de Lucius. Hacía un par de semanas Astoria había dejado la mansión con la excusa de atender a su madre, algo delicada de salud. Y Draco agradeció no tener que lidiar también con su mirada acusadora y un comportamiento un tanto agresivo que había empezado a levantar las sospechas de Narcisa. Su esposa no iba a ponérselo fácil. De momento, se había negado al divorcio y le había amenazado con hacer algunas declaraciones indiscretas a El Profeta si insistía en ello. Que se hubiera marchado unos días a casa de sus padres iba a concederle a Draco un respiro que necesitaba desesperadamente. Estaba convencido de que si Astoria no se hubiera enterado de sus intenciones de la forma en que lo hizo, habría podido manejar la situación mucho mejor. Tenía la agobiante sensación de que todo se estaba precipitando y había momentos en que Draco se sentía sobrepasado por el cúmulo de circunstancias. Cuando llegó ante la puerta de la habitación, oyó a sus padres discutir. Se lo pensó mejor y decidió no entrar. Encaminó sus pasos hacia su propio despacho y, una vez en él, tomó el tarro de polvos flu que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Esperaba que Harry estuviera en casa y tuviera ganas de dejarse vapulear un poco en la cama.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Es el momento ideal, había dicho Scorpius, mientras mi madre esté en casa de los abuelos, mi padre se quedará a pasar todas las noches con Harry. Así que tenemos que aprovechar y preparar el escenario.

Mike jamás había estado en la mansión Malfoy. Y, desde luego, aquella no era la manera en que había pensado que algún día llegaría a entrar en casa de su novio: levitando un esqueleto por oscuros pasillos, tratando de que no se convirtiera en un montón de huesos al chocar contra una pared al doblar cualquier desconocida esquina. Scorpius caminaba delante de él y del “Viejo Norris”, susurrando derecha, izquierda o detente ahora, guiándole por interminables pasillos.

—Hemos llegado a las escaleras —siseó Scorpius—. Ten cuidado con los escalones. Son bastante empinados.

El espacio era muy estrecho. El pobre “Viejo Norris” golpeó con sus rancios y trajinados huesos de pared a pared sin que Mike pudiera evitarlo. Al llegar al final de las escaleras había una única puerta. Mike se sintió un poco decepcionado. Había esperado un sótano amplio y macabro, lleno de celdas terroríficas con una historia espeluznante tras cada una de sus puertas.

—¿A esto le llamas tú mazmorra? —preguntó cuando Scorpius abrió la puerta y penetraron en la estancia.

Scorpius hizo una floritura con su varita y las dos únicas antorchas iluminaron la habitación. Era rectangular, no demasiado grande. El suelo estaba cubierto por desiguales losas de piedra, algunas de ellas de considerables dimensiones. Las paredes rezumaban humedad y olía a moho, seguramente lo más repugnante de aquel cuarto. Porque no había argollas, ni cadenas. Ni siquiera un mal bastón.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó Scorpius con sorna— ¿Cadenas e instrumentos de tortura?

Mike no respondió, limitándose a resoplar mientras depositaba al “Viejo Norris” cuidadosamente en el suelo. Scorpius puso un hechizo que selló la puerta, sólo por si acaso, y después lanzó otro de silencio.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a enterrarlo? —Mike contempló algo descorazonado las grandes losas del suelo, mientras hacía girar la varita entre sus dedos como si fuera una baqueta— Esto nos puede llevar toda la noche…

Scorpius observó con detenimiento el suelo de la habitación. Cerca de una de las esquinas, había dos grandes piedras que juntas conformaban más o menos el largo del esqueleto.

—Esas dos —dijo señalándolas con su varita—. Con mucho cuidado para que no se rompan.

Mike asintió. Cada uno de ellos se asignó una de las losas y empezaron a desprenderlas esmeradamente por los bordes, incidiendo en las grietas que las rodeaban. Durante un buen rato ambos movieron reiteradamente sus varitas con mucha paciencia, hasta que las losas parecieron lo suficientemente sueltas como para intentar levantarlas. Debajo la tierra era negra y húmeda y fue mucho más fácil vaciarla de lo que lo había sido desprender las piedras que la cubrían. Casi con reverencia depositaron al “Viejo Norris” en la fosa que habían cavado, que no era demasiado profunda.

—¿Estás seguro de que la ropa dará el pego? —preguntó Scorpius observando la vestimenta con aire crítico.

El impoluto traje que Harry había guardado cuidadosamente durante todos aquellos años había necesitado de algún que otro retoque. Mike lo había sometido, junto a camisa, corbata y calcetines a varios hechizos de envejecimiento hasta lograr el aspecto harapiento que ahora tenían todas las prendas.

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró Mike, un poco ofendido— ¡Me pasé horas con ese hechizo! La apariencia es perfecta.

Scorpius colocó la bolsa de raso negro a los pies de “Viejo Norris”. No habían alterado su aspecto, ya que Harry les había dicho que estaba hechizada y por tanto, no podía haberse deteriorado.

—Deberíamos decir unas palabras —dijo Mike, pensativo—. Después de todo “Viejo Norris” nunca ha sido enterrado…

Scorpius sonrió. Mike era un sentimental incurable.

—Adelante —dijo, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, en actitud recogida.

Mike carraspeó un poco y después habló.

—En realidad no sabemos quién eres, ni cual fue tu verdadero nombre. Alguien te bautizó en algún momento como “Viejo Norris” y generaciones de estudiantes te hemos denominado así con cariño y con respeto. Te agradecemos tu generosidad, el altruismo que te llevó a ofrecer tu cuerpo a la ciencia para ayudar a que personas como nosotros pudiéramos aprender y ayudar a otras personas.

Mike hizo un pequeño silencio y Scorpius alzó la mirada hacia él. Tuvo la impresión de que su novio se estaba emocionado un poco.

—También te queremos pedir perdón, por utilizarte en este momento para nuestros propios intereses —continuó Mike—. Pero es por una buena causa. Te aseguro que dentro de poco estarás en una tumba mucho más cómoda y que cientos de personas te visitaran cada año y la llenarán de flores.

Mike calló de nuevo y esta vez su mirada se encontró con la de Scorpius.

—¿Amén? —dijo el rubio.

—Amén.

Cubrieron al “Viejo Norris” con la tierra y después volvieron a colocar las dos losas. Mike ejecutó un hechizo parecido al que había utilizado para envejecer la ropa. A simple vista, era imposible detectar que allí se hubiera movido nada.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe con más detenimiento mi habitación? —preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa torcida, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellos.

Habían llegado desde la mansión londinense a la de Wiltshire a través de la chimenea de la habitación de Scorpius.

—¿Crees que sería prudente?

Scorpius se acercó a Mike e inclinó un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro. Restregó lentamente la nariz a lo largo de su cuello y dejó escapar un estudiado suspiro.

—De pronto quiero follarte en la cama de mi infancia y adolescencia —susurró—. Entre los banderines de Slytherin y el poster de los Halcones de Falmouth —soltó una risita traviesa—. También conservo una adorable serpiente de peluche, muy suave, con la que dormía cuando era pequeño…

—¿Muy suave? —preguntó Mike con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mucho —respondió Scorpius, enronqueciendo un poco la voz.

—¿Me dejarás jugar con ella?

Scorpius frunció deliciosamente los labios.

—Vale, pero sólo un ratito —ronroneó—. Recuerda que soy un pobre hijo único que no está acostumbrado a compartir sus juguetes…

—Egoísta… —Mike acarició el suave pelo platinado— Pero yo no estaba hablando de tu serpiente de peluche...

 

Cuando aquella mañana Draco entró en la chimenea del salón de la mansión de su hijo, dejando con renuencia a Harry durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, no esperaba salir en la de la habitación de Scorpius en Wiltshire. Sorprendido, miró a su alrededor, tratando de comprender qué diablos había ocurrido. Su desconcierto aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de la habitación no estaba vacía. Su hijo y su novio dormían a pierna suelta, desnudos sobre la cama, como si su presencia allí fuera lo más natural del mundo. Draco se preguntó si aquel par de temerarios se habrían vuelto locos. Alguno de los elfos más fieles a su padre podía aparecer en cualquier momento e irle con el cuento a Lucius.

Se acercó a la cama con cuidado. Mike roncaba suavemente, acostado sobre su espalda, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Uno de sus musculosos brazos se descansaba despreocupadamente sobre la almohada. El otro se extendía a lo largo del cuerpo de Scorpius, reposando su mano sobre una de las blancas nalgas del joven. Scorpius, boca abajo, estaba prácticamente atravesado en la cama. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el plano vientre de su novio. Uno de sus brazos estaba enredado alrededor del muslo de Mike, obligando a este a tener la pierna incómodamente flexionada. ¿Cómo diablos se podía dormir así? Aunque lo más curioso era lo que tenía Mike enredado en la otra pierna. Scorpius había dormido con aquella serpiente de suave y esponjoso tacto durante mucho tiempo. Recordó como Astoria había intentado quietársela en varias ocasiones, temerosa de que durante la noche el largo cuerpo verde del peluche se enredara en la garganta de su hijo y le ahogara. Scorpius había tenido un sueño muy movido de pequeño. Pero cada vez que la serpiente desaparecía de su cuna, y después de su pequeña cama, Scorpius despertaba envuelto en un inconsolable llanto y no había más remedio que devolvérsela. Así que para tranquilizar a su esposa, Draco había hechizado el peluche para que no pudiera liarse con el cuerpo de Scorp por mucho que este se moviera durante la noche.

Draco se dijo que no iba a hacer cábalas sobre lo que habían hecho Scorpius y Mike con aquel peluche durante la noche pasada. Sacó su varita y extendió el edredón, arrugado a los pies de la cama, sobre los dos jóvenes antes de despertarlos. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de explicación iban a darle para justificar su presencia en la mansión.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Harry por fin se fue, Draco sintió un apretado nudo en el estómago. Permaneció largo rato tras las cristaleras de la sala del aeropuerto contemplando el cielo gris de Londres, a pesar de que el avión que se había llevado a su amante había despegado hacia ya más de diez minutos. Un par de días antes, Scorp y Mike también habían regresado a Nueva York. Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Draco al pensar en su hijo. ¡Jodido metomentodo! ¿A quién habría salido? Recordó cuando, un mes antes, le había encontrado durmiendo en su habitación de la mansión junto a su novio. ¡Malditos imprudentes! Por supuesto, no se había creído ni una de las excusas que ambos habían balbuceado mientras se vestían a toda prisa. Y les había advertido que esperaba escuchar argumentos mucho más creíbles cuando se reunieran por la noche.

¡Volver loco a su padre! Draco negó inconscientemente con la cabeza mientras se decidía por fin a abandonar el aeropuerto. Resultaba que ahora tenía a un desconocido enterrado en el sótano y a un par de locos haciendo el fantasma por toda la mansión. ¡Merlín! Por un momento había sentido ganas de estrangular a Harry por correr el riesgo de hacer algo tan absurdo. Pero, después de desahogarse a gusto con los tres, su lado racional había tomado el control y había empezado a analizar el plan de su hijo detenidamente. Reconoció que tal vez no fuera una idea tan absurda si se hacía bien. Y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, pensó que no le debía nada a su padre. Había tenido que ganarse a pulso cada pequeño logro hasta alcanzar la posición que ahora tenía. Conquistar cada trozo de correa que su padre había ido soltando con los años. Y no había sido hasta que él mismo se había convertido en padre que había empezado a enfrentarse a Lucius. La educación que Draco había recibido había sido férrea y constreñida. Aleccionado en los ideales que fueron la perdición de su padre desde su más tierna infancia. Su vida planificada cuidadosamente desde su nacimiento. Desde sus amistades hasta el color de sus túnicas. Draco no supo lo que era la espontaneidad hasta que se enamoró del rey de la improvisación y transgresor número uno de cualquier regla que pudiera infringirse en Hogwarts. Sólo la guerra le había evitado un matrimonio concertado, ya que la prioridad de la mayoría de las familias sangre pura que habían logrado salir airosas del conflicto fue valorar daños, recuperarse y posicionarse de nuevo antes de establecer alianzas matrimoniales. Así que Draco había tenido tiempo para elegir libremente a su esposa, que no a la persona con la que realmente habría querido intentar una relación, acorde con sus verdaderos gustos. Draco había concluido, siempre en conversación privada consigo mismo, que tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que Lucius Malfoy se retirara a algún lugar tranquilo, donde pudiera despotricar todo lo que quisiera, pero sin opción a poner en práctica más planes maquiavélicos. Y que ese lugar tuviera una puerta que Lucius no pudiera abrir.

Después de sermonear a los tres arriesgados intrigantes, Draco les había dicho que a partir de ese momento él tomaba el mando de aquella insensatez.

  
Draco dejó el aeropuerto para aparecerse cerca del Ministerio, dispuesto a esperar con paciencia a que su móvil sonara dentro de unas horas y poder oír la voz de Harry quejándose de lo largo que había sido el vuelo. Y esperaba que también para decirle cuánto le echaba ya de menos.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

De no ser por el entretenimiento que Draco tenía entre manos, las siguientes semanas hubieran sido mucho más duras. Aunque las noches realmente lo eran. Lo único que hacía la situación más llevadera era que ya no compartía habitación con Astoria. Su esposa seguía sin entrar en razón y se negaba a dar por terminado su matrimonio. Así que, como primer paso, Draco había dado órdenes a los elfos domésticos de que trasladaran sus cosas a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Hablaba con Harry cada noche, oyendo de fondo el ajetreo del bar. El murmullo de las conversaciones de los clientes; la melodiosa voz de Tony hablando en italiano, seguramente metiéndole prisa a alguna de las camareras; el entrechocar de platos y cacharros en la cocina. Harry iba moviéndose por todo el local mientras conversaban y, a pesar de que Draco sabía que le echaba tanto de menos como él, sonaba feliz.

—Estoy deseando que llegue Navidad para tenerte aquí. Eileen y Severus esperaban que cenemos con ellos. Pero les he dicho que no. Este año la cena de Navidad será en casa.

—¿En tú casa? —preguntó Draco, para asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

—Sí —confirmó Harry—. Severus, Eileen, Scorp, Mike, tú y yo. Pero si Eileen se empeña mucho, la dejaré cocinar…

—Menuda cara tienes —se rió Draco.

Sin embargo, si Harry hubiera podido ver su rostro en ese momento, habría visto sorpresa y emoción entremezcladas en la expresión de su amante.

—Bueno, ¿no piensas contarme cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó Harry— ¿Se lo tragaron?

Draco sonrió.

—Estaban furiosos —explicó—. Estuvieron más de dos horas esperando a que mi padre apareciera en la supuesta reunión. Le mandaron un vociferador bastante explícito sobre lo que pensaban de su comportamiento —Draco volvió a sonreír al recordarlo.

—Espero que esto no esté causando un verdadero perjuicio en tus negocios —la voz de Harry sonó algo preocupada.

—No —aseguró Draco—. No hago nada que después no pueda arreglar. Pero la gente ya comienza a pensar que a Lucius Malfoy empieza a flojearle la sesera.

La carcajada de Harry llegó nítida y contagiosa a través de la línea.

—Se lo diré a los chicos cuando los vea esta noche. Hoy vienen a cenar.

—Últimamente no logro hablar con Scorp —se quejó Draco, un poco molesto—. En cuanto le veas, dile que me llame.

—Están un poco liados, Draco —les disculpó Harry—. Aunque Mike removió el Confundus que cubrió su ausencia, tienen dos meses de clases por recuperar —Harry rió—. Creo que media universidad debe andar hechizada mientras intentan conseguir apuntes y clases particulares que sus profesores no son conscientes de estar impartiendo.

Draco dejó escapar un resoplido, algo inquieto.

—Pues diles que se anden con ojo. O van a encontrarse con algún departamento del Ministerio americano, acusándoles de uso indebido de la magia sobre muggles.

—Se lo diré. ¿Qué planes tienes ahora? —preguntó Harry a continuación.

—Pues estoy pensando en despedir a medio consejo de administración —respondió Draco en tono irónico—. Pero debo esperar a que la poción multijugos esté terminada, dentro de un par de semanas. A este paso, voy a necesitar un caldero industrial para poder fabricar cantidad suficiente.

—Lo que daría por ver la cara de Lucius —suspiró Harry.

—Ahora está muy ocupado buscando su bastón —bromeó Draco—. Espera a que sepa que se lo ha regalado a su consuegro.

Una nueva carcajada llegó a Draco a través de la línea.

—Te echo de menos —dijo.

—Yo también. Pero sólo faltan tres semanas —le animó Harry. Después dijo, con fastidio en la voz—. Oye, debo dejarte. Tengo que resolver un pequeño problema ahora. Pero te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hasta mañana, entonces.

—Hasta mañana.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Desde que Harry había regresado a Nueva York, Eileen no había vuelto a su loft. Tanto a ella como a Severus les había sorprendido que ese año Harry quisiera celebrar la cena de Navidad en su casa. No lo había hecho desde la muerte de Laurie. Habían sido ellos quienes le habían recibido en la suya cada Navidad durante los últimos años.  
Eileen ya sabía que no tendría que insistir mucho para convencer a Harry de que la dejara ocuparse de la cena. Después de todo, tanto ella como Severus disfrutaban de las vacaciones escolares navideñas y Harry estaba ocupado en el bar. Severus, a regañadientes, se ocupó de comprar el árbol navideño que instaló en el salón-comedor del loft. ¡Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con tener que comprar el suyo!

—No refunfuñes —sonrió Eileen, mientras dejaba un par de bolsas en la cocina.

Severus llevaba todas las demás encogidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Había momentos en que Eileen no podía sentirse más satisfecha de que su marido fuera mago.

—¿A qué hora llega tu ahijado? —preguntó regresando al salón para ver dónde había colocado Severus el árbol.

La expresión avinagrada de su marido la hizo desistir de insinuar que tal vez debería moverlo un poco más hacia la chimenea, para que quedara integrado en el círculo de sofás y sillones que la rodeaban.

—A las cuatro —respondió Severus—. Scorpius y Mike irán a recogerle.

Eileen escuchó distraídamente la respuesta, mirando atentamente a su alrededor mientras golpeaba suavemente con el dedo índice en su barbilla.

—¿No notas ciertos cambios? —preguntó a su marido.

—¿Qué cambios? —gruñó Severus, empezando a sacar pequeñas bolsas de sus bolsillos, depositándolas encima de la mesa para poder devolverles su tamaño normal.

Eileen no respondió inmediatamente.

—Las fotos —dijo después—. No están.

Severus echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Tampoco los trofeos de billar de Laurie —continuó Eileen.

La mujer paseó por toda la sala con curiosidad. Descubrió que Harry sólo había dejado una foto de él y Laurie, discretamente colocada en uno de los estantes de la librería. Después se encaminó hacia la habitación para descubrir una nueva sorpresa.

—Ven a ver esto —llamó a su marido en tono apremiante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Severus.

Miró desde la puerta hacia el interior de la habitación, sin ser capaz entender qué quería mostrarle su mujer.

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó ella como si no pudiera creer que Severus no se diera cuenta— ¡Ha repintado la habitación y ha cambiado los muebles!

Severus se encogió de hombros. ¿De verdad Eileen pretendía que recordara de qué color era el dormitorio de Harry? Pero ella parecía de pronto tan entusiasmada ante ese descubrimiento, que no se atrevió a desilusionarla.

—Bueno, Draco va a quedarse aquí —dijo—. Seguramente Harry quiere que se sienta cómodo.

Ella sonrió con esperanza.

—¿Crees que verdaderamente ha pasado página, Severus?

Ésta vez, él se permitió sonreír también.

—Supongo que uno no va repintando habitaciones y cambiando muebles por nada —empujó suavemente a su mujer fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta—. Anda, no seas fisgona y deja de curiosear por todas partes. Hay que empezar con la cena.

—¿Te ocupas del árbol?

Severus frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ya tendría unas cuantas palabritas con Harry en algún momento. Mientras Eileen se dirigía a la cocina, dónde su marido había dejado el resto de bolsas, éste se plantó delante del abeto y agitó su varita. Adornos verdes y plateados. Y que se jodiera quien no le gustara.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Scorpius se había comprado un coche. Un Corvette C12 Cabrio, un clásico de los deportivos americanos. Descapotable y de un elegante color plateado. 400 CV de potencia y una aceleración de infarto. Como el que casi le dio a Draco cuando lo vio.

—¿Has dejado tu cuenta corriente en números rojos? —preguntó lanzándole a su hijo una mirada nada complacida.

—¡Claro que no! —se ofendió Scorpius—. Dijiste que podía comprarme un coche como regalo de Navidad… Además, es para los dos.

—A mi no me metas —se desentendió Mike desde el pequeño asiento de atrás, incrustado mágicamente para la ocasión.

Ya había tenido suficientes discusiones con su novio cuando éste le había enseñado en un catálogo el automóvil que pretendía comprarse.

—¿Cuánto, Scorp? —insistió Draco.

—Me han hecho un buen descuento por pagarlo al contado…

—Scorp… —el tono fue claramente amenazador.

—¿En dólares o en libras? —Su padre alzó una ceja, indicándole que estaba a punto de rebasar el límite de su paciencia—. ¿Prefieres que te lo diga en galeones?

Scorpius acarició distraídamente el suave volante de piel, maldiciendo mentalmente a Mike por dejarle con el culo al aire.

—116.480$ —dijo finalmente—. Unas… 74.600£.

—¿15.000 galeones? —preguntó Draco al cabo de unos instantes, tras haber hecho el cálculo. Aunque no fue tanto una pregunta como un ¿es que te has vuelto loco?

—Er… más o menos.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio durante el cual Scorpius no miró a su padre, quien permaneció muy serio con los ojos fijos en el salpicadero. Mike ya no sabía cómo ponerse. Sus largas piernas apenas tenían espacio en el mágico hueco donde había hecho aparecer el incómodo asiento en el que se apretujaba.

—Antes de irme, tú y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación sobre finanzas —dijo finalmente Draco.

—Sí, padre.

Y Mike no recordaba haber oído nunca a su novio llamar “padre” al señor Malfoy. Scorpius arrancó el automóvil para dirigirse al loft de Harry. Ninguno de los tres habló mucho durante el trayecto.

Aparcaron en el sótano del edificio, convertido en aparcamiento para los propietarios. Harry le había dado a Scorpius un mando a distancia unos días antes, para que pudiera dejar su Corvette en una de las dos plazas que eran suyas. Había colocado su reconstruida moto pegada a la pared para que el coche cupiera holgadamente. Después de lanzarle al Corvette mil y un hechizos de protección, Scorpius cargó el equipaje de su padre con la ayuda de Mike, y los tres se dirigieron hacia un gran montacargas, al fondo del sótano. Draco, preguntándose un poco desconcertado en qué clase de lugar vivía Harry.

Fue Severus quién les abrió la puerta. Padrino y ahijado se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

—Tienes buen aspecto —dijo Severus, complacido—. Tu hijo me ha contado sobre esos medicamentos muggles.

Draco sonrió con ironía.

—Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿verdad?

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba más palabras para recordarse el camino recorrido. Después Draco extendió la mirada alrededor de la amplia sala. Le sorprendió un poco después de haber visto el aspecto del edificio desde el exterior. La vivienda era un espacio diáfano en el que sólo el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño se independizaban con puertas. El suelo era de parqué. Techo y columnas estaban forrados de madera, de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el del suelo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, a excepción de una pared del salón, decorada con un refrescante azul, que no restaba luminosidad al estar presidido por enormes ventanales y la puerta de cristal que daba a una pequeña terraza de la que salía la escalera que llevaba a la azotea. La mayoría de los muebles eran bajos, para no obstaculizar la luz. La única excepción era una gran librería que servía para separar el salón del comedor. Sólo una serie de armarios colgados de la pared delataban la presencia de la cocina tras un murete de ladrillo visto que integraba una barra de desayunos alta, que ocultaba a la vista el resto de muebles de cocina. Era de esa zona de donde provenía el agradable olor a asado que Draco había notado al entrar. Tuvo que admitir que el hogar de Harry era más acogedor de lo que había imaginado.

—Harry todavía está en el bar —explicó Severus, intuyendo que el reconocimiento visual de Draco alrededor del loft no era sólo para admirar los muebles—. Este año quería cerrar al mediodía, pero ha llamado hace unos minutos diciendo que justo empezaban a recoger.

Draco no pudo evitar el gesto de mirar su reloj. Eran las cinco y cuarto. Severus se apiadó de la apenas contenida expresión de impaciencia de su ahijado.

—Seguramente lo que tarde en entregarles los cheques a sus empleados y estará aquí.

—¿Un poco de té, muchachos?

Una sonriente Eileen apareció con una bandeja llena de tazas, una humeante tetera y un plato con pastas. La dejó sobre una larga mesa de cristal que había entre sofá y sillones, que se abrían alrededor de la chimenea redonda de chapa de acero negro, en cuyo interior ardían tres gruesos leños. Apenas diez minutos después el sonido de una aparición y, a continuación, el de alguien que tropezaba con el equipaje de Draco, hizo que todos volvieran la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, que estaba abierta.

—¡Cómo odio que haga eso! —se quejo Eileen, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Después de sobarse vigorosamente la rodilla un sonriente Harry salió de la habitación.

—¡Hola a todos!

Pero se dirigió directamente a Draco para besarle con tanta ansia que provocó algunos silbidos. El rubio se sintió ligeramente incómodo. Especialmente porque eran su hijo y Mike los que alborotaban.

—¿Un poco de té, cariño? —preguntó Eileen.

—No, gracias. He comido hace apenas un rato —respondió Harry.

Se sentó junto a Draco y alzó el brazo para pasarlo por encima de sus hombros y acercarle a él. Le había echado tanto de menos, tenía tanta hambre de su cuerpo, que si no hubiera sido por el público le habría hecho el amor en aquel mismo sofá. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aquel gesto no parecía hacer sentir a Draco demasiado confortable. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sostenía su taza de té con las manos algo agarrotadas. De acuerdo, nada de demostraciones demasiado obvias de afecto, se resignó Harry.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el coche de Scorp? —preguntó entonces— ¡Es una pasada! De 0 a 100 en 3,7 segundos, ¿te imaginas? Estoy deseando probarlo…

La ceja de Draco se alzó peligrosamente hasta desaparecer debajo de su flequillo. Un rápido vistazo hacia Scorp permitió a Harry ver que éste negaba discretamente con la cabeza.

—… o no —rectificó rápidamente—. De hecho correr nunca es una buena idea, ¿verdad? —fue en ese preciso momento cuando su mirada se posó en el abeto junto a la chimenea— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi árbol, Severus?

Harry estaba tan feliz de tener a Draco en Nueva York que no le importaba realmente de qué color eran los adornos del árbol de Navidad o renunciar a saber cuál era la velocidad máxima que podía alcanzar el Corvette. Y estaba dispuesto a tener toda la paciencia del mundo hasta que Draco se sintiera cómodo para recibir su efusividad en público. Era consciente de que incluso en Londres, frente a Mike y Scorpius, no le daba pie a muchas más que al beso de saludo. Excepción hecha del día que descubrió que Harry estaba en Londres y se dejó besar y abrazar de puro aturdimiento delante de Mike.

Harry había esperado estar mucho más nervioso de lo que en realidad se sentía. La cena fue maravillosa. Eileen era una excelente cocinera. Y Scorpius y Mike pusieron la nota graciosa sacando un par de botellas de Nyetimber Première Cuvée Blanc de Blancs, jurando que no eran de la cosecha que accidentalmente se había mezclado con “un poquito” de veritaserum. De eso hacía exactamente un año. Severus gruñó un poco, recordándoles que había sido a él a quien habían sorprendido esa noche; por culpa de Harry, quien le había convencido de tomar su lugar aprovechándose de su innegable bondad; y de la negligencia de Draco, por ir dejando su correspondencia privada al alcance de cualquiera. Después brindó por Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, por haber sido un molesto grano en el culo hasta conseguir su meta. Y un buen hijo, añadió después.

A medianoche a los pies del abeto aparecieron los regalos, causando una entusiástica agitación en Eileen. Estaban otra vez sentados alrededor de la chimenea, tomando una copa mientras charlaban animadamente.

—Nunca entenderé cómo Severus es capaz de hacer aparecer mi regalo, por mucho que lo esconda —afirmó la mujer—. La primera vez que lo hizo, hace tres años, pensé que había estado revolviendo en el armario —confesó un poco avergonzada a Draco, que estaba sentado frente a ella.

—¿Hace tres años? —preguntó éste, extrañado.

Ella asintió, poniéndose de pronto un poco seria. Triste, más bien.

—Laurie nunca supo que Harry era mago —le confió bajando la voz, observando al mentado, que volvía de la cocina con más hielo para las bebidas—. Así que nuestras Navidades siempre fueron muy tradicionales.

Dos horas después, con un vaso de whisky todavía en la mano, Draco daba un tranquilo paseo por el loft mientras Harry recogía vasos y botellas de la sala a golpe de varita. Sus invitados se habían marchado hacía apenas diez minutos. Draco se detuvo frente a la librería y observó la fotografía que había en el tercer estante. Reconoció inmediatamente a Harry, más joven. Debía tener alrededor de treinta años, si es que los alcanzaba. No obstante, los brazos que le rodeaban eran los de un hombre que ya había llegado a los cuarenta. De pelo incluso más negro que el de Harry y piel muy bronceada. Era atractivo. Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa tan cálida como seductora. Entonces Draco sintió la presencia de Harry tras él, sus brazos rodeándole con cariño.

—Supongo que es Laurie —dijo señalando la fotografía con el vaso.

Harry asintió sobre su hombro.

—Era mayor que tú —comentó, mostrando su sorpresa.

—Casi doce años —corroboró Harry.

Draco siempre había imaginado a Laurie como un hombre de su misma edad. Y ahora que por fin le conocía a través de aquella fotografía, le era fácil comprender lo que Harry había visto en él. Lo que había encontrado entre aquellos brazos fuertes que una vez le rodearon. Y al mismo tiempo, le era igual de fácil darse cuenta de que Laurie estaba en el pasado de Harry y que era legítimo que éste guardara un lugar para él en su corazón.

—¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que eras mago? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

Harry no respondió enseguida. Su silencio hizo que Draco volviera un poco el rostro para mirarle. Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en la fotografía y Draco pensó que tal vez no tenía derecho a preguntar.

—Supongo que porque quería olvidar que lo era —confesó, no obstante, Harry—. Guardé mi varita con las pocas cosas que había querido conservar de mi vida anterior y no la utilicé durante mucho tiempo. En realidad lo he hecho pocas veces durante todos estos años.

Harry volvió a guardar silencio durante un rato y Draco esperó pacientemente a que hablara de nuevo o le diera alguna señal de que no tenía nada más que decir.

—Después, pensé que las cosas eran perfectas tal como estaban —continuó el moreno—. Laurie formaba parte de la nueva vida que tenía y no quería involucrarlo en mi pasado.

Hubiera tenido que explicar demasiadas cosas que simplemente quería olvidar, ¿comprendes?

Draco asintió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amante. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer durante unos instantes, sintiendo la cálida respiración de Harry contra su mejilla.

—Me alegro —dijo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Harry, casi en un susurro.

No había esperado tener un momento tan íntimo con Draco frente al retrato de su fallecida pareja.

—De que le encontraras —admitió Draco, susurrando a su vez—. De que tuvieras a alguien que te amara tanto como él lo hizo.

Harry le estrechó con fuerza contra sí.

—Estoy seguro de que, esté donde esté —la voz de Harry se rompió un poco y Draco apretó cariñosamente su mano—, Laurie se alegra mucho de que yo te haya encontrado de nuevo a ti.

 

Los días siguientes se dedicaron a hacer lo que se habían prometido que harían, antes de que Harry dejara Londres: aprender a vivir juntos. Harry descubrió que Draco era un “pelín” maniático con sus cosas. Y Draco descubrió que Harry no lo era lo suficiente. Por ejemplo, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a compartir el cuarto de baño. Le incomodaba que Harry entrara para ducharse o cualquier otra cosa, mientras él estaba vaciando su vejiga; o que revoloteara a su alrededor mientras se afeitaba. Harry hubiera deseado que Draco no fuera un despertador humano, programado para ponerse en pie a las siete de la mañana, y le despertara cada día con el ruido de la ducha, en lugar de quedarse un poquito más en la cama para gandulear con él, bien juntitos y calentitos. A Draco no le gustaba que Harry siempre llevara bolsitas de maíz tostado en sus bolsillos, o que hubiera un cajón lleno de ellas en la cocina, porque le gustaba picar ese aperitivo a cualquier hora, dejando en su boca un fuerte olor que al rubio le molestaba. Y a Harry no le gustaba encontrar en la boca de Draco sabor a tabaco. Aunque lo que le fastidiaba más era que fumara sabiendo lo poco que le convenía hacerlo. Draco no podía entender por qué Harry trataba de una forma tan familiar a sus empleados. Porque eran sus empleados, no sus amigos. Y a Harry le irritó un poco que Draco le dijera cómo tenía que tratar a su gente. Y el día que Draco se metió en la pequeña oficina del bar y encontró los libros de contabilidad, fue el acabose.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sé cómo llevar mi negocio?

Los ojos de Harry despedían indignadas chispas verdes después de media hora de aguantar las serias recriminaciones de Draco. Éste se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesa, dispuesto a tener paciencia para hacerle comprender a Harry dónde se equivocaba.

—Estás perdiendo dinero, Harry —dijo, tratando de sonar razonable—. ¿No te das cuenta? Hace dos años cerraste ya bastante justo —señaló uno de los libros que había esparcidos por encima de la mesa—. Y por lo que he visto, el pasado no te irá mucho mejor. Tienes que controlar los gastos. Deberías hacer previsiones para las declaraciones del impuesto sobre ventas y así no te descalabrarían los cierres de mes. Además…

Harry cerró de golpe el libro que Draco tenía frente a él, quien salvó por poco sus dedos.

—¿Te digo yo cómo manejar tus malditos negocios? —preguntó, encrespado.

—Merlín no lo permita, porque ya estaría arruinado —respondió Draco con ironía.

Apoyado sobre la mesa, con una de sus manos todavía sobre el libro, Harry miró a Draco como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer.

—Si me disculpas, voy a ver si todavía recuerdo cómo ordenar a mis empleados que preparen las mesas.

Harry dejó el despacho con un portazo. ¿Esa había sido su primera pelea de convivencia? Draco se puso de nuevo las gafas y sonrió. La reconciliación sería mucho mejor. No salió en toda la mañana del pequeño despacho, revisando las cuentas del bar. Cabreado o no, Harry acabaría comprendiendo que lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien. Hacia el mediodía, una de las camareras le interrumpió para preguntarle qué quería comer. Draco sobreentendió que Harry no pensaba acompañarle, así que pidió lo que deseaba y continuó con su minucioso trabajo.

A media tarde la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse. Harry llevaba una inequívoca cara de arrepentimiento, además de una botella de vino en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Las dejó encima de la mesa y las llenó. Después le tendió una a Draco y tomó la otra.

—Vengo a hacerte una proposición —dijo, sentándose frente al rubio.

Éste alzó una ceja, intrigado.

—Deshonesta, espero.

Entonces Harry dejó asomar una sonrisa que hizo sonar una pequeña alarma en la cabeza de Draco.

—Reconozco que los números no son lo mío —admitió el moreno—. Y reconozco también que antes he sido un poco… territorial —Harry volvió a sonreír y Draco sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomarse media copa de vino—. Así que estoy dispuesto a hacerte caso y dejar que me ayudes, si tu estas dispuesto a que yo te ayude a ti.

—¿Ayudarme? —la alarma sonó un poco más fuerte.

—A dejarte llevar…

Harry extendió su mano con la copa y esperó unos instantes a que Draco finalmente se decidiera a entrechocar suavemente con la suya.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Debía estar loco por haber dejado que Harry le convenciera y le arrastrara a “ese lugar”. Primero, le mosqueó la familiaridad de su compañero con el tipo de la entrada. Y una vez dentro, se encontró con que la música estaba endiabladamente alta y la gente era desagradablemente… obscena. Firmemente agarrado de la mano, Harry le guió entre cuerpos sudorosos y frenéticos, que se agitaban a un ritmo enloquecedor, como si a todos les hubieran lanzado un hechizo Tarantallegra. Algunos de esos tipos ni siquiera llevaban una simple camiseta, exhibiendo lascivamente sus torsos desnudos. Besándose. Restregándose. Manoseándose. Reprimió su primer impulso, que fue el de aparecerse directamente fuera de allí, porque le había prometido a Harry abrirse a nuevas experiencias. Que en modo alguno pasarían por frotarse públicamente contra nadie. Ni aunque ese nadie fuera Harry, se dijo a sí mismo con determinación.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Harry, hablando muy cerca de la oreja de Draco para que éste pudiera oírle.

—Acaban de sobarme el culo —gruñó Draco, mirando furiosamente a su alrededor.

—Es que lo tienes muy bonito —sonrió Harry con humor—. ¿Qué quieres tomar? —repitió.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba espacio a un tipo que vestía unos llamativos pantalones amarillos y un chaleco de piel.

—¡Merlín, arráncame los ojos! —masculló.

El tipo le obsequió una sonrisa la mar de insinuante mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

—Yo te arranco a ti lo que quieras, cariño. No suelo liarme con maduritos, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo…

Harry detuvo el movimiento de la mano de Draco antes de que éste pudiera sacar su varita y montar un estropicio. El moreno se arrepintió de no haberle obligado a dejarla en casa, tal como le había sugerido antes de irse.

—Me lo has prometido —dijo, entregándole a su compañero un vaso largo con un líquido oscuro en su interior.

—No puedo creer que te guste… ¡esto! —farfulló Draco.

—Pero si todavía no lo has probado —se rió Harry.

—No me refería a la bebida.

Harry encerró a Draco entre sus brazos y la barra.

—Prometiste abrir tu mente —susurró, lamiéndole el cuello y notando inmediatamente su incomodidad—. Mira a tu alrededor, Draco. Hombres a los que les gustan los hombres. No se esconden. No se reprimen —la lengua alcanzó la barbilla de Draco y lamió hasta llegar a sus labios—. Nada de lo que hagamos va a llamar la atención de nadie —los labios de Harry sonrieron sobre los de Draco—. Aunque, a lo mejor, tendré que decirle cuatro cosas al de los pantalones amarillos para que deje de desnudarte con la mirada…

Apenas le dio tiempo a que en sus labios asomara una sonrisa un poquito presuntuosa, cuando Draco respingó al sentir la pierna de Harry introducirse entre las suyas, empujando levemente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Draco tomó aire mientras, tal como le había sugerido Harry, miraba a su alrededor. Considerándolo fríamente, o con toda su sangre agolpándose traidoramente en la misma parte de su cuerpo, el espectáculo era bastante sugerente. Si bien algunos de esos hombres demostraban una evidente falta de buen gusto, otros… bien, había otros que realmente no eran tan desagradables. Luchó contra el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le embargaba cada vez que, encontrándose en un lugar público, sus ojos se perdían observando a algún hombre especialmente atractivo. Draco no había visto tanto torso desnudo desde su época de Hogwarts, que era lo único que se atrevía a mirar en las duchas sin resultar demasiado obvio. Dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras Harry seguía entretenido adorando su garganta, y él trataba de concentrarse en no demostrar lo caliente que le estaba poniendo su amante en particular y la situación en general. Tal vez había llegado el momento de apartar definitivamente el sentimiento de culpabilidad por entregarse a lo que le gustaba, sin esconderse ni avergonzarse. Por lo que podía ver, Harry tenía razón y allí cada cual iba a lo suyo, sin juzgar ni señalar. Draco se llevó el vaso a los labios nuevamente. Realmente en el mundo mágico todo el mundo iba demasiado vestido, ¿verdad? Exceso de túnicas, se dijo mientras observaba a un tipo abrirle la bragueta al jovencito con el que estaba bailando y meter la mano dentro. Draco se sintió extrañamente excitado. Seguramente influía bastante la lengua que seguía paseándose por su cuello y la mano que se había apalancado sobre su trasero de forma descarada; o esa bebida dulzona que entraba como si nada y empezaba a marearle un poco; o tanto estímulo visual que, después de todo, ahora no le resultaba tan obsceno…

—Bésame —susurró entonces la voz de Harry, erizándole todos los pelitos de la nuca.

—Pero no creas que voy a sobarte en público, Potter —advirtió, tratando de sonar como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Harry soltó una risita que no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo el cada vez más disoluto estado de ánimo de Draco.

—No es lo que pretendo —aseguró Harry, mordisqueando su oreja—. Pero sí que seas capaz de abrazarme y besarme sin tener que hacer un reconocimiento del perímetro para asegurarte de que nadie esté mirando.

—Estás exagerando —musitó Draco, empezando a olvidarse de que aparte de ellos dos, había quinientas personas más a su alrededor.

—Entonces, bésame.

La mirada de Draco se concentró en los chispeantes ojos de Harry, mágicamente iluminados por los haces de luz multicolores que se movían por todo el local. Después en sus labios y en la lengua que los humedecía de forma insinuante, provocándole. Finalmente, en que la entrepierna de Harry contra su muslo se sentía demasiado abultada y rígida para su salud mental. Y que él mismo iba camino de conseguir una perforación de calzoncillo si la suya seguía endureciendo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Todo el mundo sabía que la seda era muy delicada…

Más que un beso fue un asalto a la boca de Harry. Draco acunó su nuca con los dedos un poco crispados, sin darse cuenta de que se los estaba clavando como si fueran garfios. Harry no se quejó, plegándose a la lengua nerviosa y algo ruda que invadió su boca. Gimió ahogadamente mientras sus caderas empujaban de nuevo contra las de Draco, esta vez de forma mucho más metódica, buscando rozar con absoluta precisión su erección contra la de su compañero. No había esperado que Draco se pusiera duro tan rápido. A decir verdad, no había esperado conseguir que Draco se pusiera duro. Harry se habría conformado con que aceptara besos y carantoñas sin que lo que se tensara fueran los músculos de su cuello y hombros. Pero en ese momento, maravillosamente, Draco parecía a punto de perder la compostura, ese férreo auto control que siempre mantenía fuera de la intimidad de su habitación. Con los ojos brillantes y la respiración perdida, le envió a Harry una mirada cargada de deseo y reproche.

—Eres un cabrón, Potter —jadeó con muy poca determinación.

Harry se rió suavemente, devolviéndole una mirada satisfecha y a la vez tan intensa, que Draco se sintió extrañamente eufórico. Dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo sin apenas darse cuenta, y lo contuvo otra vez cuando Harry hundió la cara de nuevo en su cuello.

—Necesitamos resolver esto —susurró el moreno con esa voz gruesa que Draco podía identificar perfectamente—. A no ser que prefieras correrte dentro de tus pantalones…

Draco dejó escapar un ofendido bufido.

—Ya no somos un par de adolescentes para volver a casa con los calzoncillos pegajosos.

Harry se rió contra la pálida mejilla.

—Tienes razón. Ahora somos un par de “maduritos”.

Draco le dio un picado empujón, para enfrentar la expresión risueña de Harry con los ojos amenazadoramente entrecerrados.

—Antes de soltar más sandeces, recuerda que yo SÍ llevo varita…

La sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en alegre carcajada, mientras dejaba su vaso en la barra y le quitaba después el suyo a Draco para dejarlo también allí. A continuación, tomándole de la mano, le guió a través del gentío que bailaba en el centro del local hasta una zona más apartada, envuelta en íntima penumbra. De los sofás que había esparcidos por aquel sector provenían todo tipo de sonidos sugerentes y, por un momento, Draco temió que Harry fuera a tumbarle en uno y a follárselo allí mismo. A pesar de la dolorosa necesidad que apretaba sus pantalones, el rubio agradeció que su compañero tuviera la cordura de pasar de largo. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente no estuvo muy seguro de no haber preferido un sofá. Todavía sin soltarle, Harry le adentró en otra zona igualmente umbrosa pero en la que, a pesar de todo, Draco pudo distinguir perfectamente las parejas diseminadas aquí y allá, contra las paredes del lugar. Y realmente no quería pensar en por qué el suelo se sentía algo resbaladizo bajo sus pies. El hecho de comprender que Harry estaba buscando un lugar para ellos dos hizo que el estómago de Draco se encogiera un poco. Que no su erección, empeñada en batallar tozudamente contra sus pantalones. Por fin Harry se detuvo en un rincón apartado y bastante más oscuro, empujándole suavemente contra la pared. Mientras Draco trataba de apartar de su cabeza contra qué se estaría restregando su camisa, descubrió que Harry se había arrodillado en el suelo frente a él y le estaba abriendo la bragueta. Un segundo después, tenía los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos junto a su ropa interior.

—¡Merlín bendito! —murmuró con un pequeño suspiro, a pesar de todo, incapaz de demostrar una completa disconformidad.

Con la cara de Harry a nivel de su entrepierna, Draco podía sentir el cálido aliento que éste exhalaba sobre su piel. La traviesa nariz restregó unos segundos entre el rubio vello, oliéndole como si fuera la primera vez que se entregaba a esa práctica, y después resiguió lentamente con la lengua la ingle hasta el principio del muslo. Con ese movimiento, la apurada erección de Draco frotó la rasposa mejilla del moreno, provocándole un fuerte jadeó y que sus manos bajaran sin pensarlo a la negra melena de su compañero, agarrándola con fuerza para señalarle dónde necesitaba urgentemente su boca en ese preciso momento. A pesar de la penumbra, Draco supo que Harry sonreía y le maldijo en silencio. Porque, obviando el cariz perturbador de la situación, Draco quería que Harry se lo comiera hasta golpear el fondo de su garganta. Tras depositar un pequeño beso sobre la blanca piel de su muslo, la lengua de Harry acarició cuidadosamente la sensible punta de su pene para después rodearla con sus labios, y apretar ligeramente mientras le engullía muy despacio.

Un gemido que no era suyo distrajo por un momento la atención de Draco. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda para notar la presencia de una pareja que había tenido la maleducada elección de situarse a pocos pasos de ellos. Un particular apretón de los labios de Harry hizo que se olvidara por unos segundos de sus vecinos y se concentrara en no correrse todavía. Le hubiera gustado poder ver el rostro de Harry. Ese tono rojo sofocado que siempre teñía su piel en esas circunstancias, y la forma en que el humedecido flequillo se le pegaba a la frente, en pequeños remolinos. Pero sólo alcanzaba a observar su cabeza moviéndose rítmicamente contra él. Su boca húmeda y caliente cerrándose cada vez de forma más apretada alrededor de su erección. Draco sentía sus piernas a punto de hacerse gelatina, pero se negaba a abandonar el pelo de Harry y a apoyar las manos en la pared. Aunque, a pesar de intentar mantenerla erguida, su cabeza golpeó varias veces hacia atrás, atravesándole el fugaz pensamiento de que en cuanto volvieran a casa, se metería en la ducha para lavarse cuidadosamente el cabello.

Draco sintió la tensión de sus testículos y el familiar hormigueo que señalaba el punto de no retorno. Entonces la mano izquierda de Harry se enterró con más fuerza en su cadera, mientras la derecha se movía enérgicamente sobre su propia erección, masturbándose con furia. Draco fue apenas consciente de cómo Harry succionaba con fuerza un par de veces más antes de que, a pesar de todo su empeño, lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito nada elegante, sacudiéndose sin recato mientras eyaculaba con fuerza en la boca de su compañero. Durante unos instantes sólo se concentró en respirar y en mantenerse erguido para no irse de culo al suelo. No en ese suelo. No obstante, admitió que se sentía extrañamente confortable. Liberado. No en el sentido orgásmico de la liberación, sino más bien como si hubiera redimido años de contención y auto condena.

—¿Draco?

Sintió la suave presión de las manos de Harry sobre sus muslos y entonces Draco miró hacia abajo. Sus manos estaban todavía enredadas en el negro cabello, y por lo que pudo darse cuenta, de forma no demasiado amable. Sin embargo, ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a esa penumbra, vio que la mirada de Harry no era de molestia, sino que más bien expresaba una mezcla de culpa e incertidumbre. Draco peinó suavemente las desordenadas hebras con los dedos y después tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Los ojos de Harry, enormemente abiertos, siguieron posados en él, esperando. Draco esbozó entonces una sonrisa arrogante, y tras echarle un rápido vistazo a la pareja que en ese preciso momento gritaba su propio orgasmo, dijo con fingido fastidio:

—Seguramente voy a tener que quemar esta camisa. Y mis pantalones—masculló dándose cuenta de que todavía seguían enredados en sus tobillos—. Y probablemente queme los tuyos también.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una gran sonrisa mientras, gentilmente, le subía los pantalones, procurando acariciar cuanta piel tuvo a su alcance en el camino.

—¿Te apetece bailar un rato? —preguntó Harry después.

—¿Te refieres a que nos restreguemos obscena e impudorosamente en medio de esa depravada multitud medio desnuda?

Harry dudó unos instantes, no muy seguro de si el tono de Draco era de tanta incredulidad como había sonado.

—Er… ¿sí?

Draco le miró sin parpadear.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo sin el menor atisbo de indecisión, echando a andar hacia la sala desde la que llegaba el amortiguado sonido de la música—. De todas formas planeaba librarme de esta camisa…

Harry se quedó aturdido durante unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que su compañero acababa de decir.

—¡Eso tengo que verlo! —le retó.

Draco volvió apenas la cabeza, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Pues date prisa, Potter. Porque será la primera y última vez…

 


	14. Chapter 14

De nuevo en Londres, a Draco le pareció que estaba en otro mundo. Uno en el que ya no quería vivir. Especialmente en Wiltshire, donde la ancestral mansión de sus antepasados le pareció todavía más oscura y opresiva. Había regresado una semana después de Año Nuevo y a lo primero que había tenido que enfrentarse había sido a las airadas recriminaciones de Astoria y el severo trato de su madre. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que su esposa se lo hubiera contado todo. Seguramente, lo que Narcisa pensaba era que su hijo tenía una querida en alguna parte. Y aunque le mirara con ese aire de reprobación, Draco sospechaba que no se atrevería a poner el tema sobre el tapete. Hasta donde él sabía, su padre no había sido el hombre más fiel del mundo. Y a pesar de sus reiteradas amenazas, Draco dudaba que Astoria sintiera el menor deseo de humillarse públicamente sacando a la luz las inclinaciones de su marido.

Tal parecía también, que ninguna de las dos se había sentido con ánimos de hacer partícipe de la infidelidad de su hijo a Lucius. Bastante tenían con aguantar sus constantes desvaríos, producto de varios cuidadosos hechizos que Draco había dejado funcionando durante su ausencia. Maniobra especialmente pensada para alejar sospechas tanto de él como de Scorpius.

Armándose de toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz, Draco se dispuso a pasar las siguientes semanas a la espera de que, a principios de febrero, Harry aterrizara de nuevo en Londres. Con él al tanto del plan ideado inicialmente por Scorpius, ya no era necesaria la presencia de su hijo para introducir clandestinamente a Harry en la mansión para la segunda etapa de apariciones.

Ahora más que nunca Draco estaba seguro de que Harry y él tenían un futuro juntos. De que las pequeñas cosas que habían salido a flote durante aquellas escasas tres semanas no serían un impedimento para que lograran adaptarse el uno al otro después de tantos años. Habían comprobado que eran capaces de dar su brazo a torcer para facilitar la convivencia con el otro cuando era necesario.

Harry había accedido a seguir sus consejos y había dejado que le planificara gastos e inversiones para mejorar la gestión de In Vino Veritas, con la promesa de consultarle antes de saltarse alegremente alguna de las instrucciones que específicamente Draco le había señalado debía seguir. Por su parte, Draco había entendido que demostrar el afecto que uno sentía por los demás no era debilidad, ni mucho menos podía considerarse vergonzoso. Y reconocía que jamás se había sentido tan libre como aquella última semana en Nueva York. Había comprendido también que, a diferencia de él, Harry expresaba su afecto sin coartarse. Que necesitaba tocarle, achucharle o besarle sin preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera lo que su corazón le pedía. Y una vez lo hubo aceptado, Draco se preguntó cómo había podido complicarse tanto la vida. Aunque, quizás, aquel largo camino había sido necesario. Para ambos.

Después de la inusual experiencia en aquel club, Draco se había sentido como si le hubieran vacunado de la viruela de dragón. Inmune. No tenía intención de que volviera a repetirse —punto en el que Harry estaba de acuerdo—, pero reconocía que había gozado intensamente de su momento de gloria. Sin embargo, había celebrado el Fin de Año mucho más acorde con sus gustos. Draco había tenido oportunidad de conocer a los amigos neoyorquinos de Harry, porque todos habían cenado esa noche en casa de uno de ellos. Y, a Merlín gracias, eran normales. Es decir, parecían tenerle bastante apego a que sus camisas permanecieran donde debían estar y ninguno aparentaba tener tampoco ninguna enfermiza predilección por el color amarillo.

En general, había sido muy bien recibido. Los amigos de Harry habían demostrado sentirse muy contentos de que por fin el dueño de In Vino Veritas volviera a tener a alguien en su vida. Todos a excepción de ese tal Marcus No Sé Qué, que no dejó de mirar a Draco con expresión resentida durante toda la velada. Frank, uno de los dos amigos de Harry que, como él, también se dedicaban al negocio de la restauración, le había cuchicheado en un aparte que por lo visto Marcus había tenido esperanzas con Harry cuando Laurie había fallecido. Pero que, a pesar de que éste le había rechazado, las había seguido manteniendo a lo largo de aquellos casi tres años en los que Harry no había estado formalmente con nadie.

—Es normal que te odie —había dicho Frank con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y Draco había sentido su sangre Slytherin rebulléndole en las venas. Una antigua sonrisa había asomado a sus labios y, alumno aplicado como siempre había sido, había decidido poner en práctica sus recientemente adquiridos conocimientos sobre desinhibición. Seguramente aquella noche en la cena de Fin de Año, no había habido hombre más besado, sutilmente acariciado y cariñosamente abrazado que Harry Potter.

 

Prácticamente a una semana del esperado regreso de Harry, Draco tuvo un interesante encuentro en el Ministerio. Después de su última visita al despacho de la Ministra Weasley, aunque para Draco siempre sería Granger, había procurado mantenerse apartado de su camino. Sin embargo, esa mañana caminando cada uno de ellos desde ambos extremos del mismo pasillo para acabar convergiendo frente al ascensor, fue bastante difícil evitar a la Señora Ministra.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —saludó ella con bastante amabilidad.

—Señora Ministra —Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Y aunque no tenía intención de decir muchos más, comprendió inmediatamente por la expresión en el rostro de ella que no sería posible.

—La familia bien, espero —habló de nuevo Granger.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de compromiso, asintiendo.

—Espero que también la suya —dijo.

Ella también asintió, en su caso de forma ausente, como si aquella palabrería sólo fuera el preliminar a la verdadera conversación que la Ministra quería entablar. Las puertas del ascensor frente al que ambos esperaban junto al asistente de Granger, se abrieron. Antes de entrar, ella volvió de nuevo el rostro hacia Draco y dijo:

—Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo para acompañarme a tomar una taza de té, Malfoy. Si es que no estorba tus asuntos, claro —añadió educadamente.

Como si pudiera decirle que no, pensó Draco.

—En absoluto —afirmó—. Estaré encantado.

El asistente de la Ministra pulsó el botón del primer piso y ella pareció relajarse un poco tras la respuesta de Draco. Cuando abandonaron el ascensor, éste la siguió en silencio hasta su despacho, entendiendo que ella no deseaba volver a hablar hasta que estuvieran a solas.

Como la vez anterior, Granger le indicó a Draco los voluminosos sillones orejeros delante de la chimenea del despacho y, tras sentarse, apareció en la mesita que había entre ambos un completo servicio de té.

—Olvidemos los formalismos —dijo Hermione mientras servía una taza de té para Malfoy— ¿Qué tal tu hijo?

Draco tomó la taza que ella le tendió a continuación.

—Bien —respondió—. Él y Mike volvieron a Nueva York para reanudar sus estudios.

—Estupendo —dijo ella, sirviéndose su propia taza—. Mike me pareció un muchacho encantador.

—Lo es —contestó escuetamente Draco.

Pero observó a Granger sorbiendo estudiadamente su té, como si estuviera meditando sus próximas palabras.

—Quiero que sepas que los gays me merecen el mayor respeto —dijo Hermione—. Pero entiendo que sientas la necesidad de proteger a tu hijo y a su novio.

—Eres una mujer inteligente, Granger —Draco dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita—. Supongo que sobran las explicaciones.

Ella afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, observándole con detenimiento.

—¿Me has hecho venir aquí sólo para decirme que sabes que mi hijo es gay, Granger? —preguntó Draco, un poco fastidiado.

—Weasley —rectificó ella con cansancio.

Draco hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano, dando a entender que tanto le daba. Durante unos incómodos momentos, ninguno de los dos habló.

—Voy a confesarte una cosa —dijo Hermione de pronto—. Durante bastante tiempo estuve convencida de que tanto ese chico como tú, seguramente tu hijo también, sabíais quién era la persona que tenía la varita de Harry.

Draco le devolvió una mirada impasible, aunque su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco.

—¿Y puedo preguntar qué te hizo concebir esa absurda idea?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin ánimo de responderle.

—Sin embargo, he cambiado de opinión —declaró después.

—Entonces no llamaré a mi abogado todavía —sonrió sarcásticamente Draco.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa resabida.

—De hecho, fueron unas palabras que tú mismo dijiste la última vez que hablamos. Les he dado muchas vueltas, créeme.

Aun sin comprender a dónde quería llegar Granger, Draco se arriesgó a seguir con su línea irónica.

—Entonces debieron ser palabras sabias —afirmó, tomando su taza de té de nuevo.

Hermione siguió sonriendo y Draco empezó a sentirse un poco inquieto.

—Verás, primero pensé que te tomas demasiadas molestias sólo para que no llegáramos a la conclusión de que ese chico era el novio de tu hijo —explicó Hermione.

Draco entendió que dentro de “demasiadas molestias” estaba implícito el restringente que había tomado Mike contra el veritaserum.

—Es obvio que querías protegerle de habladurías. Y que, de hacerse público, tu familia no lo hubiera pasado demasiado bien. Pero que te hubieras convertido en una persona tan condescendiente y tolerante, no dejaba de asombrarme, Malfoy. Después de todo, Mike es un mago hijo de muggles, hasta donde yo sé, gente trabajadora que no está ni mucho menos a la altura de vuestra familia.

—La gente madura, Granger —rebatió Draco, tratando de recordar qué malditas palabras había podido pronunciar que habían inspirado tanto a la Ministra.

—Es cierto —admitió Hermione—. Pero es curioso que al final de nuestra anterior conversación dijeras: siempre se intenta dar a los hijos lo que uno mismo no ha tenido ¿verdad? —Hermione sonrió—. Y tú lo has tenido todo, Malfoy. Así que empecé a pensar qué podías estar dándole a tu hijo, que tú no habías podido tener.

La Ministra guardó un pequeño silencio, dejando que hicieran efecto sus palabras. Se preguntó si Malfoy realmente parecía un poco más pálido de lo que lo había estado tan sólo medio minuto antes.

—¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión ó me has hecho venir aquí porque supones que voy a darte la respuesta? —preguntó Draco tiñendo de indiferencia toda la frase.

Ella sonrió suavemente, y su tono fue mucho más dulce que el que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

—Le has permitido a tu hijo el tipo de relación que tú mismo no pudiste tener. Eso es lo que pienso, Malfoy. Le has dado lo que tu padre jamás te permitió tener a ti.

Era difícil tomar a Draco desprevenido. Y sin lugar a dudas, Granger acababa de asestarle un golpe que no esperaba. Su cerebro trabajaba con celeridad para decidir si dar una respuesta u optar por el silencio. Granger se adelantó a sus cavilaciones.

—No creas que no te comprendo —dijo la Ministra—. Yo por mis hijos haría cualquier cosa…

Ella dejó la frase en el aire y Draco no la ayudó con el silencio por el que se había decantando, a la espera de saber por dónde tiraría ahora Granger.

—Por ellos o por una persona por la que realmente sintiera un profundo afecto —Hermione titubeó unos instantes— Malfoy, por favor, si realmente conoces al que tenía la varita de Harry, yo estoy dispuesta a…

Draco suspiró, dejando de nuevo la taza de té sobre la mesa. ¡La muy puta! Tanto circunloquio para acabar en el mismo sitio.

—¿No habías dicho que habías cambiado de opinión respecto a eso? —le recordó Draco, interrumpiéndola.

La expresión de Granger fue de absoluta desolación.

—¡Merlín! Debes estar desesperada, ¿verdad?

No hubo asomo de burla en la afirmación de Draco. Y su mente, como siempre, trabajando a toda velocidad, saca sus propias conclusiones. Era más que evidente que durante todo ese tiempo Granger había estado dando palos de ciego sin poder llegar a nada definitivo. Hasta le dio un poco de lástima.

—Lo que has dicho es cierto —dijo, logrando que los ojos de la Ministra se iluminaran con celeridad—, le he dado a mi hijo lo que yo no tuve —y que se desencantaran igual de rápido—. He amado a un solo hombre en mi vida. Pero murió hace mucho tiempo. Así que, aparte de mi hijo, no hay nadie por quien yo fuera capaz de mentir. Y, como comprenderás, a Scorp y a Mike cualquier asunto sobre Potter les pilla demasiado lejos como para que puedan tener algún interés en él.

Ella asintió con un movimiento lento, decepcionado. Lo que Malfoy acababa de decir no carecía de lógica.

—¿Tú padre llegó a enterarse? —preguntó sin embargo, entrando sin saberlo en el juego de Draco.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Pero seguramente no le habría hecho ninguna gracia.

—Seguramente —musitó Hermione—. He oído que no ha estado muy bien últimamente…

Bien, el rumor se había extendido por el Ministerio. Draco adoptó una perfecta actitud de hijo preocupado.

—El medimago nos ha insinuado que puede ser algún tipo de enajenación degenerativa. Pero te agradeceré que esto no salga de este despacho.

—Tienes mi palabra —aseguró Hermione—. Lo siento mucho.

Draco la observó con detenimiento. La Ministra había abandonado su actitud combativa y un tanto agresiva. Ahora sólo era una mujer triste.

—Oye, Granger. Yo también siento lo que sea que haya pasado con Potter —dijo—. Comprendo que era tu amigo. Te aseguro que si alguna vez llego a enterarme de algo, serás la primera en saberlo.

Draco abandonó el despacho de la Ministra de Magia, dejando plantada la semilla de la futura culpabilidad de su padre.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—Joder… —jadeó Draco dejándose caer sobre el colchón—… te juro que eres el muerto más vigoroso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Harry, todavía de rodillas entre las piernas de Draco, se apartó el húmedo flequillo con gesto cansado. Después empujó suavemente a su amante para que le hiciera sitio a su lado.

—Te aseguro que ahora mismo sí lo estoy —gruñó.

Draco sonrió, observando una traviesa gota de sudor que resbalaba por el cuello de Harry. Le había arrastrado prácticamente del asiento del avión a la cama sin darle tiempo a respirar.

—Está bien —dijo Draco en tono condescendiente—, te dejaré dormir.

—Oh, muchas gracias, amo Malfoy —se burló Harry acurrucándose, sin embargo, contra el cálido cuerpo del rubio—. Como ya has exprimido hasta la última gota de mí, me mandas a dormir.

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso de amo Malfoy.

—Dios me libre de llevarte jamás a un club de adictos al cuero —suspiró el moreno.

—¿Qué tipo de club es ese? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad— ¿Me gustaría?

Harry abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza hacia Draco, enviándole una mirada preocupada.

—No quieres saberlo…

Draco dejó dormir a Harry hasta prácticamente la hora del té, confiando en que se habría recuperado suficientemente del jet lag. Él había pasado una mañana bastante ajetreada preparándolo todo para esa noche. Sería la primera aparición del fantasma de Harry de una forma totalmente reconocible para su padre, quien hasta ese momento sólo lo había visto de lejos u oído su voz. Al principio, Draco había maldecido una y mil veces a Scorpius y a Mike por darse tanta prisa en enterrar ese viejo esqueleto en el sótano. Seguramente, buscando con cuidado, habría encontrado algún cabello en la americana o en la camisa que Harry había vestido. Lo que habría permitido que la poción multijugos llevara a Harry a la edad que tenía cuando teóricamente murió. Así que había vuelto loco al moreno haciéndoles rebuscar tanto en su casa como en la de Severus, prendas que pudieran haber guardado de esa época. Finalmente, había sido la buena de Eileen —tenía que haber confiado en esa mujer desde el principio—, quien rescató del garaje un par de cajas llenas de ropa vieja y otras cosas que, en lugar de ir a parar a la caridad como era su objetivo, habían quedado enterradas en un rincón debajo de dos ruedas de moto, una vieja funda de sofá y varios cojines, y se las dio discretamente a su hijo. El resultado no fue un Harry de dieciocho años, sino de veintidós, pero la diferencia no era mucha, para mortificación del propio Harry. Las anticuadas gafas redondas y el pelo desordenado hacían el resto. Aunque durante las pruebas que Draco realizó en sí mismo con algunos de los cabellos que Harry le había enviado, cuidadosamente envasados en un pequeño frasco de cristal, se llevó alguna que otra sorpresa. Por ejemplo, un guapo castaño de ojos miel y un rubito de ojos azules que tenía un sospechoso aire a él.

Después de despertar a Harry, lograr que se levantara y que se metiera debajo de la ducha, Draco meditó cuidadosamente si contarle su conversación con Granger. Hacerlo, seguramente, sólo provocaría en Harry más culpa y desazón, así que finalmente decidió callársela. Realmente no era necesario que Harry supiera el grado de desesperación de sus amigos. Más tarde, mientras comía un par de sándwiches, Harry le preguntaría si había alguna noticia nueva sobre el Ministerio y su varita. Y Draco respondería que debían haberse encontrado en un callejón sin salida, porque nadie había vuelto a molestarle.

Sobre las siete de la tarde, Draco dejaba caer cuidadosamente un cabello en el vaso de poción multijugos que sostenía. Harry, con la nariz convenientemente arrugada, miraba toda la operación con cierto asco.

—Toma —dijo el rubio tendiéndole el vaso—. A ver si hay suerte y resulta que este cabello SI es realmente tuyo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el vaso con resignación. Por lo que podía recordar, el sabor de la multijugos era asqueroso, y la transformación para nada agradable. A pesar de todo, se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió.

—¡Joder! Esto es peor de lo que recordaba —se quejó, aguantándose las arcadas.

—¡Ni se te ocurra vomitar, Potter! —amenazó Draco, sosteniéndole el vaso— No tenemos demasiados cabellos y mucho menos la seguridad de que todos sean tuyos.

Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina. Pero Draco se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisita burlona.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que fueras un pendón —dijo.

Para alivio de ambos, un jovencito Harry, que muy bien podía pasar por tener diecisiete o dieciocho años, apareció ante los ojos de ambos, reflejado en el espejo del baño. Draco se sintió incluso más impresionado que cuando su propio cuerpo se había transformado en ese Harry de apariencia todavía adolescente. Porque ese era el recuerdo que había tenido de él durante todos aquellos años en que había creído que estaba muerto. Si en ese momento Harry hubiera estado vistiendo el uniforme del colegio, Draco habría sido el primer convencido de que alguien había accionado un traslador y habían viajado en el tiempo.

—Ahora te va un poco holgado —dijo tirando de la manga del traje negro que Harry llevaba—. No… no recordaba que fueras tan delgado.

Harry asintió en silencio, dándose una mirada crítica en el espejo. Se puso las gafas y desordenó un poco más su pelo.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —preguntó, tan absorto en su propia imagen que no se dio cuenta de la profunda turbación de Draco— Ajustarlo un poco o algo así… ¿Draco?

Éste parpadeó como si regresara de una sesión hipnótica.

—Déjame ver… —musitó, sacando su varita.

Después murmuró un par de hechizos, hasta lograr que el traje se ajustara un poco más al ahora delgado cuerpo de su compañero.

—Mucho mejor —aprobó el moreno—. Al menos no tropezaré con los pantalones si tengo que salir corriendo.

—No vas a tener que correr —aseguró Draco—. Yo estaré ahí para negar tu presencia, recuérdalo.

—Sí, claro. Y le habrás quitado antes la varita a tu padre, ¿verdad? Sólo por si acaso…

Draco sonrió. Tomó el joven rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le besó. Sus labios se notaban diferentes, más finos y encontró a faltar la cerrada barba sobre la piel de su cara.

—Oh, por favor —murmuró después—, casi me siento como un pederasta.

Harry soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó después, en tono insinuante— ¿Una hora?

—Ni lo pienses, Potter —rehusó Draco, agitando las manos frente a él y abandonando el cuarto de baño a toda prisa—. Me niego a profanar un cadáver…

Harry salió sonriendo detrás de él.

—¿En qué quedamos, Malfoy? ¿Pederasta o profanador…?

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Lucius se sirvió un whisky. Un vaso generoso. Hoy había logrado tener un día bastante decente. De los más decentes que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Había encontrado sus zapatillas al levantarse de la cama. Y su varita seguía encima de la mesilla de noche, donde la había dejado el día anterior. El Profeta estaba junto a su plato durante el desayuno. Con todas sus páginas. No recibió a lo largo del día ni vociferadores ni lechuzas reclamándole asuntos que no recordaba. Su querido bastón, que le costó sudores recuperar, estaba en su sitio de siempre. Sus libros tampoco habían desaparecido y estaban en el estante correspondiente, en la biblioteca, donde en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un poco antes de cenar.

El patriarca dio un sorbo a su whisky mientras ojeaba un libro sobre hechizos rusos, siguiendo su infructuosa búsqueda de la respuesta a todo lo que le estaba pasando. Pero no había encontrado nada, al igual que en los últimos veinte libros que había consultado. Lucius sabía que no estaba loco. Jamás admitiría siquiera la mera posibilidad. Apenas soportaba la constante y agobiante atención de Narcisa sobre él. Ni las miradas preocupadas, incluso en ciertos momentos hasta irritadas, de su hijo. Ni ese pretencioso medimago sediento de galeones diagnosticando enfermedades imaginarias. Lucius habría sospechado de Draco, si no fuera que en ocasiones habían estado en serio peligro algunos de sus negocios. O las relaciones con sus socios. Y su hijo había tenido que hacer verdaderos malabares para que no se fuera todo al traste. O de su nieto, si no se encontrara en Nueva York con aquel degenerado con el que compartía su vida. A pesar de todos sus problemas actuales, Lucius no perdía la esperanza, y tenía muy claro que tarde o temprano Scorpius volvería a donde le correspondía estar.

La biblioteca estaba a media luz. La iluminaban un par de candelabros en la entrada y la vela que flotaba sobre la mesilla junto a la que Lucius estaba leyendo. Tal vez fuera ésa la razón de que el pequeño resplandor que de pronto empezó a refulgir al fondo de la inmensa habitación, llamó inmediatamente su atención. No se movió inmediatamente, con la mirada clavada en ese punto frente a él. Sin embargo, la varita ya estaba en su mano, preparada. La figura se definía poco a poco, pero por lo que ya se podía adivinar, parecía un muchacho. Enfundado en un traje negro, demasiado serio para alguien tan joven. El recién llegado permaneció quieto y en silencio, sin que aparentemente tuviera ninguna intención de iniciar un diálogo con él. Finalmente Lucius se levantó y, despacio, sorteó los demás sillones y mesas que se diseminaban por toda la estancia, hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente del muchacho que le había mirado acercarse, inmóvil y tranquilo.

—¡Por todo lo más sagrado! —jadeó, casi ahogándose con su propia voz.

Durante unos instantes Lucius sólo pudo oír el sonido de su propia respiración, conmovida por el impacto, mientras su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Pálido, los verdes ojos hundidos en unas profundas ojeras oscuras tras unas gafas redondas demasiado reconocibles. Sus labios sin color, mientras que su pelo parecía más negro que nunca, deshilachado en mechones irregulares y agresivos. Por primera vez, el ánimo de Lucius tembló. Porque frente a lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el espíritu de Harry Potter, todas sus teorías de conspiración contra él acababan de derrumbarse.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó— ¿Por qué me importunas?

El fantasma, espíritu o lo que fuera de Potter no respondió. Se limitó a mirar con inalterable calma a Lucius. Como si se burlara de la inutilidad de la varita que el mago enarbolaba contra él.

—¡Habla! —exigió Lucius de nuevo, dando un paso más— ¿Has sido tú quien me ha atormentado todos estos meses? ¡Exijo una respuesta!

—¿Padre?

Unos pasos resonaron sobre el pulido suelo de mármol, sin que Lucius les prestara mayor atención, concentrado sólo en lo que tenía ante él.

—Padre, ¿qué sucede? ¿A quién amenazas?

Lucius volvió apenas el rostro hacia su hijo, quien le miraba de forma extraña.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Déjame esto a mí —dijo con determinación.

La expresión de Draco fue de total desconcierto.

—¿Dejarte qué, padre? —Draco alzó la mano y la puso sobre el brazo de su padre— ¿Por qué no bajas la varita?

 Durante unos momentos los acerados ojos de Lucius fueron de su hijo a Potter y de Potter a su hijo.

—¿No le ves? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿A quién? —preguntó a su vez Draco, en un tono suave y calmado, como si realmente estuviera hablando con alguien que no estaba en sus cabales.

—¿No le ves? —preguntó de nuevo Lucius y esta vez su tono voz dio una pequeña inflexión de inseguridad.

—Padre, me estás asustando…

Inesperadamente, en un acceso de rabia, Lucius dio un paso hacia delante y su brazo se agitó con toda la intención de lanzar un hechizo. Draco se interpuso rápidamente entre él y su objetivo, golpeando la mano que sostenía la varita en el proceso. Forcejearon durante unos segundos. Draco era un hombre alto, ahora más que Lucius, quien había empezado a reducir centímetros con la edad. Así que durante la breve pugna, el cuerpo de Draco ocultó la fantasmal aparición el tiempo suficiente como para que ésta desapareciera.

—¡Ahí no hay nadie, padre! —gritó Draco, sosteniéndole con fuerza por los hombros— ¡Nadie!

Cuando Draco por fin se apartó, Lucius contempló con expresión tormentosa el vacio que antes había estado ocupado por la sorpresiva aparición. Desde la puerta de la biblioteca, Narcisa y Astoria contemplaban la escena con el corazón encogido. El de Harry, quien estaba agazapado en un rincón bajo su capa de invisibilidad, estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

A finales de marzo Harry seguía en Londres. Un poco desquiciado, con un par de canas en el flequillo —que Draco le impidió arrancarse para que no le salieran más—, y a punto de pedirle a su amante que compartiera con él las pastillas que tomaba para el corazón.

—De la próxima, no salgo —solía decir dejándose caer en la cama después de quitarse traje y maquillaje—. Draco, tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Hasta tu padre lo sabe. Me freirá a hechizos en cuanto asome la nariz de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

—No digas tonterías. Yo siempre estoy ahí —le consolaba Draco, jugueteando con el flequillo de su amante para esconder aquellos dos ofensivos cabellos blancos—. Formamos un equipo perfecto. Tú, yo y tus dos canas —en este punto, Harry siempre resoplaba—. Además, mi padre empieza a estar verdaderamente asustado, créeme.

Y tal vez ya fuera siendo hora de dar el siguiente paso. Sobre todo, porque sólo quedaban un par de cabellos y había que mantener los dedos cruzados esperando que, a pesar de ser oscuros, realmente fueran de Harry.

 

Una vez más, pensó Draco, se demostraba que ese tal Murphy, muggle para más señas, había acertado con esa ley tocapelotas que se había inventado. Porque ahora que quería coincidir con Granger a toda costa, era imposible encontrarla en ningún corredor, ascensor o incluso en el atrio. Y no quería pedir una cita formal, porque necesitaba que el encuentro fuera casual.

Costó casi dos infructuosas semanas que Draco y Hermione coincidieran en el mismo ascensor. Él saludo educadamente y puso cara de circunstancias. Ella le devolvió el saludo y después le miró de reojo, preguntándose a qué se debería la expresión abstraída de Malfoy. Mucho más circunspecta que de costumbre.

—¿Todo bien, Malfoy? —preguntó amablemente— Pareces preocupado.

Él hizo como quien salía de una profunda reflexión.

—Perdone, señora Ministra, ¿decía?

—Que pareces preocupado —repitió Hermione con la misma cordialidad.

—Oh, no es nada —respondió Draco, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de compromiso. Una muy poco convincente.

La Ministra se le quedó mirando, como si esperara que él dijera algo más. Después se dio cuenta de que el hecho de estar acompañada por dos miembros del Wizengamot era una buena cortapisa para que Malfoy se sintiera inclinado a guardar silencio. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la siguiente planta, Draco saludó educadamente y salió.

Tres días después, Hermione logró cazarle, casualmente, en el despacho del Consejero Bordenet. Desde su último encuentro en el ascensor tenía la sensación de que Malfoy habría querido confiarle algo si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Williams y Ackerley, los dos miembros del Wizengamot. Realmente no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, porque no era ningún secreto que Malfoy era una persona reservada. Tal vez se ofendería, o peor, se pondría a la defensiva si insistía en preguntar. Pero aquel sexto sentido que Hermione se jactaba de tener, le decía que Malfoy estaba guardándose algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Casi las doce! Y todavía no he hecho ni la mitad de lo que me había propuesto para hoy —se lamentó—. Odio tener que comerme un sándwich a toda prisa en mi despacho…

Malfoy le sonrió amablemente.

—Yo pensaba comer en una cafetería que está muy cerca de aquí. A dos pasos del Ministerio, en realidad. Después tengo que volver para cerrar algunos asuntos.

—¿Podría considerar tus palabras como una invitación? —preguntó Hermione.

—Si a la señora Ministra no le importan las habladurías… —ironizó él.

—¿A estas alturas? —se rió ella— Creo que ahora mismo escandalizaría más que permitiera que volviera a subir el impuesto sobre los calderos, que si tuviera algún asunto turbio contigo, Malfoy.

—¡Merlín, Granger! Tú sí que sabes cómo acabar con el amor propio de un hombre.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Hermione ya había logrado que Malfoy le confesara la preocupación de su familia por la salud mental de su padre.

—Soy consciente del poco aprecio que mi padre despierta en algunas personas —confesó Malfoy en un tono un poco taciturno—, pero es mi padre, Granger.

—Claro, lo comprendo —dijo ella—. Después de todo, uno no elige a sus progenitores.

Y pensó que, en otra época, seguramente Malfoy ya le habría mandado una maldición por sus palabras. No obstante, el hombre sentado frente a ella se limitó a volver la mirada a la carta de platos combinados que servían en la cafetería.

—Y… ¿qué opina el medimago? —preguntó, tratando de ser amable— ¿No hay ninguna medicación que pueda ayudarle? —Hermione empezaba a sentirse un poco decepcionada. Realmente la locura del padre de Malfoy se la traía un poco al fresco.

—De hecho, ya la toma —respondió él—. Pero parece que no hace ningún efecto sobre su obsesión —levantó la vista de la carta y miró a Hermione, un poco incómodo—. Ve fantasmas.

—Oh…

Hermione se quedó realmente sin saber qué decir. El embarazoso momento lo salvó el camarero, que llegó para tomar nota de su pedido. Cuando éste se hubo marchado, durante los siguientes minutos se estableció entre los dos un silencio engorroso. Malfoy jugueteaba con la servilleta de papel y ella doblaba cuidadosamente las puntitas de su mantel, también de papel. La Ministra del mundo mágico empezaba a pensar que aceptar la invitación de Malfoy había sido un sin sentido.

—Verás, Granger, no sé cómo decirte esto… —dijo de pronto Malfoy. Después suspiró pesadamente y añadió—: Sobre el fantasma que cree ver mi padre.

Hermione le miró atentamente, tratando de adivinar por cada pequeño gesto en la expresión de él, qué podía estar a punto de decirle.

—¿Y bien? —le alentó, temerosa de que ahora que parecía que iba a escuchar algo interesante, Malfoy cambiara de opinión.

Los ojos grises del mago se clavaron en los suyos de una forma que hizo que Hermione se sintiera un poco turbada. Finalmente, Malfoy dijo:

—Mi padre cree ver a Harry Potter.

Durante unos segundos, Hermione tuvo la misma expresión petrificada que cuando había coincidido en su camino con el basilisco que estuvo a punto de petrificar también a medio Hogwarts.

—No es ninguna broma macabra, créeme —aseguró Malfoy, muy serio—. He llegado a tener que forcejear con él y arrancarle la varita de la mano, porque está fuera de sí cuando parece que le ve.

—¿Y por qué crees que ve a Harry? —preguntó Hermione, con la voz un poco insegura— ¿Por qué precisamente a él?

Malfoy no le respondió de inmediato. El camarero llegó con sus platos y los dejó brusca y apresuradamente en la mesa, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño ante un servicio tan descuidado. De hecho, era la primera vez que iba a esa cafetería. Tampoco volvería.

—Bueno… —Malfoy masajeó una de sus sienes, como si todo aquel asunto le estuviera causando un gran dolor de cabeza—… tal vez sea locura y mala conciencia entremezcladas. No lo sé, Granger. ¿Cómo puede nadie estar seguro de lo que se le pasa por la cabeza en estos momentos?

—Pero has dicho mala conciencia —insistió Hermione.

—Sólo son suposiciones mías, Granger.

—¿Qué clase de suposiciones?

Malfoy la miró un poco a la defensiva. Ella se dio cuenta de que tal vez su tono había sido un tanto agresivo. Intentó relajarse y darle al mago una imagen de serenidad que le invitara a confiar en ella.

—Me refiero a qué te hace pensar que tu padre pueda tener mala conciencia… —dijo suavemente. Como no puede ser de otra forma, pensó para sí.

Él la miró, dudando. Parecía tener una lucha interna sobre si seguir hablando o guardarse lo que fuera sólo para él. Finalmente, para alivio de Hermione, Malfoy carraspeó brevemente y habló.

—Lo que voy a decirte es muy personal, Granger —en el tono de voz del hombre Hermione reconoció una implícita amenaza—. Si alguna vez vuelves a repetir a alguien estas palabras, te juro que sabré hacértelo pagar, por muy Ministra que seas.

Ofendida, pero al mismo tiempo con una buena dosis de temor en el cuerpo, y otra todavía más importante de curiosidad, Hermione asintió. Malfoy siguió dedicándole una mirada de hielo durante unos instantes, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella había entendido bien las consecuencias de irse de la lengua.

—Tal vez me equivocaba cuando pensé que mi padre jamás había sabido de mi historia con ese hombre. Bueno, chico. Ambos éramos muy jóvenes por aquel entonces.

Hermione siguió a espera de que él continuara hablando. Pero eso pareció ser todo lo que Malfoy tenía que decir.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—¡Cirse bendita, Granger! Creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para atar cabos.

Hermione enrojeció furiosamente. ¿La estaba llamando estúpida? ¡Un momento! Si no recordaba mal, Malfoy le había dicho que ese hombre estaba muerto. Desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto desmesuradamente, lanzándole a Malfoy una mirada incrédula.

—¡No! —dijo con un pequeño jadeo.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —Malfoy alzó una ceja, su expresión entre airada e insultada— ¿Sólo porqué él nunca te lo dijo? Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, Granger. Y algunos no deseamos compartirlos ni con nuestros mejores amigos.

—Eso es imposible, Malfoy. Te lo estás inventando —acusó Hermione, tan agitada que no se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente gritando.

—Contrólese, señora Ministra —le advirtió Malfoy entre dientes—. Está llamando la atención.

Hermione apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, tratando de detener su temblor. Inhaló profundamente un par de veces, antes de volver a mirar a Malfoy. El mago tenía una expresión demasiado seria. A pesar de todo, a Hermione se le hacía un mundo aceptar las palabras de Malfoy.

—Es que… me parece tan…

—Creo recordar que dijiste que los gays te merecían el mayor de los respetos —la interrumpió Malfoy.

—No he dicho lo contrario —se defendió ella—. Sólo que…

—Que Harry no te lo dijo. Y eso es lo que no puedes aceptar.

Hermione le miró con resentimiento. No le gustaba que la psicoanalizaran. Y menos, Malfoy.

—De todas formas, él ya no está aquí para poder confirmarlo o desmentirlo —respondió mordazmente—. Así que tendré que confiar en tu palabra, ¿no es cierto?

Con sus platos todavía sin tocar frente a ellos, ambos se miraron de forma desafiante durante unos breves segundos.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, tomando la palabra de nuevo—, desvelar un secreto tan bien guardado durante años, debe tener una buena razón.

—Una tan buena que merece un Juramento Inquebrantable, Granger. Si estás interesada, busca un testigo y realicémoslo en el momento en que lo consideres conveniente, en el lugar que estimes oportuno.

Malfoy se levantó, con la comida sin tocar, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo la cartera.

—Mándame una lechuza con lo que decidas.

Seguidamente se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar el importe de la comida que ninguno de los dos había probado. Después abandonó la cafetería, dejando a Hermione con la sensación de que Malfoy ya lo tenía todo muy bien planeado y que su encuentro no había sido en absoluto producto del azar.


	15. Chapter 15

La respuesta de Granger tardaba en llegar. Seguramente estaba considerando qué Juramento Inquebrantable iba a exigirle y barajando con sus amigos las posibilidades de devolverle la encerrona que Draco tan hábilmente había ideado. Y, sobre todo, se preguntaría el por qué de la necesidad de un juramento de ese calibre.

Harry se guardaba para sí su propia ansiedad. Había fingido tomarse mucho mejor de lo que Draco esperaba la conversación que éste había mantenido con Hermione. Aunque el rubio se había cuidado muy mucho de no incidir en el estado de ánimo de su antigua amiga, porque Harry no necesitaba sentirse más abatido de lo que seguramente ya se sentía. Draco se había dado cuenta de que su ánimo había ido decayendo a medida que pasaban los días, por mucho que Harry se empeñara en mostrarle una sonrisa que no brillaba en sus ojos. Londres no le sentaba bien a Harry. Ya no era su hogar y jamás podría volver a serlo. Draco sabía que estaba allí por él y sólo por él. Pero que cuando todo aquel asunto terminara, volvería a Nueva York, a su vida, a su familia y a sus amigos. Y aunque todavía no habían puesto claramente el tema sobre la mesa, Draco también sabía que Harry esperaba que volviera con él.

Sin embargo, Draco necesitaba poner en orden muchas cosas en su vida antes de tomar una decisión tan definitiva. Comprendía que Harry no podía quedarse en Inglaterra. Pero tampoco él podía dejarlo todo sin antes haber resuelto, por ejemplo, cómo manejar sus negocios desde Nueva York, si es que eso resultaba factible. Debía pensar también en su madre, ahora que se quedaría sola una vez hubieran internado a su padre. En Astoria, que seguía negándose al divorcio, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse culpable por la situación a la que la había avocado. Pero, por encima de todas esas cosas, no quería perder a Harry. No otra vez.

Con las vacaciones de Pascua a la vuelta de la esquina, Scorpius y Mike habían anunciado su llegada en apenas dos días. Casualmente, sus nombres habían desaparecido de la lista de internos a los que les tocaba hacer guardia durante esa semana en el hospital. Ninguno de los dos quería perderse la resolución de aquel asunto. Y aparte de que Scorp estaba ansioso por asistir al desenlace del plan que él mismo había iniciado, también era bien cierto que quería estar al lado de su padre para apoyarle en unos momentos que, pese a todo, serían difíciles. Además, como médico, pensaba ocuparse personalmente del internamiento de su abuelo. En cuanto llegaran, Mike y él tenían planeado visitar un par de residencias mágicas de las que había oído hablar bastante bien.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Después de tantos meses de ansiedad, Hermione se sentía drenada por dentro. Como si ya no quedara ninguna angustia más que pudieran sacarle del cuerpo. Y ahora que tal vez estaba a punto de ver la luz al final del túnel, no iba a echarse atrás a pesar de todas las dudas, lógicas, pero no suficientes como para detenerla.

—¡Es un maldito cabrón! Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será —sentenció Ron, paseando furiosamente por el salón del predecesor de su ex esposa.

Hermione le miró con resignación. Ron estaba así desde hacía una semana, cuando les había explicado a Kingsley y a él su conversación con Malfoy. Aunque había obviado algunos detalles. El ex Ministro había recomendando precaución y no precipitarse. Nada de respuestas rápidas nacidas de la ansiedad de averiguar si Malfoy sabía realmente algo sobre el paradero del cuerpo de Harry. O conocía a alguien que sí lo sabía. Por ejemplo, al que tenía su varita.

—Detenlo y mándalo a Azkaban unos días —masculló Ron, siguiendo con su monólogo—. ¡Verás cómo se le pasan las ganas de exigir juramentos estúpidos!

—Siéntate, por favor, Ron —pidió Hermione con cansancio.

Él pareció no escucharla.

—¡Manda a los aurores, Herm! Para algo tiene que servir que seas Ministra, aparte de para romper nuestro matrimonio.

Hermione apretó dientes y puños para no responder a su ex marido.

—¡Ron, siéntate!

Esta vez fue la voz profunda y autoritaria de Kingsley la que resonó por toda la habitación. Enfadado, Ron obedeció. Pero se encaró de nuevo con su ex mujer.

—¿No has pensado que puede que sea el propio Malfoy el autor de esta fechoría? ¿Qué fue él quien hizo desaparecer el cuerpo de Harry para vengarse y ahora, por algún motivo que desconocemos, se siente acorralado y quiere solucionarlo de la mejor manera para él?

Hermione miró al pelirrojo, considerando que no era el mejor momento para decirle que, si tenía que creer a Malfoy, éste y Harry habían sido amantes en el pasado.

—He pensado muchas cosas, Ron —habló en tono resentido—. Pero después de casi diez meses, seguimos como al principio. No hay cuerpo, no hay varita. ¡No hay nada!

—Vamos a calmarnos —sugirió Kingsley dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a Hermione y una mirada de advertencia a Ron.

Después de asegurarse, con un pequeño silencio, de que ninguno de los dos la iba a emprender contra el otro, dijo:

—No tengo la impresión de que Malfoy esté acorralado, Ron. Sino más bien de que está tratando de proteger a alguien. Probablemente, como ha dicho antes Hermione, a su padre.

Ron respondió con un bufido, contrariado.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó el pelirrojo en tono irónico— ¿Y por qué iba a ponérnoslo en bandeja con tanta generosidad, juramento aparte? —cuestionó—. Malfoy no es tan idiota como para no saber que hasta ahora no hemos conseguido nada —Ron miró alternativamente a los otros dos—. ¿De verdad soy el único que piensa que esto es jodidamente extraño?

Hermione palmeó nerviosamente sobre su rodilla, volviendo una vez más al pensamiento de si realmente Harry había podido tener algo con Malfoy. Si verdaderamente así había sido, y si también finalmente Lucius Malfoy lo había averiguado, tal vez se había vengado de Harry de la única forma en que podía hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que matarlo ya no era una opción. Quizás esa enajenación que ahora padecía había hecho confesar al ex mortífago cosas que había ocultado durante años. Que jamás pensó revelar. Sin embargo, no podía desvelar nada de aquello porque Malfoy le había hecho jurar que no lo haría. Y, de momento, estaba dispuesta a mantener su palabra.

—Reunámonos con Malfoy —propuso finalmente Hermione—. Y averigüemos un poco más antes de tomar una decisión.

Que fuera el propio Malfoy quien se viera en la necesidad de explicar a los otros dos lo que le motivaba a actuar de la forma en que lo hacía.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

 _Ve a visitar a tu madre, Scorp_ , le había dicho su padre al poco de llegar, _hace meses que no la ves_. Y Scorpius no era tan mal hijo como para olvidar que tenía madre. Nunca había dejado de escribirle. Ni ella de responderle. En esas misivas Scorp le hablaba de sus estudios, del trabajo en el hospital, de la vida en Nueva York en general. Pero ya no le hablaba de Mike. Había dejado de intentar que su madre se aviniera a tratar siquiera de hacer el esfuerzo de comprender su relación. Suponía que ahora que sabía lo de su padre, ella se sentiría mucho peor. Pero junto a los recuerdos que tenía de ella como una mujer intolerante, Scorpius también tenía los de la madre que le había arrullado, consolado, acariciado y acompañado durante toda su infancia. Scorpius tenía memorias muy felices de su niñez y adolescencia. Y su madre había hecho una gran contribución para lograr que así fuera.

Tal vez fuera por eso que Scorpius no esperaba la breve conversación que mantuvo con su madre, antes incluso de que la abuela Narcisa o el abuelo Lucius llegaran a saber que acababa de llegar a casa para visitarles.

—Me gustaría pasear un rato contigo, cariño —le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Tal vez podríamos ir a ese nuevo salón de té que han abierto en el Callejón Diagon.

—Como quieras, mamá —respondió él, extrañado pero contento de poder pasar un rato agradable con su madre. En público había pocas posibilidades de que discutieran.

Aunque inmediatamente después pensó si no sería uno de esos lugares donde se reúnen madres y abuelas para confabular contra hijos y nietos todavía felizmente solteros. En definitiva, una encerrona con alguna hija de buena familia. La siguiente frase de su madre disipó cualquier duda, pero le dejó completamente aturdido.

—Quizás… —la voz de Astoria tembló un poco—… podrías decirle a ese joven si quiere acompañarnos —ante la falta de respuesta de Scorpius, que la miraba como si no comprendiera a quién se refería, añadió—: Supongo que habrá venido de Nueva York contigo.

—¿Mike? ¿Te refieres a Mike?

Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Scorpius jadeo de pura incredulidad.

—¿Estás segura? —ella volvió a asentir y, todavía sin poder acabar de creérselo, Scorpius sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

 

Scorpius había hablado con un contenido nerviosismo cuando le había llamado. Y Mike estaba que se venía por la pata abajo mientras esperaba a su novio y a su madre en el Caldero Chorreante. Había intentado vestirse lo más “a lo mago” posible, a sabiendas de lo convencional que era la familia de Scorp. Había visto salir a su novio con una elegante y tradicional túnica para ir de visita a casa de su familia. Así que, desesperado, había revuelto de arriba abajo en el armario de su pareja, hasta encontrar una túnica que no le pareció excesiva y sí lo suficientemente correcta como para que la señora Malfoy se llevara una buena impresión. Había alargado la prenda un poco de mangas y tiro, y Harry, el único que estaba en casa en ese momento además de él, le había asegurado entre risas que tenía la apariencia de un respetable mago sangre pura.

Apenas llevaba cinco eternos minutos esperando cuando Scorp y su madre aparecieron. Su novio, con toda la pinta de estar cantando sus alabanzas sobre él. La señora Malfoy era una mujer elegante, de figura estilizada y muy atractiva, a pesar de la edad. No demasiado alta y al lado de Scorpius, quien le daba el brazo, parecía una jovencita si no se prestaba demasiada atención a su rostro. Evidentemente, Scorp había heredado el color de sus ojos de ella.

 

Scorpius saludó a Mike con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, pero cuando habló, lo hizo para dirigirse a su madre.

—Madre, permíteme que te presente al doctor Michael Davenport —dijo en un tono tan formal, que a Mike le entraron sudores. Entonces Scorp le miró—. Michael, tengo el placer de presentarte a mi madre, Astoria Malfoy.

¡Joder! Si aquello iba a ser tan protocolario Mike estaba seguro de fracasar miserablemente. No obstante, tomó la mano que la señora Malfoy le extendía y la besó gentilmente, suponiendo que eso era lo que esperaba de él con ese gesto.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Malfoy.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

—Me alegro de que haya podido reunirse con nosotros.

Mike se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sintiéndose torpe y fuera de lugar. Comprendió que no habría otro saludo entre él y su novio que esa ligera inclinación de cabeza que Scorp le había dirigido. El sentido común también le dijo que no sería apropiado caminar al lado de Scorp y respiró aliviado cuando éste asintió complacido con otro ligero movimiento de cabeza cuando se situó al otro lado de la señora Malfoy.

—¿Le gusta el pastel de manzana, señor Davenport? —preguntó entonces Astoria.

—Sí, mucho —respondió Mike, aunque si a continuación le hubieran preguntado qué ingredientes llevaba ese pastel, hubiera sido incapaz de recordar las manzanas.

—Pues me alegra poder decirle que en La Tacita Dorada sirven un pastel de manzana excelente.

Fue una tarde extraña, nerviosa, pero también inesperadamente más agradable de lo que Mike hubiera podido imaginar del día que conociera a su suegra. La señora Malfoy no hizo alusión alguna a la relación que mantenía con Scorp en ningún momento. Más bien le trató como si Mike fuera un amigo, un muy buen amigo de su hijo. Se interesó por su familia, sus estudios, por la Casa a la que había pertenecido en Hogwarts, por su especialidad en medicina… Scorpius, prudente y calmado en su papel de heredero Malfoy, se contenía para no decir ni una palabra más de la debida o alargar la mano y tomar la de su novio en un descuido producto de la costumbre. Todavía no podía creer que su madre y Mike estuvieran sentados el uno junto al otro, hablando tan amigablemente, mientras tomaban una taza de té y tarta de manzana. Tal vez ella no fuera capaz de decir todavía la palabra “novio”, pero era un principio, y Scorpius se sentía muy feliz.

Draco llegó a casa de su hijo, donde Harry se alojaba de nuevo, sobre las siete de la tarde. El moreno estaba solo, espatarrado en el sofá del salón mirando un programa de deportes en la gran pantalla de plasma. Draco se desprendió de su túnica y se dejó caer al lado de Harry con cansancio.

—¿Un día duro? —preguntó Harry, dándole un beso rápido para volver su atención a la pantalla.

Draco sólo gruñó y, resignado, se acomodó para pasar un largo rato viendo a un montón de hombres sudorosos corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando colar una pelota en un aro. Si al menos volaran en una escoba…

—Adivina —dijo entonces Harry, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de su amante y así poder acercarle mucho más a él.

—Cuéntame, estoy demasiado cansado para adivinanzas —suspiró Draco.

Harry sonrió, y besó cariñosamente la rubia cabeza.

—Pues que Scorp y Mike están en el Callejón Diagon con tu mujer, tomando el té.

—Ya veo… hoy nos sentimos graciosos…

Harry siguió sonriendo.

—Tenías que haber visto a Mike completamente histérico buscando una túnica que ponerse —Harry soltó una risita—. Estaba tan nervioso que creí que iba a lanzar el tarro a la chimenea, en lugar de coger un puñado de polvos Flu.

En ese momento, Draco se incorporó un poco y miró a Harry como si tratara de averiguar si estaba hablando realmente en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo. A continuación, todo lo que se le pasó en un instante por la cabeza, seguramente batió todos los records de velocidad neuronal.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido…? —casi gritó, levantándose de un salto.

—Se me ha ocurrido —le interrumpió Harry, un poco molesto de que Draco pensara que pudiera ser tan estúpido—. He seguido a Mike, y efectivamente se ha encontrado con Scorp y tu mujer en el Caldero Chorreante. Después han ido al Callejón Diagon, a un sitio llamado La Tacita Dorada. Y no creo que ni el té ni el pastel estuvieran envenenados. Tampoco había rastro de tu padre.

Draco volvió a sentarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la capa de invisibilidad de su compañero estaba en el respaldo del cercano sillón.

—Sirvo para algo más que para hacer el fantasma, ¿sabes? —la voz de Harry sonó un poco dolida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Draco—. Pero es que es tan… extraño —el moreno seguía con la mirada fija en la pantalla, todavía molesto. Draco tomó su mano—. Comprende que por un momento temiera que mi padre hubiera vuelto a las andadas.

Harry sólo asintió, aún sin mirarle. Pero correspondió al apretón de la mano de Draco en la suya.

—Nunca dejaría que nada les pasara a los chicos —dijo después, aunque su tono se oyó menos mortificado —. Deberías saberlo.

Draco se inclinó y besó suavemente la rasposa mejilla. Con un pequeño suspiro, Harry alzó el brazo y Draco volvió a colocarse en la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba antes del susto.

—¿Por qué crees que lo habrá hecho? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé —respondió Draco—. Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que no quiere perderlo todo… O piense que es una forma de que yo vuelva con ella…

Draco se acomodó sobre el pecho de Harry, pensando que no había forma humana de que Astoria consiguiera que él considerara siquiera esa posibilidad.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

 _Deja que te acompañe, papá,_ le había pedido Scorpius, sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Sin embargo, Draco se había negado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que Scorpius o Mike se vieran asociados a la trama que acababa de estallar en el salón de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Desde el suelo, palpándose el labio que acababa de partirle Ron Weasley, Draco se felicitó de no haber cedido a las presiones de su hijo, de Mike y de Harry. Él podía manejar aquello, aunque el precio fuera un labio partido.

—¡… cómo si te la pica un pollo! ¡Me importa una mierda si eres gay, beduino o te follas un dragón, Malfoy! ¡Pero eres más gilipollas de lo que ya pensaba si crees que voy a dejar que ensucies el recuerdo de Harry relacionándole contigo!

Draco se levantó del suelo despacio, contemplando cómo el pelirrojo luchaba por desasirse del fuerte agarre de Shacklebolt, mientras su ex esposa hacía lo posible por tranquilizarle. La tensión en la habitación habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo.

—¿Eres homofóbico, Weasley? —preguntó Draco con mucha calma.

—No, Malfoy, lo que soy es _malfoyfóbico_ , que no es lo mismo.

Draco recompuso elegantemente su traje y después miró a cada uno de los presentes.

—Señora, caballeros —el apelativo “caballeros” fue pronunciado con cierto retintín en dirección a Weasley—, creo que aquí damos por terminada nuestra conversación.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a su ex marido— De ninguna manera. No vas a irte de aquí sin que terminemos de hablar.

—¿Hablar? —ironizó Draco, acariciando la herida todavía abierta en su labio.

—Vamos a calmarnos —rogó Hermione.

Después sacó su varita y pronunció un susurrante _Episkey_ para detener el sangrado del labio de Malfoy, no sin antes que éste retrocediera un par de pasos, no muy seguro de lo que ella iba a hacer. Después, Draco inclinó levemente la cabeza, agradeciéndole el gesto.

—Convénceme de que vale la pena y haré ese juramento, Malfoy —Hermione hizo un gesto brusco hacia Ron, antes de que este volviera a malmeter con Draco.

—No hablaré sin ese juramento, Granger.

—¡Weasley! —bramó Ron

—Lo que sea —desdeñó Draco.

Antes de que Ron pudiera responder, Hermione le mandó callar.

—¿En qué términos? —preguntó a Malfoy.

Él pareció meditarlo durante unos momentos, aunque Hermione estaba convencida de que sólo era una forma de ponerla más nerviosa.

—Lo que suceda no se hará público —dijo finalmente el rubio—; el Ministerio no emprenderá ninguna acción, ni legal ni de cualquier otro tipo contra mi familia, y como familia incluyo al novio de mi hijo —aclaró—; mi padre será internado en la institución que yo decida para recibir los cuidados necesarios mientras viva.

Malfoy sabía dónde estaba el cuerpo de Harry, pensó Hermione. No podía ser de otra forma. La mirada de Kingsley le confirmó que él pensaba lo mismo. Después sus ojos se posaron sobre Ron, quien le devolvió una mirada airada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Hermione—. Hagámoslo.

Tres veces pronunció Draco los términos del juramento. Tres veces las delgadas lenguas de fuego envolvieron su muñeca, una con Granger, otra con Shacklebolt y la última y a regañadientes, con Weasley.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Aquel era el último acto del espectáculo. Harry era consciente de que también era el más arriesgado. Por un breve momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que, a pesar de que lograra salir con bien de aquello, Severus le mataría a su regreso cuando le confesara todo lo que habían hecho. Y no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, porque se lo había prometido a Eileen. Después pensó que cada cosa a su tiempo, y que era inútil calentarse la cabeza con lo que todavía estaba por venir. Ahora lo importante era prepararse para la sarta de gritos e improperios que debía provocar en Lucius antes de que el resto de actores, los que participaban conscientemente y los ignorantes invitados, entraran en la biblioteca. Sobre todo debía mentalizarse ante la posibilidad de que Hermione y Ron formaran parte de esos actores invitados.

Draco le había metido en la biblioteca a primera hora de la mañana. Sentado en el suelo, escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry tenía brazos y piernas entumecidos de permanecer tan quieto ante el temor de que alguien entrara de repente y descubriera cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Miró de nuevo su reloj. Casi las once. Seguramente su culo jamás volvería a ser el mismo después de tantas horas aposentado sobre el frío mármol. Harry empezaba a preguntarse si Lucius llegaría a aparecer en algún momento esa mañana.

Medio adormilado, cuando oyó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y después volver a cerrarse, Harry sufrió un pequeño sobresalto. Intentó levantarse, sólo para descubrir que tenía las extremidades inferiores dormidas. Maldijo entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas, hasta lograr que aquello que se suponía eran sus piernas le sostuvieran. Observó a Lucius tomar uno de los volúmenes que había encima de la mesa que estaba junto al sillón donde siempre se sentaba. El mago lo hojeó durante unos momentos y después, negando con la cabeza, lo devolvió a una de las estanterías y empezó a sacar y desechar libros, por lo visto, sin encontrar el que buscaba.

Bien, ahí vamos, pensó Harry. Sacó de su bolsillo el móvil y marcó el número de Draco, sabiendo que a los pocos segundos su propio aparato empezaría a vibrar en el bolsillo del rubio, dándole la señal convenida. A continuación, murmuró el hechizo que haría que una suave luz blanquecina le rodeara y deslizó la capa que le cubría. Como esperaba, Lucius se volvió inmediatamente hacia donde él se encontraba. Su mirada gris, fría, se posó sobre Harry como un puñal.

—¿Tú, otra vez? —preguntó.

Por supuesto, Harry no respondió. Tenía la punta de la capa estrujada en su mano derecha, listo para cubrirse con ella en cuanto el móvil vibrara en su bolsillo. Aquella conveniente luz blanquecina del hechizo que había encontrado Scorp, ayudaba a disimularla.

—Fuiste un mocoso insoportable en vida y eres insufrible aún muerto, Potter.

Harry habría sonreído si el gesto no le hubiera llevado un poco fuera de su papel. Le hubiera gustado añadir, _Y además me estoy follando a tu hijo. ¿Te parezco mucho más insufrible ahora?_ Pero a pesar de estar apoyándose en su bastón, Lucius se acercaba a él con paso demasiado decidido. Harry apretó un poco la mano sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón, rogando para que el móvil vibrara de una vez, dándole la señal de que debía cubrirse y dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso. Sin embargo, Lucius estaba demasiado calmado. No había gritado ni perdido los estribos en ningún momento, como en las anteriores ocasiones. Algo no marchaba bien… Harry recordó demasiado tarde la peculiaridad del bastón de Lucius. El movimiento fue tan rápido y la hoja era tan fina y delgada, que ni siquiera la sintió hundirse entre las dos costillas inferiores del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Sorprendido, Harry emitió un suave jadeo, mientras daba un paso atrás. No obstante, Lucius parecía todavía más desconcertado que él, mientras estudiaba la secreta y fina espada que guardaba su bastón, ahora teñida de rojo. Antes de darse verdadera cuenta de que tenía un agujero entre las costillas y de que su impoluta camisa blanca se estaba tiñendo de carmesí, Harry fue capaz de comprender que el gesto del otro mago no había sido un movimiento premeditado que esperara herir. Sino más bien uno de rabia e impotencia ante su presencia. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando el móvil de Harry vibró y su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. El rápido movimiento de sus ojos no pasó desapercibido por Lucius, que le observaba intentando atar los cabos de todo lo sucedido. Fue ese conciso instante en que el patriarca de la familia Malfoy volvió el rostro también hacia la puerta, el que aprovechó Harry para cubrirse de nuevo con la capa de invisibilidad. Dio un vacilante paso hacia atrás, coincidiendo con el momento en que el primero arañazo de dolor se hizo presente. La voz de Draco irrumpió en la biblioteca, preguntándole a su padre qué sucedía y se oyó después la excitada respuesta de Lucius, diciéndole que Potter no podía ser un fantasma…

Draco arrancó la espada de la mano de su padre y la colocó rápidamente dentro del bastón antes que a los demás les diera tiempo de llegar junto a ellos.

—¡Estaba aquí! —dijo Lucius, agarrando a su hijo por los hombros— ¡No estoy loco, Draco! ¡Los fantasmas no sangran!

Draco miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, al tiempo que pasaba el bastón a Scorpius. Para bien o para mal, Harry no estaba a la vista.

—Lucius, amigo mío, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?

El mentado se volvió para encontrarse frente a frente con Jarvis, su medimago, que le sonreía afablemente a pesar de haberle visto empuñar la afilada espada unos segundos antes. Le flanqueaban dos tipos bastante recios, vestidos con sendas túnicas verdes. Detrás de ellos, Narcisa se retorcía las manos, con los ojos humedecidos y una incontenida expresión de angustia. Lucius regresó la mirada a su hijo y después la posó sobre su nieto.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó.

—Necesitas descansar, Lucius —intervino de nuevo Jarvis—. Tranquilidad. Últimamente has estado muy alterado.

Lucius se deshizo violentamente de la mano que el medimago había puesto sobre su brazo. Los dos hombres que vestían túnicas verdes dieron un paso hacia delante, pero Jarvis les detuvo. Después miró a su paciente con aire consternado.

—Lucius, Harry Potter está muerto. Y nadie, aparte de ti, ha visto su supuesto fantasma, ni todas esas cosas extrañas que aseguras han estado sucediendo —la expresión de Jarvis se tornó circunspecta—. Necesitamos hablar de esto con calma, Lucius. Tal vez en un ambiente mucho más relajado; alejarte de esta casa por un tiempo…

Los ojos del patriarca Malfoy centellearon. Cogió sorpresivamente el bastón de la mano de Scorpius y sacó la afilada hoja.

—¡Mira!

Esta vez los dos hombres de la túnica verde se lanzaron sobre él, acompañados por un pequeño chillido de Narcisa. El medimago tomó la fina espada de su mano y miró a Lucius interrogativamente. Éste dejo de forcejear y contempló el limpio y brillante acero que ahora sostenía el medimago. Una ira profunda y devastadora se desató en Lucius, llevándole a bregar de nuevo con sus dos guardianes, mascullando maldiciones.

—Abuelo, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil —dijo Scorpius con frialdad, tomando el mando de la situación.

Draco parecía en ese momento sobrepasado por los acontecimientos, al igual que su hijo, preocupado por lo que hubiera sucedido con Harry. Había sido Scorpius quien había hecho un apresurado y discreto _Fregoteo_ en la espada cuando su padre le había pasado el bastón.

—¡Tú! —acusó entonces Lucius, más cuerdo que nunca, intentando revolverse contra su nieto— ¡Has sido tú!

—Tranquilízate, abuelo. Todo esto es por tu propio bien —aseguró Scorpius. Después se dirigió al medimago y a los dos enfermeros—. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes, caballeros.

Sin que le temblara la mano, ejecutó un hechizo de sedación sobre Lucius y éste se desmadejó entre los dos enfermeros, aunque sin perder completamente la conciencia. Los sollozos de Narcisa se oyeron claramente por primera vez. Jarvis acudió solícito junto a ella.

—Narcisa, querida, sabes que es lo mejor —trató de consolarla—. Te daré una poción que calmará tus nervios. Ven conmigo, querida. No te preocupes, Lucius va a estar muy bien. Recibirá el mejor tratamiento que podamos darle.

Scorpius observó a su padre, que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba Harry, mientras todos se dirigían ya hacia la puerta.

—Papá —susurró—, tienes que bajar con ellos. Yo me ocupo.

Ante la terca inmovilidad de su padre, Scorpius le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta la salida de la biblioteca, donde sus _invitados_ estaban esperando.

 

 

Hermione había accedido a esperar fuera de la biblioteca y no intervenir en lo que se preveía una situación familiar bastante difícil. Tanto ella, como Ron y Kingsley, observaron silenciosamente como los enfermeros se llevaban a Lucius Malfoy, acompañados por su nieto. Narcisa Malfoy pasó frente a ellos, sin verles, mientras recibía palabras de consuelo del medimago. El último en abandonar la habitación fue Draco.

—Atiende a mi madre, por favor, Astoria.

La esposa de Draco, que había permanecido fuera acompañando a la Ministra y a los dos caballeros, asintió en silencio y salió en pos del medimago y su suegra. Draco, por su parte, no se movió hasta que vio cómo su hijo hablaba con los enfermeros durante unos segundos y después regresaba con paso rápido a la biblioteca. Sólo entonces se dirigió a las tres personas que esperaban con contenida impaciencia.

—Seguidme, por favor.

Les guió por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una empinada escalera, que bajaba a uno de los sótanos de la mansión. Al llegar abajo, todos se detuvieron ante la única puerta, a la espera de que Malfoy abriera.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que está aquí? —preguntó Ron, todavía desconfiando.

Draco inspiró lentamente para calmarse. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, arriba, en la biblioteca.

—Como ya dije, cuando empecé a sospechar, pasé semanas buscando una posible ubicación —respondió, tratando de mantener la calma—. Este es el único lugar que respondió al _Corpus Revelio_ —Draco señaló un lugar, cerca de una de las esquinas, al fondo de la estancia—. Allí.

Tanto Ron como Kingsley sacaron sus varias y repitieron el hechizo en varios sitios, aparte del lugar que había señalado Malfoy.

—Bien —dijo Kingsley, arremangándose. Y a continuación pronunció—: ¡Defodio!

Al contrario de los cuidadosos hechizos que habían utilizado Scorp y Mike, el defodio excavaba directamente en la roca, por lo que horadó completamente las dos losas que cubrían el temporal reposo de “Viejo Norris”, destrozándolas. Un resultado mucho más rápido que el utilizado para el entierro.

—¡Cuidado, Kings! —le detuvo Ron— Has llegado a tierra suelta.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, el pelirrojo empuñó su propia varita y fue extrayendo la negra y húmeda tierra con cuidado. No tardó mucho en aparecer lo que sin lugar a dudas eran los huesos de una mano. Entonces Kingsley se unió a él, mientras Hermione permanecía una paso atrás, rígida y pálida, mordiéndose con saña el labio. El esqueleto completo quedó al descubierto en pocos minutos. Vestía el mismo traje negro con el que Harry había sido enterrado, aunque comprensiblemente deteriorado. A sus pies estaba el saco de raso negro, que Ron rescató y entregó a Hermione.

Apartado del grupo, Draco observaba la escena con el pensamiento dividido en lo que allí sucedía y en Harry. Ni siquiera sentía el alivio de pensar que todo había terminado.

—¡Dios mío, Ron! —oyó que sollozaba Granger.

El pelirrojo la abrazó, con sus propios ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Kingslely permaneció quieto junto al agujero, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, como si estuviera inmerso en una silenciosa plegaria. Draco tuvo que reconocer que se sentía mucho más impresionado por la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Weasley, que por los amargos sollozos de Granger. Kingsley, tras abrazar a sus dos amigos, se dirigió calladamente hasta donde se encontraba Draco y susurró:

—Si no te importa, voy a empezar a hacer las gestiones para sacarlo de aquí. No te preocupes —tranquilizó antes el inminente gesto de Draco—, todo será muy discreto, tal como juramos.

Draco asintió, deseando con toda su alma deshacerse de una vez de todos y averiguar cómo estaba Harry. Miró con impaciencia su reloj. No iba a esperar ni un minuto más. Invocó a Sabby, su elfo de confianza.

—Disculpadme —dijo, distrayendo al ex matrimonio de su dolor—. Debo ir a ver cómo está mi familia. Sabby os atenderá en todo lo que necesitéis —miró al elfo doméstico, que esperaba sus órdenes—. Sírveles en lo que te pidan.

A continuación, abandonó el sótano.

Draco no esperaba encontrar a nadie en la biblioteca. Después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, a Scorp le había dado tiempo de sobras de sacar a Harry de allí. Por lo tanto, se dirigió directamente a su despacho y desde allí, a la mansión de su hijo.

—¡Scorp! —gritó en cuanto puso el pie fuera de la chimenea.

El salón estaba vacío. Nadie respondió. Subió atropelladamente las escaleras, para averiguar si estaban en su habitación. La encontró también vacía; al igual que la de Scorpious y Mike. Volvió a bajar corriendo, recordando entonces que era en el sótano donde los chicos tenían su laboratorio y la mayor parte de sus utensilios médicos.

Llegó ya sin resuello después de bajar otro buen tramo de escaleras. La puerta estaba cerrada, y tampoco se abrió cuando Draco lo intentó. La aporreó sin muchas contemplaciones.

—No puedo dejarte entrar, papá —se oyó la voz de Scorpius, desde el otro lado—. Hemos esterilizado toda la sala.

—¿Cómo está Harry? —preguntó angustiado, comiéndose las ganas de desahogarse a patadas contra la madera.

—No te preocupes —llegó de nuevo la amortiguada voz de Scorp—. Mike es muy bueno en esto.

¿En qué era bueno Mike? pensó Draco, nerviosamente, mientras empezaba a pasear delante de la puerta. Cirugía cardiotorácica. Corazón y pulmones. Corazón o pulmones, se repitió mentalmente. Draco no se atrevió a preguntar.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en Londres, once de la mañana en Nueva York, cuando Draco marcó el número de teléfono del matrimonio Norton. Era domingo, así que rogó para que quien descolgara el auricular no fuera Severus. La suerte no le sonrió.

—Hola padrino —saludó— ¿Cómo estás?

— _Mucho mejor que otros_ —gruñó Severus—. _Supongo que quieres hablar con el cretino de tu novio._

—¿Está despierto?

— _En el sofá, desayunando a cuerpo de rey_ —bufó el ex pocionista—. _Algunas personas parecen pensar que la imbecilidad debe recompensarse con mimos y condescendencia._

Draco sabía que su padrino se refería a su esposa. Harry se estaba quedando en casa de Severus y Eileen hasta estar completamente recuperado. Oyó de fondo la voz de ella, recriminándole a su marido el malhumor que gastaba.

— _¡Draco!_

Desde Londres, Draco sonrió al oír el tono alegre de Harry, denotando su evidente mejoría. Apenas dos días antes había sonado todavía como la de un muerto viviente. La estocada que había recibido podía haber sido mucho más grave. Pero gracias a Merlín, apenas había alcanzado la parte inferior del pulmón derecho. Cuando Mike consideró que podía moverse sin peligro, Harry había viajado con él y con Scorp de regreso a Nueva York, donde se las habían ingeniado para ingresarle un par de días en el New York-Presbyterian Hospital, asegurándose de que la operación de urgencia que le había practicado había sido completamente satisfactoria.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

— _Estupendamente. Mañana me pasaré un rato por el bar._

Una voz femenina llegó a Draco a través del auricular.

— _No te preocupes, cariño. No lo hará._

 _Potter, te aseguró que si lo intentas seré yo mismo quien te mande al otro barrio_ , se oyó la voz enfurruñada de Severus.

— _Todavía está cabreado_ —aclaró Harry, como si dicha aclaración fuera necesaria.

Al regresar, Harry había pretendido quedarse en su casa, a la espera de que los chicos arreglaran lo del hospital. Pero Mike se había negado, aduciendo que no era prudente que se quedara solo, aunque sólo fueran unas pocas horas. Así que cuando habían aparecido los tres en casa de los Norton, al igual que Eileen, primero Severus se había asustado mucho. Después había estallado y no había dejado títere con cabeza. El único que había salido algo mejor parado de la monumental bronca que se había llevado todo el mundo, había sido Mike. Draco había sido debidamente insultado y reconvenido vía telefónica.

—¿Crees que cuando yo vaya por allí, se le habrá olvidado?

— _No_ —dijo Harry—. _Te está esperando para darte tu parte, me temo._

Draco suspiró con resignación.

—Tengo tantas ganas de verte que podré con lo que me caiga —aseguró.

— _Tardarás en venir todavía, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó Harry con cierto desencanto.

—Me temo que sí —confirmó el rubio—. Mi madre no está muy bien, después de lo de mi padre. Además, he presentado la petición de divorcio y estoy en plena guerra con Astoria, así que…

Desafortunadamente, Draco no se había equivocado y su esposa sólo había dado el paso de conocer a Mike en un intento de demostrarle que era capaz de olvidar sus prejuicios a favor de su matrimonio. Sin embargo, Draco le agradecía que ya que había abierto esa vía de relación con Scorpius y Mike, hubiera prometido mantenerla por el bien de su hijo.

— _Tómate las cosas con calma, Draco_ —rogó Harry en tono preocupado—. _Piensa que tu corazón ahora es mío. Y lo quiero de regreso fuerte y sano._

—¿Sólo mi corazón? —se burló Draco.

— _Tráelo acompañado de tu culo, si me haces el favor._

_¡POTTER!!! ¡Tu madre no tiene por qué escuchar tus ordinarieces!_

Draco se rió mientras oía a Harry disculparse con Eileen. Quien al parecer no se sentía en absoluto ofendida.

— _¿Cómo está todo lo demás?_ —preguntó a continuación el moreno desde Nueva York.

—Muy tranquilo —respondió Draco—. Enterraron el esqueleto discretamente en tu tumba. Granger lamentó no haber dado con tu varita, pero aceptó que vista la locura de mi padre, era imposible saber qué había hecho con ella o a quién se la había podido dar. Que incluso era probable que la hubiera extraviado y que quien la hubiera encontrado, se la habría quedado sin sospechar siquiera a quién había pertenecido.

— _Entonces, asunto cerrado_ —suspiró Harry.

—Ya no tienes que regresar, Harry. Olvídalos. Ellos se han quedado conformados.

— _Sí, supongo que es lo mejor._

Se produjo un pequeño silencio y Draco pensó que todo aquel asunto había sido muy duro para Harry, dejando aparte que al final hubiera salido herido.

—¡Anímate! Estaré ahí antes de lo que piensas. Tal vez incluso quiera a ir a uno de esos clubs…

Harry se rió y Draco se alegró de haber logrado apartarle de pensamientos tristes. No obstante, el moreno dijo:

— _Prefiero disfrutar de tu compañía en casa._

El corazón de Draco jamás se había sentido más fuerte y cálido.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

En otra parte de Londres, Hermione Granger, Ministra de Magia, también estaba marcando un número de teléfono al mismo tiempo que Draco lo hacía.

—¿Ron? Siento molestarte, pero…

La bruja dudó unos momentos antes de continuar, mirando la bolsa negra de raso que tenía en su regazo. Esta vez había querido quedársela como recuerdo de su amigo.

—Ron, ¿no habíamos puesto la capa de invisibilidad de Harry dentro de la bolsa, junto a todo lo demás?

Escuchó atentamente la respuesta del pelirrojo, que fue la que ella ya esperaba.

—Eso me parecía a mí —dijo—. Pues ahora ya no está.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Dos años después…**

Scorpius entró en In Vino Veritas con paso apresurado. Todavía llevaba su bata de médico debajo del abrigo. Buscó a Harry con la mirada y le localizó junto a la puerta de la cocina, hablando con un hombre que llevaba un uniforme verde con la marca Heineken a la espalda. El joven doctor esperó a que Harry terminara y después se acercó a él.

—Acabo de tener una conversación de casi treinta minutos con mi muy histérica madre —soltó a bocajarro, antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera saludarle—. ¿Sabías que papá ha vendido el consorcio Malfoy? Estoy intentando hablar con él pero no responde.

Harry miró su reloj. En Londres eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—Creí que no te importaban los negocios de la familia —dijo, un poco sorprendido por la vehemencia de Scorpius que, al igual que su padre, no tenía por costumbre perder los nervios en público.

—¡Y no me importan! —bramó el joven—. Pero papá no hace cosas así, ¿comprendes? Papá siempre… —Scorpius buscó desesperadamente las palabras que definieran lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—Tu padre nunca hace nada sin haberlo pensado fríamente y haber analizado cada pormenor meticulosamente —le ayudó Harry.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! —exclamó Scorpius— ¿Cómo estaba la última vez que hablaste con él? ¿Te pareció demasiado cansando? ¿Tuviste la sensación de que se ahogaba un poco cuando hablaba? —movió sus manos frenéticamente— ¡Es muy capaz de habérnoslo ocultado a todos si ha tenido algún problema con su corazón!

—Scorpius, te estás agitando por meras suposiciones. Recuerda que tu madre está ahí también. Y tu abuela. Te hubieran llamado inmediatamente —le tranquilizó Harry, tomando al joven del brazo y llevándole a su mesa—. Tony, un capuchino y una tila, por favor.

—¡No necesito ninguna tila! —gruñó Scorpius, que se volvió hacia el sufrido camarero— Que sean dos capuchinos.

Después se quitó el abrigo y se sentó frente al marido de su padre. Harry y Draco habían sido de las últimas parejas que se habían casado en Greenwich, una localidad del estado de Connecticut que se encontraba tan sólo a media hora en tren o coche desde Manhattan. Desde agosto del año en curso, y después de otros tantos de repetidas promesas de sus sucesivos gobernadores de que Nueva York se convertiría en el quinto estado en aceptar matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo, por fin el senado neoyorkino había dado luz verde a la tan esperada ley.

—Mira, hace tiempo que quiero hablar de esto contigo, Harry —dijo Scorpius adoptando un tono circunspecto—. Papá no puede estar tomando un avión cada dos por tres para venir hasta aquí. Son muchas horas de vuelo y aunque no lo reconozca, para él es estresante. Y no es lo más recomendable para una persona con su problema. Además, ahora estáis casados. Se supone que los matrimonios viven juntos, ¿no?

Harry suspiró. Si alguien deseaba que Draco no volviera a tomar un avión en su vida, sin duda era él.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —convino—. ¿O crees que me hace feliz tener a tu padre a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia?

—¿Entonces? —preguntó su ahora hijastro.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras Tony dejaba los dos capuchinos en la mesa.

—Sabes que tu padre no podía dejarlo todo alegremente y venirse a Nueva York como si no tuviera ninguna responsabilidad, Scorp. Y sabes también la de problemas que le dio tu madre antes de que llegaran a un acuerdo de divorcio.

Sí, Scorpius ya sabía todo eso. El divorcio de sus padres había ocupado la portada de El Profeta inglés durante semanas. Incluso la abuela Narcisa había apoyado a ex nuera y había acusado a su hijo de ser un irresponsable y un promiscuo. Y un mal padre, por supuesto. Aunque, como era costumbre en la familia, de puertas para adentro. Pero la sangre no había llegado al río. No después de que Draco hubiera asegurado generosamente el futuro de su ex mujer.

Sin embargo, después de aquellos tormentosos meses hasta llegar al divorcio, su padre y su madre ahora tenían una relación que sin llegar a ser excelente, era bastante correcta. Seguramente Harry tenía razón y su madre le hubiera llamado inmediatamente si su padre hubiera tenido algún problema, pensó el joven.

—Yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas, pero una corporación como la de tu familia no se vende en dos días, Scorp. A tu padre le ha costado tiempo y largas y duras negociaciones hasta lograr llegar al punto en el que está ahora.

—¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada? —se resintió Scorp.

—¿Y cuándo te has preocupado tú de los negocios de tu familia? —Harry esbozó una sonrisa burlona— A excepción hecha de cuando te hechizó tu abuelo…

Antes de que pudiera responder, el busca de Scorpius empezó a sonar con insistencia. El joven médico lo sacó de mala gana del bolsillo de su bata.

—Mierda, tengo que irme —dijo, mirando al aparato como si quisiera espachurrarlo contra el suelo—. Si hablas con papá, dile que intentaré llamarle mañana. Esta noche tengo guardia —Harry asintió—. ¿Puedo desaparecerme en los lavabos?

—Si los del servicio de limpieza han terminado... Y Scorpius —el joven detuvo su pequeña carrera hacia los servicios—, no le calientes la cabeza a tu padre, que nos conocemos.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y después sonrió antes de apresurar sus pasos de nuevo hacia los servicios del bar.

Harry terminó su capuchino preguntándose por qué Draco no le había llamado para decirle que finalmente había cerrado la venta. Después de meses de sufrir con él cada paso de ese estresante camino, no le parecía lógico. Tal vez Draco quería hablar primero con su hijo, pensó. Seguramente habría de por medio cuestiones de herencia y cosas por el estilo. Aunque sabía que Scorpius no había llegado tan nervioso y alterado al bar por cuestiones de dinero, sino porque temía que su padre hubiera vendido sus empresas por problemas de salud. Tanto Scorpius como su novio tenían sus carreras bien encauzadas y la cuestión económica ni siquiera era ya una preocupación para Mike en esos momentos.

—Hola, Harry.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con Mike. El joven se sentó sin esperar invitación y le sonrió con aire nervioso.

—Si buscas a Scorp, acaba de aparecerse no hace ni dos minutos —le informó Harry.

—¡Joder! No sabía que iba a venir.

Harry estudió detenidamente esa reacción. Mike parecía hasta sobresaltado.

—Hubiera sido un verdadero desastre encontrarme con él —explicó.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Harry, intrigado.

Un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro de Mike.

—He ido de compras —confesó, mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo interior de su tabardo—. Y quiero pedirte un favor.

Sacó una pequeña cajita de joyería y la abrió con dedos un poco temblorosos. Dentro había dos magníficas alianzas de oro, que tenían que haberle costado al joven doctor una pequeña fortuna.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Harry, que lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse ante lo que parecía una inminente proposición de matrimonio— Son preciosas, Mike.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió orgulloso, el joven— Quiero que los guardes.

Harry le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

—Oh, vamos, ya sabes cómo es Scorp —se justificó Mike—. Con él no hay nada que esté a salvo. Parece que se huela cuando pretendes esconder algo y no para hasta descubrirlo.

El moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal palo, tal astilla —le recordó. Después se puso serio—. Así que vas a pedirle a Scorp que se case contigo.

Mike asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—En Navidad vendrán mis padres y mis hermanos —explicó el joven, emocionado—. Es la primer vez que vienen aquí, ya sabes —Harry asintió—. Y el señor Malfoy estará también, así que…

—Respira, Mike —se rió Harry—. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a tus padres?

Mike negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no se lo he pedido a Scorp.

—¡Como si fuera a decirte que no! —se burló el dueño del bar.

—Ya, pero… —Mike cerró el pequeño estuche y le dio unas cuantas vueltas entre sus manos. Después alzó los ojos otra vez hacia Harry, con ese leve rubor de vuelta en su rostro—. Este fin de semana ninguno de los dos tiene guardia —explicó—. Primero había pensado llevarle a un restaurante caro, de esos que a él le gustan. Pero después pensé que esa era la manera más rápida de que se oliera algo, porque esos sitios no son del tipo que yo elegiría para ir simplemente a cenar un sábado. Y no me dejaría en paz hasta averiguar lo que me traía entre manos.

Harry, Merlín y cualquiera que conociera a Scorp sabían que así sería.

—Así que he pensado que… —Mike miró a Harry un poco avergonzado— Por favor, no quiero que pienses que estoy menospreciando el bar, pero…

Y, de pronto, Harry estaba tan emocionado como Mike.

—¿Se lo vas a pedir aquí? —preguntó, entusiasmado— ¡Oh, por Dios! Tengo que grabarlo para que Draco lo vea.

Evidentemente aliviado, Mike se rió con ganas, liberando la tensión que había mantenido hasta ese momento, pensando que Harry pudiera ofenderse.

—¿Y en qué habías pensado exactamente? —preguntó Harry en tono conspirador, mientras le hacía una señal con la mano a Tony para que se acercara.

Durante la siguiente hora, los tres se dedicaron a planear la sorpresa que recibiría Scorpius el siguiente sábado.

Cuando por fin Mike se marchó, dejando a Harry con el estuche de los anillos en su propio bolsillo, el moreno no podía sentirse más feliz. Sobre todo porque, por una vez, Scorpius no sería el enredador sino el enredado. Iba a levantarse para volver a la cocina y resolver algunos asuntos con Tony, cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. El nombre de Draco parpadeaba en la pequeña pantalla. Bien, parecía que ese iba a ser un día completo.

—¿Adivina dónde estoy? —oyó Harry justo apretar el botoncito para descolgar.

—La adivinación nunca fue lo mío, cariño.

—¡Sonoma!

—¿Qué coño haces en California, Draco? —preguntó Harry sorprendido, haciéndole todavía en Londres. Y de repente comprendió— ¡Oh Dios, mío! Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—¡No puedo esperar a que vengas y lo veas, Harry!

Draco sonaba tan entusiasmado que Harry no pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Cuéntame —dijo.

—1.850 hectáreas, 700 plantadas con los mejores viñedos del valle.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —gimió Harry ante la confirmación de lo que se temía— Ya te dije que no sabemos nada sobre plantar, cosechar y mucho menos de hacer vino, Draco. ¡Sólo sabemos bebérnoslo!

A pesar de todo el entusiasmo de Draco, al otro lado de la línea, siguió desbordándose.

—Tienes que ver el rancho, ¡Merlín bendito! Te encantará Harry, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. ¡Tenemos hasta caballos!

—¡No me jodas!

El tono de voz de Draco cambió de repente a uno mucho más profundo, seductor.

—Estoy deseando que llegues para hacerlo. No me hagas esperar, Harry.

El moreno cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza. Hacía dos meses desde que Draco había estado en Nueva York la última vez. Y sólo había podido quedarse una semana. Su mano había encallecido y el consolador estaba a punto de quedarse sin sus deliciosas protuberancias.

—Una gran y cómoda cama rústica —seguía hablando Draco desde Sonoma— con una grandiosa y hogareña chimenea donde crepitan unos enormes y gruesos troncos —sin ninguna necesidad dado el clima—, y mi gran, gran…

—¡Cállate, Draco! —suplicó Harry. Tomó dos profundas bocanadas de aire. Casi podía ver la tremenda sonrisa de satisfacción de su marido—. Pero me temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco y ser tú quien mueva tu hermoso culo a Nueva York.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Draco, bajando de golpe su nivel de entusiasmo— ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Me temo que sí —y antes de que su marido empezara a pensar en algún desastre, se apresuró a añadir—. El sábado Mike le va a pedir a Scorp que se case con él. Pensé que te gustaría, no sé, ver la cara de idiota que se le va a quedar a tu hijo…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Hermione dejó las tibias sábanas tras depositar un beso en el hombro desnudo del hombre que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Ron y ella habían decidido darse una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez Hermione se había prometido que no iba a fastidiarla. Por Ron, por sus hijos y por ella misma. Es más, iba a hablarle a su, de nuevo, futuro marido de todo aquel asunto en cuanto estuviera segura, muy segura, de lo que sospechaba.

Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras para dirigirse a su despacho, abrigada con un grueso batín y las pantuflas que le había regalado su hijo la pasada Navidad, que llevaban un hechizo para mantener los pies siempre a la misma cálida temperatura. Era muy agradable.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su despacho y se dirigió a la mesa, siempre llena de libros y papeles hasta los bordes, y apartó algunos para hacerle sito a su “carpeta secreta”. En dos años, había conseguido reunir un buen legajo de informes, recortes de periódico y algunas fotografías. Las últimas la habían hecho jadear de emoción.

Había sido un trabajo lento, porque sólo podía dedicarle una pequeña parte de su tiempo privado. No obstante, Hermione era una mujer paciente, que había ido arañando de su ocupada agenda cada minuto que le había sido posible para dedicarlo a su labor secreta. Ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a Kingsley, a pesar de que el mago le habría sido de mucha ayuda en más de una ocasión. Pero Hermione no quería hacer el ridículo si todo acababa siendo producto de su ansiosa imaginación, como pensaba en sus etapas de desánimo, cuando durante largos períodos se había quedado encallada, sin conseguir avanzar.

Todo había empezado poco después de haber devuelto el cuerpo de Harry a su lugar de reposo. Estaba tan triste y abatida tras todo lo sucedido, que una noche especialmente melancólica había cogido el saco de raso donde habían guardado lo que Harry consideraba sus tesoros: el mapa de los merodeadores, su capa de invisibilidad y la carta de puño y letra de su madre junto a las pocas fotos que tenía de sus padres. Había descubierto con sorpresa que estaba todo menos la capa. Su primer pensamiento había sido que, al igual que la varita, Lucius la habría sacado y extraviado. Después había recordado que a diferencia de ésta, que habían colocado entre las manos de Harry, la bolsa que guardaba los demás objetos tenía varios hechizos de seguridad ideados por ellos mismos. Hechizos que sólo ella y Ron o el mismo Harry habrían podido remover, como hizo ella en ese momento. Evidentemente, ni Ron ni ella lo habían hecho antes. Y Harry estaba muerto…

El asunto de la capa había estado martilleando en su cabeza sin cesar durante días. Pero cuando en la siguiente ocasión que se había visto con Ron él había preguntado, Hermione le había restado importancia. Esta vez no pensaba involucrar a nadie más que a ella misma. Sin saber por dónde empezar, había decidido centrarse en Draco Malfoy. El mago aparecía como un denominador común en las diversas situaciones que se habían dado a lo largo del último año. El novio de su hijo había aparecido en el Ministerio junto al misterioso poseedor de la varita de Harry; después se había preocupado que el chico no hablara más de la cuenta, preparándole el revulsivo del veritaserum; tampoco había que olvidar aquel asalto a la mansión de Scorpius Malfoy, cuyo objetivo parecía haber sido el novio; después Malfoy le había confesado que también era gay y que él y Harry habían sido amantes en algún momento; finalmente, ese pareció ser el motivo de que el loco de su padre hubiera robado el cadáver de Harry que, para terminar, habían encontrado en uno de los sótanos de la mansión Malfoy. Rocambolesco. No había otra palabra.

Hermione había empezado a seguir con lupa todos y cada uno los movimientos de Malfoy. Guardaba todos los recortes de El Profeta sobre el divorcio que el pobre hombre había tratado de llevar con la mayor discreción posible, pero que una esposa herida y resentida no le había permitido. Las malas lenguas, porque no había nada peor que una reunión de sangre puras dispuestos a descuartizar a uno de su clase, decían que Malfoy dejaba a su mujer porque tenía una amante y su esposa le había descubierto. Y puesto entre la espada y la pared por la despechada esposa, Malfoy había preferido a su entretenida. Lenguas todavía más viperinas, habían dejado entrever que tal vez esa entretenida cargaba un peso extra entre sus piernas, aunque dichos rumores sólo se basaban en las extraviadas palabras de la alcohólica cuñada, durante una noche en la que se había auto inmolado bajo litros de champan. Y de todo el mundo era sabido que sólo los niños y los borrachos decían la verdad…

A pesar de todo, Malfoy había acabado resolviendo su divorcio satisfactoriamente y meses después, incluso se le había visto hablando con su ex esposa amigablemente. Pero nadie podía dar fe del presunto amante, a pesar de que los círculos más chismosos habían hecho lo imposible por descubrir quién era. Después, lo que había llamado la atención de Hermione había sido los continuos viajes de Malfoy a Estados Unidos. Por lo que pudo averiguar, los Malfoy no tenían negocios allí, así que le resultaba bastante extraño que el mago viajara tan frecuentemente a ese país, a pesar de que su hijo se encontrara allí.

Ese había sido el momento en que Hermione había contratado un reputado y discreto servicio de detectives.

El mago encargado de su caso había descubierto que Malfoy estaba liado con un tipo que tenía un bar en Manhattan, un tal James Norton. Cómo podía haberle conocido Malfoy, era un verdadero misterio. No era el tipo de establecimiento al que aristocrático mago entraría de motu proprio. El detective daba fe de que tanto el hijo de Malfoy como su novio conocían la relación y que cuando Draco viajaba a Nueva York, los cuatro se reunían con frecuencia y los dos jóvenes trataban al tal Norton como parte de la familia. Sin embargo, todavía no había podido tomar ninguna fotografía —las cámaras mágicas eran demasiado aparatosas como para pasar desapercibidas—, ni acercarse lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas de Malfoy. Como el vigilado era Malfoy, el detective sólo viajaba a Nueva York cuando éste lo hacía. Hermione había empezado a cuestionarse si, al igual que en otras áreas en los que los muggles llevaban clara ventaja sobre los magos, vigilancias y seguimientos, cuando no se trataba de cuestiones estrictamente mágicas, no estarían un poco fuera del alcance de los magos detectives.

Meses después habían empezado los rumores de que Malfoy quería deshacerse de sus empresas, un verdadero imperio financiero. ¿Por un tipo muggle que regentaba un bar? No, se dijo Hermione, aquello no encajaba en sus esquemas. Malfoy podía haberse convertido en un mago tolerante y abandonado sus prejuicios. Pero seguía siendo un Malfoy.

La noticia de que Malfoy finalmente se había casado con Norton, la había dejado helada. Según el detective la ceremonia había tenido lugar en Greenwich y había sido de carácter íntimo y con muy pocos invitados: el hijo de Malfoy y su novio, los padres de Norton y algunos amigos. Nada había trascendido a la comunidad mágica inglesa. Como siempre, las fotografías mágicas que el detective había podido tomar desde lejos, no eran muy buenas. Malfoy había puesto de nuevo aquella especie de barrera que hacía que las figuras aparecían desenfocadas y fuera imposible reconocer los rostros con exactitud. Hermione había podido identificar fácilmente a Malfoy, a su hijo y a su novio porque ya les conocía, pero no a los otros invitados. Tampoco había habido más suerte con el que ahora era el nuevo esposo de su ex compañero de escuela. Cada vez que el detective había intentado acercarse a él, se había encontrado con aquel halo de protección mágica que distorsionaba su imagen si intentaba fotografiarle o que le impedía acercarse lo suficiente como para captar más detalles que los evidentes: que no era un hombre demasiado alto y que su pelo era negro. Y Hermione no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Malfoy sentiría la necesidad de proteger a su pareja de esa forma. Así que había decidido cambiar de estrategia.

RAV Investigative & Security era una agencia neoyorquina de investigación privada. Muggle. Hermione la había encontrado en internet y había contactado con ellos para encargarles la investigación del dueño de In Vino Veritas. Y quería fotografías. Mucha fotografías. Si estaba en lo cierto, Malfoy sólo se estaba protegiendo contra medios mágicos, pero no muggles. Y no podía dejar de desconcertarle que Malfoy sintiera la necesidad de salvaguardar a un muggle que, por muy amante suyo que fuera, seguramente despertaría un escaso interés en el mundo mágico. Además de que, como mago libre de su anterior matrimonio, podía relacionarse o casarse con quien quisiera. Hermione no podía olvidar algo que le había dicho Malfoy, algún tiempo después de haber conseguido el divorcio, un día que habían coincidido en el Ministerio. Casualmente la acompañaba Ron, quien la había invitado a comer. Algo que Ron había empezado a hacer con cierta frecuencia desde que el asunto de la desaparición del cuerpo de Harry había terminado. Su ex marido no había estado muy contento de ver a Malfoy, pero se había comportado correctamente. Malfoy, por su parte, había intercambiado un educado saludo con ambos, pero había mantenido las distancias.

—La vida no suele darte segundas oportunidades, Granger —le había susurrado antes de dirigirse a una de las chimeneas del atrio y después de darle una mirada bastante explicita a Ron—. Así que hay que aprovecharlas.

Y Hermione reconocía que le había hecho caso. Mucho después, se había preguntado si Malfoy también habría tenido su propia segunda oportunidad.

Cuando las ansiadas fotografías habían llegado de Estados Unidos, Hermione no había podido contener su nerviosismo. Se había pasado cinco minutos enteros mirando el sobre, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Y cuando por fin lo había hecho, no estaba muy segura de que lo que había visto no fuera lo que sus ojos realmente querían ver.

James Norton era un hombre de mediana edad. De la edad de Malfoy; de su propia edad. No era excesivamente alto, pero sí atractivo. Su pelo negro estaba veteado con alguna que otra cana en el flequillo. Lo llevaba un poco largo y se veía también algo revuelto. Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de que no fuera por el viento o algún gesto con la cabeza que el hombre hubiera realizado antes de que le tomaran la fotografía. Parecía que no le gustaba demasiado rasurarse, porque lucía un barba de dos o tres días que en lugar de darle una imagen de dejadez, le daba un aire bastante seductor. Al contrario de la mayoría de hombres de su edad, no exhibía la típica barriga cervecera ni se adivinaba ningún tipo de flojedad propia de la vida sedentaria de la mayoría de los americanos. Parecía en forma. Tal vez iba al gimnasio o era de esos tipos que hacían jogging por Central Park cada mañana. No fue hasta que llegó a una fotografía que era un primer plano del rostro de Norton que pudo ver nítidamente sus ojos. En ese momento algo se había quebrado dentro de Hermione y había roto a llorar.

Los detectives muggles habían demostrado ser mucho más eficientes que los magos. Tal vez porque para ellos era mucho más fácil acceder a información muggle, vía ordenador, que para los magos. Por ejemplo, habían averiguado que el bar lo había abierto la antigua pareja de Norton, quien había muerto de cáncer unos años antes. Y que económicamente, había tenido algún que otro bache en los años que siguieron a su fallecimiento, que Norton había solventado con capital propio. Después, la actual pareja del dueño de In Vino Veritas, lo había enderezado de forma que el último año el bar había dado beneficios.

Hermione repasó el último sobre que había recibido justamente el día anterior. El hijo de Malfoy y su novio se habían casado. Tenía que reconocer que Scorpius Malfoy era un hombre afortunado, porque Davenport era malditamente guapo. Malfoy, el padre, parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo mientras contemplaba a los recién casados. Esbozaba una sonrisa que Hermione no le había visto nunca. Al igual que el hombre que estaba a su lado, tomando fotografías de la pareja. Ese hombre al que Malfoy besaba en otra instantánea y que ahora era su marido ante la ley muggle. En el sobre había también una nota del detective al que la agencia había destinado el trabajo. En ella se especificaba fecha y hora de la boda, nombre de los invitados y otros datos que para Hermione eran irrelevantes. Lo interesante estaba al final.

Tal vez sea de su interés saber que, a pesar de llevar tantos años viviendo en Estados Unidos y tener la nacionalidad de ese país, el señor Norton y su padre son ingleses. Otro dato curioso, es que el señor Malfoy casi nunca se dirige al señor Norton como Jimmy, el nombre de pila por el que familiarmente todo el mundo le conoce, sino como Harry, nombre que no consta en ninguno de nuestros registros. ¿Tiene algún sentido para usted?

¿Qué si tenía sentido? No todas, pero muchas cosas empezaban a tener mucho sentido ahora para Hermione.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Draco sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y los protegió con la mano a modo de visera cuando su mirada intentó abarcar los kilómetros de vides que se extendían ante él. Harry era sólo una figura apenas reconocible que se movía junto a otras entre las cepas. Volvería sudoroso, con las manos sucias y llenas de tierra y esa expresión de felicidad que para Draco no tenía precio. Con medio siglo a sus espaldas, Harry volvía recordarle al adolescente del que se había enamorado. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo vivaz y entusiasmado que los iluminaba cuando por aquel entonces atrapaba la snitch. Excitado y desbocado como en sus mejores tiempos, cuando impregnaba a Draco de esa energía contagiosa que exudaba por cada poro de su piel. Y Draco se dejaba arrastrar en ese torbellino de vitalidad con suma complacencia.

Harry había dejado In Vino Veritas en manos de Tony. Al principio, viajaba con frecuencia a Nueva York para ver cómo marchaban las cosas. Ahora, Draco dudaba de que ni siquiera se acordara de la existencia del bar de vinos si el camarero, ascendido a gestor, no le llamara de vez en cuando para que atendiera asuntos que tenían que pasar irremediablemente por sus manos, pero que indefectiblemente terminaban por acabar en las de Draco. Además, en In Vino Veritas, podían degustarse toda la variedad de vinos que producía la finca.

Mientras Draco se había sumergido en las finanzas y reorganización de la explotación, Harry, no muy seguro de qué hacer al principio aparte de tener a Draco lo más cerca posible, había acabado revolviendo con sus manos en la tierra y disfrutando como un niño. Aún estaba lejos de ser un experto, pero aprendía con entusiasmo los secretos de la uva y era capaz de defenderse hábilmente en la parte del negocio en la que Draco no había querido entrar con más profundidad de la necesaria.

—¿Desea que hable con el banco sobre la nueva línea de crédito, señor Malfoy?

Draco renunció a su contemplación y abandonó con pereza el balcón que se abría, ancho y luminoso, en la estancia que había destinado a su despacho. ¡Bendito sol californiano!

—No, lo haré yo mismo el lunes —dijo. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa experimentada—. Dejémosles que sufran un poco más.

Sharon también sonrió. Draco tenía bueno ojo para elegir a sus colaboradores y no se había equivocado al mantener en la plantilla a aquella mujer recién llegada a la cuarentena, que ejecutaba con mano férrea sus decisiones. El antiguo administrador, así como sus colaboradores más estrechos habían acabado de patitas en la calle a un mes escaso de que el nuevo dueño se hubiera hecho cargo de la finca. Tres empleados habían sido despedidos algunas semanas después. Dos por sus exageradas tendencias homofóbicas y el tercero por carecer completamente de ellas y haberse mostrado inadecuadamente interesado en Harry. Y Draco había aguantado lo justo que los ojos de ese tipo no se despegaran del trasero de su marido cada vez que éste andaba cerca.

—¿Le importa si hoy me voy un poco antes? —preguntó Sharon—. Van a ponerle la ortodoncia a Cynthia y me gustaría estar presente. Es un pequeño trauma para ella.

—Tómate la tarde libre —respondió Draco. Después sonrió, más para sí mismo que para Sharon—. Tengo planes personales para esta tarde.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy.

—Antes de irte, dile a Tara que comeré aquí, por favor.

—¿Con el señor Norton?

Draco suspiró.

—Si logro arrancarle de los viñedos… —murmuró mientras cogía un móvil que estaba sobre la mesa y marcaba el número de Harry.

No tardó en escuchar el mensaje de su buzón de voz. Draco suspiró de nuevo y dirigió una mirada resignada hacia el balcón. Volvería a intentarlo más tarde.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió. Draco sabía perfectamente quién acababa de entrar, porque nadie se habría atrevido a hacerlo sin llamar antes. Pero se negó a apartar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo porque se sentía enojado. No le disgustaba comer solo si no había más remedio; pero ese día estaba especialmente molesto con Harry por no haber dado señales de vida desde el desayuno. Un par de gotitas mojaron la manga de su camisa antes de que su nariz se llenara con el aroma a jabón y loción para después del afeitado. Podía imaginar, tan claramente como si estuviera dispuesto a concederle el placer de su mirada, a Harry inclinado sobre su hombro, con el pelo mojado y evidentemente mal escurrido ya que goteaba sobre él, seguramente con una de esas sonrisas risueñas que Draco en ese momento no estaba muy inclinado a compartir. Sintió el cariñoso beso sobre su pelo mientras un brazo muy tostado por el sol se deslizaba delante de él y la mano de Harry dejaba una cajita de plástico transparente sobre la mesa.

—Gusanos blancos —dijo la cálida voz del moreno junto a su oreja—. Pero hemos tenido suerte. No llega a medio centenar de cepas afectadas.

Draco arrugó la nariz con expresión de asco. Y, una vez más, tuvo claro el por qué los números eran lo suyo. Las larvas, cuyos movimientos eran casi imperceptibles dentro de la caja, no debían tener más de 40 mm. Eran de un tono desagradablemente lechoso. De haber tenido un microscópico a mano, Draco habría podido apreciar el blando cuerpo arqueado y una cabeza gruesa, provista de fuertes mandíbulas. Podían morder hasta conseguir daños de 20-40 cm. de profundidad, provocando en las cepas una vegetación raquítica e incluso la muerte.

—Supongo que Frank tiene una solución para esta… cosa —gruñó Draco con repulsión.

Harry tenía una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla de Draco. La camiseta de algodón blanco se pegaba a su torso, todavía algo húmedo, casi como una segunda piel.

—Hemos estado rociando las cepas con algo que olía absolutamente vomitivo, a pesar de la mascarilla —explicó Harry, simulando una arcada—. Todavía tengo la nariz llena de ese tufo. Mañana rociaremos otra vez.

Draco dejó escapar el aire con una leve mueca al notar el plural en la última frase de Harry.

—Pagamos muy bien a nuestros empleados para que hagan su trabajo —dijo suavemente, a pesar de su contrariedad—. Mañana es sábado y quiero que pasemos este fin de semana juntos, Harry.

La mano del moreno revoloteó entre el sedoso y peinado pelo rubio, alborotándolo con alegría.

—No hagas eso —se quejó Draco.

Harry repeinó obedientemente con los dedos lo que había alborotado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó— ¿Mal día?

Hizo girar la silla de Draco para que este quedara frente a él.

—Tal vez te esté haciendo falta un fin de semana en Nueva York —insinuó—. Hace meses que no pisamos un buen club…

Draco negó despacio, echándose un poco hacia atrás en la silla, que se balanceó suavemente, para ver mejor a su compañero.

—Todo lo que me hace falta lo tengo aquí —dijo—. Lo único que deseo es un fin de semana tranquilo y relajado.

—¿Algo no va bien? —preguntó Harry, examinando su rostro detenidamente, como si buscara señales de una palidez distinta a la habitual o rastros de humedad en su piel.

Draco sabía que esa era la discreta forma de preguntarle si había habido algún pinchazo en el brazo que anunciara un inoportuno dolor en el pecho; si su respiración había sido demasiado fatigosa en algún momento o había sufrido un mareo que le hubiera llevado hasta el desmayo. Para su mortificación, Scorpius le había hecho a Harry una detallada lista de síntomas y le había explicado cómo actuar en caso de que el corazón de su padre decidiera dar otro susto. También le había hecho directamente responsable de que Draco siguiera la dieta adecuada y de controlar cualquier exceso. Al parecer de Draco, su hijo no era más que un gran bocazas que lo que tenía que hacer era ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

—No tan relajado Potter… —masculló, adivinando por dónde iban los pensamientos del moreno.

Harry sonrió más con los ojos que con los labios y Draco reconoció inmediatamente el brillo malicioso que iluminó su mirada.

—Pues podemos empezar a no relajarnos ahora, si quieres —propuso.

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla para sentarse sobre el regazo de Draco y se inclinó para depositar una serie de pequeños besos por todo su rostro. Éste cerró los ojos y se dejó querer. Cuando Harry alcanzó por fin sus labios, se entregó a su beso liberando la ansiedad que había mantenido a raya desde el mediodía.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

La voz de Sharon inundó el despacho a través del intercomunicador, interrumpiendo la pasión del momento. Extrañado, Draco apartó un poco a Harry para poder llegar al botón y oprimirlo. Pensaba que ella ya se habría ido.

—Dime Sharon —respondió.

—Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema abajo.

—¿Qué clase de problema?

—Hay un tipo en la entrada que quiere ver al señor Norton a toda costa —explicó ella—. Pero parecía un poco alterado y Jack no le ha dejado pasar. Entonces se ha puesto hecho una furia y ha empezado a gritar. La mujer que le acompaña nos ha dado una bolsa. ¿Quiere que se la traiga?

Harry se levantó del regazo de Draco, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Sí, por favor —respondió de nuevo Draco.

Sharon entró en el despacho a los pocos segundos con una bolsa de raso negro en la mano, que entregó a Harry con expresión circunspecta. Éste la tomo, mortalmente pálido.

—¿Llamamos a la policía? —preguntó Sharon, un poco nerviosa.

—¿Ese tipo es pelirrojo y bastante alto? —preguntó Draco.

—Y corpulento —añadió ella—. Jack y Steven apenas pueden con él. ¿Llamo a la policía ya?

Draco miró a Harry, que seguía de pie con la bolsa en la mano, tan blanco como si toda la sangre hubiera abandonado su cuerpo de repente. Se acercó a él y puso la mano en su hombro, sacudiéndole suavemente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó.

Sharon miró a su jefe como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Porque para ella era más que evidente lo que había que hacer. Después sus ojos se movieron hacia Harry quien, con la cabeza gacha, tenía la mirada fija en la bolsa que ella misma le había entregado, parecía incapaz de tomar una decisión. A través de la puerta del despacho, que había quedado abierta, empezó a llegar el jaleo de la pequeña refriega que estaba teniendo lugar abajo.

—¡Potter, baja aquí si eres hombre! ¡Te juro que cuando acabe contigo desearás estar muerto de verdad, maldito cabrón!

Sharon dirigió una apremiante mirada hacia Harry, ya junto al teléfono, su mano sobre el auricular para llamar a la policía en cuanto uno de los dos hombres se lo indicara.

—Déjalos subir —dijo finalmente Harry, haciendo que la mujer soltara un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Pero…

—Que suban, Sharon —ordenó Draco—. Y que el personal se quede abajo.

Ella parpadeó unos momentos con aturdimiento, con la mano todavía sobre el auricular del teléfono, preguntándose si realmente aquellos dos hombre estaban en sus cabales. Finalmente, la inmutable mirada de Draco la instó a obedecer. Cuando ella hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Draco se dirigió hacia su mesa y abrió el cajón donde siempre guardaba la varita.

—¿Tienes tu varita contigo? —preguntó a Harry a sabiendas de que la respuesta más probable sería no.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, su mirada fija en la puerta, con la expresión de estar preparándose para un tsunami.

—Tampoco sería capaz de utilizarla… —musitó.

Draco se guardó la suya en el bolsillo. Sólo por si acaso las cosas se ponían excesivamente feas.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—Podías haber buscado otro destino para tu jodida segunda luna de miel, ¿no, Granger?

Ella se encogió de hombros, llevándose su taza de té a los labios.

—No es bueno empezar un matrimonio con secretos, Malfoy. Volver a empezarlo, en nuestro caso —su voz sonó algo pastosa, todavía impregnada de vino.

El mago suspiró, mientras negaba con la cabeza

—El hombre, o la mujer en su caso, es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, ¿verdad?

Ella también sonrió, dejando la taza en la mesa. Todavía tenía los ojos chispeantes de vino.

—Lo mismo digo. Además, la culpa es tuya, Malfoy —dijo.

—Oh vamos, Granger. No me culpes de tus errores —ironizó Draco—. Tengo suficiente con los míos.

Ella dirigió su mirada feliz hacia el sofá, donde Ron y Harry dormían abrazados la borrachera. Había cinco botellas de vino vacías sobre la mesa. Harry todavía tenía su copa en la mano, y parte del vino que había habido en ella estaba sobre su camisa. La de Ron estaba en el suelo.

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien me dijo que la vida no solía dar segundas oportunidades. Y que, de ocurrir, no había que dejarlas pasar.

Draco, que había optado por el café para despejarse un poco de su colaboración en el vaciado de las cinco botellas, se sirvió otra taza. Eran las tres de la mañana.

—Tengo que empezar a medir mis palabras cuando tú andes cerca —masculló.

Draco miró hacia Ron, que en ese momento dejó escapar un sonoro ronquido y se rascó los huevos con mucho entusiasmo.

—Siempre supe que no eras tan lista como querías hacernos creer —Draco hizo chasquear la lengua con desagrado, cuestionando la elección de la Ministra—. Te gustan del tipo primitivo, ¿verdad?

Hermione sólo sonrió. Ron sabía utilizar mucho mejor los puños que las palabras. ¿Y qué? Ella ya tenía palabras de sobra por los dos. Y si le había dejado vapulear a Harry de lo lindo, antes de que Malfoy fuera capaz de detenerle, era porque se lo merecía. Aunque Harry no se había defendido. Y después le había rogado a Malfoy que no se metiera, dispuesto a afrontar lo que sus amigos quisieran decirle. ¡Y vaya si se habían desahogado a gusto!

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlos? —preguntó la bruja.

Draco miró otra vez hacia el sofá. Cuando esos dos despertaran tendrían una resaca de mil demonios. A Harry, además, le dolerían todos los moretones que debía tener repartidos por el cuerpo, rostro incluido. El muy gilipollas no había dejado ni que le curara los de la cara, como si fuera una especie de penitencia que debía cumplir o algo así. De no haberse metido Granger por en medio, Draco habría maldecido a Weasley hasta dejarle sin puños por siempre jamás.

Después de los golpes, había llegado la segunda parte, la de recriminaciones y disculpas. Y Draco había esperado pacientemente a que el antiguo trío resolviera sus diferencias, varita en mano por si acaso. Pero no fue hasta que Weasley se había echado a llorar como un idiota y después le habían seguido los otros dos, que Draco había decidido que ya tenía suficiente y se había ido a buscar un par de botellas de vino.

—No, déjalos —respondió Draco—. Al menos calladitos no le hacen daño a nadie.

Había que oír cómo se les había desatado la lengua a esos dos cuando iban ya por la segunda botella. Hermione soltó una risita.

—Así que te gusta dormir con la mano en el culo de Harry, ¿eh? —dijo en tono malicioso.

—Así que le has puesto nombre a lo que tiene Weasley entre las piernas, ¿eh? —se burló Draco a su vez— Pero, ¿pichurrina, Granger?

Ella enrojeció por completo y empezó a negarlo fervorosamente. Draco soltó una gran carcajada y le recordó:

—In Vino Veritas, querida Ministra —dijo señalando con la mano las botellas de vino vacías—. En el vino está la verdad.

 

**FIN**


End file.
